unbreakableBOND
by NariNari
Summary: Years ago a contract between the Malfoy's and Potter's was formed and now it's time for Harry and Draco to fulfil that contract. Hopefully a new spin on the whole 'Draco and Harry are forced to be together' thing. DMHP, Mpreg.
1. Harry, We're Getting Married

**Chapter One: Harry, We're Getting Married**

All was quiet on number four Privet Drive, everyone was tucked in their beds safe and warm; not even the spiders in the cupboard under the stairs made a peep, their endless spinning of webs coming to a halt. All but one were soundly sleeping, Harry Potter lay awake, staring at his alarm clock. Watching the red numbers stay steady, then flash as they changed. Normally one doesn't stare at a clock so intently, but in Harry's case it was special. For in ten minutes, Harry would be 17; he'd come of age and leave this house and it's occupants forever.

_Ten minutes __'__til freedom_, he thought with a small smile. Ten minutes 'til Hedwig could fly free; ten minutes 'til he could disapparate away from this place. Ten minutes 'til he could go live with Sirius. Ten minutes 'til he could go to the Weasley's and fly with Ron until dawn whenever he wanted. Ten minutes 'til he'd never have to hear Uncle Vernon's yelling again, ten minutes 'til Dudley would never punch him again. Ten minutes 'til he could freely use magic on either of the afore mentioned people if they tried anything. Ten minutes 'til Aunt Petunia would never sneer at him again; ten minutes 'til she would never blame him for anything just to please Vernon. Ten minutes 'til his life would become 100 times better. Ten minutes 'til Kingsley Shacklebolt could come bursting into his room, with a retarded owl pecking at his bald head.

Wait, what?

"Kingsley? What are you doing here?" Harry got up from his bed, a sheet falling with him, and made his way over to the auror. "And why is that owl pecking at you?"

"Harry, good to see you. This, well this is Dumbledore's owl. Bit feisty though, isn't it? Wanted to make sure I got here quick enough, kept pecking me to hurry up," he said, then started to swat at his head. "Get off you bloody fool, I'm here now! Go back to Dumbledore, will you?!" The owl gave one last rather violent peck to the man's head and flew off through Harry's open window.

Harry watched the owl for a moment, thinking about the Weasleys' slow bird, before turning back to Shacklebolt, "Kingsley, not that it isn't great to see you or anything, but why are you here?"

"Oh, that. Well, come on, boy. Dumbledore needs to see you," he said then pulled out his pocket watch, "And we only have nine minutes so hurry up!" Using a packing spell Kingsley gathered up all of Harry's things.

"What? What's going on? Is everything okay? Why do we only have nine minutes?" Harry bombarded the man with questions.

"I'll explain in due time. Now come on, we're off to the Blacks'." Kingsley walked out of the door and down the stairs, Harry's trunk levitating behind him. Harry, hoping the trunk wouldn't fall and wake the Dursleys, followed loosely behind, Hedwig's cage in hand. Once they reached the front door, Harry stopped to put his trainers on. "You know this probably the last time you'll ever be here, Harry," Shacklebolt said.

"Really?" Harry stood to look at the man.

"Yes, after all you're going into your seventh year now. You won't have to come back."

Then it hit Harry. He would be seventeen in a few moments. He'd be going back to Hogwarts and never see Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, or Dudley again. Ever. Never again would he be woken up to the sound of someone banging on the stairs above him, never again would he be locked in a cupboard or a room for hours on end. Never again would he be beaten bloody by Dudley, or called a 'freak'. Never again would he catch Aunt Petunia smiling at him secretly; never again would she sneak him up cookies and tea after Uncle Vernon had punished him; never again would she leveling clean the wounds Dudley gave him.

Harry felt bad for leaving his aunt without saying goodbye, because she _had_ been nice to Harry over the years, even if in secret. Harry thought maybe it was because she really, truly did miss her sister, and she didn't want her little sister's child to be completely miserable _all_ the time. In truth, when Harry had gotten his Hogwarts letter, Petunia was prouder than she'd ever been, even prouder than when Dudley had received his letter from Wharton or wherever he went. Not that she'd admit it, of course. She had known all about Voldemort; she'd faced the man once, not that anyone had known it but her, Dumbledore, Lily, and James. She'd never tell a soul.

Harry noticed that Shacklebolt was no longer at his side, and that he was now out the door and a few good metres away. Harry decided that once they got to Grimmauld place, he'd send Aunt Petunia a message with Hedwig. Harry took one last look at the house and then walked out to join Shacklebolt, locking the door behind him.

"Kingsley, why are we going to Sirius's house?" Harry asked once they were a few metres down the street.

"Because that's where Dumbledore is, of course. Now grab onto my arm; we're apparating." Harry did as he was told. There was a sharp crack and he felt himself being compressed into himself. His head hurt and his eyes watered. Merlin he hated apparating!

"We're here," Kingsley announced.

They stepped through the front door of Number 12 Grimmauld place. It was dark and dreary as always. Harry's steps were light, trying not to awaken the horrid portrait of Sirius mother that hung on the wall in the entry hall; the damned woman was so hard to shut up once she got going, and Harry would rather not have to deal with her. The tip of his wand was light as he followed Shacklebolt, its light illuminating where the auror was, and the mounted heads of deceased house elves on the wall. Harry shuddered seeing their leathery skin.

They reached the end of the hall and Molly Weasley was there to greet them, "Harry! Oh good, you're here! Come on, come on, give me a hug quickly, we don't have much time, you know!" Harry hugged his surrogate mother tightly, letting her pat his head affectionately.

"Ahem." Shacklebolt cleared his throat behind Mrs. Weasley. They both turned to look at him and Mrs. Weasley let go, "Oh, sorry dear, you know how I get." She straightened his shirt and fussed with his hair some more.

"Harry!" Harry looked beyond Mrs. Weasley and Shacklebolt to see Sirius standing there.

"Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley and Kingsley moved out of the way, letting Harry run into the arms of his waiting godfather. Sirius scooped Harry up in an embrace, swinging him around merrily. Despite Harry's age, he was quite small, only 5'6, due to the lack of nutrition as a child, among other things.

"Sirius Black!" Mrs. Weasley chided, "You put that by down this instant! He's 17 after all."

"Come on Molly, I won't be able to do this for a while, and you know it," Sirius answered, setting Harry down.

Harry looked up at his godfather strangely then said to Mrs. Weasley, "No, I'm not 17, not yet anyway," His smile was contagious and Mrs. Weasley broke out into a grin before realizing what he had said.

"Oh! That's right, come on, you must get in there to see Dumbledore!" Mrs. Weasley started to shuffle them off into the other room.

"Mrs. Weasley, where's Ron?" Harry asked.

Molly's face darkened a little at the mention of her son. "At home," she said, then after a moment added, "I told him not to come tonight; I didn't think he could handle it. He'll be here in the morning."

"Oh," Was all Harry said before he was pushed into the room where the Order of the Phoenix met. There he saw Dumbledore sitting at a table across from a blond head. The room was some what dark, but not creepy dark; more of a dim we ran out of candles dark. Harry entered the room cautiously; he had a good idea who that blond head was.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore smiled at him, standing. "How are you?" He motioned for Harry to come forth to see him.

"Fine, Professor," Harry answered, keeping his gaze on the blond who hadn't turned around.

"Good, good. Now, why don't you sit down next to Mr. Malfoy, there?" Said Mr. Malfoy turned in his chair to look up at him. Harry immediately noted a few changes that had come over Draco Malfoy in this last summer: his hair was longer, reaching his shoulders and chin not so pointy. This only seemed to enhance his ethereal beauty and make his mercury grey eyes stand out even more. The sneer, Harry noted, hadn't changed a bit.

Harry glared at the boy but sat down grudgingly next to him. "Now Harry, I understand you're probably a little confused right now, but I'm going to have to ask you to do something for me, and we have little time, so will you do it?"

Harry was still glaring side ways at Malfoy when he answered, "Of course."

"Good, now hold Draco's hand." Harry's gaze snapped up to stare wide eyed at the old man before him.

"What?!" He nearly screeched.

"He said for you to hold my hand, Potter." Draco supplied holding out his hand, as if demonstrating.

"No! I'm not holding that evil git's hand! Why the hell should I have to, anyway?!" Malfoy looked away, a bit offended.

"Harry, you said that you'd listen to me, now please hold Draco's hand. We only have about 15 seconds." Dumbledore pleaded.

"15 seconds until what?" Harry asked.

"Until you turn 17." Right after that statement Harry and Draco screamed in pain. Something was crawling up Harry's right arm. It felt like liquid fire and was contracting around the limb. It was climbing up his arm and on to his torso. Soon his entire body was engulfed. He could no longer scream, the pain was so intense but its hold also squeezed around his throat enough that his vocal cords no longer worked.

In the distance Harry could hear someone yelling at him to take Draco's hand, but his body was in so much pain he couldn't figure out what the were saying. He felt himself withering in his chair; actually, he was now on the floor. He must have fallen when the pain started.

"My hand!" someone gasped in his ear and instantly he felt a lot better. Harry reached and grabbed the other body and pulled it down. The pain subsided immensely and Harry sighed in relief that he could now use his throat again. Even with the pain basically gone, Harry was now very, very tired, and his arm throbbed.

"Good going, Potter," was the last thing Harry heard before falling asleep.

--

Harry awoke to shouts. His eyes were still closed but he could hear people yelling through a wall or something. He was on his side, in a bed covered up, with someone's arm slung over him and their body pressed against his. Harry opened his eyes and noted that he was in his room at Grimmauld place. He quickly shut his eyes, realizing that the light did nothing for the headache he had, nor the strange sensation he was feeling around his right wrist. He and Sirius had set up some time ago during the Christmas holidays when Harry was allowed to come home.

Unfortunately, Harry hadn't been allowed to stay with Sirius over the summer because of the protectants around the Dursley's house. Every time Harry entered the Dursley's house the power that his mother had used to protect him from Voldemort was recharged in a sense. But now that he was 17 the enchantment lifted and he was free to live where he pleased.

Harry turned over and the arm around him tightened. It was then that Harry realized that someone holding him was not normal. Opening his eyes, he controlled the scream that immediately tried to escape his lips. Squeezing his eyes shut, he noted that he still had all his clothes on, which was a good sign.

"Malfoy, you have five seconds to let go of me, or so help me Merlin I'll use all three unforgivable on you and make up a fourth," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Shut up, that dragon's going to clean itself," was the muffled reply he got.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Draco was still fast asleep, and had a bit of drool coming out the side of his mouth. "Malfoy," Harry shook the boy, "get up you poncey git!"

"Excuse me?!" Malfoy's eyes shot open. "How dare you insult a Malfoy like that? I'll-"

"You've got a bit of drool on your chin, just there, did you know?" Harry smirked as he pointed the area of Draco's face that housed his spittle.

"I do not!" But he wiped furiously at his face anyway. "I see this is where your stupidity left us; then again it's not like we won't have to do worse."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy? What do you mean '_worse__'?_" Harry glared sitting up.

Draco stayed laying down, his hands behind his blond clad head, "Of course, I forgot, you don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"About the contract, about what you and I are going to have to do," Draco answered, smirking. "I've long since comes to terms about it; Father told me after my birthday in June. I've felt that ring around your right wrist as well. It shouldn't hurt much, only a little tingle, really. Your head's probably pounding, though."

"What are you getting at?" Harry asked, irritated. How and why did the slimy git know how he was feeling down to a 'T'?!

"This is all a product of something very, very stupid our ancestors did. I really wish they were alive, just so I could kill them." The blond said wistfully.

"Stop speaking in riddles!" Harry shouted and there was a crash from behind the door, the people behind it seemed to be ready to burst through at any moment.

"All right, Potter, I'll tell you but only because I want to be the only one to see the look on your face." Draco grinned, sitting up to let the covers fall down his exposed torso. "Here it is: we are going to have to bond."

"What? That's not so bad, spend a few days together I suppose, maybe-" Harry was cut off by the snort that left Draco.

Rolling his eyes Draco said, "I forgot you were raised by Muggles. Let's see, what do you people call it? Oh--Yes, right, Harry, we're getting married."

**A/N:** Ahem, well. There we go, first chapter done. So, titles pretty gay, couldn't think of anything else. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**OI!!:** I needed a break from my regular fanfiction. You may be saying, 'What's her regular fanfiction?' I tell you, I'm not so sure. So I decided to write this, it's an idea that's been swirling around me brain for awhile, note that this is a BoyonBoy, don't like that, don't read it! Oh, everything might seem fuzzy to you as you read this, but as you go on it will all come into FOCUS! Sorry, only I know why I said focus in caps.

Thanks to Chibi Tenshi Sama for betaing!

unbreakableBOND


	2. Wait A Damned Minute!

Changes

**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**OI!!:** Wow, I wasn't expecting all that feed back! I've never gotten so many hits/reviews/Author Alerts/Story Alert so quickly! It was amazazing! Thanks everyone!! I'd really like to thank those at you've been great! One reader did ask me a question though, it was 'How was Kingsley able to get through the wards at Grimmuald place?' Well, that was entirely my fault. I forgot to mention he apparted _outside _the wards, and they walked in. Although I'm pretty sure in DH they can just apperate on the doorstep. Which isn't a spoiler okay, it's random information that has nothing to do with anything so don't bite my head off!

Thanks to Chibi Tenshi Sama for betaing!

unbreakableBOND

**Chapter Two: Just Wait a Damned Minute!**

Draco Malfoy decided that this, this moment in time right now, was the _best_ moment of his life. Finally, finally after all these years of trying to out-wit, humiliate, kill, hurt, beat, and any other horrible thing you might want to do to a person he'd succeded in getting the one person who was always one step ahead of him, down. Yes, now it was his turn to laugh at Potter, now it was his turn to look down upon Potter, it was his turn to have to upper hand, it was his turn to _beat Potter._

And he would beat Potter; he would make sure that Potter suffered for his past discrepancies. And just what were those? Refusing Draco's hand in friendship, calling him 'Ferret', trying to make him look bad, and countless other things were what the haughty Gryffindor needed to punished for. But the one thing, the one single thing that Draco would make sure he paid for was really quite simple:

Potter ignored him.

All the time. You do not ignore a Malfoy, ever. Yes, and Draco would see to it that Potter paid very, very close attention to him in the weeks, months, _years_ to come. See, the thing was, Potter wasn't raised in the wizarding world, and as such he had _no idea_ what bonding implied. Of course, Draco knew what this bond would bring and he wasn't very sure how they were going to manage it, really.

There was also the fact that Draco had been told back in June about the bonding, so while it still sucked, he was pretty much used to the idea. Last night, the same thing happened to him that had happened when he turned 17. There was however, less pain, but that was because both parties weren't involved at the time and it was just Draco. He knew that Potter could feel the small ring around his wrist, tugging a bit, the tingly sensation probably traveling up and down his arm. But, Draco reasoned, he probably didn't feel where the pull was headed, and if he could, he'd be horrified.

The pull was drawing them both together; it had been hell in the summer for Draco, to be so far away and have the damned thing pull him out of bed, across his room, and smack into a wall some nights. He was also going to make Potter pay for living so bloody far away from the Manor. Yes, there were so many things Draco would get him for, but for now, Draco was going to enjoy the look on Harry's face.

Harry's mouth was hanging open, his eyes were wide with shock, his breathing, heavy, and every once in awhile he would close his jaw and then try to say something. No sound would come out however, and he came out looking like a dying goldfish with a severe case of asthma.

Finally, some higher power took pity on poor Harry and returned his ability to form words, and maybe even sentences back. "WHHHHAAAA?!" he managed out and Draco snorted.

"I see you can speak again. Pity, I enjoyed the fish-out-of-water look on you."

"Wait just a damned minute, Malfoy! What do you mean we're getting _married_?!" Harry screeched. Fear gripped his insides; being married to Malfoy was not on the top of his to do list. Suddenly his head felt a whole lot worse; in fact Harry thought he may just AK himself to get rid of the pain and the sickness in his stomach.

"I mean we are going to bond, or how you Muggles put it, get married." Draco laid back down, smirking in triumph. Ahh yes, this was the good life, making Potter suffer, and it was only the beginning.

It was while Draco was basking in his glory that the door burst open, revealing an irate Ronald Weasley, an exasperated Molly Weasley, an amused Sirius Black, a concerned Remus Lupin, an angry Hermione Granger, and a melancholy Ginny Weasley. Draco stared from face to face, wondering how the hell all of them fit in the hall outside the door.

"Come to watch the show? Too bad, Harry and I just finished up here. Isn't that right, love?" Draco turned to Harry, smirk on full blast. All of the groups faces resembled tomatoes at that point; only Sirius and Ron's were the ones that weren't from embarrassment. Ron, Ron was so angry Harry thought top of his head just might pop off and steam would start coming out of any orifice on his head, like in those Bugs Bunny cartoons. Sirius face was red for an entirely different reason all together. In fact, Sirius wasn't mad at all, no, Sirius was _laughing_.

_Laughing_.

At least one of them is good for something, Draco thought, probably because he was raised like a proper pure blood.

"Sirius!" Remus snapped once the animagus had gotten out of control, his laughter died down a bit at the reprimand, but he was still chuckling like mad.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled once the sudden embarrassment had passed, although he still had a little blush.

"I swear to Merlin, Malfoy , if you ever try _anything_-" Ron's rant was cut short by Mrs. Weasley interjecting.

"RONALD WEASLEY! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE THREATS TO DRACO!" Mrs. Weasley still refereed to Draco as, well Draco. Little known fact, Ron and Draco used to play together when they were very young. When they were seven they stopped speaking to each other entirely. Molly, however, still thought Draco was a nice boy and treated him just as she always did.

And he was... Sometimes.

"Come along Ronald, we have much to discuss." Hermione strode forth and grabbed Ron by the arm, dragging him kicking and screaming out of the room. At the door she shot Harry an apologetic smile and told him she'd speak with him later.

Sirius, Remus, Molly, and Ginny were left. Ginny's face was still red from Draco's earlier comment, but she did her best to glare sullenly at the blonde adonis.

"Ginny, dear, please stop glaring at Draco and go downstairs with the others," Molly told her daughter.

"But, Mum-" Ginny started.

"Go!"

"Touchy," Ginny mumbled as she left the room.

"Now, dears, tell me how you feel; you must have had a rough night," she said hurrying over to them and beginning to fuss about with Harry's clothes and hair.

"Actually, I haven't had such a restful night since I was back at Hogwarts," Harry answered, smiling at them.

"And you, Draco? How do you feel?" She smoothed some hair away from his face. Harry watched on in horror as the mother of his best friend who hated Malfoy treated him just as she would Harry.

"I'm fine Mum Weasley. I don't hurt that much anymore, and I slept well from all the exhaustion." Draco gave her a disarming smile and she beamed back at him.

"Good, good, glad to hear it." Harry's eyes were wide and his mouth slack jawed. Remus looked a little shocked, but Sirius didn't seem to notice anything amiss; he'd visited his with his cousin a few times when he went to see the Weasley's over the years.

"Now, Harry, Draco, could you please follow me? I'm sure you're wondering what's happened so Dumbledore's going to speak with you," Remus said stepping forward a bit.

"Yes, of course." Harry jumped out of bed and made his way over to Sirius as fast as he could. Only to be pulled back harshly and landed flat on his back, his head making a loud 'Crack!' on the floor.

"Oh, dear!" Molly rushed over and knelt beside the groaning Harry. Sirius and Draco had immediately started laughing, Remus hit Sirius a few times on the arm before kneeling opposite of Molly on the floor.

"Harry? Are you all right?" Remus asked, pulling some chocolate out of his pocket. "Here eat this."

"Oh for Merlins sake, Remus! Not everything can be cured with chocolate!" Molly snapped at him, this only caused Sirius and Draco to laugh harder. Draco was burying his face in a pillow to muffle the sounds while Sirius was bent over and leaning on a wall for support.

"Shut up, the both of you!" Remus snapped and the two immediately calmed down, sensing the danger. "And for you information Molly, this _does_ help. Now eat it." Remus shoved the chocolate in Harry's face and the dark haired boy quickly took it, lest he upset the werewolf even further.

"Now, Harry dear, try to sit up, slowly," Molly instructed and Harry did so.

"Really, Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine. I don't really know what happened though. It's like something pulled at my wrist and I fell," Harry explained, perplexed. Remus and Molly gave each other knowing looks.

"Okay Harry, you're just going to have to wait for Draco to come over here, okay?" Molly said, helping him up.

"What? Why do I-" Harry was cut off when Lupin interjected, "Just wait until you see Dumbledore, okay?" Harry nodded while Molly hurried Draco over. The boy got out of bed and stretched languidly, the muscles on his stomach contracting and expanding. They then settled to show the taut six pack.

Harry, Remus and Sirius blushed at the blatant display of body. Molly saw the way the others reacted and said to Draco, "Oh, dear why don't you put a shirt on? You both have been through so much this past evening it would do no good for you to catch a cold."

Draco nodded and grabbed his shirt from the floor where he had flung it in the middle of the night. The four made their way downstairs and back to the room where they had been last night.

"Hello boys, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore greeted them, smiling.

"Fine, Professor Dumbledore," they replied in unison, then they both turned to glare at the other simultaneously, which only enraged them further. Dumbledore chuckled to himself; it seemed he had his work cut out for him. "Why don't you two take a seat?" They did so and Dumbledore began, "Well, as we were interrupted last night, and I didn't get to tell you, may I ask? Draco, your father told you what was going on, correct?" Draco nodded and Dumbledore continued, "Yes, so did you have a chance to talk at all?"

"Yes," Draco replied for them, as Harry was still fuming about the whole situation.

"And did you inform Harry what happened?"

"All he said was that we were getting married," Harry interjected, looking at Dumbledore pleadingly. He really just wanted him to deny everything.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, my boy. Although it is not quite marriage." Dumbledore stood up and walked to the far side of the room, gazing at nothing in particular. "Marriage and bonding...I'm not sure which you would rather refer to it as, Harry."

"Professor, I don't understand. Why is this happening?" Harry asked.

"Well, you see a long time ago your great-great-great-great-grand-"

"Great," Draco interjected.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded before continuing, "Great-grandfather William Potter and Draco's great-great-great-great-great-grandfather Linulcius Malfoy-"

"Did your family _always_ have to give their children such crackpot names?" Harry interrupted.

"For your information, Linulcius is a good, solid name. Unlike _William__._ Merlin, what bloke wasn't named William back then?" Draco retorted.

"Linulcius," Harry answered.

"Boys, may I continue on with the reason you're in this predicament or would you rather argue about great names of the Thirteenth Century?" Dumbledore asked, turning to face them once more. Harry quickly shut his mouth and Draco tightened his jaw, glaring at Dumbledore. He was supposed to be making fun of Potter right now, not dealing with this old fool! "Alright, as I was saying William Potter and Linulcius Malfoy were great friends." Harry's eyes went wide, this was about as weird as Draco calling Mrs. Weasley 'Mum Weasley.' "One day they decided that when they had children, they would bond. To make the deal official, they made what in that day was known as 'The Unbreakable Bond Vow'."

Dumbledore stopped. He noticed Draco was making stupid faces at Harry and Harry was doing his best to ignore him. "Draco, what is 'The Unbreakable Bond Vow'?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, Professor, the UBV was essentially the same thing as an Unbreakable Vow, but when made, the two parties involved would vow to have their children married. It was a way of keeping arranged marriage plans from failing. Of course in the 18th century the vow was banned and anyone caught performing the vow would be severely punished." Draco explained, looking smug. Huh, did Dumbledore really think he hadn't done his homework?

"Very good, Draco. Now, when William and Linulcius made this vow, they were prepared for the fact that they may have only boys or girls. And why was that a problem then, and not now, Draco?"

"Because back then, it was a problem for men and women to have children with the same sex. It could be done, but was frowned upon because of the heavy dark magic it required. Most children ended up deformed while they tried to perfect potions and spells. Though, after a few years they did perfect it and then evolution took over, and now wizarding men and women can be impregnated by the same sex." Draco looked bored as he recited off knowledge any four year old wizarding child knew.

Harry, on the other hand, was completely freaking out. He'd had no idea that it was possible for men to be with children in any world. Why hadn't anyone told him this? How come he had never seen a pregnant man before? Wouldn't someone say something? A professor? A friend? Stan from the Knight Bus?

Dumbledore then went on with his tale, hoping Harry could handle all this information at one time, "So they put a time limit on it, as most wizards did. The contract has expired. 'The 7th child after the first,' was the time limit. You two are the 7th."

"And what would have happened if one of us was dead?" Harry asked.

"Then it would transfer to the second heir," Dumbledore answered.

"There's something I don't understand, Professor. Last night, why was I in so much pain?" Draco asked. He knew that there would be pain, he just wasn't sure why so much.

"Ah, see when Harry here turned seventeen, the contract became valid. Draco, when you turned seventeen, the same thing happened, correct?"

"Yea, just not like that," Draco answered.

"Well, because you are both the direct descendants of the Malfoy's and the Potter's, the connection was immediately forced onto you. When you turned seventeen Draco, the contract activated and at times you'd feel yourself pull towards something, right?" Draco nodded, "Last night Harry entered into the contract and because you were so close to one another, the vow longed for contact. It was so painful because the contract had been waiting for so many years and it needed to bind your magic to the contract. Draco wouldn't have been affected so if you two had been in contact when you turned seventeen, Harry nor would it have been as painful." Harry looked away, a little shamed. "There was also the fact that the vow wanted to be fulfilled," he finished.

Draco nodded and Harry sat their looking bewildered. Draco smirked, glad to know Potter was in such shock.

"Do you have any questions Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Questions? _Questions?_ What do you mean do I have any questions, you stupid old fool?! Of course I have bloody questions!" Harry shouted. Draco looked taken aback, he wasn't aware that Harry _ever_ questioned his beloved Dumbledore on _anything_. And now to sit here and watch Dumbledore take it all with out blinking an eyelash? Bloody weird, that is. "How about we start with oh, I don't know, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS BONDING, AND WHY THE BLOODY HELL AM I DOING IT WITH MALFOY?! Maybe WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS THING AROUND MY WRIST?! Or for instance, WHY CAN'T I BE MORE THAN SEVEN BLOODY FEET FROM HIM BEFORE I'M JERKED BACK AND FALL FLAT ON MY BACK CRACKING MY SKULL OPEN?! Or how about-"

"Harry, did you say you couldn't be more than seven feet away from Draco?" Dumbledore interjected. It was quite weird really. Here was Harry, screaming his head off, things rattling on the walls because he was losing control of his magic, and Dumbledore just interrupts him like they were having a normal conversation.

"Yes, I did," Harry bit out.

"Oh, dear, it's worse than I thought." Dumbledore stood, "I'm going to have to go back to Hogwarts for a while and try to figure some things out. I'm not sure how deep the contract wanted the bond to be. For now, you two are just going to have to stay near one another. Don't worry, it's nothing serious. The vow just wants closeness. And if you two start to get along, then you can be further and further apart. That's what you feel around your wrist Harry, that's the vow," Dumbledore answered Harry's early question.

Dumbledore made for the door, the two boys standing and following him. "Professor," Harry hesitated, wondering if he really wanted to know the answer to his question, "What would happen if Malfoy and I don't bond?"

"Well," Dumbledore said gravely, "You will die."

**A/N:** Aheh...I don't know what to tell you all here. Except that today's Friday, but I'm not posting this till monday. Why? Because I don't want you people think I'm a quick updater, because I'm not. I don't know why this was so quick, don't ask me. Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Did everything make sense? So tell me what you think!!


	3. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter. Dies.

**OI!!:** Thanks to Chibi Tenshi Sama for betaing!!

unbreakableBOND

**Chapter Three: Blood, Sweat, and Tears.**

Harry stared blankly at Dumbledore for a long time. He saw his lips moving and he heard the noise coming out but could make no sense of it. He watched Dumbledore walk away, a regretful look on his face. He could only hear the three words Dumbledore had spoken earlier; they were ringing back and forth through his head like a church bell on Sunday morning, loud and long.

_'You will die.' _

"Come on, Potter," Malfoy said surprisingly close to his ear. Draco began to walk away and Harry could only follow, his right arm outstretched from the vow pulling on him. He knew he looked like some sad puppy following Malfoy around like this. Draco headed up the stairs and Harry wondered where he was going. They passed by many doors and one open door revealed Hermione and Ron talking quietly. Ron saw them pass and jumped up, but the cry of 'Harry!' died on his lips when he saw his friends face. Hermione pulled Ron back down into the chair and Harry turned his head with a bitter smile and walked after Draco.

Malfoy was going back to Harry's room. As he entered, Harry felt the sudden urge to tell him to get out, that they wouldn't stay in this room, and that Malfoy would _never_ be allowed in this room. He didn't though. He didn't want to say anything and yet he needed to say everything. Malfoy sat down on Harry's bed, and took his shirt off once more.

"Why are you getting undressed?" Harry asked, staring at the blonde boy before him.

"Why am I getting undressed? You were just told that unless we bond, we'll die and all you can say is, 'Why are you getting undressed?' Un-bloody-believable. I seriously misjudged you for someone with a bit of common sense." Malfoy smirked leaning back.

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy, I don't need to deal with your bloody lip right now," Harry spat.

"Oh, touchy are we? Well, that's okay, Potter, I like it rough." Draco winked at him. Harry's eyes sparkled with something Draco had never seen before, and suddenly there was a very angry Gryffindor jumping on him.

"You shut your dirty fucking mouth!" Harry screamed punching the blond in the cheek. Draco felt his neck crack slightly as it was thrown to the side and the blood rush into his mouth from the hole that his teeth punctured.

Harry didn't know what came over him; he wasn't so sure why all of a sudden he felt such unadulterated rage towards Malfoy at that moment, all he knew was that he wanted those lips to just _shut up_. Malfoy was just a bit too mocking for him right now, with Dumbledore throwing everything at him like this and then fucking Malfoy just flinging it in his face? No, Harry couldn't deal with that. Harry had to make sure that Malfoy got it through his thick, finely groomed, blond head that he _would not take it_.

Draco had seen the thoughts brewing behind those jade eyes and took that chance to catch Harry off guard. The Slytherin flipped them over and straddled Harry's waist, grabbing both wrists with one hand and holding them down then punching Harry in the eye with his other.

Harry cried out in pain, his eyes watering as he tried to wiggle his hands free fruitlessly. "Are you quiet done, yet?" Draco panted, his face close to Harry's as he glared at the boy. Harry spat in his face before quickly butting his head up and hitting the blond in the nose.

Draco immediately let go of Harry's wrists and reached for his nose, trying to catch the blood that was dripping from it. "Not on your life!" Harry barked, pushing Draco off him.

Draco let go of his nose to push Harry back, but the dark haired boy already had him covered. Harry now mimicked Draco's earlier position. However he never got a hit in. Draco shot up and Harry fell backwards onto the floor with a loud 'thump!' Draco had grabbed on to Harry's shirt in the process and it was now ripped open. Harry held the back of his throbbing head and hoped Draco wouldn't hit him now.

"How 'bout now?" Draco spat blood into Harry's face; he could still feel Harry's spit running down his cheek. Harry let out a cry of rage and began clawing savagely at Draco's exposed chest, his nails digging into the flesh and removing the skin altogether to let blood drip down the pale chest. Draco hissed in pain, reaching down to wrap his bloody hands around Harry's neck. It was then that the door burst open, revealing a wild eyed Mrs. Weasley.

"Boys! You stop this right now!" But her cry for them to stop was lost in the sudden screaming from both boys. The ring around Harry's wrist had suddenly constricted; the feeling traveled up his arm slowly, leaving his arm to feel like he had shoved it into a red hot metal mold. Harry could tell that Draco was feeling the same thing from the sweat that was dripping off his brow and falling onto Harry's face, the grimace on his face and the shocked cry he'd just let out.

"Let...Go...Of...My neck!" Draco gritted out, and Harry realized that his hands were in fact around the blond's neck.

"Let...Go...Of mine!" Harry ground back. Draco's glare hardened, but he let go of the scared boys neck and Harry did the same. Draco dropped down onto Harry's chest, his breath coming in pants. "I..Hate you," Harry gasped out once he had enough breath.

"Get over it...Potter," was all Draco said before he fell asleep on top of the dark haired boy. Harry glared at the blond head but decided he was too tired to do anything about moving the oaf and soon fell asleep as well, Mrs. Weasley watching them with concern from the doorway.

--

Harry decided waking up all the time next to Malfoy wasn't the best thing in the world. Actually, waking up in the near vicinity of Malfoy wasn't pleasant at all. Harry preferred his mornings, no, life to be entirely Malfoy-free. Unfortunately for Harry, whoever watched over him from above or whatever either A) hated him with a burning passion or B) was a complete sadist.

A and B seemed to be the answer, Harry noted as he felt Malfoy's drool slide down his neck. "Merlin, this is gross," Harry groaned and Draco stirred a bit. "Malfoy, get up will you? You're drooling on me."

Draco opened his eyes and looked around blearily. He then noticed he was laying on top of Harry and immediately ripped himself off the boy, rolling into a sitting position as Harry let out a yelp of surprise. Draco's blood had dried between their chests and Draco had a feeling some of his skin was still attached to Harry, and he was pretty sure he pulled out some of Harry's chest hairs. Not that there was much there.

Draco looked over at Harry, once he had let his breathing calm down from the sudden jolt of pain, and let out a snicker at what he saw. "Merlin! Potter, look at yourself."

Harry sat up and looked down at himself. His shirt was ripped open and his chest was covered in Malfoy's blood, his eyes were sore and swollen, and he felt his face tighten a bit when he moved it a certain way. He remembered that Malfoy had spit in his face earlier, and that most of it was blood, so that was probably dried on his face.

Harry grimaced at this thought and looked to Draco. His hair was out of place, his chest scratched to all hell, covered in blood, there was dried spit on his face and dried blood running from his nose down his neck.

"Have you seen yourself?" Harry asked defensively. In truth he felt kind of bad for Draco. Draco hadn't really hit him, just kind of tried to get Harry to stop hitting him, while Harry had drawn blood three times. Actually he was surprised the blonde didn't start hexing him the moment he woke up.

"Don't think you won just because I didn't hit you," Draco's voice broke Harry out of his thoughts, "There are a few things you need to understand. Now normally I wouldn't help you in the slightest--" All Harry's sympathy for Draco vanished and he returned to thinking the Malfoy heir got what he deserved. "But you're hurting us both here. I understand this may be hard for your little brain to grasp, but do try to keep up. The UBV was made for one purpose only: political alliances. As such, one cannot bond or barry or whatever the hell you Muggles call it, without some kind of harmony between both parties."

"It's 'marry', Malfoy," Harry interjected.

"Yes, whatever, marry. Anyway, you randomly attacking me isn't very harmonious. When things like that happen the vow tries to end it with the only way it can, with pain."

"Wait, the vow is the thing that keeps setting us on fire or whatever? That's bloody sick," Harry said in disbelief.

"Yes, you dimwit, what did you think it was? And how else would a vow make sure that you keep your promise? A Howler? Not bloody likely," Draco snorted at the thought.

"You know what, Malfoy-" Draco cut off Harry's rant before it started saying, "Shut up, Potter, I'm trying to save you some time and pain here. I don't have to, you know." Harry said nothing and he continued. "All right, now here's the thing: we have to be civil to one another at the very least. A bond cannot be successful unless both parties are at least on amiable terms," Draco explained.

"Wait, so I have to be friends with _you_?" Harry's tone reeked of disgust.

Draco bristled, "Potter, why wouldn't you want to be friends with me? The question is why would _I_ want to be friends with _you_?"

Malfoy was seriously asking this? Was he seriously asking Harry this? Yea, he totally was. "I don't know, Malfoy, it might be because I would never reveal the location you're using to teach other people how to defend themselves against the maniacal snake man that's on the loose. I would never make up a horribly scarring song about your other friend,"

"Weasley's scarred from that? Seriously?" Draco sounded shocked.

"Yes, he is," Harry answered.

"Wow, I've really outdone myself. Thanks for letting me know that little tidbit of information," Draco said proudly.

"And maybe someone would want to be my friend because I'm nice! Merlin forbid there are just kind people in the world!" Harry shouted, irritated at Draco. _This_ was exactly why Harry hated Draco, being proud of hurting someone's feelings, the git.

"Maybe if _you_ didn't pick a fight with me every time you're having a bad day I'd be nice!" Draco shot back, "And if I recall correctly, I offered you friendship in the first place, and _you_ refused it!" Draco had nearly forgotten his mission of making Potter pay, but this conversation was just serving to remind him that Potter was not to be trusted. The stupid Gryffindor never did look before he leaped. Harry said nothing, and Draco took this as a sign that he had won that argument.

"Really, Potter, you brought this animosity upon yourself, so don't interrupt me again. As I was saying, we have to be friends or at least act like it, otherwise the vow kill us. And judging by your last attack, _that _won't take long." Draco eyed him, mockingly.

"Wait a minute, it's the vow that will kill us?! What the hell bull is that?!"

"Spell production was crude at the time; it was do or die." Draco shrugged.

"Wait, so do people still do these vow-y things now?" Harry asked, genuinely curious. There was so much he didn't know about the Wizarding World and every time he got a chance to learn a little something he'd snatch up quicker than a chocolate frog.

"It's uncommon, but not outlawed. It's one of the few wizarding traditions that are technically considered Dark Magic to survive."

"Oh," Harry said. He felt awkward talking to Draco without him being malicious. He wasn't sure what to say next, but Draco saved him from that.

"So, all we really need to do now is be calm with one another. Although you're famous for your temper, try and keep it in check." Draco smirked at him. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's never lost their composure. Harry wanted to smack that composure off his pretty little pale face.

Only that was giving into what Draco wanted and he wouldn't have that. So Harry settled for glaring at the blonde instead. "Malfoy," he said suddenly, "Why are you so calm about this whole situation?"

"I'm always calm," Draco pointed out, "And I learned about this in June.My father told me a few days before my birthday – apparently he was hoping one of us would die before it came to this.Pity isn't it?"

"So you knew and you never bothered to tell me?" Well really, what did Harry expect, they were enemies after all. Harry was so angry that he was always the last one to know about _everything_.

"Why should I have told you? Besides, then I would have never gotten to see that lovely look on your face earlier."

"You still could have told me!"

"What? Sent you an owl? 'Dear Potter, this is Draco Malfoy, I'm just writing to say that we're going to have to bond in a few months. Enjoy the rest of your summer, kitten, I'll see you soon!'? Yea, I don't think so."

"Well when you say it like that-" Harry stopped when Draco interjected.

"Listen Potter," Draco sighed, "I did try to owl you when I found out. Apparently there's a special ward on your house that rejects any mail from anyone associated with Death Eaters, obviously mine didn't go through," he said icily. Harry noticed a little glimmer of something in Malfoy's eye and called him on it.

"Malfoy, what happened when you sent me that letter?" He asked concerned.

"It's none of your concern!" Draco shouted, standing up off the floor.They'd been sitting for awhile now and Draco's bum was staring to go numb and Harry's had long ago. "I'm not going to sit here and chatter about nonsense with you any longer. You have questions, ask the Mudblood-"

"Don't call her that!" Harry shot to his feet, ready to hit the offending blonde once again.

"Whatever. Ask Granger and the Weasel, I'm through with this." Draco was searching for something now, and refused to look over at Harry, this only confirmed the suspicion that something happened to Draco when he attempted to owl him over the summer. Harry could only stare at Draco's back, listening to the foot step coming up the stairs. "Bloody hell! Where's my wand?" Draco cried exasperated.

The door opened and both boys turned to the tall red head in the doorway, "Mum took both your wands," Ron said entering the room, it was then that he got a good look at them, "Merlin, you two did a pretty good number on each other." His gaze flicked from one boy to the next taking in their appearance, "Whoa! Harry did you do that to Malfoy?" Ron said astonished.

"Do what?" Hermione asked from behind, "Ronald, will you get out of the way?" Hermione came in and gasped at the picture the two boys made, "Harry! Did you do that?!"

Harry looked down sheepishly, "Yes, 'Mione," he answered.

"Harry James Potter! What is the matter with you?! Beating up Malfoy like that?!"

"Wait a minute, Granger, he didn't beat me up," Draco interjected.

"Malfoy, have you looked at yourself? I'd say Harry here pretty much won," Ron said.

"For you information, I didn't hit him very much on purpose. Unlike Potter and apparently _you_, I'm not an idiot and at least I know how to handle spells placed on me."

"What?" Ron asked.

"He's speaking of the vow, Ron, if Harry and Malfoy fight eventually the vow will get angry with them and put them through immense pain. Liquid fire, right?" Hermione explained.

"Yes," both boys answered.

"Oh, well Mum left you two some dinner. She figured you'd be starving from sleeping so long," Ron said.

It was then that Harry and Draco noticed the room was lit by a lamp and that it was dark outside. "Jeez, how long have we been asleep?" Harry asked.

"12 hours." Ron answered.

"It's 9:30 now," Hermione said. "Now, I guess I'll just clean you two up before Mrs. Weasley comes up here and as another heart attack. You two nearly did her in the first time she came up," Hermione scolded as she cast a cleaning charm on them both. "I'm not going to heal your wounds, those are something I'm going to let you live with as a reminder of you actions."

"Thanks a lot, Hermione," Harry said bitterly, knowing full well Draco and he would not be getting their wands back, and that Ron was crap at healing spells.

"Would you like to me to add to your collection?" she asked sweetly and Harry shut his mouth.

"Got you on a leash, does she?" Draco snickered and Hermione turned on him.

"Don't think that didn't go for you too," she glared, her tone icy. Draco held his hands up in surrender; Hermione did basically scare him half to death. "Now, put some clothes on and come down stairs." With that she turned and left the room a shrugging Ron following her.

"She's scary," Draco said.

"Yea," Harry agreed.

--

Draco and Harry made it through dinner with no qualms, (that is after Molly spent about an hour berating them and refusing to heal the wounds) and Sirius enjoyed catching up with his godson and favourite cousin. Well, who did you think would be his favourite cousin? Surely not Bellatirx! Sirius and Harry laughed over jokes Draco didn't understand and Mrs. Weasley scolded them every once in awhile.

"You're still the best cook I know, Mum Weasley," Draco said once they were finished, Harry and Ron glared at him put he paid no mind as Mrs. Weasley came over and kissed the blonde on the head.

"You do flatter me so, Draco, it's no wonder all the girls are after you!" she said, rather proud.

"Not all of them," Ron muttered under his breath, "just the evil ones." Molly fixed him with a glare and he immediately turned red. Everyone filed out of the kitchen to leave Mrs. Weasley to finish the dishes and Harry went to go play a game with Ron on the other side of the living room. He was about halfway there when his wrist pulled violently and caused him to make a 180 in his place.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" Harry asked as he noticed the blonde heading for the stairs, "I want to stay down here."

"Too bad," was all the blonde said.

"No, not 'too bad'" Harry gave a pull on his wrist and Draco jerked backwards falling off the third step he was on and down the stairs in an undignified heap. Sirius let out a roar of laughter, and Hermione immediately went to see if he was okay. Ron and Harry looked on in fascination as Draco untangled himself, trying to fight off Hermione's help.

"Harry! Look what you did!" Hermione pointed to Draco's chest, his wounds had reopened during the fall and blood was now seeping through his shirt.

"I'm fine Granger," Draco said testily picking himself up. Sirius who was still laughing in the corner came to stand beside Harry as well. "But, I think it's only fair that Potter come upstairs now, so I can change my shirt."

"That's...That's true, Harry," Sirius said through his laughter, and everyone present wondered where Remus was to keep Sirius in check, there was something seriously wrong with him. Seriously.

"Of course, they're going up stairs." Molly came in from the kitchen. "They're going to bed and they are not to leave their room until I say so and that won't be until tomorrow, is that clear?" Molly asked.

"Yes," they answered, Harry hanging his head and Draco sighing.

"Good, now run along, up you go." She shooed them up the stairs and Harry called down his good nights from the top. Silence reined over them as they got ready for bed. Draco was surprisingly done first and slid into bed, when Harry realized the blonde had taken it over.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Going to sleep, what's it look like?" Draco retorted, turning his back on Harry.

"Not in my bed," Harry answered, "So get out."

"I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"I don't care if you sleep on the roof, get out of my bed!" Harry yelled, angrily. He was sick and tired of Draco getting his way here; he would not have him winning now. Draco needed to realize that Harry wasn't going to give into his every whim, hell, he wasn't going to give into any whim.

Draco rolled over and looked at Harry for a second then said, "Get in." He moved back on the bed to allow the Gryffindor some room.

"What? I'm not sleeping with you," Harry answered in a disgusted tone.

"Listen dipshit, can't you feel the bond? It's asking for attention, and being in this close a proximity will help, this way we can charge up on being close together without actually having to be conscious." Harry ignored the dipshit comment and focused on feeling the vow, Draco was right it was tingling more than normal and was pulling slightly in Draco's direction.

Harry looked skeptical then climbed in bed, "You had better not drool on me, again."

--

"WAAAKKKEE UPPP!" a shrill voice screamed in Harry's ear. He jumped, pushing his back into Draco's chest. Harry opened his eyes and shut them against the light that poured in through the curtains that Mrs. Weasley just opened.

"Mum Weasley," Draco said, sleep coating his voice, eyes still closed, "What are you doing?"

"You two are going to get up!" she answered.

"Whhhhyyyyy?" Harry groaned, head falling back onto his pillow and threw an arm over his eyes.

"Why? Well because today you two are going to do a little bonding." Draco let his head fall back onto the pillow and groaned as well.

**A/N:** Er, please review? Heh.


	4. A Different Kind of Bonding or How We Go

**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**OI!!:** I had something really important to say here...Damn. I wish I could remeber.

**Chapter Four: A Different Type of Bonding or How We Got Trapped In a Shed**

_Bonding?_ Draco's mind questioned. _What the bloody hell does she mean by a little bonding?_ Draco sincerely hoped that wouldn't mean he would have to be in a close vicinity with Potter for an undisclosed amount of time with no one else around. For Potters safety, of course, if they did then Draco just might have to body bind the git, while poking him with a stick. Draco always did love poking things.

Molly walked over to the two half sleeping boys and ripped the covers off them, exposing their half naked bodies for all to see. Lucky for them, no one else was in the room so their bumbling to cover up was lost on the hardened Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright, you two get dressed and meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes, tops. If not, I'll drag you down there by your ears, that clear?" Molly's shrill voice rang in their ears and the immediately nodded their affirmation. She nodded and left the room, leaving Harry and Draco lying in bed, a little shocked.

"We're going to have to bond today?" Harry asked horrified, he wasn't ready for such a commitment.

"No, you idiot, she probably just wants us to spend time together. It's way to early for us to bond." Draco answered climbing out of bed and padding over to a pile of clothes. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and threw them on, figuring that a day spent with Potter would end in getting dirty, anyway. Harry moved unsurprisingly slowly, and Draco sat down while the brunette was getting dressed. Harry, Draco noted, had very, very nice legs.

Once Harry was fully clothed the two made their way down to the kitchen to find everyone already eating.

"Morning," Harry greeted the room as he sat down next to Ginny, there was a chorused reply and some grunts. Draco gave a nod and sat as well, he got a few good mornings and some nods back. Mrs. Weasley set some food in front of them and Harry tucked in with vigor, while Draco ate his slowly, just like he was taught when he was younger. No one seemed to find Draco's slow eating out of place, except for Harry who wondered why the hell it was taking so long for the twat to finish.

"Harry, Draco, will you please follow me," Molly stated more than asked, after Draco had finished eating. The two boys stood and followed the red haired woman out a side door and into the large backyard of number 12 Grimmuald Place. Draco looked around the shabby old place, he remembered what it looked like when he was younger, the place was full and lush every type of flower one could imagine littered the yard. Now everything was dead or dying and the grass was more weeds in some dirt then a lawn.

"You two are going to be gardening," Molly informed them, turning around to face the two.

"Gardening?" Draco repeated, "I don't know the first thing about gardening! Besides, my hands will get all blistered."

Molly rolled her eyes and Harry whispered, "Priss," under his breath.

"Shut up, just because I care about mu appearance doesn't make me a priss," Draco stated indignantly, "It might do _some_ people some good." He gave Harry a pointed once over, causing the brunette to pull at his shirt self consciously.

"Well, Draco, I'm sure Harry here knows how to garden, and you've taken Herbology so it shouldn't be too hard." She began moving over to a large cluster of potted flowers near a broken fountain. "Now, just take these flowers and plant them along the fence, make sure it's blue, pink, blue, when you put them in." She pointed to some tools on the ground, "If you need more there's some in the shed. All right, now you boys try and play nice, I'll bring you some lunch later." With that she turned and made her way back tot the house.

Draco and Harry watched her go, both wondering how long it would be until she came back. Finally Harry turned to Draco and said, "All right, Malfoy, let's get to work."

Draco looked at Harry incredulously, "What? Do you really think I'm going to do house elf work?"

"Oh, shut up! You and your damned Malfoy arrogance!" Harry yelled tuning away.

"Well you and you damned haughty attitude can just bite my arse!" Draco called after him.

"I'm not having this conversation now, Malfoy, I'm getting to work and you can just go file or nails or something!" Harry grabbed some flowers and stomped to the other side of the yard, leaving Draco standing agape behind him.

Draco huffed and sat down where he was standing. He pulled out a nail file and began perfecting his pinky nail. What right did Potter have to tell him what to do...Even though he was filing his nails... Draco sighed and threw the file to the side, it was old anyway. He was not enjoying this whole ordeal very much anymore, at first he wanted to break Harry, and he just might yet, but now it seemed like Harry may break him.

Not because he liked the bloody bastard, but he was starting to hate him even more. Draco was hoping maybe one of them would die soon so they wouldn't have to go through with this whole thing, not that Draco didn't like living. Grey eyes turned to the other side of the year, watching Potter work meticulously in the ground, Draco could only see the side of his body from here. Standing, he brushed off some dirt and picked up a few flowers.

Draco made his way over to where Harry was and looked down at the dark haired boy. Harry's hands and arms were covered in dirt, his face had a few streaks of mud on them, and his hair, his hair looked like a birds nest, twigs and all.

Draco didn't say a thing as he wandlessly used a shovel to dig a small hole, Harry jumped about a metre back when the blue begonia flew past his head, "What the hell?! Malfoy, you can do wandless magic?" Harry asked, astonishment lacing his tone.

"A little," Draco admitted, digging another hole next to his newly planted flower, "My father taught me to do simple things and I've become much better at it over the years. Would you like me to show you?" Draco's offer even surprised himself, he wasn't even aware that he had said until Harry's jaw dropped.

"You'd really teach me how to do wandless magic?" Harry breathed.

"Well I guess," Draco sneered, "Since I have nothing better to do." Draco told Harry stand up and the brunette complied, brushing off some dirt on his pants. "Now, it's really very simple, all you have to do is focus in on that one thing you want done and imagine it happening. Or you need to repeat the spell over and over in your mind, got it?"

"Yea, I think so," Harry nodded.

"Alright, give it a go." Harry stared determinedly at the shovel that he'd left on the ground, Draco watched as the tool gave a little wiggle and began moving before falling limply to the ground. He heard Harry sigh and said, "Again." Harry's face hardened before the shovel moved and then it was up and digging madly. A wide grin spread across his features and he turned to look at Draco.

Draco felt his heart skip a beat, having those incessantly happy eyes looking at him, and that grin that could melt chocolate. Silently he cursed himself for thinking that way, he was not here to fall for Harry Potter. "What do you think?" Harry asked happily.

"Pretty good, Potter," Draco replied, and if possible Harry's grin widened. Draco began digging another hole and the two worked in silence for quite some time before he heard Harry sigh, "What's the matter with you, Potter?"

"Nothing, it's just that I think I like doing it by hand better," Harry replied, then noticing Draco's expression added, "Not that I'm not grateful or you showing me this, because I am, I just think doing it by hand is more relaxing."

"Relaxing?" Draco questioned, perplexed, "How can getting all sweaty and dirty be relaxing?"

"Well, there's just something about it that clams you, why don't you try it, you might like it." Harry gave him a grin and dropped to his knees and picked up his fallen shovel. Draco looked around, trying to find the answer somewhere along the fence, they had gotten most of it down, he supposed doing the rest by hand wouldn't hurt.

And if it did he'd just hurt Potter. Sighing Draco fell to his knees sullenly, "Okay, show me how to do this."

Harry grinned and handed him a shovel, "It's quite simple, just dig a circular hole wide enough for the plant. Then you want to get it deep enough that the top of this soil is a little under the ground." Harry pointed to the hole he was digging, "About that size round should do."

Draco grumbled something about 'Stupid bloody relaxation techniques,' as he struggled to get the dirt to come out in one direction. Harry laughed when on a particular hard shove Draco managed to spurt dirt all over his face and in his hair. Glaring through the muck that covered his eyes, Draco flung some dirt in Harry's face.

Harry choked suddenly when dirt hit the back of his throat, he fell forward a bit laughing and choking at the same time, Draco of course began to laugh as well. They must have made a funny sight, at least Molly thought so, the woman left to plates of food on a nearby picnic table and smiled happily at the boys covered in dirt who were laughing hysterically. Silently she walked away.

Harry tried to catch his breath through his stray giggles, he'd never heard Malfoy laugh before and now he thought he knew why. Draco laughed like a cackling witch, some how when he tried to switch from giggling to laughing it got stuck in the middle and he came out sounding like a Halloween decoration. (1)

"M-Malfoy," Harry gasped, "S-Stop laughing, you sound...like a-a...old witch!"

"W-Well, you're n-no... better," Draco wheezed out, "You s-sound like a ...dying cow!" At this another round of cackling and dying cows ensued before they both clammed down enough to speak normally, "Look, Mum Weasley brought us some food." Draco pointed.

"Oh?" Harry stood and walked over to the picnic table and sat down, pulling a plate of food towards himself, "Say Malfoy, why do you call Mrs. Weasley 'Mum Weasley'? It's a little creepy."

"I guess Weasel never told you then?" Draco questioned biting into his sandwich.

"Moff," Harry said around a mouthful of food.

"Get some manners would you, Potter?"

Harry swallowed, "Sorry. Ron didn't tell me what?"

"That he and I used to be best friends," Draco answered casually. Harry choked once more, but this time on his sandwich and turned wide eyes on Draco.

"You were?"

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it, it was a long time ago." Draco returned his attention back to his food and Harry watched him curiously.

Draco refused to tell Harry what had happened between him and the Weasel all those years ago, what had happened made the entire Weasley clan of children (Minus Charlie and Bill) turn against the Malfoy's. Well, actually they still like Narcissa but Lucius and Draco were totally uncool, yo. Maybe he'd tell Potter one day, and maybe Weasley would but today wasn't that day for him.

They finished their meal in silence, Harry finishing first while Draco couldn't shake the Malfoy Manners instilled in him. "Malfoy, let's say you go flying and finish this little bit later? I'll even do it wandlessly," Harry suggested.

Draco eyed Harry thoughtfully, here he was Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin and here was Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy asking him to go flying. Draco supposed that in the given situation it wasn't that odd, he just never expected Potter to get this friendly this quick. Well, it couldn't hurt (Yes, it could) and maybe Potter would fall off his broom or some other inane thing.

"Okay, Potter, but I need a broom," Draco agreed.

"No problem, come one we've got some in the shed." Harry led Draco over to a medium sized shed and opened the door. A gust of dust flew out and once it settled you could see the cobwebs hanging from the ceiling.

"Jeez, doesn't this place ever get cleaned?" Draco questioned, brushing aside some stray webs.

"Yea, actually once a week, but there's some kind of spell the gnomes put on it I think," Harry answered from deep within the shed. It was dark and Draco couldn't see much, stepping completely into the shed Draco sneezed. It was at that moment something terrible happened, from a few feet away there came a distinct war cry of 'Charge!'

Harry whipped around in the dark, "Malfoy, get the door!" Harry yelled and Draco lunged for it, only to have it thrown into his nose. Draco fell backwards from the force of the hit landing into the charging Harry and they both fell to the ground in a dirty mess.

"_That's it, lads! We got them now! No one will ever disturb our garden again!_" Came a Scottish drawl from outside the door.

Harry maneuvered from underneath Draco and went for the door, the minute he touched it he pulled his hand back in pain.

"Potter, what the bloody hell is going on?!" Draco demanded standing up. Even in the dark Draco could tell Harry looked a little panicked.

"It's those bloody gnomes!" Harry exclaimed, "They think we've taken over their garden! They've put some kind of spell on the door, when I touched it, it burned me. Stupid bloody creatures! Who the hell said we needed them anyway?!"

"Actually, they're very helpful at keeping rodents away," Draco interjected.

"Shut up, Malfoy! This is no time to be a smart aleck!" Harry rumbled.

"Well excuse me! Can't we just '_Alohomora'_ our way out?" Malfoy asked, a bit irritated.

"We don't have wands!" Harry yelled in outrage at the Malfoy heir's obvious stupidity.

"I can do wandless magic, you dolt," Draco reminded him. Harry turned wide eyed to the blonde.

"That's right, you can do wandless magic! All right, try it!" Harry stepped aside and let Draco pass. Harry couldn't see all of Draco's face in the dark, but there was a sliver of light coming through the two doors and Harry could tell the boy was really concentrating.

"It's not working," Draco stated, stunned. "Why is it not working?"

"Maybe they didn't lock it, try blasting it," Harry urged. Draco turned back to the door in determination, he went through every blasting hex he knew in three times over, none of them worked. Finally after four full minutes of painful silence Draco turned to Harry, anger evident in his eyes.

"Potter, I don't know how exactly this happened, but I'm pretty sure it's still your fault."

"My fault? How the hell is this my fault?! You're the one that let them close the doors!" Harry yelled back, outraged.

"I never knew there was a bunch of demented gnomes in your garden!" Draco retorted, "Let alone that they'd trap us in a bloody shed!"

"There's demented gnomes in everybody's gardens!" Harry screamed.

"Ones that trap people in sheds?!"

"Yes!"

"And you let me come out here?!"

"Yes!"

"Are you insane?!"

"Yes!"

"I know!"

"I meant no!"

"Too late!" Draco huffed and looked around their new place of residence until someone came and found them...If they ever did. His eyes had adjusted to the light some what now and he could clearly make out some details of the shed. There was a few shelves on either side of the walls, housing tools he'd never seen in his life and strangely enough there was a small table and two chairs at the very back. Draco made his way over to a chair and dusted it off in disgust. Draco sat down rather daintily and looked over at Harry who was gaping at him. "What?"

"You're a bloody girl, you are," Harry stated.

"I bloody well am not!" Draco yelled outraged.

"Look at yourself, Malfoy, just look at yourself," Harry squeaked out, his voice had gotten smaller and smaller as the blonde stalked towards him, eyes ablaze. Draco towered over Harry his face was millimetres from the brunettes.

"I'm not a bloody girl," Draco growled, there was a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach as he looked down at the boy squirming in his gaze.

"Prove it," Harry breathed, his breath ghosting over Draco's lips. That was all Draco could take before he crashed his lips angrily onto Harry's. Both kept their eyes open in a mad staring contest, as Draco roughly forced Harry's mouth open. The two stumbled backwards, causing Harry to grab onto the front of Draco's shirt for support.

Draco poked his tongue and to Harry's mouth and began prodding the wet muscle that lie there. He was rewarded instantly as Harry's tongue began to mingle with his own, Harry's eyes had narrowed to slits, he was glaring. Draco briefly wondered why Harry was glaring at him when he was so obviously enjoying this. After what seemed like forever, yet a millisecond Harry pushed Draco roughly away, panting.

"What the fucks wrong with you?!" Harry yelled once he caught his breath.

"Oh, shut it Potter, we were going to have to do it at some point anyway," Draco answered turning around so Harry couldn't see his slight blush.

"That doesn't give you any right to do it without asking!"

"I didn't hear you complaining a few seconds ago!"

"That's because your tongue was down my throat!" Harry's yell resonated through out the shed and Draco turned sharply to him.

"Listen, Potter, and listen well, you and I will be bonded, got it? And if I feel the need to randomly kiss you, or punch you, or anything else, I bloody well will," Draco hissed.

"I hope that works both ways," was all Harry said before he lunged at the blonde, pulling the boys lips down to meet his own. Draco responded with certain fervor, pulling Harry's legs around his waist, he didn't know what had gotten into Potter, but he sure as hell didn't care at the moment. Harry tightened his legs around Draco's waist as the blonde moved his hands to rove Harry's arse.

"_**Harry?! Draco?!**_" A voice called from outside and the two instantly pulled apart, gasping for breath, "_**Harry, Draco, where are you?!**_"

"In here, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry called standing in front of the door.

"_**The shed?**_"

"Yes, the gnomes locked us in," Draco answered moving behind Harry.

"_**Stupid bloody things!**_" Molly cursed as she removed the gnome magic on the shed, "_**I told Sirius to just get rid of them! Oh how I hate gnome magic!**_" The door popped open to revel an irate Molly, "What were you two doing in the shed anyway?"

"We need some tools," Draco lied smoothly.

"Oh, well come back inside then, it's time for dinner. I swear, those gnomes have been a problem since day one," Molly rambled on about the gnomes all through dinner, Draco didn't contribute to the conversation at all while Harry only answered questions. By the time the two were getting ready for bed they were making up every excuse in the book to not get into bed, finally Molly told them that if they didn't get into bed she'd hex them there.

Draco felt really awkward about the whole situation, first they'd almost screwed in a shed and now he had to get into bed with the same boy. He heard Harry sigh and climb into his side of the bed, Draco followed suit facing away from the brunette. It was quite for awhile before Draco spoke, "Potter. are you awake?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"I don't think we should ignore what happened today," Draco said slowly. He wasn't sure how Harry would react to his suggestion.

"Yea, I don't think we should either, it might...I dunno help us, I guess."

"Yea," Draco agreed.

"Hey, Malfoy?"

"Yea?"

"Good night," Harry said.

"'Night," Draco returned a small smile on his face.

--

"Malfoy," Someone hissed in his ear, "Malfoy, get up." Draco swatted around his ear, trying to get the annoying voice to go away.

"Harry, get Malfoy up," The voice said, "Harry, wake up."

"Whhaaaa?" Came Potter's sleep filled voice.

"Harry get Malfoy up!" Draco recognized Ron's voice.

"No need, I'm awake." Draco sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "What do you need, Weasley?"

"Well," Ron said a little nervous, he looked at Harry for help but Harry just shook his head.

"Don't look at me Ron, I'm not even sure what's going on,"Harry told him.

"Well," Ron said once more before losing his nerve and leaning over to Harry and whispering something in his ear. Draco watched as Harry looked really puzzled.

"Is that bad?" Harry asked Ron. Draco was really getting fed up with these two, why didn't they just tell him?

"I think so, last time I checked it was, dunno anymore," Ron looked a Draco and back at Harry, "You tell him, mate, he can't kill you."

"What is it already?!"Draco yelled irritated.

"Uhm, well, your mums downstairs, Malfoy."

1-Yea, I have the same problem, I'm not sure why. I mean I giggle and it's like, 'Oh, a giggle!' and I laugh and it's like, 'Oh, ahahah laughing.' and then I giggle and try to swtich to laughing and it's like 'WTF?!' That's not the worst part, the worst part is after that, I can't stop cackling.

**A/N:** So, how was that? Better than the last one I hope...Oh, well, please rewview!


	5. A Visit From A Malfoy

**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**OI!!!:** Hello all, So, uhm, warnings for this chapter...Eh...None?

**Chapter Five: A Visit From A Malfoy**

Harry watched something flash through Malfoy's eyes, before he could place what it was it was gone. That was it, no gasping, for paling, or hardening of the eyes. Just a flash. Maybe Ron was wrong about something being wrong with Draco's mum visiting.

"My mums all?" Draco finally asked.

"Yes," Ron answered.

"Fine, will you tell her I'll be down in a few minutes please?" Draco asked. Harry and Ron both looked on in shock at the blonde. When the hell did he say please? And to either of them? "What the bloody hell are you staring at?! Go tell her!" There was the Malfoy they knew. Ron nodded, still dumbfounded, and left.

Harry watched as Draco got out of bed and began searching for clean clothes. Now that he was paying more attention, Harry could see something was wrong. Draco moved rather stiffly, his whole body was tense. He wondered what kind of relationship Draco and his mum had if it was obviously worrying the Slytherin that much.

"Do I come with you?" Harry asked, and Draco whirled around so fast Harry was sure he got a crick in his neck.

"No!" He shouted, eyes wide. "I mean, you don't have to, we should be fine being away from each other for a few minutes, right? You just can't go that far."

"Seven feet?" Harry questioned. Where the hell did Draco expect him to go within seven feet, anyway.

"No, I think we can be further apart now, considering how much proximity we've had in the last few days," Draco said before he pulled on a shirt. Harry excepted Malfoy's directions without protest, he was obviously trying to stay in control of the situation and far be it from Harry to stop him. Besides, he knew that if Draco really wanted to tell him what happened between him and his mum, he would.

Harry got dressed quickly once he realized Draco was staring at him, impatiently, fully clothed. They both went down stairs where Ron and Hermione were waiting for them. The two made there way over the to bottom of the stairs and Ron spoke, "Mum's with you mum, Malfoy, I think she wants to be there when you lot talk." Ron made a confused face as he said this, as if he were trying to figure out why his mum would do such a thing through the use of comical facial expressions.

Harry eyed the blonde curiously, he had noticed his body visibly relax when Ron informed his about their mums, and by the looks of Hermione he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Don't go too far," Draco murmured before brushing past Ron and into the room that held

his mother and Mrs. Weasely. Harry watched him go with a scowl, he felt like a small child who was told not to wander away while in the park by his father.

There was something else, a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched the blonde disappear before him, worry, maybe? Yes, worried. When did he become worried for that insufferable git? Was it when he realized he'd have to live with him for...possibly ever? Or was it when he'd taught him how to do a bit of wandless magic? And maybe it was when Draco kissed him, like there was nothing else in the world to do but kiss Harry and have Harry kiss him, like Harry was the only person who mattered and Draco had to tell him; tell him, show him, touch him, grasp him, tease him, see him, feel him, torture him, please him, lo-Harry stopped his train of thought just there. He shook his head once to get out all thoughts of Malfoy _that way_.

This was _not_ how he pictured this going! Hr was not going to give into mere carnal desires, because that's all they were-desires. They were wants, frivolous fairy tale-esque wants of true love and happiness even in the darkest of situations (and this was _dark_). Harry didn't need this to survive, he needed wand power, and fighting skills to survive, not Draco bloody Malfoy's...Merlin knew _what_. He couldn't risk his life, or the lives of all of wizarding England for some outlandish shot at momentary happiness. He said momentary, because that's all it would last, until they grew older, and most likely closer, they wouldn't need to see one another anymore, of course they'd still have to be bonded and could never bond to another.

And that was the moment Harry James Potter decided that everything he felt or would feel in the future towards Draconis Luicius Malfoy would be purely professional. Harry nodded to himself in agreeance and Hermione saw a certain finality in that what seemed to be random nod. "Harry?" she asked, "Harry, are you okay?"

Harry looked up at his friends seeing twin looks of masked worry in their eyes, "Yea," He heard himself answer, "I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"That's not what I meant, Harry," Hermione said moving over to sit on the couch, Ron and Harry followed. Ron sat next to Hermione leaving Harry to sit across from them in a chair, the setting was perfect for the interrogation that was coming.

Harry knew that he hadn't really talked to either of them since this whole thing started, but he couldn't really help that, could he? In a way he was glad he hadn't spoken with the two, he had needed time to work this whole mess out on his own. Not that he could do much of that with Draco taunting him every ten seconds. But now, now he couldn't put it off any longer.

There would be a chat with Ron and Hermione, he would have to assure them that he was fine, that Malfoy wasn't beating him, nor was he raping him on a daily basis, and no, he wasn't making Harry crawl to him like an insignificant worm that Draco more than likely thought he was. He would be required to tell his feelings on the matter, vent a little anger, and then….then would be The Talk.

The Talk, was talking about various scenarios of how the hell he would get out of whatever jam he found himself in at the time. Today, he felt, was going to be a really long day. He almost wished Draco would come out and save him from Good Cop Granger and Bad Cop Weasely.

"Harry?" He'd been silent for far too long, he was probably staring blankly at on of their face's. Harry blinked rapidly, before brining his hand up to massage the place between his eyes.

"Sorry," he murmured, "Just worried about Malfoy," he lied.

"Worried?" Ron's voice was indignant, "Why the hell would you be worried about that bastard?"

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded, glaring slightly, "Harry and Malfoy are bondmates, they are bound to feel _something_ for the other by this time." Harry couldn't help but think Hermione was only too right, he briefly wondered if Malfoy was feeling anything for him. Shocked slightly at himself he quickly pushed that though away and focused on a disgusted looking Ron.

"I don't, Ron, I just don't want him to come out angry because _I'm_ the one that has to be around him 24/7 and it's not my idea of a great time dealing with a pissed Malfoy," Harry informed them.

"See, Ron, simple as that." Hermione nodded and turned to Harry, "It'd be okay if you did feel something for him, though." That way she said it made Harry feel very exposed, like he was made of glass and all his secrets were out for the world to see.

"Yea, Hermione," Harry answered, "I know." Hermione gave him a long look before Ron broke the silence.

"So, mate, the Ferret's not being horrible to you is he?" Harry smiled, sometimes you just couldn't beat predictability.

Harry reassured them that he was fine before they got on the ever annoying 'get you out of this mess' topic. "Why haven't you two bonded yet?" Ron asked.

"Jeez, Ron, you're the one that grew up in the wizarding world!" Hermione scolded, "Because they aren't close enough yet. Anyway, let's not talk about that right now, Harry, what do you plan to do about all this?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, " I don't know Hermione, I really don't know."

"Alright, Harry, but you really do need to think about it some. How about we play a game of Exploding Snap?"

There were calls of approval and they had played two rounds before Harry began to feel a little odd. He let it go as just missing his friends company, and now he was just being sentimental. A few minutes later Harry realised he was worried, something wasn't right with Draco.

"Harry? What is it? You look like you're about to be ill." Hermione reached across the table to feel Harry's forehead. As soon as her hand made contact with his skin he flinched back violently, in pain, "D-Don't touch me..," Harry groaned out.

"Harry? Is it your scar?" That was Ron coming around the table to see him.

"Yesss," He hissed out, but it wasn't just that, it was Draco and is scar and then he could hear shouting, but it wasn't around him, it was Draco, Mrs. Weasely, and what he could only imagine as Draco's mum's voice. There was a searing pain and a maniacal laugh which could only belong to the Mad Man himself.

"Potter!" The name was snapped more than anything else and Harry instantly felt the pain from his scar reduce and the voices fade.

"Harry? Was it Voldemort? What happened? Are you all right?" Hermione was hovering over him with look of a nervous hen. Draco was striding towards him, his face blank, and Harry could see Mrs. Weasely rushing towards him from behind the blonde.

"I'm fine, it was just…."Harry tried to feel how Voldemort was feeling just a few moments earlier before continuing, "He was happy…well, not happy, more like excited, like something good just happened, something really good." Harry finished looking at the faces around him, the one that worried him most was Draco's though. It wasn't like the blonde to lay so much emotion out, ever, and at the moment you could clearly see the nervousness written on his beautiful pale face.

It was gone quickly, once Draco realised Harry was looking at him.

"Well, no matter, can't very well do anything about something you don't know about. Come on Potter, I'm tired," Draco stated and began moving towards the stairs.

"No, you wait just one minute Malfoy-!" Hermione was cut off by Molly.

"Hermione, dear, let them go, Draco's had a hard morning." She patted the girls shoulder and turned to Harry, "Go on, I'm sure you're worn out by that little episode as well." Harry nodded and stood.

"Sorry, guys, we'll talk later okay?" Harry told them before heading up the stairs behind Draco.

Once upstairs Draco flopped onto Harry's bed in a most un-Malfoyish way, kicking off his shoes as he went.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, a bit concerned.

"Just bloody brilliant," Draco grumbled, fumbling with a sock that was refusing to come off.

"Seriously, what happened?" Harry asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"It more than likely has something to do with that wonderful little vision you just had."

Harry looked a bit shocked, what could have happened that had to do with Malfoy and Voldemort that would have made him so…_ecstatic_? Whatever it was, it needed to be dealt with and now. "What do you mean?"

"Well, my mother told me, and Mum Weasely about it, something to do with my Auntie Bella. She's insane, you know, completely off her rocker, thinking the Dark Lord will marry her or something." Harry listened intently, surprised to find that Draco would say a word against his family, even if it were true. "Apparently she heard my Mother and Father talking about our little situation, and now she's run to You-Know-Who telling him all she knows, so of course Father was brought in for questioning and now….now it's just a very bad situation." Draco finished.

"What kind of bad situation?" Harry questioned sharply, there was no way in hell he was going to allow Malfoy to give him just that little bit of information.

" I don't know, Mother wouldn't say, I don't think she really knows all of it yet, as Father was just brought in this morning about three o'clock. Can't say that I didn't see this coming though, sooner or later he was bound to find out." Draco let out a sigh and Harry came over to sit next to him on the bed.

"This…this is really dangerous, isn't it?" Harry asked after a few moments.

"Yea," Draco answered, sitting up. Harry looked up at Draco for a moment, feeling the tension between them and the intensity lurking in those steely grey eyes. Slowly, Harry leaned up and softly touched his lips to Draco's instantly feeling a response from those ever so soft lips. The kiss broke shortly afterwards, leaving both boys breathless. They then climbed into bed, where they slept until some one came in to wake them for lunch.

--------------------

"Fred! George! Will you please get that thing off of Ron's trunk?!" Molly screamed in exasperation at her twins. Honestly, they knew how stressed she got on this day!

This day being the day she had to send off two of her children and two of her surrogate children off to school for months at a time. Molly sighed, as something went whizzing past her head and George-or was that Fred?- chased after it.

The rest of the summer had passed quickly after Narcissa's visit, with no other reported incidents. Dumbledore hadn't been back to update the boys, or anyone for that matter, on the status of their bonding, and in truth Harry had been a bit glad, sometimes ignorance really was bliss. He, Ron, Hermione, and Draco had played Quiddtich, Wizarding Chess, helped Molly clean, and a whole bunch of other things. They only thing that had really bothered Harry in that time was the absence of his Godfather and Remus.

One night Snape had shown up and said that he needed Remus and Sirius to go out on a mission for the Order, ever since he hadn't heard so much of a peep from the to and it was beginning to gnaw at the back of his mind. Other than that there was the Malfoy thing, which had seemed to escalate and then just plateau off, not that Harry was complaining.

No, really he wasn't.

And now they were headed back to Hogwarts where he would have to explain to the entire school why he and Draco couldn't be separated for long periods of time at the moment. Great, just bloody, great. Harry _really_ hated explaining himself to people.

"Harry, mate, c'mon, Mum's got the car ready!" Ron called up the stairs.

"Be down in just a minute!" He yelled back. Harry was just finishing putting he final things into his trunk. Harry looked around his room, 'This,' he thought, 'this is my home.' He grinned madly at the thought of him and Sirius finally living together, Harry would get a job, he didn't know where, but he'd get a job and defeat the Dark Lord and then Sirius wouldn't have to hide anymore!

He suddenly felt a small pull on his wrist, and the slight tingle of the Vow as though it had heard his thoughts and decided to remind him of it's place. 'That's right,' he remembered, 'Malfoy will be here too.' Just then the blonde decided to make an appearance.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked, and Harry couldn't help be feel he meant more than just leaving for school.

"I'm not so sure," Harry replied, and Draco stepped into the room.

"Well, what could you possibly need? We've gotten all our books, you've packed, I checked your trunk to make sure you remembered your trainers," Draco ticked off on his fingers, "And you didn't remember them, you've got your robes, book bag, toothbrush, deodorant, shampoo, which I'd actually prefer if you left behind, it makes you're hair smell all coconutty-" Draco stopped when Harry burst out laughing, "What the bloody hell are you laughing at, Potter?"

"You! You'd think you were my mum or something!" Harry giggled.

"Well, excuse me for trying to be kind!" Draco huffed.

"No, no, thank-you, Malfoy, I really do appreciate you looking out for me." Harry smiled, and Draco felt his cheeks begin heat up a little.

"Yea, no problem," Draco mumbled, "C'mon, let's go." With that Draco left the room, Harry following and wandlessly levitating his trunk behind them.

----------------

The ride to Kings Cross station had been overactive, to say the least, with the car magically enlarged to be comfortable for all Fred and George had decided it would be fun to play a prank on everyone since they hadn't been allowed to see everyone off. Half way through the drive the car suddenly began to rumble and shake, then slowly it got a little smaller and a little smaller and then bam! It was smaller than a Mini Cooper. Ron had yelped when Ginny had fallen into his lap, as she had tried to move to get Harry's elbow out of her stomach. When the car had gotten even smaller Harry had shifted a bit, before it went into over drive small time, causing Harry to sit right on top of Draco.

It was then they twins had decided to Apparate right in to the car. Mrs. Weasely was already having a fit over the entire, suddenly seeing her twin sons plop on the laps of five people in a moving car didn't do much for her nerves.

"FRED! GEORGE! I WILL WING YOUR NECK WHEN WE GET HOME!" She shouted, the twins just laughed resizing the car to even larger than before. When they had finally made it to the station Harry pulled Draco to the side.

"Malfoy, we can't walk in there together," Harry stated.

"Well, of course not you dimwit, no one can know about us," Draco replied. For some reason, the fact that he agreed irked Harry. What was so wrong with him that Malfoy didn't want to be seen with him? "Listen, you go on ahead, and I'll follow a few minutes behind. When you board the train find on empty compartment and lock the doors, I'll knock three times when I'm done with my meeting."

'Oh, that's right, Malfoy and Hermione were Head Boy and Girl,' Harry thought. He'd forgotten about that, now he'd have to sit in a compartment by himself for awhile before anyone would come talk to him, as Ron had a prefect meeting.

"Right, sure," Harry answered. Then as though forgetting something he quickly began to pat himself down. Where was his wand? Mrs. Weasely had given it back to him and Draco that morning. He heard Draco sigh.

"It's in your back, left pocket, Potter." Harry patted his bum and sure enough there was his wand. "You'd loose your head if it wasn't attached," Draco continued.

Harry grinned, "Sometimes I can't even find it then." Draco groaned.

"Just get going, Potter!" Draco shoved him in the direction of the magical wall that held platform 9¾. Harry walked away laughing, and then spotted Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

"Where's Malfoy?" Hermione asked, pushing Harry's loaded trolley towards him.

"He's going to follow behind, so people don't suspect," Harry answered and Ron nodded in agreement.

"You'd never be able to live it down if people found out you had to be bonded to the Ferret."

"Ron! Don't call him that!" Hermione whacked him on the arm. Ron looked indignant before becoming sheepish by the glare Hermione sent him. "Let's go."

One, two, three onto the platform they went. Harry petted Hedwig a bit before letting her go into the compartment where they kept all the other owls. After that, they boarded the train and parted ways.

Harry began looking for compartment options, realising that most people had already found one of their own.

"Harry!" Neville called when he accidentally opened his compartment door.

'Shit!' Harry thought, Neville was his friend, but he couldn't sit with him this year, "Neville! How are you, mate?"

"Just fine Harry, me and Gran planted a huge garden over the summer, you should really see it! Come in, sit down." Neville ushered, it was then that Harry noticed the other occupants of the compartment; Ginny, Loon-Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, and Ernie Macmillan

"Oh, it seems a bit crowded in here…and uh…I" Harry really was having trouble coming up with something to say, in a desperate attempt he looked, pleadingly, at Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes but said, "Harry's got to finish something and needs to concentrate, it'd be too noisy in here."

"Right," Neville said, looking slightly crestfallen, "Well, see you later, Harry!"

"See you!" Harry closed the compartment door and walked guiltily to the back of the train, upon finding an empty apartment he cast a few locking charms and flopped onto the seat.

Harry really hated lying to his friends, he also hated keeping things from them, it's not what he liked to do with his life. He sat their, brooding about his life until there were three hard ponds on the door.

"Harry!" Ron's muffled voice called, Harry let him in and the red head sat. "Jeez, why'd you have to come all the way back here?"

"How'd you know I was in here?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy told me that you'd be in a locked compartment, and here we are." Ron shrugged.

"Oh, Hermione and he still having a meeting?"

"Yea, it was bloody boring, that was." Ron described his meeting to Harry and son the other two were joining them. They talked for awhile until Hermione realised that it was time to put their robes on. After that, the tension was so great no one cared to make any kind of sound.

When they arrived at Hogwarts Draco hung back and let the Trio go first stating that he'd see Harry after the feast so they could 'charge up' on one another. Though they had spent most of their time together, the Vow seemed to think that they could only be more than 50mt away for about four hours before the tugging started. The longer the distance the shorter the time.

When they made it into the castle they all headed straight to their tables, as soon as everyone had sat down Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome, boys and girls, new and old, I would like to announce that he Sorting begins now." A cheer went up and McGonagall set the hat on it's customary stool.

"Alright, alright, quiet down!" The hat yelled, "Now it's my time to tell you all a little something." With that the hat started to sing

"_A change amongst has come_

_And before all is said and done_

_The two affected won't be the only ones_

_Darkness rises and darkness falls_

_Ignorance will be the death of us all_

_They tell you Pull on your masks and shed your light_

_Now is the time to join the fight!_

_Pick and choose_

_What have you got to lose?_

_Pick and choose_

_Pick and choose_

_Now is the time_

_To cower would be a crime!_

_Get your friends and make some more!_

_WAKE UP PEOPLE WE'RE AT WAR!"_

The hall was dead silent when the Sorting Hat finished, until on lone person began to clap, it was Dumbledore and soon the entire hall joined in. The sorting took place without a hitch, and when the feast began the murmurs did.

Everyone was wondering who the two affected were, only Harry, Hermione and Draco seemed to realise who it was.

"Harry, how do you think the Sorting Hat knows?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but it does live in Dumbledore's office."

"True," Hermione agreed. Ron tried to say something through his mouthful of chicken but Harry paid him no mind, instead he shot a look over at the Slytherin tables, his eyes locking with Draco's. Draco nodded discreetly, showing that he did know something was off. When the Feast was over McGonagall come over to Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office now." Harry watched her go give Draco the same message.

"What do you think he wasn't to walk about?" Ron asked.

"Probably just bond stuff," Harry said shuffling out of the hall. Harry met Draco at the bottom of the stairs and they ascended together in silence. When they reached he gargoyle guarding the door Harry began to name off various candy.

"Blood Pops," Draco said after four failed attempts from Harry. Harry looked at the blonde and got a smirk in return.

"Harry, Draco, so good to see you," Dumbledore smiled, "Lemon Drop?"

"No thanks," They declined in unison.

"Ah, well, no matter," He began, "Listen boys, there are a few things we need to go over, but firstly, how far part can you be?"

"Not far," Draco answered.

Dumbledore sighed, "I was afraid of that, I've prepared a room for you two then, I assume you'll still need to share a bed, so there's only one."

"Wait, we have to share a room?" Harry asked, a little annoyed.

"Well, yes, the dungeons are quite far from the Gryffindor tower. Which brings me to my next point, you cannot tell anyone about this. I know that Miss Granger, Miss Weasely, and Mr. Weasely already know but no one else."

"Wait, why can't I tell any of my friends?" Draco asked. He was met with twin stares of 'Are you seriously asking that?' "Oh, right, sorry."

"Until the upcoming threat is vanquished the danger is too great."

"Uh, sir? Voldemort already knows about this." Harry interjected.

"I know, but we don't need any of his followers thinking they should try something to gain favour with him." Dumbledore answered. "Now, I think it's time you two get to your rooms, you have a busy day tomorrow." With that Dumbledore stood and ushered them out of the room.

They were lead to the 7th floor corridor by McGonagall their room's door was a large portrait of what seemed to be a Japanese vampire.

"Password?" He hissed seductively, Harry thought fleetingly about how beautiful the vampire was and wondered what it would be like to touch him.

"Vow," McGonagall stated, the vampire smiled, showing off his fangs and swung himself open. "That was Sir Yamiko, please don't make him angry." She informed them.

The room was like a small apartment, there was a living room with a couch and chair, a bathroom with a large tub and shower, bedroom with an extra large four poster and two desks and done entirely in neutrals. Harry thought maybe living here wouldn't be so bad.

"Ugh, who came up with this colour scheme?" Correction, living here would probably turn out to be hell.

"Well, I'll be off now, you two should get settled in and prepare for tomorrow. Oh! Here is your schedule." She handed Draco, who was closest a piece of parchment.

"Where's mine?" Harry asked.

"Here," Draco answered, "We have he same classes." He sounded rather despondent.

"Really?"

"Yes, so you two best be on your toes at all times, let no one even suspect. Like the sorting hat said, we're at war."

**A/N:** So, I'd like to apologise for being so late with this chapter. My computer died and took everything with it, it was rather depressing. So, please tell me what you think of this chapter, rather a let down wasn't it? Yes, I know.


	6. Making Room

**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**OI!!!:** So, what shall I say here? Warning! Smexy tub scene ahead! Okay, it's not that bad/good. :D

**Chapter Six: Making Room**

Draco was awakened by a loud ringing coming from his left. He rolled over in an attempt to get it to quiet itself or make it so at least he couldn't hear it. "Potter," he groaned, "Turn that thing off."

"Malfoy," Harry spoke in a sleepy voice, "You need to get up."

Draco groaned before sitting up, upon taking in his surroundings he had to remember just where exactly he was. Noticing the boy in bed next to him, he felt a small surge of panic. How was he going to explain to all of Slytherin why he wasn't sleeping in the dorm? Or why neither was Harry Potter? It was bound that someone would notice that Potter didn't sleep in his dorm either, and Draco knew that he would be questioned. You put two and two together and you get four. Draco severely hoped all of Slytherin forgot how to add.

Sighing, Draco untangled himself from the sheets and stood. Harry was still laying bed, groaning about something or other. The blonde made his way into the bathroom to shower. By the time he came out Harry had fallen back asleep.

"Potter, today is the first day of classes, so unless you'd like to attend them in those hideous plaid pyjama pants and disgustingly red shirt I suggest you get it up," Draco informed him.

Harry sat up quickly, his hair going in every which direction, squinting to see without his glasses. Draco couldn't help but thinking about how cute he looked like that. Suddenly he burst out with a, "Shit!" then bolted into the bathroom. Draco chuckled at the Gryffindors antics before sitting down on the couch in the other room.

Harry came out less than five minutes later, looking sloppy, but read none the less. "C'mon, Malfoy, we have to get going." Harry started for the door.

"Yes, well, we would have left along time ago if someone hadn't fallen back to sleep." He grumbled. "But, before we leave, we need to go over a few things."

Harry turned to face the blonde, a serious look on his face. "Like what?"

"Like the fact that everyone is going to want to know why neither of us is sleeping in our dorms," Draco stated, and Harry looked a little panicked.

"I hadn't though of that," Harry admitted.

"Luckily, I have. You are going to tell people that you can't sleep in your dorm anymore because You Know Who has been a bit more active of late, and that it's safer for everyone if you stay secluded for awhile."

"And you?" Harry questioned.

"I'm going to tell people that my Father thought it was best if I didn't stay in the dorm this year," Draco answered.

"And if they ask why?"

"I'll tell them it's none of their fucking business." With that Draco strode towards the portrait hole where Harry was waiting. "You go down first, I'll follow."

"Why are you always following?" Harry grumbled opening the door.

"Because you love playing the leader." Harry looked indignant for a second before he felt Draco's hands on his shoulders. "Come here," Draco breathed, bending down.

Harry let his lips melt into Draco's, he dropped his bag as the blonde moved his arms down to wrap around the others waist. It was a long kiss with, Harry's hands in Draco's hair and Draco's hands running up and down Harry's body.

When the broke apart Harry asked in a breathy voice, "What was that for?"

Draco smirked and said, "Luck."

Draco came down exactly three minutes and fourteen seconds after Harry. Draco knew this because he had cast a _Tempus_. Upon entering the Great Hall he noticed all eyes turn slowly onto him, there was a brief pause in conversations before everyone went back to what they were doing, everyone but the Slytherins.

"Seems word has gotten around," Draco mumbled, striding to his seat. Crabbe and Goyle were on the other side of the table and Blaise and Pansy were on either side of him. Draco realised that they had set that up for him as an ambush.

"Good morning, Draco," Pansy greeted as he sat.

"Good morning." He nodded to the group. He picked up a piece of toast and began buttering it. Draco silently appraised the others at the table. None of them seemed to be too interested in him at the moment but that was probably because they were waiting, teasing him.

Draco couldn't let them think that he was at all unawares, so when he caught Blaise staring at him, discreetly, he called him out. "Zabini." Was all he said.

Everyone turned their full attention to Draco, and Blaise asked bluntly, "Where were you last night?"

Draco leisurely took a sip of juice before answering, "In my room."

"And where is this room located?" Pansy asked. "Because it certainly isn't in the dorm."

"No, it's not," Draco replied, then bit into a piece of toast to signal that the conversation was over.

Pansy took the hint and started in on a new topic, "So, why do you think that all our required classes are with Gryffindor?" She looked only at Draco when asking but he didn't say a word. After that Blaise and Pansy got into a conversation while Draco just sat there, looking indifferent.

At one point during breakfast Draco caught Granger looking at him oddly, he shot her a regal glance and she turned back around to speak to the rest of the trio.

The first class of the day was Charms, and it was incredibly boring. Draco had learned the charm Flitwick was teaching when he was, seven, his father letting him practise with an unregistered wand. Such was the life of the son of a Death Eater.

When Charms ended, with most of the class soaking wet and some of them with snow in their hair, it was on to Herbology.

However, it was the last class of the day that had Draco worried. It was double potions and Snape _always_ paired up people from different houses. Draco really needed to be paired with Harry, it was the only option at this point. Even though they'd been close all day, they hadn't actually touched.

It was beginning to ware on him, and Draco could tell it was on Harry too. The Gryffindor hadn't managed to be to stealthy during lunch. In fact, he had sat there and stared at Draco throughout the entire thing, Hermione tried to get him to eat more than once but it was to no avail.

"Sit, all of you," Snape growled as he swept into the room. "Now, today we are going to be brewing a complicated healing salve designed for dragon burns. Directions are on the board, you have two hours. Now, partners; Zabini, Granger; Weasely, Parkinson; Goyle, Longbottom; Tetra, Crabbe; Malfoy, Potter;" After that Draco didn't bother to pay attention. All he could focus on was the dark haired boy practically running to sit next to him.

"Eager?" Draco asked when Harry sat down next to him.

"Oh, shut, up, I know you felt it, too," Harry replied, leaning on Draco.

"Get away," Draco hissed, although he really didn't want Harry to move, it felt too nice just like this. "Now is not the time."

"I know, we just both needed that." Harry pulled away then and stood to go grab the ingredients.

About an hour into it, the potion had to simmer and Draco started listening to what was going on around him. Pansy and Ron were behind them, and they had just started the waiting stage as well.

"Harry," Ron whispered.

"What is it Ron?" Harry didn't turn around to face the red head, he kept his eyes firmly fixed on Snape.

"Are you going to stop tonight?" Ron asked. Draco only wondered for a second what the ambiguous question was referring to, but that second was too late.

"Stop where?" Harry asked.

"By the dorm." Shit. Draco felt Pansy's eyes on his back, instantly. He did nothing, instead kept to his task of watching the potion boil.

"Oh, er…I don't know, I'll see if I can," Harry replied and Draco thanked any higher power he could think of that Harry had answered so well and not once had shot Draco any kind of glance.

"Alright." Ron went back to watching the potion boil. The rest of the class went off without a hitch, only with Goyle and Neville's potion completely exploding, covering them and the people behind them with a layer of sticky purple goo. Most people realised that Goyle had done that on purpose, almost anyone in the vicinity saw him add more Threstral blood, everyone except for Snape that is.

Neville got some very cutting remarks and 20 points, Goyle got 10 points. Draco kind of felt sorry for the kid.

Kind of.

Just before class ended Draco handed Harry a small piece of parchment. Written on it were the directions for how Harry was to get back to their room. Harry would walk with his friends to Gryffindor Tower, saying he would visit now that all that was out in the open, and once there he'd say he didn't feel well go into the nearest loo and cast a disillusionment charm.

Draco was just going into the nearest toilet and putting Harry's invisibility cloak. Of course, Harry had no idea Draco had it, but after this time Harry would surely want to use it after this. The bell rand and Snape waved them all out with contempt. One would think the man hated kids or something.

"Draco!" Pansy was beside the blonde in an instant, "We need to talk."

"No, actually, we don't." Draco didn't even look down, just kept walking towards the staircase.

"_Excuse me_?" Pansy hissed. "Draco, something is going on, you and I both know it. Don't you dare try and make me go away, because I won't."

Draco really didn't want to deal with her right now, all he wanted to do was go back to his room, lay down and hold Harry for about forever.

Not because he _wanted_ to hold Harry, only because holding Harry would make him feel better. Well, better because, you know, the bond and oh bloody hell you know what he means!

Draco held his head for a moment, trying to think. He had to get away from Pansy without it looking like he was desperate for an exit. Hell, for all he knew she already _knew_ about the bond and all this was futile. However, he supposed that would have been impossible, for one thing she would have dropped a hint by now, for another, her father had been out of the Inner Circle for awhile after a her brother refused to take the Mark and fled to India.

"Pansy, I don't have time for this, I have to get going." Draco was pleading to Merlin that she'd just let it go, just walk away or something.

"Draco, don't think this gets you off the hook." She gave him on last appraising look before turning on her heel and walking in the opposite direction. Draco let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and walked into the nearest loo.

Upon arriving at his room and shedding the invisibility cloak, Draco asked Sir Yamiko if Harry had arrived yet, when he informed him that he hadn't Draco told the vampire that he was going to change the password now and that when Harry came to let him know.

"And what would you like to change the password to?" Sir Yamiko asked, in a sweet voice.

"Amor cruor." ()

Sir Yamiko looked surprised, then smiled, "Excellent." With that the portrait door swung open.

Draco set his things on the ground with a 'thump' then made his way towards the bedroom to re-stash Harry's cloak. He the lay down on the bed to wait for Harry.

It seemed that being so close to one another throughout all of Potions had really helped, as the nagging feeling on Draco's wrist was minimal, if at all.

_Good_, Draco thought,_ Maybe Potter will stay with his friends for awhile and I can think this thing through._

This 'thing' being how to stay on top with the Slytherins without having to be with them all the time, the last thing Draco and he had to admit, Harry, needed was the whole of the Slytherin house looking for every chance they got to mess with the two. Draco really didn't want to think what he's father would say about him falling to the depths of the social ladder because he didn't know how to be sneaky enough.

Besides, Draco knew first hand what would happen to him if he were to fall and bring Harry with him. The end results could be fatal and _had_ been before.

Of course _that_ had been made to be look completely accidental, self inflicted, actually, but Draco had known the truth, just kept his mouth shut.

Draco, sighed, it had been five minutes since he arrived and Potter was a no show. Oh well, he'd just work on his homework.

It was dinner time and Harry still hadn't shown up, Draco had finished an essay and three worksheets. Figuring Harry would just show up at dinner Draco went down, telling Sir Yamiko that if Harry arrived early from dinner that he could just bloody well wait for Draco to get back.

Upon his entrance to the Great Hall Draco noted that Harry was already there, and looking rather anxious. That was probably because the nagging had come back full force in the last ten minutes, and Draco decided then that he would take his sweet time about eating.

"Draco," Pansy greeted as he sat.

"Pansy, Blaise," He nodded at each of them, but didn't bother with Crabbe or Goyle as they were to interested in their food to have noticed.

"So, Draco, where were you off to this afternoon?" Pansy asked after a few moments.

"In my rooms, doing homework."

"Oh? Can't even come down to visit us now that you've got a privet room? What, dungeons not good enough for you?" Blaise asked, malice lacing his tone.

Draco stared at the Italian boy for a moment, a strange look on his face, "Blaise, please rephrase that question so I can offer you a more suitable answer."

Blaise looked confused and turned to Pansy for help, only to find her face mirroring Draco's.

"What?" He asked finally.

"Blaise, sweetie, are the dungeons really good enough for _anyone_?"

A red tint coated his cheeks as he looked away in embarrassment, Draco smirked at him and went back to his food. A moment later the cocky Italian was back, and was taking no prisoners.

"Whatever you knew what he bloody fuck I meant!"

"Zabini, why would you even ask such a question to me? I'm a _Malfoy_, for Merlin's sake!"

"That's a yes then?!" Blaise growled.

"What do you think?! And it's not like everyone at this table doesn't secretly think the same damn thing, any self respecting pure blood would."

"Boys," Pansy interrupted but she was ignored.

"No, self respecting pure bloods know their limits! Self respecting pure bloods acknowledge those more powerful than them! Your father knows this, _you're_ the only one who doesn't!" Blaise hissed.

Draco felt a white hot fury wash over him at Blaise's words, how dare the slimy little git think he can talk to him that way?

"Despite my fathers actions, _Malfoy's do not bow to others_. In the eyes of my ancestors my father is a disgrace to our name, and in my eyes you're no better than him." Draco hisses out in a whisper only he, Blaise and Pansy could hear. "Blindly following some fool around, doing anything he wishes and for what? He'll kill you anyway, you're just useless to him after you've done your tour around London. Get over yourself, Zabini, you're nothing, _nothing_. And you never will be." With that Draco pushed his plate away and made to stand.

"The Dark Lord will have your head, Malfoy, mark my words."

"Yes, and it will be right next to yours." Draco left the Great Hall in a flurry of robes. He could feel the Vow pulling at him like no tomorrow, but he didn't care, all he cared about was going up to his room and taking a nice long, relaxing bath, hen going to bed and sleep for an obscene amount of time.

The blonde entered the nearest bathroom and cast the disillusionment charm on himself then made his way back up to the 7th floor.

"Password?" Sir Yamiko smiled, showing off his fangs.

"Amo cruor."

"Shall I inform you when the young Potter arrives?"

"Please; I'll be in the bath." Draco stepped through and went about shedding his clothes on his way to the bathroom. He had his pants off when Sir Yamiko appeared in a bathroom portrait to tell him Harry was outside.

"Tell him I'll be there in a second, please." After that he promptly placed a silencing charm around the bathroom, filled the tub with practically scalding hot water and sank in. A few minutes later the vampire appeared again to tell Draco that Harry was getting very impatient.

Draco waved the living dead man off and told him the same thing as before. The portrait Sir Yamiko was in was facing Draco's back, so he missed the cruel smile that graced the vampires face.

The blonde plunged deeper into the water, so only his eyes and up were above the water. Draco scanned the waters surface, then moved his hand up to create little ripples in the water. He smiled at the childish act, something he'd always done.

A second later Draco felt a surge of magic and then the bathroom door flew open, reveling a very pissed off Harry Potter.

"You!" Harry shouted, pointing his finger at Draco.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco replied lazily, and pointed at his chest. Harry's eyes flashed with something akin to rage, and Draco felt a shiver go down his back.

"Urgh!" And all of a sudden Draco found himself with a lap full of wet, angry Gryffindor. "What the bloody hell was that?!" Harry shook Draco's wet shoulders, violently. His legs were placed on either side of Draco, and his robes were floating behind him.

"What the bloody hell was that?! What the bloody hell is this?! Get out of my bath!" Draco pushed at Harry's chest.

"Not until you tell me why the fuck you changed the password, and why you were so angry when you left dinner!"

Draco let out a bit of a growl and rolled his head to the side to look at the wall for a second then turned back to Harry with an icy glare, "Do you have your shoes on in my bath?! I swear to Merlin if you have your shoes on in my bath I'll-"

"Shut up! I don't have my shoes on in your bath!" Harry yelled cutting him off. "Now, why did you change the password without telling me?"

"Jeez, Potter, it's not that big of a deal! I just didn't want McGonagall or anyone to just walk in here. You would have known that _if_ you had been here earlier." Harry looked away for a moment, guilty that he'd abandoned Draco earlier. "Now, would you be so kind as to get to the hell off of me and out of my bath?" Draco's eyes sparkled with annoyance.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?!" Harry yelled, "First you go stomping out of dinner, mad as hell, like some one pissed in your bloody pumpkin juice, then you come here and take a fucking _bath_?! Not to mention you left me outside for about ten minutes while you took this stupid, dirty, rotten, bath! You think you can just-"

"Shut up!" Draco yelled, but Harry went on as if he'd never heard him.

"Lock yourself up when you get angry and lock _me_ out, literally. Well, I have news for you- it's not gong to bloody fly!"

"I said shut up!" Draco roared pushing Harry off of him and into the water. Harry's entire body sunk and when he resurfaced, looking confused, his hair was plastered to his head and his robed clung to him like a second skin.

"Bloody hell!" Harry breathed, then proceeded to glare at the blonde. "What did you do that for?"

"Good question," Draco answered, as he seriously pondered his sanity. Had he just considered Harry bloody Potter attractive, and had he just thought how nice it was to have said Potter on his _lap_? Had his mind just then supplied him with all kinds on luscious images of Harry on his back, knees and other obscene positions, a look of pure pleasure gracing that tanned face?

A look over at the Golden Boy confirmed that yes, he was.

"Take those robes off or get out," Draco finally said. Harry looked at him for a moment, pondering. "What? You might as well, just stay in, the bath is certainly large enough for the both of us."

"I guess you're right," Harry said after a long while, then began peeling away his clothing. He was halfway through when he stopped and looked at Draco and said, "Just don't try and rape me."

Draco smirked at that and replied, "You can't rape the willing, Potter."

Harry finished undressing in silence. "Igh, this water is cold!" Harry shivered, his naked body no fully exposed to the water.

"Well it wasn't until you showed up and got it all cold with you bloody robes!" Draco picked up his wand and cast a quick heating spell over the water to bring it back it's near burning temperature.

"So why did you come up here to sulk anyway?" Harry asked.

"I didn't not come up here to sulk," Draco replied in a whiny tone.

"Yes you did, tell me what happened in the Great Hall that got you so worked up."

"It's nothing, Potter, just let it be. Zabini and I exchanged a few words, that's all."

Harry looked hard into Draco's face, before moving, ever so slowly over to the blonde. Draco watched Harry through calm eyes, noting how cautious the dark haired boy was, he didn't move a muscle as Harry recreated there earlier position, with the Gryffindors legs on either side of Draco's. Harry was careful not to let anything brush against each other below the surface of the water.

"Malfoy?" Harry breathed the question, letting his breath ghost over Draco's lips. Draco didn't answer, just leaned down and connected his mouth with Harry's. In an instant the were a mess of wet limbs tangled together, hair threaded through long fingers, slick skin rubbing against skin, silky tongues caressing hot searching mouths, groins pressed together in a mad dash for release.

Draco felt Harry's desperate need to get let go, trying to find the quickest way come. Even he must have realised that it was only the Vow that made them want this, that if he left his lust clouded daze he'd feel the excited tingling around his wrist.

Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, loving the feel of the friction between them, it was a few moments latter that they both found release, lethargy and embarrassment quickly overtaking them.

Draco left the tub first, he got dressed and headed into their little common room. Ten minutes later Harry appeared, cheeks still tinted from one of a number of things.

They sat in silence, Draco reading, Harry working on his homework. Occasionally Harry would ask the answer to a question, but that was it. At about ten at night Draco spoke up for the first time in hours.

"I'm going down to the Slytherin common room tomorrow after classes."

"Oh? Okay, I'll just hang out in the tower. What are you going down there for?"

Draco shot him an icy glare and Harry shrank back a bit. "Besides the fact that my friends are there? Zabini and I have some business that needs to be cleared up if you must know."

"You're not going to fight him are you? Because I really can't deal with you being expelled just now."

"No, I'm not going to fight him. At least not physically, anyway."

It had been two weeks since Harry and Draco's little bathroom escapade. Since then touching was limited, thought they both still woke to find the other in their arms. This was dealt with quietly, whichever was awake would slowly, and carefully wriggle out of the other's embrace, without the other waking.

Draco had been going to the Slytherin common room everyday since that fight with Blaise. He couldn't allow the Slytherins to think he was vulnerable and therefore made it a point to lounge about on their couch and order the lower people about. When the time came, and it would, he would have any influence he needed over his house. He could make them walk straight into battle if he wanted to, hell he could make them all want to do Gryffindors if you want to know the truth.

However, with all this came a few small consequences. Harry was getting more and more worried about him, not in the motherly type worried but the you're acting strange worried. Every time he came back from Slytherin he'd pace the floor trying to think up ways to out do Blaise who was growing a bit of supporters, mostly by fourth years who thought the were oh-so-cool. But there were a few sixth and seventh years among his posse.

The other downside was that there was less time for he and Harry to be in contact, which meant they were getting more and more tired as the days went by.

The vow was getting impatient, Draco could tell, but he just didn't think they were ready enough for the bond. They rarely spoke to one another and when the did it was either insults or short. Nothing a healthy bond would be based upon. And while Draco felt it his utmost duty to make Harry's life a living hell, at the moment he could not acknowledge that little plight. Even Draco knew what an unstable bond could do, the consequences were most likely near fatal. Draco wasn't in so much need of revenge that he'd die before it got really fun.

And so this was life for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. It was rather unhealthy when one thought about it, Draco saw the looks Harry's friend shot both of them, he felt Pansy's worried stare burn into the back of his neck.

And when Draco looked up at the professors table and caught Dumbledore staring at him, that little twinkle in his eye just shining away, he knew that they didn't have much time.

()-Thanks so much to **Otaku Sage of Llamas **for telling me the correct form! Apparently, I had 'I love blood.' Which is ironic becuase I do...Okay, so I have a kink, okay? Jeez, some people like certain things okay? Get off my back! Also, Sir Yamiko's name means Sir Darkness. There's a reason why I added him to this story. A) I like vampires, B) I like Japanese vampires because they're sexy and C) I didn't want a knight or something on the door. Cliché.

**A/N:** Yay! I finished! Woo! I'm so excited! Okay, so what did you all think of the tub scene? I've been late again so I though I'd give you something to lust over. Keh. Okay, please review, they make me smile!


	7. A Letter From Aunt Petunia

**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**OIII!!!:**…..Did the 'I' always look like that? They look different…Anyhoo, I have something funny to tell you all, but you'll have to read the end note!!! XD

Thanks to Cherishmoira for betaing!

unbreakableBOND

**Chapter Seven: A Letter From Aunt Petunia**

Harry awoke from his fitful slumber when his body processed that Draco's heat was missing for far too long. It was Saturday and judging by the time Draco had just left or was just about to leave for the Great Hall. Draco never woke Harry on days that they didn't have to attend class - Harry assumed it was because Draco was just wanted to be a prat.

That or he knew - embarrassed as he as to admit it - that he would wake soon after Draco left the bed anyway. Something about not having anything warm to cling onto got to Harry sooner or later. Lately, it had been sooner, much sooner. Harry cursed the damned vow for the nth time for turning him into some kind of mush of a man. He now required the presence of Draco Malfoy just so he could sleep well, and had to be held by him the entire time to boot.

What a sad, sad life he was leading, Harry mused. Harry saw Draco pass by the open bedroom door, the blond took a look in and upon seeing Harry awake turned and headed for the portrait hole. Harry sighed, wondering when it had come to this. To Draco leaving as soon as he could, to short words and quick kisses, but only when it became too much for them to stand. Draco would often initiate these kisses, and for that Harry was grateful. He knew that at the moment he wouldn't be able to do such a thing - his stubborn Gryffindor nature wouldn't let him.

Harry was beginning to suspect that Draco was keeping something from him, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. Today he had to start tryouts, for he was captain of the Quidditch team, as was Draco, who had tryouts tomorrow.

Harry stretched and got out of bed, made quick work of showering and dressing and then went down to the Great Hall, shedding his cloak on the fourth floor. When he entered the Great Hall, Harry noted that Draco didn't even glance in his direction, just continued on his conversation with Crabbe and Goyle about who knew what. Harry spared a look at the teachers table and saw that the space for the DADA teacher was still open.

When they had returned to Hogwarts the position had yet to be filled; instead, Dumbledore and was teaching the class until they could find a suitable teacher. It wasn't that Dumbledore was bad at teaching, oh, no, he just seemed to say things that no one ever really got… well excluding Hermione, that is.

"Hey, Harry," Ron greeted as he sat down.

"Morning, Ron, Hermione, Ginny" Harry said.

"Morning," Hermione replied, not looking up from her book on magical bond mates.

"Good morning, Harry," Ginny replied, sweetly, and a bit too forcefully, fluttering her eyelashes and thrusting out her chest a bit. Harry winced at the display but smiled none the less.

"You ready for the tryouts today, mate?" Ron asked, biting savagely into a piece of bacon.

Harry watched in mild disgust as the piece of dead pig rolled around in Ron's mouth, making little crunchy noises here and there. "Yea, I guess."

"Good, I can't wait till our first match," Ron said, or at least that's what he _would_ have if some toast hadn't joined the bacon in the confines of Ron's mouth.

"Ronald, close your mouth while you're chewing," Hermione told him, flipping a page in her book.

Ron swallowed and said to Harry, "I hear there's this first year whose supposed to be a pretty decent beater, I think his names Kavery or something. He could fill Harlin's place."

"Yea, but this Kavery kid is said to be dead terrified of Malfoy, apparently in one of his little return to power trips Kavery accidentally knocked Malfoy's books out of his hand. The git made him pick it up with his _teeth_. We can't put Kavery out there with Malfoy, not until he gets over it, anyway." Harry picked up his glass of pumpkin juice and took a little sip.

"Did the bastard really do that?" Ron asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, although when I asked him about it he said it was 'necessary to show his house he wasn't an easy target.' Easy target my arse, I don't know why anyone would go after him, I'm not in Slytherin and even I know what the Malfoy name means to them."

"Harry, Slytherin is based on politics, he can't be any less than his name exemplifies," Hermione interjected.

"Are you defending him?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"No, not his methods, but I can see where he's coming from. Blaise Zabini has quite a little following with him these days. Mark my words, there will be a showdown in the Slytherin house, and either Zabini or Malfoy will go down, permanently." At that statement a horde of owls came swooping in, dropping letters and parcels to their owners all across the hall.

"Hey, Harry, that one is headed for you," Ginny pointed out a large brown barn owl that Harry didn't recognise. The owl dove and landed right next to Harry, holding out it's leg.

"It's a mailer owl," Ron said, as Harry untied the letter from it's leg. Harry gave the owl a few bits on toast and it was off.

"Whose it from?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book.

"My Aunt Petunia," Harry said in a raspy voice as a wave of guilt washed over him. It had been over a month since he had last seen his aunt, and he'd been so busy with the bond and all that he'd completely forgotten to write to her and let her know how he was doing. He could just imagine her, passing by the now empty bedroom, hearing his uncle's rumbling voice in the background, wondering if he was even alive.

"I'm going to go read this somewhere else." Harry stood, and shot Draco a look, then left the hall.

Harry walked into the nearest classroom and took a quill and some parchment for his reply from the teacher's desk. Having done that he went out a side door onto the grounds of Hogwarts, sitting down by the lake.

Harry opened the letter, taking in the sight of his aunt's delicate writing.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope I'm not putting you in any danger by sending this, but I was just so worried! I had to go down to the Leaky Cauldron to get the mailer owl, it was all very strange. As soon as I stepped through the door everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. They knew, Harry, they knew who I was. How did they know? Anyway, enough about me. Are you well? How's school? And your friends? I hope you're not studying too hard, you've told me how Hermione gets. Did you make Quidditch captain? I know you said they'd probably choose you, but they might have chosen Ron instead. Wait, you are at school aren't you? I know you were talking of not going back this year to focus solely on defeating __**him. **_

_Harry, I don't want to worry you, but something strange is going on around here. I feel as if I'm being watched almost all the time. The other day, Dudley came home nearly crying of fright! He said he'd been walking through the park when some man started questioning him about you. Apparently the man started to push him and knocked him on the ground. Well, you know Dudley, he got right back up and had a go at him. But then the man pulled out a wand. Poor Dudley was so scared, he just ran away without a backwards glance. _

_Harry, is everything alright with You-Know-Who? I didn't think he was able to get around the wards or whatever here. I hope I didn't put you in any danger or scare you or anything. Please write back and let me know how you are if you can. Good luck in school!_

_Love,_

_Aunt Petunia._

Harry folded the letter and stuffed it in his jeans pocket. Laying his head back against the tree he exhaled a rather large sigh. How was he supposed to deal with this now? Someone was stalking the Dursley's, most likely a Death Eater, he was getting more and more tired by the second for lack of contact with Draco, he had to host Quidditch tryouts today and who knew what else.

He pulled out the parchment and rechargeable quill he brought with him and began to write.

_Dear Aunt Petunia,_

_Don't worry, you didn't get me into any trouble or put me in any danger. Yes, I am at school, something came up rather unexpectedly, that's why I left so quickly. I'm so sorry I didn't write sooner, Aunt Petunia, it's just that the thing that came up kind of won't leave. But, before I get into that, let me ask you this. The man that attacked Dudley, what did he look like? Did he wear a mask? Did Dudley notice any kind of tattoo on his arm? I don't know why Voldemort would go after you all, he __**knows **__I'm not there. I know there are wards to fend off anyone whose magical signature hasn't been put into the wards. I don't know how far that covers though, I'll have to speak with Professor Dumbledore about it. Until then, you all should just stay close to home or in very public places. _

_I made Captain, I have to hold tryouts this afternoon, it's so very tiring. I would have been ecstatic had it not been for this little problem I have. Don't worry, it's not Voldemort; no, it's much, much worse._

_I've been forced into some kind of arranged 'marriage' with Draco Malfoy. Apparently, seven generations ago the Potters were great friends with the Malfoys and made some kind of inane pact that their families would join together. They made it so that if their children didn't fulfill the vow then they had until the 7th generation before the vow would force the two closest decedents into 'bonding', which is like the same thing as marriage, I suppose. _

_I know, Malfoy's a boy, but in the Wizarding world, this isn't a problem. Did you know that men can have babies? Men! And no one bothered to mention that to me! Now Malfoy and I are stuck in a room together, trying not to let the rest of the school know about us. And that's not the worst of it! I can't even sleep well if he's not bloody **holding **me. Every day he goes down to the dungeons after classes to do how knows what, trying to keep some bloody status with the Slytherins. I tried to stay in our rooms while he was down there, but I just got too lonely, so now I spend the rest of the day up in the tower. Oh, I forgot to mention, Malfoy and I have to be pretty close to one another at all times, otherwise the vow makes us tired or jerks us to get as close as possible to the other, it's pretty twisted. So, with me in the tower and him in the dungeons we've been pretty sleepy lately. _

_Well, I don't want to worry about it all, Hermione is trying to find something to counter this, so I'm not too worried. I'll speak with Dumbledore about the attack on Dudley, so don't think too much on it. Write back if you can. _

_Love, _

_Harry_

Harry shook the parchment to let it dry some before shoving it in an envelope and writing Petunia's information on the outside. Standing, he pocketed the quill and went up to the owlerly to send off the letter.

------

"Harry, are you sure you want _him_ as a Beater? I think he'd be better suited as a Chaser." Ron was standing next to Harry on the Pitch, it was during tryouts and Ron was referring to a boy named Phil King.

"Ron, you're only saying that so Kavery can be a Beater; besides, this kids got some real potential." Harry turned his gaze back to the game at hand, then added, "_And _he's not afraid of Malfoy." once he saw the look on his best friends face.

"Are not!" Ron returned, just a bit too quickly. Harry laughed and thought how nice it was to be here and just be normal. Have normal problems and a normal day and normal friends and no stupid bloody _un-_normal situation waiting for him when he stepped off his broom.

Unfortunately for Harry, the small blip of blond in the bleachers just served to remind him how un-normal his life had to be.

Tryouts came to a close and Harry landed, telling everyone that he'd post the roster tomorrow. Green eyes turned upward to find grey, only to realize they were gone.

Harry threw off his cloak and looked up into the unsmiling face of Sir Yamiko, the painting that guarded the door.

"Password?!" Sir Yamiko snapped.

"Er, are you quite alright, Sir Yamiko?" Harry asked, backing up a little to get a good look at the large portrait.

"Oh, yes, fine, fine," he hissed out in a tone that said he was anything but, "Password?"

"Uhm," Harry began, he wasn't sure whether or not he should press the issue with the irate vampire, or if he should let it go and give him the password. The little glint in the living dead man's eyes told him to press on. "You know, we can talk about, I… I don't want you being upset."

Sir Yamiko glared at Harry for a few seconds, and in those few seconds Harry thought he may jump out and kill him. Finally, the look softened and Sir Yamiko spoke, "Do you know anything about vampires?"

The question took Harry by surprise so he just shook his head, no.

"There are certain things vampires are susceptible to and certain things we have a sort of affinity for. Of course, all vampires aren't the same." Sir Yamiko paused, thinking of his next words, "I, in particular, am very susceptible to animosity, I don't handle that too well. And not just animosity towards me, but just in general." Harry had a feeling where this was leading and didn't like that direction at all. He was seriously regretting pressing this.

"I'm what they call in my native Japan a _koibito yami, _a dark lover." Here Sir Yamiko looked down at Harry in a way that made him feel as though if he didn't understand, Sir Yamiko might just run off and kill himself.

Well, if hadn't already been dead, anyway.

"So, what you're saying is, the tension between Malfoy and me is messing with you?" Harry asked finally.

"Oh! I knew you would get it! Such a smart, smart boy," Sir Yamiko purred, then grinned widely to show off his fangs.

Harry sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead, "I'll try and work on that."

"Oh, good! Password?"

"Amor cruor."

Harry stepped through the portrait hole, wondering why in the bloody name of all that was magical he had to be stuck with the _one _portrait in the entire castle that couldn't handle 'animosity.'

Harry thought that was a load of crap, considering that he and Draco would actually have to _speak _in order to have some animosity. Wait, that's not true, you could totally hate someone and not speak to them. Was it totally obvious? Well, that was kind of a dumb question.

Harry plopped down on a chair that sat next to a window. He could tell that the wind was really blowing outside, and felt a chill in the air. Harry set his head against the window and felt the cold from outside seep into his skin, causing a shiver to run through his body.

It was then that Draco came out of the bedroom, from the way his clothes looked Harry could tell he'd been sleeping. They both did a lot of sleeping these days, probably because they were so drained from being away from each other all the time.

One thing Harry had never told Draco was that he never went to the tower when the blond was down in the dungeons. It was just way too far away, and Harry couldn't take the distance. He had no idea if Draco had felt the burning when they had been that far apart from each other, but every day when Draco went down to the dungeons, Harry donned his Invisibility Cloak and followed, a few minutes behind. Harry would then sit outside of the Slytherin common room and wait for Draco to appear.

Harry knew he should say something, _anything_ to let Draco know what was really going on. But for some inexplicable reason Harry felt that if he told Draco that he'd been waiting for him outside of Slytherin all those times that something would break in this thing they had going. Harry would either be forced in to spending more awkward time with Draco _or _spending awkward time in the tower.

That first day in the tower, it had been like old times. That is, until everyone had wanted answers of why he wasn't in the tower. It seemed that after he'd told them, everyone had become a bit distant, if only for a moment, but they had. He couldn't take that, and he didn't need Ron and Hermione pestering him all the time about one thing or another. He also didn't need Ginny practically throwing herself at him when all he could find attractive were thoughts of a certain naked blond.

Harry shook his head and noticed that said blond was now sitting on the couch, reading a book of some sort.

"You had a few good players today," Draco said suddenly, not looking up from his book.

Harry stared at the back of the boy's head before answering, "Yea, some real potential. I like that Kavery boy, but there's no way I can put him on the field."

"Why not?" Draco asked, leaning back into the couch and sighing a bit.

"Don't you remember? He's the boy the nearly pisses his pants when your name is even _mentioned_."

Draco set his book down on his lap and turned to face Harry. "What do you mean?"

"I can't put him out there with you," Harry answered, "He'd be too scared, he might drop right off his broom or something!" Harry realised this was not where he wanted this conversation to head. He had just worked up enough courage to tell Draco that he wanted this awkwardness to end and now they were more than likely about to get into a fight over Quidditch, of all things.

"Well, it's not my fault the kid can't handle himself!" Draco yelled, turning back to his book.

Harry sighed and stood, then walked over to the couch and plopped down next to the blond.

"What?!" Draco snapped.

"I wanted to be near you." The words were out off his mouth before he could stop them and Harry immediately felt a blush grace his cheeks. He had no idea what possessed him to say such a stupid thing like that! It _had _been what he'd been thinking but it hadn't really come out correctly.

Draco's glare softened and all of a sudden he was grinning like a fool.

"It's not funny!" Harry swatted Draco on the arm. Draco's only answer was to grin harder. "Listen, I need to talk to you."

Draco closed his book and turned completely to Harry, "What is it?"

"Well," Harry steeled himself. Here he was, Harry Potter , Gryffindor Golden Boy extraordinaire, about to tell Draco Malfoy that he…what? Wanted to settle their differences? No, he couldn't say that, there was no way they could do it anyway. What to say? That he thought this entire thing was stupid and that they had no reason to be ashamed about their current situation as it wasn't their fault? Yes, that could work.

"Well what?" Draco's voice broke Harry out of his internal struggle to not sound like a complete idiot and get back to the task at hand.

Before Harry could stop himself he blurted, "Sir Yamiko can't stand it when we fight!" Draco blinked and opened his mouth to say something but Harry continued, "So we should, you know, start being nice and all that because Sir Yamiko is a _koibito yami _or whatever and he has to be surrounded by love or he gets angry! So, uh,….we should talk more or something because the tension gets to him…." Harry trailed off when he saw the look on Draco's face.

"So," he stated, icily, "You're saying that you want to be civil because _Sir Yamiko _gets in a hissy if he isn't surrounded by love and puppies?"

"Well…a bit I suppose…but we should do it anyway…I mean who knows how long we're going to be stuck together like this. I really couldn't stand it if we hated each other for the next…well, however long." Harry really couldn't bring himself to say what he'd been thinking, which was that they may be stuck together for the rest of their natural lives…and maybe even after that.

"I'm glad to see what I've been trying to tell you has finally sunken in…even if it did take someone else to make it stick." Draco picked his book back up and began reading his page once more.

Harry watched him for a moment, there had been more he had wanted to say, something about them being able to, er, touch each other? Without feeling awkward after. Except Harry felt awkward thinking about it, but he knew he needed it.

God, did he need it right now. Watching Draco reading his book so intently, a piece of hair falling over his right eye, but Draco paid no mind to it. His long pale fingers rested on a corner of the book, ready to turn the page when necessary - and those lips! They were pursed in such a way that made you just want to lean right over and kiss them like there was no tomorrow. At the moment Harry could only think of one word to describe Draco, and that was radiant.

"Malfoy?" Harry's voice came out in a whisper, and Draco slowly turned his head to face Harry.

Draco didn't say anything, but Harry could see the question in his eyes. After a moment the corners of his mouth came up a bit, revealing a small smile. Still holding his book, Draco leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the torn Gryffindor's mouth.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief on the mouth connected with his own. All he could think of was how god it felt to finally, finally let go of some of this tension, and that the blondes mouth definitely knew what it was doing. He could feel how excited the vow was in response to this, it's jumpy tingling crawling up his arm and all down his body making more of his senses more alert than ever.

When they broke apart, Harry wasn't left with that empty feeling he sometimes got, like someone came in and ripped off your right arm suddenly. Instead, he felt better than ever and the tingly feeling stayed.

He heard Draco's small chuckle but the Slytherin was already back in his book, so Harry didn't bother questioning him.

And that night, when Harry woke up from a nightmare in Draco's arms, he didn't even mind, because it felt so good. Instead, he snuggled deeper into the other boy's embrace, and went back to sleep, hoping that this feeling would last till morning.

Needless to say, when Harry awoke he next morning that brilliant feeling he had was gone, but not completely. He still felt he little tingles of the vow all over his body, though it was very weak now. Harry figured it had something to do with the fact that he was still in Draco's arms and not alone and cold in bed.

In fact, he as so deeply enfolded in the other boy's arms there was no way he could get out without waking him. Harry sighed and looked over at the clock on the night stand table. They really needed to get up if they wanted to get anything from the Great Hall and not the kitchens. Besides, Harry knew Draco would be angry if they were both to be missing from breakfast.

"Malfoy?" Harry whispered, shifting a bit. He remembered that Draco wasn't the easiest person to wake, and that he was a sloppy sleeper, although he was missing the drool today. "Oi, Malfoy!" Harry gave a hard shove to the blond's chest.

At this, Draco rolled over, _on top _of Harry, and then, the drool _did_ start. "Don't you worry, love, that Hippogriff's not going to hurt you," Draco was saying.

"I'm not worried about the Hippogriff, I'm worried about you suffocating me!" Harry gasped out, trying to push Draco off him.

"It's okay, I've faced a Hippogriff before, I know how to handle them." Draco was now starting to caress Harry's head in an odd manner, as if he were a dog, and the drool hadn't stopped and was now threatening to fall right on Harry's cheek.

"No, you don't!" Harry screamed, "You're dead terrified of Hippogriffs!" The Gryffindor's yell caused such vibrations that Draco's drop of drool fell right on to Harry's cheek, under his right eye, before sliding away into his hair. "Oh, God, is this going to be life with you, Malfoy?! Getting drooled on every morning?!"

"Potter," Draco said blearily, looking down at the boy beneath him, "Are you crying?"

Later, even Draco couldn't deny that he deserved that punch to the jaw.

Harry and Ron were sitting in the bleachers on the pitch, watching the Slytherin tryouts. At the moment, Draco was soaring high above them, watching all the action with Theodore Nott, and discussing things Harry could not hear.

Although, Harry did know that at the moment, Draco was rather distracted. He could tell from the vow, most likely, and it probably had little to do with the fact that Harry was watching and all to do with the fact that Blaise Zabini was.

Blaise was on the Quidditch team as well, and Draco couldn't just kick him off because of a fallout they'd had, that would be something Blaise would do, not Draco. Besides, he was the best Chaser Slytherin had, hell he was probably the best Chaser in all of Hogwarts, even Harry could admit that.

"So, how goes you with the Ice Prince?" Ron asked, popping a Bernie Botts Every Flavoured Bean in his mouth.

"The Ice Prince, Ron?" Harry returned.

"You know, the dragon." Ron ate another bean, smiling slightly at the flavour.

"I know, I just can't believe you called him that. It's as good as it could be, I guess. I don't _completely _hate him anymore if that's what you mean." Harry watched Ron splutter on a bean for a moment, once the red head had regained his speech he gasped out, "Vomit."

"Well, I can't say I approve of you two getting all buddy-buddy or whatever but I understand that you have to in this kind of situation. I'm just glad it's not _me._"

Ron's words made Harry remember something Draco had told him awhile ago and now that he'd remembered he wanted to know the truth.

"Hey, Ron? How come you never told me that you and Malfoy used to be best friends?" Harry watched as Ron choked on yet another bean, this time it had nothing to do with the taste.

"What? He told you that?!" Ron's face was the colour of a pepper; whether from anger or embarrassment, Harry didn't know.

"Yea, but he wouldn't tell me why you aren't anymore."

"Well, that is, er……Harry can we not talk about this? I don't really want to. Oh, look, there finishing up, let's go, yeah? I'm kind of hungry." With that Ron started down the stairs of the bleachers, with an annoyed Harry following behind.

It was Monday morning in the Great Hall, and no one was looking forward to the day of classes ahead. Harry, however was more focused on the mail. He'd sent Hedwig with Aunt Petunia's letter two days ago, there was no way it's take her that long to fly from here to Surrey.

"Harry," Hermione said, "I'm sure your aunt is just having trouble with what to write you or she doesn't want Hedwig to leave, yet. They're having some bad weather over there, it's nothing really, Hedwig's fine."

"Thanks, 'Mione," Although he was anything but thankful.

Hermione nodded and took a sip of her orange juice.

"Students of Hogwarts." Everyone looked up at he teachers table to see Dumbledore standing at the podium. "I have an announcement to make. We have found the perfect person to fulfill the open Defense Against the Dark Arts position, and I would ask that you all give him the proper respect he deserves."

Confusion was written across most faces at this statement, excitement on others, and on two people's understanding was drawn.

As Draco was across the room, Harry couldn't very well ask him to translate, so Hermione was left with that job.

"He's hired a magical creature," she whispered, excitement lacing her voice. "I wonder what kind? Maybe another werewolf?"

"I would like to introduce you to your new, teacher." The doors to the Great Hall were thrown open, and Harry gasped, looking for Draco across the room.

The Slytherin nodded at Harry, telling them they'd talk about this later, but to go along with it for now. The man walked up to the teachers table, whispers following him. Once there, he turned on his snakeskin boot and hissed out in his seductive voice, "Hello, students, my name is Sir Yamiko." A wink was thrown at Harry.

**A/N:** Well, there you go! Quicker than my last one, yay! Okay, so I have something funny to tell you all. Did you know that when I write these I always go back to make sure that the number of words end in zero? Yea, it's actually really trying, you know, but I just thought I'd share that with you all. Okay, review!!!

OH! I've changed the name a bit, if you haven't noticed, it's now called unbreakableBOND, just because I like how that looks.


	8. A New Defence

**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**OI!!:** I'm late I know, I'm sorry! Uh…racy bed scene? Oh, I figured out what was wrong with me 'I's I had too many of them…Heh. This is currently unbetaed, I wanted to get it out ASAP...

unbreakableBOND

**Chapter Eight: A New Defence**

Draco Malfoy was currently lying in bed next to his unfortunate bond mate, Harry Potter. At the moment they were talking about how odd their day had been. Odd because the portrait on their door was now their DADA teacher.

"It's just that I kind of thought he was you know…dead," Harry was saying.

"Well, he is technically," Draco replied. "But you know that all portraits aren't dead, just most of them."

Harry nodded and moved slightly so his head was on Draco's shoulder. Draco did nothing, knowing that the contact helped them both sleep. It was rather odd, holding someone you half-way liked while fell asleep. Draco really didn't mind it any more. It were the mornings that got him, but that was a completely different story.

"Yea, I know. It was just really random. I mean, do you think he can teach? I wasn't aware that vampires were allowed to have wands…actually, I wasn't aware that vampires actually existed till we met Sir Yamiko."

"You didn't know vampires existed? That's completely pathetic, Potter, and you call yourself a wizard." Draco gave a snort and turned himself to face Harry's body ever so slightly.

"Well excuse me! Jeez, it's not like we have bloody vampires running wily nilly around the Muggle world all the time!"

"Willy nilly?"

"Yes, wily nilly!" Harry huffed, then turned his back on Draco. The blonde smirked at the antics of his bed partner, before he opened his mouth to reply.

"Vampires are able to have wands that are much weaker than most, because vampire magic is stronger. They also have to see a specialist every year for check ups to make sure that they're not running 'wily nilly' about places. Of course, there are vampires who refuse that."

Harry said nothing for a long moment, then asked, "So they're stronger than us?"

"Yes," Draco heard something in Harry's voice and wondered where the Gryffindor was taking this conversation.

"So, technically, if they wanted to they could probably rule us?"

"…Yes," Draco answered slowly.

"Why don't they?"

"They think we are beneath them, they have their own society with it's own rules and they rarely get involved with our affairs. There are more of us than them, as far as we know, and the general opinion of vampires is rather low." Draco was now giving a funny look at Harry's bare back, trying to invade his mind for the next question without him knowing it.

"What about Voldemort? Does he think they're beneath him? Will he kill off the vampires with the Muggles?"

Draco sighed, he should have seen this coming. "I don't know."

"Yes you do, of course you do." Harry turned to face him.

"No, I don't!" Draco spat, "Why the hell should I know anyhow?!"

"Because you're the son of a Death Eater!" The words were out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them, his eyes widened once he realised what he had said, "Mal-"

Draco cut him off, voice barely above a whisper, "Yes, I am." With that the blonde rolled over, turning his back on Harry and went to sleep.

When he awoke in the morning, his head was on Harry's chest, the Gryffindors arms wrapped around him in a desperate embrace.

The Great Hall was buzzing that morning, for today was the first morning Sir Yamiko would be teaching any students. The seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors had him first thing, and most of the Slytherin weren't too keen on the idea of associating with a vampire. Draco didn't particularly care, either way, as long as there was a teacher, hell a Centaur could teach him and he wouldn't care.

From Draco's position at the table he could clearly hear Blaise ranting about how letting someone such as 'that creature' in to teach was a monstrosity. A few others agreed, no, more than a few, Draco noted, Blaises followers had doubled in number, now there was plenty of people from all grade levels listening to Blaises primal blather about untainted blood lines. Draco stood and the entire house, with exception of Blaise and the closest of his cronies turned their eyes on him. He nodded once, and received one as well, before striding from the hall. Good, at least they still remembered who it was that was the _real _leader here.

Draco leaned against the wall outside of the Great Hall, something was wrong, he was short of breath for some reason. His legs suddenly felt as if they were made of jelly and he could feel perspiration gathering into tiny beads on his forehead. What was wrong with him? Why did he suddenly feel as though he'd been hit with some kind of hex?

The doors burst open suddenly, nearly hitting Draco, but he managed to avoid them in time.

"Malfoy!" Harry turned wild eyed on the blonde. "Are you okay?" He panted out.

"Yea, just a bit short of breath, is all…" Draco grabbed Harry's shoulder for support and pulled himself upright. "How about you?"

"I'm okay, a little dizzy. Do you know what's going on?"

"No," Draco said, walking with Harry towards the nearest loo.

They went in silence, both losing their breath a quarter of the way, occasionally one would stumble and the other would have to stoop to pick them up. By the time they were to the toilet they were covered in sweat from the trek.

"Dear Merlin, this is obscene!" Draco rasped, staring at his sallow face reflected in the mirror.

"Yea," Harry replied splashing some water on his face, "Hey, Malfoy? You don't look to well."

Draco stared at Harry for moment, eyes wide with impending doom before rushing into the nearest stall. Once inside Draco leaned over the toilet and began to hurl. "Malfoy?!" Harry called, before shoving himself into the stall as well. Draco felt cold hands pull his hair back away from his face, one held the hair and the other travelled down the expanse of his back in a calming pattern.

Once Draco had finished emptying the contents of his stomach he felt himself being lifted from underneath his arms. "Cone on," Harry gasped, he hadn't realised how heavy Draco was. The blonde only groaned in response and attempted to move his feet in a conducive manner but ended up sort of flailing about.

Harry set Draco down next to the sinks, Draco watched as the brunet wetted a towel with cool water and kneel before him. They were silent, Draco closed his eyes as Harry gently wiped the cloth over his forehead and cheeks.

The Slytherin sighed and opened one eye to look at Harry. "Thank-you," he breathed, then quickly shut his eye; not wanting to see laughing face that he was sure was gracing Harry's features. Instead he missed the small smile and flash of guilt, and suddenly Draco felt much more human.

"Malfoy," Harry began, "I'm sorry for what I said to you last night, that was wrong of me."

Draco said nothing, wondering if he even deserved to apologised to, after all the horrible things he had said to the boy before him. He sure as hell wouldn't have if the positions had been reversed. Finally, after seeing the expression on Harry's face he spoke, "It's all right, now let's get to class before someone sees us here."

"Oh no, we're not going to class," Harry informed him.

"We're not? Golden Boy Potter wants to skip class?" Draco laughed a bit.

"You're sick, we aren't going and that's that."

"Merlin," Said Draco, "We aren't even bonded yet and you're already the worried mother!"

(Later, while icing his swollen eye, Draco decided he _really _needed to learn when to keep his mouth shut.)

When Draco and Harry arrived at their portrait hole they found something amiss. No longer wa there a gorgeous Japanese vampire waiting to let them in, instead in his wake was a stooped old woman in a rocking chair.

"Amo cruor." Harry said, Draco smirked as the old woman in huge glasses stayed in her chair "Amo cruor." Harry repeated, this time the old woman snorted and jumped.

"Wot? Who's there?! Show yourself or I'll knock your bloody 'ead off!" The woman jumped from her chair and started waving an umbrella around like mad, her thick glasses shielding most of her eyes.

"I said amo cruor!" Harry yelled and Draco began laughing full out when the woman swung her umbrella towards them.

"I'll cure you! No one gets in here without the password!" She shrieked at him.

"That is the password you old bat, now let us in!"

Pyschy McPyschopants stopped swinging her umbrella to look at Harry, "Oh, well why didn't you say it in the first place?"

"I did! AMO CRUOR!"

"Oh, well wots got your knickers in a bunch, eh? Blondie, over there not loving you enough?" Draco's laughter died in his throat and he began choking.

"If I were loving him, he would be fully satisfied thank-you very much." Draco said in a most polite tone, but his eyes conveyed an entirely different message. "Please open the door."

"Oh, Blondie's got a mean streak!" The portrait swung open and the two stepped through.

"Bloody hell, who put her there?!" Harry whinged moving towards the bedroom and pulled Draco along with him. Draco said nothing, still rather upset over being thought of anything less than a sex God. Draco watched as Harry kicked off his shoes, and took off his robe, before sliding on top of their bed and laying on his side.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked sitting up slightly, he had taken his glasses off so wa squinting in Draco's general direction. "Lay down, will you?"

Draco chuckled once more at Harry's motherly attitude towards him, before stripping himself of his robe and shoes. Soon the two were fast asleep, wrapped around one another.

"We've been sleeping too much," Draco informed Harry when they woke. It was true, they were both starting to fall back in school because of it. Draco studied Harry for a moment and when the Gryffindor merely blinked he pressed on, "It's getting a bit absurd, don't you think? Not only that, but what if spells like with had earlier keep happening? We can't go on like this."

It was quiet for a long moment before Harry answered, "Then what do we do?"

Draco sigh and stood, "I'm not sure, I guess we're going to have to be more careful from now on…and watch Sir Yamiko closely, if it's the same Sir Yamiko, though I have no doubt that it is, then he is aware of our situation."

"But, Dumbledore wouldn't have let him teach if he thought that Sir-" Draco cut him off with a sharp look before snapping out,

"Didn't I tell you that vampires think we are beneath them? Do you really think that _Dumbledore _has complete control over him? We must not tread ineptly." Draco judged the look on Harry's face as agreement and kept on. "It's probably best if we keep to our rituals, I go down to Slytherin and you up to Gryffindor, so even if Sir Yamiko lets it slip or hints we look unaffected."

Harry nodded, but Draco noticed a worried tint in those emerald eyes. There was more than likely something Harry wasn't telling him, he guessed. He wouldn't press I now, but if it was to interfere with them later he would have to find out.

"We've slept through all our morning classes," Harry said, "I don't think both of us should go down to lunch. Why don't I stay here and you go?" Draco raised an eyebrow as if to say 'What about you?' I'll just get something from the kitchens and go to the Hospital Wing and tell them I'm not feeling well. Then you can go to the rest of our classes and I'll stay there, if the distance gets to be too much…I don't think you'll have to feign the sickness."

Draco was surprised that Harry could come up with such a smart plan, it did make sense after all. The Golden Boy was forever visiting the Hospital Wing for one reason or another, although if there were in suspicions about it most would just think Draco and he had been in a fight and Harry was on the losing side. Plus, Draco was better at reading people and he needed to see what most people thought about their absence, or if it was unnoticed.

The blonde gave Harry a small grin before turning an then stopping, he strode back over to the bed, stooped down and kissed Harry square on the mouth.

Draco was in ecstasy the moment their lips met and judging by Harry's incessant tugging on his shoulders, he was as well. Draco leaned closer and poked his tongue out to outline Harry's soft lips, and was instantly granted access to the hot cavern that was Harry's mouth. There was a sharp tug from Merlin knows where and suddenly Draco was lying in-between Harry's legs, their hips rocking together in a fast motion.

Draco's hands travelled up Harry's shirt and found a pert nipple which he began to torture mercilessly. Harry moaned at the abuse and bucked upwards. They broke the kiss and Draco moved down Harry's neck, biting here and there before finding a patch to suck on.

Harry clung to the blonde and ran a hand through the silky, white blonde hair, occasionally tugging at it. "M-Malfoy," he groaned out, then felt a hand reaching for his belt. "Malfoy!"

Draco quickly pulled away and looked down at the panicked boy before realising what was about to happen. "Oh…" Draco made a hasty retreat, backing away toward the door.

Draco leaned against the portrait outside of his and Harry's rooms. He could hear the old woman babbling about one thing or another but paid her no heed. Instead his mind tried to calm his raging hormones and frazzled nerves. Once he deemed himself ready he pushed off the portrait and strode down to the Great Hall.

Upon entering he noticed few people turn to him, rather after said few people looked at him and whispered that he had arrived the whole of Slytherin and Gryffindor followed him with their eyes. Draco sat at his table, seemingly unaffected and said hello to Pansy and nodded to a few others.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

Draco took his time about answering, preferring to sip at his Pumpkin juice, "My rooms, I wasn't feeling well." He lied smoothly, looking up at her just in time to catch the flash of suspicion.

"You missed an interesting Defence Against the Dark Arts class," She said after a moment, "Sir Yamiko had an amazing demonstration. Too bad you and Potter weren't there to see it."

She was testing him, he knew, and she knew she wasn't doing a very good job of it. He still answered, because this wasn't about getting to the truth, it was about letting Draco know it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Oh? Potty wasn't there either, eh?" Draco looked up and found most of Gryffindor giving him death looks, he surpassed their glares and they turned back to their food. It was then that he noticed Sir Yamiko wasn't at the head table, "And where did Sir Yamiko go?"

"I don't know, he wasn't here at all. Maybe he decided to stay in?" Pansy answered looking over a bit when a loud noise came from Blaises end of the table. "He's planning."

"I know," Draco said, looking away, "I know."

When Draco arrived at him first afternoon class, Ethics of Spell Creation.() The professor was a rather young looking woman, named Garteme, she was actually about 57 but a spell she had created kept her looking young always. There were mostly Ravenclaws in the class, but a few Hufflepuffs. Harry and he were the only Slytherin and Gryffindor. Draco had a feeling that the only reason they were in this class was because Dumbledore felt that Harry needed to learn how to make his own spells up, to defeat the Dark Lord.

Now, Draco was wondering if he'd have to make his own spells up just the shield himself from the wrath that was s dark as sin and powerful as seven scale earthquake. ()

It was half way through Professor Garteme's lecture on counter spells that the buzzing around Draco's head returned. First it was as if he couldn't hear correctly then, he felt like there were ants in his ears. He tried to ignore it as best he could but, then there was the burning.

His arm was feeling damn near on fire and his head was so clouded he couldn't think straight. No, he thought, this isn't happening. I do not need to rely on Harry Potter to go through out my day.

Those were Draco's last thoughts before passing out of his chair, hitting his head on the cold, unforgiving floor.

"Malfoy? Malfoy, are you wake?" Draco slowly opened his eyes to see a blurry figure standing over him. Blink rapidly for a moment he reopened his eyes and realised it was Harry.

"What happened?" His voice was raspy from lack of use and he immediately cleared it.

"You passed out in Spell Creation," Harry answered, Draco noted that Harry looked a bit nervous for some reason, like something terrible other than him passing out had happened. "Potter, what's going on?"

"Uhm, you stay here I'll go get you a glass of water, Harry made to leave and Draco got out of bed and started right after him. "Whoa, I said for you to stay in bed."

"I don't care what you said, something's wrong and I want answers."

"Oh, nothings wrong, my dear Draco." Came a new voice. The blonde froze, and turned slowly to face the voices owner.

"Wh-What," He faltered for a moment, "What the hell are _you _doing here?!"

"Well, about that," Harry began, but Draco cut him off.

"Dear Merlin," Draco flopped on the bed, "I'm knocked out for five minutes and this is what happens?" Harry opened his mouth to retort, an indignant look on his face.

"Hey, hey," Pansy held up her arms, "This wasn't Potters fault. It was all me baby." She grinned, walking over and sitting down next to him. "I followed you, couldn't you feel me?"

No, he hadn't. He'd been so focused on getting through the day without needing Harry he hadn't stopped to think about anything else, most of his attention was devoted to the Gryffindor. This, he realised, was a very grave mistake, inattention could lead to very serve consequences had someone chose to attack.

"Anyway," Pansy's voice cut through his thoughts, "I followed you to your class and when I saw you pass out I followed you down to the hospital wing. That's where things got a little weird." She shot a look at Harry, "As soon as Pomfrey was out of the room, Potter came rushing over there and got right in bed with you. Imagine my surprise! And then he offered to take you back to your rooms, and here we are."

"Of course, she scared the bloody hell out of me when she revealed herself." Harry looked away bitterly. Draco was given the impression that the Golden Boy didn't like to be caught off guard.

"So, what did you tell her?"

Harry glared and growled, "What makes you think I told her anything?"

Draco glared right back and snapped out, "Because when someone finds _you_ carrying _me_ back to a privet room you have to tell them _something_. Besides, you're you."

Harry made a snarling sound in the back of his throat and Draco felt a tingle go up his spine that had nothing to do with the sudden burning travelling up his arm.

"Well, The-Boy-Who-Lived over there didn't tell me a thing," Pansy interrupted, sitting down next to Draco, "But someone's going to." She grinned and leaned back.

Harry took one look at her and said, "No."

"What do you mean 'no?'" Draco asked, "Your friends know."

"Yea, but I can trust my friends."

"And I can trust Pansy!" Draco yelled, rising to his feet.

"And I can't! Would you sit down for Merlin's sake, you just woke up from fainting." Harry tried pushing him towards the bed.

Pansy wasn't really upset about the things Harry thought about her, she knew it seemed. She didn't particularly care for trying to keep a reputation in tact or living up to her families name, it had never been a priority for her. She knew what was said about her, and for the most part it was true, but only to a certain degree. She knew that other people wouldn't be so ready to trust her with any important matter at first, but when it cam down do it, they would. They always did.

"Do not tell me what to do!" Draco said and a haughty tone, "And who the hell says I trust your friends?! Besides, there's nothing wrong with Pansy!"

"But my friends have never stabbed me in the back, they're Gryffindors and we're know as the Golden Trio!" Harry then pointed a finger at Pansy, "The only thing she's known for is manipulation!" Pansy smiled proudly at that.

"So?! Just because she's-" Draco stopped when Harry suddenly lurched forward.

"Oh, God!" Harry fell into Draco's arms and they both tumbled to the floor. Pansy sat up in surprise and continued watching the exchange between the two. "Damn," Draco muttered, grabbing Harry's sides, "I knew we should've stopped when they sound started to fade out."

Harry curled into Draco's chest, and held onto his shirt while trying to regain control of his breathing. He tried to gasp something out but was shushed immediately and told to wait. Draco sighed as he gently hauled the boy up and manoeuvred him in the bed. "A little help here, Pans?"

Pansy jumped off the bed and allowed Draco to get in the bed beside Harry, they two just sat there kind of holding one another.

"Ohhhhhh," She said, smirking wickedly, "I get it."

"No, you really don't," Draco said checking to see if Harry's breathing had levelled out.

"Well, she's not stupid," Harry said turning to Draco.

"I never said she was, but she really doesn't get this, it's not common. Well, any more anyway." Draco looked a Pansy, knowing e was giving her clues.

"No, Draco, baby, I think I got." She flounced onto the bed, grabbed both of their hands and said in a singsong voice, "You two are bonded!"

Pansy was sworn to secrecy of course, and it was then requested that Ron and Hermione were allowed visit their rooms, as Pansy was now allowed to do so. Draco had to think that one over, while on one hand he knew it was only fair, on the other the less that knew where they were the better.

In the end it was decided that Draco would tell Hermione the password but it was up to Hermione to tell Ron when she thought he was ready. The red head had abandoned Harry once too many for Draco's liking so his trust would have to be earned.

And damn well if that wouldn't take forever.

The next morning Harry and Draco entered the Hall rather late for breakfast, they had had a really rough start this morning and an incident involving someone's shampoo was the deciding factor making them so late.

Draco shot a glance at the Gryffindor table, noting that Harry and his friends were going on as if nothing were amiss, which lead Draco to believe that his absence hadn't affected them greatly. He sat down at his respective table and returned his 'good mornings.'

By the time breakfast was over Draco was ready to face his newest teacher and old door protector.

Gryffindors crowded the hall outside of the DADA room waiting for the professor when Draco arrived, Harry was among them and laughing, but Draco could tell he was nervous about this.

Suddenly the door flew open on it's own accord and the students filed into the room.

"Uhm…do we have a seating chart?" Harry asked loudly.

"Oh, yea, mate, you're over there," Ron said, pointing to a desk in the back. Draco followed with his eyes, trying to gauge just how far from Harry he might have to be.

"Don't worry," A cool voice said, coming up beside him, "You're right next to him."

Draco turned and stared when he was faced with Sir Yamiko's laughing eyes, the entire class also jumped when the noticed their new professor had entered the room without them knowing.

"Okay, class," Sir Yamiko began, "Settle down." It was as if everyone had just been imperioused, but more like you wanted to. Everyone sat down and waited for further instructions. "Yesterday, we had two students absent from class, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter," Sir Yamiko began, "They missed the demonstration." He smiled at the class and asked. "Do you think they should perform it as well?"

Most of the class nodded and Draco began to silently panic when Hermione shot them a worried look, he glanced a Pansy to see if she had the same reaction as well and found that there was a glow of mistrust there.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, please step to the front of the class." The got up without looking at one another, they didn't need to, each knew what the other was feeling, instead they focused their gazes on the vampire before them. "Duelling positions, please."

"Wait, we're duelling?" Harry asked.

"Something like that," Sir Yamiko replied.

"Oh, well, shouldn't we know the spell we're practising first?" Draco knew Harry was staling, both knew that was they were in for was more dangerous then mere duelling.

"That will come later, for now just do as I say, please." Sir Yamiko raised both of their wands into position, then came behind Draco and whispered, "Sectumsempra."

Draco turned to look at his professor only to find the man guiding his hand from his die where it was falling and pointing it straight at Harry, the class waited with bated is breath for someone to make a move. "Say it," Sir Yamiko purred.

"Sectumsempra!" Draco screamed and instantly regretted it when he felt fire immediately engulf him. The class watched in horror as Harry stumbled backwards, his robes slashing open to revel deep gashes on his torso, blood seeping out and pouring to the ground, his glasses had been knocked off an there was a large cut on his left cheek in the shape of an 'M.'

Draco fell to the ground and let out a yelp, trying to get to Harry as quickly as possible, without anyone noticing. His body was on fire, there was a chord around his neck, squeezing tighter and tighter, making it harder and harder to breathe.

Through hazy eyes Draco watched Sir Yamiko walk calmly over to Harry, and with a flick of his wand vanish the blood and gashes and repair Harry's robes. Suddenly Draco could breathe again, but he still felt as if he were on fire.

"Miss Granger, kindly remove the tine freezing charm you have placed on my class please," Sir Yamiko asked with a smile.

Hermione looked hesitant, but nodded. She had placed the charm when she saw Draco start to fall to the ground. It was a simple complex charm that only lasted for a few moments or two, but certainly helped in situations like these.

"What the hell was that?" Harry gasped out, still on the floor, from the shock. "A lesson on the fastest way to get killed?"

Sir Yamiko laughed, his eyes twinkling with a hidden emotion, "Something like that. No, it was a lesson on how ready you are for an attack, and as you can see, you barely got the protego out of your mouth before Mr. Malfoy hit you with that curse."

"And why that curse?" Harry asked. Draco could feel his anger pulsing through his own veins, how Harry was indignant about being hit with such a serious curse in the middle of a class, not to mention a being hit by the boy who he had bestowed the hex upon. It wasn't a bad feeling, no quite the opposite, in fact, there was something sensual about it, Draco was feeling something that only Harry Potter should have been feeling. It was like he'd become privy to a secret place where flowers bloomed all year long, pumpkin juice never ran out, and the sun was shining with a cool breeze ruffling through

"Ah, that would be my own little lesson. Don't skip my class, 35 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin." Sir Yamiko turned to the board and began writing something. "Today, we will practise on toning you reflexes." The vampire turned around and whipped a piece of chalk at Blaise, the boy caught it mid-air and turned to smirk at Draco.

Draco ignored him, glared t the professor, and sat down next to Harry at their desk, feeling as if he'd just been run over by a flaming Muggle truck. When Harry put a hand on his thigh, he was thankful for the angle that they were in, because he just might cry if Harry were to move it now.

At dinner Draco noticed the absence of Sir Yamiko once again, he made a note to look up a book about vampires later, as he was pretty sure they didn't need to feed every night.

He looked over at the Gryffindor table and noticed Harry almost asleep in his Shepherds Pie. Suddenly Hermione stood and walked to the Head Table, she stood in front of Dumbledore, she nodded her head a few time and Draco could tell he was asking her serious questions. When there was a discreet glance at Draco, the blonde knew something was up. That, and it wasn't good.

Draco laughed along with the rest of his table when Harry fell fast first into his plate, but he couldn't help but thinking how he'd like to join him.

It was after dinner and Harry and Draco had been called to Dumbledore's office.

"Jesus, why does this man change his password every five seconds?" Draco asked after 'Blood Pops' didn't work.

"Because everyone can guess them," Harry answered, "Jelly Slugs." The gargoyle creaked to life and Draco shot Harry a glare. Harry only smiled sheepishly in response and said, "Practise."

The ascended the stairs and made their way into the Headmasters office, to find him petting his pet Phoenix.

"Oh, hello boys, how are you?" The old man set the bird down and gestured to the bowl of candies on his desk, "Lemon drop?'

"No thanks," Draco answered and Harry shook his head as well.

Dumbledore shrugged and popped one in his mouth before continuing. "Well boys, this is a very serious matter in which I need to discuss with you."

"Did you find a way out of this?" Harry asked immediately, leaning forward a bit, his eyes hopeful.

Now, it wasn't like Draco _wanted _to be bonded to Harry I'm-So-Cool Potter, but when someone just jumps at the chance to get away from you it's bound to hurt, no matter who it was. Things like that made you just _yearn _to prove those people wrong.

It was those thoughts in mind that allowed Draco to smirk when Dumbledore said, "No, sorry boys, but on the contrary. It's time for you to bond."

()-I completely made this class up, it's pretty much telling you the rules of how to make your own spells and how to do it.

()-The Richter scale only goes to five I believe.

**A/N:** Okay, so if you're all wondering why chapters take me so long, I'll tell you. A)My entire computer system breaks a lot B) All chapters are now 5200+ words. They used to be less but now they have to be at least 5200. I know it doesn't seem like a lot, but it is when you work, volunteer, school…all that other stuff. So uhm…please be patient with me, and review, I love reviews and they give me inspiration for what I want to do with my next chapter a lot of the time. So, I'm pretty sure this will never take this long again...Heh...


	9. Enough

**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own a sign that says "Harry Potter Treats."

**OI!!:** So, this one took so long because I have two coming out on the same day. Yes, how exciting, it's been so long. Please read the **Note **at the bottom!!

**DEDICATION:** These two chapters are dedicated to ALL my reviewers and ALL the people that favourited/alerted me and/or this story. Thank you all for sticking with me!! I won't be so long next time!

unbreakableBOND

**Chapter Nine: Enough**

"_Bond?_" Harry repeated, eyes wide. Either he was having one serious delusion or Dumbledore wanted him and Draco to bond.

"Are you deaf?" Draco asked, "The man just said we have to bond." He waved an arm at Dumbledore.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry answered half heartedly. He couldn't deal with Malfoy's mouth right now, not when something so serious was taking place. Harry looked at Dumbledore, pleading with his eyes to tell him that this was all a joke or maybe that he was dreaming. Merlin, please let Dumbledore tell him that he was dreaming! That he'd wake up and it'd be the day of his seventeenth birthday and all would be well, no

Malfoy, no vow, no bond, no nothing!

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I simply cannot let you two continue on like this," Dumbledore said gravely, "It's the only option right now, the two of you can barely stay awake and you keep collapsing, it's just not conducive to your education or preparing for Voldemort."

Harry turned his head and looked out the window at the Quidditch pitch, he didn't want to be here anymore, he really needed a fly.

"When are we doing this?" Harry heard Draco ask.

"Tonight, at midnight," Dumbledore replied, moving from behind his desk to escort the two to the door.

"You both will be excused from your classes for the next few days, so don't worry about that, just focus on settling he bond down enough so that you can function. Draco, you know enough of bonding to inform Harry of the rituals, correct?"

"Yes, professor," Draco answered, nodding his head.

"Good, I'll see you two at 11:50, then, in the astronomy tower. You may bring along a friend or two if you like." Dumbledore smiled and Harry could only glare in return as they left the room.

"What the bloody hell does he think this is?!" Harry ranted at the made their way down the stairs, "Some kind of fiesta?! And what the fuck was he smiling for, like it was some kind of joyous occasion that smiling should be called for! And we didn't even get so much as a days notice! What-"

"Potter," Draco cut him off, "Shut up, we knew this was going to happen from the start, it was only matter a time before we had to seal the meal or whatever."

"Deal," Harry corrected, "Just because I knew it was going to happen doesn't mean I'm prepared for it! Why aren't you freaking out? What, that excited about spending the rest of your life with me?"

"No, on the contrary, quite sickened," Draco replied and Harry narrowed his eyes, "But I'm a Malfoy and we don't "freak out," ever."

"Sorry, forgot Malfoys weren't human for a second there!" Harry fumed turning away from the blond and grumbling under his breath about the unfairness of the world.

"Yes, well you'd do well to remember that in the future," Draco responded, to which Harry shot him a "are you serious?" look. "So, would you like to hear about the bond rituals now or later?" Harry winced at the statement and Draco continued, "Or you can just be surprised, I'd like to see that."

Harry glared, "Now then."

"Well," Draco began, "I assumed we'll have a traditional ceremony, it's more than likely called for with the way things have been set up. So, that means a complete bond, unfortunately."

"What's that?" Harry asked as the descended a flight of stairs.

"It means that we have to bond _wholly. _So, our souls, magic, and life will be bound together. To put it simply, I'll have half of you and you'll have half of me."

"What? So, like you can control me and I can control you? I don't think so."

"No, it's more like this, let's say you're off gallivanting around saving the world or some rubbish like that, well, your emotions are pretty high so let's say you kill some werewolf that was about to attack a small child of some sort and you're ecstatic. I'll suddenly become happy, just because _you _are. Get it?"

Harry gulped and nodded, "Does that happen all the time? Like am I going to get sad when you stub your toe or something?"

"Only if the devil's on my heels," Draco answered, "If I stub my toe randomly you'll just get a tingling sensation in the same toe."

"What if I don't have a toe?"

"What the hell, Potter?! What the bloody fuck kind of question was that?!"

"I'm just saying, what if I lose my toe in some horrible potions incident, I was lucky it was only my toe, they thought I might lose half my body," Harry said gravely.

"You're taking this incredibly well for someone who was just ranting about the unfairness of the world a few moments ago." The blond eyed him warily.

"Well," Harry said, "I figured I'd just fume after it happens. "Now, what about my toe?"

"I don't know, and what the hell were you doing in potions to make you almost lose half your body but only end up missing a toe?"

"Don't know, something with dragon blood," Harry shrugged.

"Now, Potter, using dragon blood in potions is illegal, and it's not like you'd know where to find it."

"Well, I stole it from Snape," Harry retorted.

"Yes, because Severus would just leave an illegal substance like dragons blood lying around for Harry Potter to come and snatch up." Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's stupidity.

"No, I-"

"Potter!" Draco cut him off, "Are we really going to further this argument or shall I continue with my explanation?" Harry looked sheepish and nodded for Draco to continue. "Well, in this ceremony we'll need to bind our magic first. Dumbledore will say the spell and our wands will unite our magic, from there the soul is bonded and then our life force, really."

"Wait, does that mean if one of us dies the other one will?" Harry asked. If that's how it was going to be you could just count Harry out, contract be damned!

Draco's mouth turned a little, in a scowl, "Not really, not physically anyway. More as if a piece of you is missing, and actually it is."

"Oh, how romantic! You'll complete me," Harry said in mock adoration, making a little heart with his fingers.

"Well, at least your sense of humour hasn't gone yet," Draco muttered. "Anyway, I don't really know what will happen after the bond is completed, I suppose we'll be tired, seeing is that's how _all _curses binding two people together seem to work." He glared off into the distance.

They reached the entrance to find the old woman dancing with some sort of knight, to the most Godawful music Harry had ever heard.

"Amo cruor!" Harry shouted at her, but she paid him no mind clapping and going along in a circle, "What the hell are the doing?!" He said to Draco.

The blonds lip curled as he answered, "Polka."

Harry shook hi head and returned his gaze to the portrait, "Amo cruor!" He was in turn largely ignored, not liking that one bit he drew his wand and screamed, "Stupefy!" at the two dancing. They froze immediately, Harry blasted to record plaer behind them and started shouting once more.

"I have had a rather rough day, seeing as I am about to be bonded to someone I can hardly tolerate, and I could do without your _Polka, _so if you'd just open the bloody portrait before I open it _myself _it would be greatly appreciated!"

The blond next to him cast him a sidelong glance, "Well, there's the bitching and moaning. Hey, Potter, are you bipolar?"

"Shut up," He muttered and took the spell off the two paintings. The knight went running off in the other direction while the old woman swung open tersely.

"Tempus," Draco cast and turned to Harry, "We've got about four and a half hours till it's time. Would you like to mope here or find someone to shag? It could be your last you know."

"Malfoy!" Harry cried, throwing a couch pillow at the blond.

"What? I'm just saying!" He wandered into their bedroom to get a book he'd been reading, all the while grumbling. "I guess that's a mope, then!" He called from the bedroom.

"Sod off!"

Harry made his over the window he liked to sit by and think. Merlin, that's all he'd been doing lately, thinking and sleeping. Maybe when this when they bonded things would get better, he could stop thinking so much and he wouldn't be so tired anymore.

But then, he'd have other things to worry about, he supposed. Like Voldemort, God, he'd _forgotten _about Voldemort! What the bloody hell was he going to do? Especially now that Malfoy was attached to him like this! Who knows what could happen if, judging by anything the blond said, he died while the bond was still fresh!

What if Malfoy were to die, just because he had? That was not something he needed on his conscious, dead or alive.

"Potter," Draco's voice cut through his thoughts, "Make sure you get all your moping down now, because I won't be dealing with it later."

"For Merlin's sake Malfoy, could you at least act a little concerned?!" Harry snapped.

"What is with you? Why do you care how I'm taking this?" Draco shot back.

"I care because it freaks me out that I'm the only one freaking out!" Draco gave the green eyed boy a look that clearly stated, 'And how is that my problem…?'

"I told you, Potter, I don't 'freak out.'" Harry huffed and turned back to is window, having full intentions to ignore his soon to be bonded until said bonding took place. He was granted a few moments of blessed peace, until he heard the other boy sigh and stand. Harry turned to and found his face centimetres away from his own. Draco said nothing, only leaned in and let his lips brush across Harry's in a reassuring manner.

Harry tilted his head slightly, pressing his lips harder into the blonds. Draco pressed back with renewed zeal before pulling back and looking Harry in the eye, "We'll find a way to get over this."

The Gryffindor watched as Draco headed into the bedroom his book in tow. They stayed in separate rooms for the rest of the night. Harry, doing homework to keep from thinking about the imminent situation and Draco alternating between reading and sleeping.

When it was time to leave, Draco found Harry asleep at his desk in the sitting room.

"Wha?" Harry answered groggily.

"C'mon, we have to get Granger and the Weasel," Draco informed him.

"Oh," Was all Harry said. "What about Parkinson?"

"I've already informed her, she'll be there."

Harry nodded and the two headed for the tower, they, well Harry, had decided to just get Ron and Hermione right before the ceremony as he didn't think he could deal with the looks they'd send him all night. They'd no doubtingly want to stay with him before the ceremony so they were just going to rouse them right beforehand.

Harry handed Draco his invisibility cloak, so that if they were stopped on the way the person would just think Harry was going up for a visit. After hours, but if you knew Harry then you knew that was perfectly normal.

They walked silently until Harry voiced a thought, "Why do you think your father never told about this until your birthday?"

Through Harry couldn't see Draco he knew the blond was frowning, "I don't know, maybe he'd hoped to get around it somehow…"

"It's just, obviously there was no one to tell me, as Dumbledore didn't even know, but you'd think your father would want to prepare you for something like this…or at least tell Dumbledore. Maybe then we wouldn't be so adverse to the idea, we might've gotten along." Harry frowned sadly looking down at his feet.

"Yes, we might've…"

They came upon the fat lady and Harry told her the password. The two entered silently, noticing that no one was in the common room except for Ginny Weasley.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, getting up and throwing her arms around the brunette, "What are you doing here?"

"I have some, er, business to attend to, would you mind going to get Hermione for me?"

Ginny pouted, "Couldn't just come up to say hello? You haven't in awhile. Say, where's that ponce Malfoy?"

"Right here," Draco said through gritted teeth, throwing off the cloak, "Now quit your blathering and go get Granger!"

Ginny glared and turned back to Harry. "Please, Gin?" He made his best puppy dog face and the red head giggled.

"All right." With that she bounded up the stairs to get the muggle born genius.

"You stay here, I'll go get Ron," Harry said heading for the boys side. Harry entered as quietly as he could, not that it mattered as the room was so filled with snoring he could have screamed and one would have woken.

Harry sighed, he missed this, he missed lying in bed and cursing those who forgot to put up their silencing spell, he missed staying up late with his fellow Gryffindors playing Exploding Snap, or just talking, he missed….Merlin, he missed it all! The cinnamony smell of the tower, the plush red carpeting, the huge comfy couch, his cushy four poster, that only _he _slept in.

He missed be woken by the sound of Ron falling about of bed, or waking in the middle of the night to odd noises coming from Dean and Seamus's beds, and most of all he missed just hanging out with his fellow Gryffindors where he could pretend, even for a moment that he wasn't Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, he could be just Harry, just for that split second, he could pretend like everything was alright.

Harry sighed and opened the curtains to Ron's bed. "Ron," He whispered, "Ron, get up."

"Hermione, do you have to be in the mood now? I'm trying to sleep," Ron mumbled and Harry blushed at the image that came with that statement.

"Ron, I'm not Hermione, it's Harry."

"Harry, mate? What're you doing here this time of night?" Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Did something happen?"

"Just get dressed and meet me down stairs," Harry answered. He went back down to the common room where Hermione was standing looking a little more than lost. She was by herself even though Harry knew Draco was more than likely behind her.

"Harry? What's going on? Ginny said Malfoy was here as well, he must've left."

Harry only glared at the face that appeared behind Hermione, sticking its tongue out. "Malfoy," Harry warned, Hermione turned but the blond was gone. "I'll tell you when Ron comes down, but first, do you often sneak into Ron's bed in the middle of the night?" Hermione turned bright red just as Ron came down the stairs.

"I hate you Ronald!"

Ron looked startled, "What did I do?" This is where Draco began to laugh, making Ron jump in surprise.

"Roooonnnnnn," Draco wheezed out, "Roooonnnnaaalllddd Weaaaasssslllleeeyyy! You shall pay for what you've done!"

"Who's there!?" Ron yelled bounding down the stairs.

"You shaallll paaayyy…" Ron screamed when an arm shot out and grabbed him around the neck.

"Malfoy, let him go," Harry said, sighing. If this would be the rest of his life, shoot him now.

"Oh, Potter, you ruin all my fun, I was going to petrify him next." Draco took off the cloak and glared at the green eyed boy.

"You bastard!" Ron screeched whapping at the blond, but never really hitting him. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Ron's collar.

Draco ignored the little distraction and turned to Harry, "We have to go now."

"C'mon you guys, I'll explain on the way."

The four headed out of the tower and started for the Astronomy tower, a quick walk away. As soon as they were out the door Hermione demanded explanation. Harry told them how they would be bonding tonight and about them taking a few days off of lessons.

"So soon?" Hermione gasped, "When I told Professor Dumbledore something had to be done I didn't expect this!"

Draco whirled to face the bushy haired girl, "You! You're the reason we have to bond tonight!" Ron, sensing danger, unconsciously moved an arm in front of the girl, who in turn stepped back a bit.

"I-I I just couldn't stand by watching you two kill yourselves!" She explained.

"And how would you know? We were doing just fine! And now you went ahead and put your nose where it doesn't belong!"

"Malfoy! Calm down, she didn't mean it!" Harry interjected, putting a hand on Draco's arm.

"What do you mean calm down? Weren't _you _the one just yelling at me for being calm? Weren't you the one just freaking out over this! And now when you find out it was your bloody friend that caused it it's suddenly okay!? Tell me, what would you have said if it had been Pansy!?"

"Parkinson knows?" Hermione asked.

"Why the hell would you tell _her_?" Ron questioned, wrinkling his nose.

"What!?" Draco barked, "I can't have friends!? You think just because you're part of the fucking Golden Trio you get to be privy to everything? That other people aren't allowed to be involved? This, this is why I fucking hate you pe-"

Draco was cut off by a yelp from Harry.

"Harry!" Both Ron and Hermione moved to their friend. Draco doubled over and tried to move the two Gryffindors aside. Harry glared as they paid Draco no mind and pushed them out of the way. Grabbing on to Draco's arm they pulled themselves into a half embrace, Harry's head resting on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Harry breathed, "You're right."

"It's fine, I understand," Draco answered kissing the side of Harry's head. Suddenly Harry felt like crying, why was Draco being so understanding all of a sudden? Where was the arrogant boy who refused to be wrong, who felt that the world was one big injustice to him? "Let's go." Draco's voice broke through Harry's inquiring thoughts, and he quelled his tears.

Harry lifted his head and grabbed Draco's hand and they began walking again.

"It's like…" Ron began, but couldn't finish.

"I know," Hermione answered, she had seen what Ron was trying to say and knew the red head (Or herself) would be able to put it into words. She nodded to Ron and they walked after the two boys.

They reached the Astronomy Tower and were greeted by Dumbledore, Pansy and Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello, you're just in time," Dumbledore smiled.

"Father?" Draco looked to the elder Malfoy, silently asking him why he was there. Harry sensed Draco stiffen, weather with nervousness or fear he couldn't tell.

"Draco," The man nodded, "Professor Dumbledore thought it would be best for at least one of the guardians to be here, unfortunately neither Black nor Lupin could make it." Harry looked between Lucius's and Dumbledore's faces seeing no hint of how his Godfathers were faring off on their mission.

"Oh," Was all the blond boy said.

Harry looked at his counterpart and back to Malfoy. Harry could tell now, it wasn't fear or nervousness; it was anger, at what Harry didn't know.

"Well," Dumbledore's raspy voice filled the room, "Harry, before we get started I want you to know that Sirius and Remus are on their way back, but they couldn't make it for this, I haven't informed them of this, I thought you'd like to do it yourself, they should be here within the week."

"Thank you professor," Harry said, nodding a bit.

"Professor," Hermione began, but stopped, not sure she should continue her question.

"Hermione, whatever it is you need to know will become clear with time," Dumbledore answered. She shook her head and allowed the old man to continue. "Let's begin the ceremony."

Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Pansy, and Lucius made a circle around the two and Dumbledore instructed, "Please, take out your wands and press their tips together, Draco in your right hand and Harry in your left, now intertwine your fingers." The two did as they were instructed and the ends of their wands began to glow.

"Wand of Hawthorn, wand of Holly, yield my will," The shone a blinding white, "Core of Unicorn, core of Phoenix, combine!" Silver light shot out of both wands, spiralling around around one another, clashing ever so slightly before intertwining almost merrily and shooting up above their heads where they stayed.

"Magic bound with the utmost care, stay and help combine the masters of thee." The sliver light of their magic came down to dance between the two. "Harry repeat after me, I Harry Potter here do bind myself, body and soul to Draco Malfoy."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and then around the room and noticed that everyone had their wands out and that a blue light was coming out of each one. The light was circling continously around Harry and Draco. Harry shook his head around wildly and the circling light around them picked up causing a little wind to play around the room.

"Harry," Dumbledore signalled.

Harry started to breath heavily, his insides turn in on themselves, his vision was blurring. He felt bile rise in the back of his throat and choked it back.

"Harry!" Dumbledore barked and the blue light got brighter and picked up more speed, causing a few papers around the room to rustle. Harry realised this must have been old magic, very old magic used on unwilling participants no doubt; he wondered how he never notice everyone cast the spell in the first place.

"For Merlin's sake Potter!" Malfoy snapped.

"_Yes, for Merlin'__s sake, Potter…or your own!"_ A voice sounded around Harry, he started and looked to his left and then right. _"Come on, Potter, aren'__t you just __**dying **__to become a Malfoy? Wouldn__'__t you just __**love **__being bonded to a future Death Eater? We could become the best of friends, Harry!" _

"_**No!"**_ Harry screamed to no one in particular and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, about to break formation when Dumbledore called her back.

"_Just imagine it Harry, having a nice quiet dinner at your in-laws, with their lord and master, me, and you as the main course! I'__m sure Draco wouldn__'__t be adverse to me killing off his bonded so soon, after all who would want to be bonded to __**you**__? A blood traitor, a half blood, a disgrace to the wizarding world! Tell him Harry, tell him how you bind yourself to the Malfoy name!"_

"No! Shut up, shut up!" Harry felt the grip on his right hand tighten and someone was yelling in the background.

"_Harry! Tell them!"_

"_Harry!"_

"Harry!" Harry's eyes shot open and the room was filled with wind of hurricane force, the blue light had turned neon like electric and swirled manically around them. Harry turned frantically to Dumbledore.

"Voldemort?" He asked.

"Yes!" Harry screamed back, the wind roaring in his ears, "Am I…am I to become a Malfoy?"

Dumbledore's face fell, and nodded gravely, a guilty twinkle in his eyes. Harry's face set and he turned to look at Draco who had an odd expression on his face.

"_Don'__t keep them waiting Harry, maybe as soon as you__'__re bonded I__'__ll have Draco kill you right there! He__'__s not much good for anything else…although I should probably have marked him before he came back to school this year, pity really, I__'__ll have to wait a bit. Too bad Lucius__'__s occlumency is so strong I could have him do it, I could always try anyway..Kekehehe…"_

"Harry." Someone else whispered and the neon magic that surrounded them crackled. Harry looked at the source of the voice and found himself staring into startling quicksilver pools; Harry noted that the blue tunnel around them made Draco's eyes sparkle beautifully from the reflected light.

Draco leaned down; eyes closed and rested his forehead against Harry's, and sighed. He gripped Harry's hand, opened his eyes he looked straight at Harry, and said, "What did I tell you earlier?"

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again, not knowing what the blond was speaking of.

"I told, I said 'We'll find a way to get over this' and we will."

Harry stared up into Draco's eyes and said, "But, my family name."

"It can't be helped now."

"My only connection with my parents…" Harry tried, ignoring the increasing velocity of the blue magic.

"Oh, no, you have Black and Lupin for that, we can't change it now," Draco tried.

"He wants you to kill me; he says that's the only thing you're good for. That he just might have your dad do it," Harry almost sobbed.

"I won't, and neither will my father," Draco told him matter of faculty.

"B-"

"Harry," Draco whispered, "Trust me."()

Harry let out a strangled noise and said, "I Harry Potter here do bind myself, body and soul to Draco Malfoy."

The magic around the instantly subsided but still roared rather violently.

"Draco, repeat after me, I Draco Malfoy here do bind myself, body and soul to Harry Potter."

Draco looked Harry straight in the eyes and said, "I Draco Malfoy here do bind myself, body and soul to Harry Potter."

A stream of golden light creped out of their chests twirling as one, before a red light followed, it repeated the process. Both lights and the silver one of magic raced towards the ceiling where the combined in a swirling _uzumaki _pattern, then came down between the two and spilt itself in half. The red and golden light returned side by side into Harry's and Draco's chest, while the silver light shot back into the wands.

The blue magic returned to the circles wands as Harry and Draco gripped one another for support.

"Harry, what happened?" Ron asked.

"It was nothing," Harry answered, "Just Voldemort messing with me."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Yes,-"

"Give the boy some space," A cold drawl came from the background as Lucius approached. "Draco?"

"I'm fine father," The blond gritted out.

"Draco!" Pansy squealed, jumping on the blonds back, "You're off the market now! I'm so sad."

"You can have him," Harry grumbled under his breath.

"Po-" Lucius began but stopped himself, "Harry, then, I would just like to say thank you for accepting the Malfoy name."

"What!?" Ron, Hermione and Pansy questioned.

"Potter's a _Malfoy _now!?"

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore said gravely. Harry turned to glare at the old conniving man, who hadn't told him of his name changing. "He will still be Harry Potter to everyone else, but his birth record has now recorded the name change, but we've had it hidden by Tonks so the ministry won't catch it."

"Professor," Hermione said, "Will Harry have to keep the name?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know what the contract between Malfoy and Potters of late read exactly, I don't have the original copy."

"Mal-" Harry stopped and looked up at his bonded, tears glistening, "Draco, can we go?" It was a mere whisper and no one noticed Harry's distress.

Draco looked down at Harry and nodded, and said rather loudly, "We're leaving now, I'm tired and so is Harry. We'll see you all when we're good and ready." Gripping Draco's hand like a vice Harry was tugged out of the astronomy tower, the calls of his friends ignored. He couldn't look at them right now.

He didn't know why he almost cried when he realised he'd have to call Draco by his first name now, seeing as he was now a Malfoy too. Maybe it was the fact that the Potter named was now gone, that he wouldn't be able to revive his family name and make sure his parents were not forgotten. Maybe it was the fact that he was now family with Voldemorts right hand man, that he was more vulnerable than ever. Or maybe, it was the somewhere deep down, he knew that he would forever stay Harry James Malfoy; that Harry James Potter would cease to exist.

Harry felt like he was a different person now, that because he was a Malfoy he would have to become like Draco. He didn't want to, he was already almost sorted into Slytherin, wasn't that Malfoy enough? It was thoughts like these that laced Harry's mind when they entered their rooms.

Draco lead Harry to the bedroom and let go of his hand, Harry barely heard the deep sigh that emitted from the blond and he began to undress.

"You know what comes next, don't you?" Draco asked.

"What?" Harry answered, wanting Draco to repeat himself.

"I said, you know what comes next?"

"Oh…er…sleep?"

Draco turned to face Harry an odd glint in his eye, and said, "Consummation."

Fact: According to the HP lexicon, Draco has no middle name.

() At the beginning of an LM.C (Japanese band) song called Liar Liar Maya whispers this, I just thought I'd tell you why I put that there. Great band by the way.

An _uzumaki _is a spiral shape, it's got quite a deep meaning involving snakes and mirrors which I won't delve into, I just wanted to use the word. _Uzumaki _is also a name of a manga by Junji Ito which was adapted into a movie, where I got this information.

**Note: **I noticed that the way a characterise Draco may seem a little OCC to some people, like the way he can brush things off and re-assure Harry so easily. But, I firmly believe that Draco isn't a prick _all _the time, and I try to keep him as snarky as possible without it interfering with my plot. I find that Harry would be the one to try and deny all this and still be cold towards Draco for the most part. I see Draco as more of an accept whatever situation you've been given and try to make it work no matter how much you hate it kind of person. Harry like to brood over things, kind of like Ron, just not so…heatedly. More like Sirius. Besides, Draco was raised to be a little distant and so calm, I just see that in his nature, plus, they are kind of you know….Well, I hope that clears anything up, I didn't get any flames about Draco I just noticed it and wanted to let you know before I did.

**A/N:** Ahem, I got a new computer! Yay me! I'm very happy. :D It's a 17.1" Toshiba. Now, I know you're all ready for the sex, so since I've made you wait so long the next chapter is pretty much sex and is why I have these coming out on the same day, I couldn't just leave you all hanging here now I could I? Well, I could but…lol!


	10. Control:Damage

**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it, he and all the other characters belong to the slightly undeserving J.K. Rowling, only because of that horrid epilogue and lack of Draco in the 7th book.

**OI!!:** Understand that this is pretty much SEX. That means manoamano people. If you can't handle, just skip this one. Lol, I crack myself up sometimes.

**EXTRA SPECIAL DEDICATION!!: **This chapter is dedicated to my bestest friend Jenn who tells me to get off MySpace, stop reading fan fiction pron, put down the manga pron, and work on my chapters. Annnndddd, because I promise to write her stories but I'm really lazy and half finish them. I'm sorry Jenn! I'll work on them right after this! Hey, Jenn, you're my favourite, :D

unbreakableBOND

**Chapter Ten: Control:Damage**

Draco watched half amused by the look on Harry's face. He figured that the dim boy wouldn't have thought about something like consummating a bond, and truthfully Draco wouldn't have brought it up if it hadn't been for well…_that_.

That being the fact that Draco was hornier than a jackrabbit on Viagra. But it wasn't just his unbearable horniness, it was the feeling of being connected to another person so intimately, feeling what the other person could feel, and knowing that he could have the power to fix it. Draco knew that this was just an immediate side affect and that soon the intense feeling of tingling contact would fade.

Draco could tell that Harry was horny as well, but didn't want to act on it, no there was something stopping Harry. Draco didn't have to focus much to realise that Harry was in pain. It wasn't physical, and Draco knew it had to be from the whole name change thing. Draco figured that if he had to become a Potter he'd be pissed too. Maybe he should explain to Harry why it couldn't be the other way around.

Draco opened his mouth and quickly shut it; he had almost called Harry 'Potter,' which would not be conducive to this situation at all. "Harry." The name was foreign on Draco's tongue but not all together unpleasant. He repeated under his breath for the feel of it. Harry, who had turned to face away earlier, moved so he was looking at Draco. "I think I should tell you something."

"What?" He sounded half like he didn't really want to know, because what if it was something that he would have to lose again? And the other half sounding as if he desperately needed to know, because what if it was something he would have to lose again?

"It's about you taking my name, there's a reason why."

"What?" Harry said, bitterness lacing his tone, "Don't want to let the Malfoy name die out?"

"Well, there's that and the fact that any children I had wouldn't be able to have a claim in the Malfoy fortune and even _I _might not be able to have a claim in it." Harry's face softened at that. "There are rules all pure bloods follow, and because I'm from one of the oldest families our rules are stricter, if I were to give up the Malfoy name, and I being a man, would therefore give up any claim my children had to that name, and if my father got particularly angry one day he could cut me off from that as well."

"Wait, can't you're father disinherit you anyway?" Harry asked.

"Not entirely," Draco answered, sitting down on their bed, "There is a vault that _anyone _with the name of Malfoy can access, you can too now, it was set up after a grandfather of mine was disinherited, he didn't like that too much and he ended up taking over his father's business by force, he set up the fund."

"Oh." Was all Harry said.

"There's a limit to how much you can take from the vault though, after that you're expected to find means on your own."

"Well, you know, I've got the Potter fortune. We could've lived off that." Harry sat down next to Draco and crossed his arms.

"That's not all, if I had taken the Potter name a considerable amount of my magic would've been taken from me."

Harry gasped, "What? That's not possible, how is that possible!?"

Draco laughed and lay back, "Old dark magic, actually the only one who ever knew the spell was my grandmother who cast it, Germaine, I think her name was. See, magic is also passed through the name, and once the name is gone I'd no longer have the magic, I really don't want to find out how weak I'd be without it."

Harry looked down at Draco with a mixture of anger and understanding, the blond knew Harry was still ticked about him getting the brunt end of the deal, but he understood it better now. Draco sat up and grabbed Harry's face. "I never did tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Thank you; thank you for taking the Malfoy name." With that Draco leaned in and kissed Harry. The brunette immediately melted into the kiss grabbing Draco's shirt and pulling him closer, and opening his mouth to let in Draco's questing tongue. Draco pushed Harry back and straddled him with his knees. Leaning on one arm that was above Harry's head Draco used the other to start undoing the Boy-Who-Lived trousers.

Harry gasped into Draco's mouth when he felt the other boys hand on his cock. Draco plunged even further into his mouth and began massaging the hardness that had formed between the Gryffindors legs. Moaned and thrust into the touch, incoherently begging for more. Draco found that he liked Harry just like this, helpless and horny.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Draco, what was he doing? Hadn't he promised himself to make Harry's life Hell with this bonding? Hadn't he sworn to get revenge on Harry for snubbing and ignoring him? And now, here he was, wanking the prick off!

What had changed? Draco wondered, what had changed him? Draco looked down at the withering boy beneath and had his answer.

Harry, it was always Harry. Draco had decided after all this time maybe Harry wasn't such a prick, maybe he was just lost. That was something Draco could relate to.

"Dr-ahh, Draco." A voice cut through his thoughts, "Ah, Draco, Draco, stop." And the blond could tell he meant it. Draco let go of the hard member, leaking steadily with pre-cum and looked to Harry for an answer.

"I-" Harry began but couldn't.

"You can't do this right now," Draco filled in. He sighed and sat back on his heels, slightly crushing Harry's legs in the process.

Harry sat up on his elbows and looked away in embarrassment, "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"No need," Draco answered, then not knowing what else to do got up and went to the toilet to get ready for bed. Draco locked the door behind and immediately went towards the sink to lean over it. He stayed like that, head bowed for some time, trying to catch his breath. Looking up into the mirror his reflection panted back at him, his eyes dark with lust and his expression that of dissatisfaction. Draco turned swiftly from his reflection, and began to hastily undo the button on his jeans. The blond slipped them off and let them pool around his ankles, his green and silver Snitch boxers soon joining them.

Draco jumped a little when the cold ceramic of the sink met with his bare bottom when he leaned back against. Draco didn't waste any time, his right hand grasping the base of his dick and sliding upwards. He let his thumb rub over the slit, biting his lip as he did so and smeared some pre-cum down the base. It then occurred to him that he still had some of Harry's pre-cum on his hand, the though made him shiver, and he picked up his pace with certainty.

Images of Harry flooded Draco's mind without warning; Harry bent over to pick something up, the way he bit his lip when he was nervous, a habit that Draco found utterly delectable, the feel of Harry's lips pressed against his, the way his hair smelled after he'd switched from that coconutty one that Draco complained about, the way his eyes flashed when he was angry.

Draco's movements become jerky and his breathing uneven, he turned slightly to his side and glanced at himself in the mirror, he watched himself be pleasured by his hand, and suddenly Harry was in the mirror, his mouth replacing Draco's hand.

The blond reeled, seeing Harry's eyes look up at him with such an innocently coy expression did nothing for his self control, and suddenly he was coming and coming hard, he sagged against the sink and tried to catch his breath. After a few moments he stood upright, turned on the sink and washed his hands free of his seed.

Draco looked down at himself, his trousers resting at his feet, his cock hanging out in all its glory, and his ruffled shirt. He must have been quite desperate. Stepping out of his pants, he threw off his shirt and went for the shower, turning the tap on hot and got in. Draco let the scalding water soothe his muscles and ease the tension between his shoulder blades. He sighed leaning against the wall, he hadn't really thought about this whole situation in a long time. Now, now it seemed impossible _not _to.

Harry was so straightforward with his feelings, you could clearly see the anguish and disappointment on the others face, he on the other hand, had to hide it. He wished he could yell and scream about the unfairness of the world, about how he was now attached to his rival for Merlin knows how long. But he couldn't, he understood that he had to be calm, he had to be the strong force to keep this alive, he couldn't let the bond get weak now. Draco leaned against the shower wall with a controlled sigh.

He knew the likelihood of finding a way out of this.

Draco proceeded to wash and then got out of the shower and dried off. He left the bathroom and entered he and Harry's bedroom, immediately noticing that the other boy was asleep.

Malfoy.

Harry Malfoy.

For the first time it really hit Draco that Harry was no longer Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, he was Harry Malfoy, did the Boy-Who-Lived still apply?

_Well, of course! _Draco mentally kicked himself. He walked over the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers, not knowing or caring whose they were. He slipped them on and got into bed.

Harry immediately snuggled to him, throwing and arm over his stomach and maneuvering his head under the blonds arm. Draco looked down at the sleeping form and chuckled. At least Harry was good looking.

Draco woke to an odd sensation on his chest. It was warm, and…wet? He opened his eyes slightly and looked down to find Harry sucking on his left nipple, his hand travelling towards the waist band of his boxers. Draco was immediately at attention and he gasped when Harry bit him a little.

The brunette lifted his head and looked at Draco, sending him an obvious look of lust, before going back to the nipple. Harry let his hand wander to Draco's half hard cock, running his finger up and down the shaft with feather light touches. Harry's mouth left the abused nipple and began trailing kisses up Draco's chest, then neck, and finally to his lips.

Their mouths met in a fiery lock, their tongues twisting with urgency, sloppily heated a small trail of saliva trickled down Harry's mouth. Draco's hand brought down over Harry's on his cock, guiding the fingers to move up and down, applying just the right pressure. Harry did as he was instructed and Draco moved his hand away. The Gryffindor moved up and down with sure movements, and then let his thumb ghost over the leaking slit. When he got to the base he let two fingers tickle Draco's balls.

It was too much, and Draco would be damned if he would come first, for the _second _time that night, not that Harry knew it. Suddenly, he flipped them over Harry yelped a bit into their kiss. Draco smirked and broke the kiss, leaving Harry panting. Draco left butterfly kisses down Harry's neck, and then moved to his torso, causing Harry's hand to slip from his pants. Draco licked a nipple as he passed it, eliciting a moan from Harry who had taken to wrapping his arms around Draco's neck, finger threading through that soft platinum blond hair.

He didn't waste time, kissing and licking as he went, when he got to the hip bone he gave it a little nip, Harry jolted, letting out a wanton moan. Draco smiled at this knowledge and grasped Harry's boxers with his teeth, and pulled them down ever so slowly, his breath passing over Harry's want.

The Slytherin parted Harry's legs, then gave a kiss to the inside of each thigh.

"Draco," Harry spoke for the first time, "Please," he moaned. Draco chortled evilly, the breath tickling Harry's dick and making it twitch in need.

"Please what, Harry?" Draco requested.

Harry whimpered when Draco blew lightly on the tip, "Please! Just suck my cock!"

Draco chuckled and said, "Whatever you desire." He then proceeded to take all seven inches of Harry into his mouth. Harry groaned at the heat and wetness surrounding his sex, he instantly began to thrust into Draco's mouth, his hands tangled in his hair.

The blond laid a firm arm over Harry's hips to keep him still, pinching the spot where he bit earlier. Harry moaned quietly and tried to buck once more.

"Ah, ah, ah," Draco hummed around Harry's cock and the brunette thought he might come on the spot. Draco began bobbing his head up and down on the shaft, urged on by the sounds Harry was making. He swirled his tongue at the head before dipping back down. He used his free hand to fondle Harry's balls, and lightly tickle his entrance. Draco took his mouth off the dick with a soft _shlup_ and licked the underside vein. Taking his hands from Harry's sac he glided three fingers over Harry's mouth. The Gryffindor looked down at him questioningly.

Draco leaned up a bit, so Harry's peen brushed some of his hair and said softly, "Open." Harry did as he was bid and opened his mouth, allowing the three fingers to enter and explore. Draco went back to pleasuring Harry with his mouth, while tentatively Harry licked and suckled at the fingers in his mouth.

There was a _pop_ when Draco retracted his fingers, he put the first one at Harry's entrance and pushed.

Harry gasped in pain and Draco sucked all the harder on his dick and it turned into a moan. When Draco added another finger Harry bit his lip in pain, as Draco did the best he could to keep the boy occupied without making him come. When Draco started to scissor he knew the boy beneath him had gotten used to the intrusion, and curled his fingers looking for that special spot.

"Draco!" Without any other warning Harry came hard inside Draco's mouth and the blond knew he'd found the spot. He did his best to swallow all of Harry's seed, the hot liquid running down the back of his throat brought tears to his eyes. He continued to suck until Harry had nothing left, then let the flaccid cock out if his mouth. He noted that Harry had a bitter sweet taste, probably reflective of his personality.

Draco removed his fingers and crawled up to kiss Harry with renewed fervour, sharing a bit of his own taste with him.

"That-that was amazing," Harry said when the broke apart, "What did you do with…you know?"

"Your come?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry squeaked.

"I swallowed it."

"You did what?"

Draco smirked and repeated himself, causing Harry to blush prettily. Draco leaned down and kissed him again, Harry wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. He began to rub himself against Harry, hoping the teen could bounce back quickly. He broke the kiss and sat up.

"Is it okay if I fuck you now, Harry?" Draco asked.

Harry stared at him for a long moment then said, "It'll hurt…won't it?"

"Yes, but it'll pass. Remember what my fingers did? That felt good didn't it?" Harry thought about then nodded.

"Do it," he whispered.

Draco removed his boxers, his cock standing at attention, leaning down he gave a peck to Harry before lifting up his legs and throwing them over his shoulders. Harry blushed at the vulnerable position he was in. The blond grabbed Harry's hand, having him feel the head of his cock and smear pre-cum down the shaft. Once satisfied he but the head at Harry's entrance and pushed in slightly.

"Gah!" Harry screamed, "That's definitely bigger than your fingers you asshole!"

"I'm sorry, Harry, I know, but it'll feel better I promise." Draco pushed in a bit more and tears welled in Harry's eyes, a bit more and he was biting his lip to keep from sobbing. "Shh, shh, shh," Draco shushed, leaning down and kissing each eye. "It'll be okay." He kissed Harry and slammed all the way in.

Harry cried out, gasping from breath and Draco didn't move what so ever. Harry clung to him like a lifeline, his nails digging into his back. Draco let Harry get used to the feeling before pulling out a bit and pushed back in.

Harry's eyes closed and he made a little 'o' shape with his mouth. Draco took this as a good sign and continued.

"Oh, you're so fucking tight, Harry, it's so good."

His thrusts were controlled, not wanting to hurt Harry, he kept a firm grip on the boys hips, and suddenly Harry lifted himself off and pushed back down. They stayed in that rhythm for awhile until Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Fucking _harder_ Draco." The Slytherin didn't have to be told again and immediately pulled out and rammed back in again, releasing a guttural moan. Harry did his part as well, using Draco's shoulders as leverage to slam himself down on the hard prick inside of him.

"_Faster_," Harry hissed and Draco obeyed, increasing speed and intensity, with surprising force. The only thing that could be heard was the definite _slap, slap_ of skin and the pants and moans of those who the flesh belonged to.

Suddenly, Draco changed his angle a bit, hitting that bundle of nerves inside Harry once more.

"Draco, I can't last much longer!"

"Then come for me Harry," Draco answered.

"Ah, ah, ahhggggg!" With that Harry came again, squirting his seed onto his and Draco's stomachs. Harry's muscles clenched around Draco, the heat and tightness was too much, he gave one last thrust, then came into Harry, riding out the waves of orgasm.

They took a minute to catch their breaths. Before Draco said, "Now, that was amazing."

"Yeah," Harry agreed with a small smile and looked away. A few moments later Draco pulled out of Harry and lay down beside him. Harry stayed where he was, unmoving, body tense and instantly Draco knew what was wrong.

"Come here," Draco ordered and Harry turned to look at him, when the brunette didn't move Draco snorted and grabbed him by the arm. Gently he pulled Harry to his chest and wrapped on arm around him. "Now, go back to sleep."

The next morning Draco woke alone, naked and sticky in bed. He could hear the shower running so decided that since it was on already, he might as well get rid of the evidence of last night's activities.

He entered the bathroom quietly, not bothering to shut the door and opened the glass door.

"Augh!" Harry screamed dropping the bottle of shampoo he was holding. "What the hell!?"

"I'm sticky and gross," Draco answered, "And you look damn sexy when you're wet." He added.

Harry blushed, but glared none the less, "Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

"When bonded? No." Draco shut the door behind him and moved to stand with Harry under the water. "Besides, hat bonding still got me a little horny. Care for a morning romp?"

"No, I don't," Harry huffed, stomping out of the shower. Draco just chuckled after him.

When Draco exited the bathroom, toweling his hair, he could hear voices in the other room, who the hell was here this time of day? He dressed, throwing on a pair of boxers and muggle jeans but forgoing the shirt, he didn't bother with a drying spell on his hair.

"Oh," A male voice purred, when he entered the room.

"Oh, uhm, Draco Sir, er, Professor Yamiko has come to give us the homework and explain a few things.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I just got out of the shower," Draco stated.

"No need to be sorry." The vampires eyes roamed over Draco's body, "I see you two are getting along better," he said with a knowing air.

"Er, yeah," Harry answered.

"Well, that's good. Dark times these are, sticking together is always the best choice of action, although I wonder. You seem to be getting along extraordinary well, but don't you backgrounds make a difference?"

"Wh-what?" Harry stammered.

"Well, you are the Boy-Who-Lived, vanquisher of evil and Gryffindor golden boy, and he is the son of a Death Eater, Voldemorts little pawn, and Slytherin Ice prince, who do you make it work?"

Harry tensed and looked away.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Professor," Draco said softly.

"Aa," Sir Yamiko smiled knowingly. "Perhaps, I shall, I'll see you boys in a few days."

He got up and let himself out of the portrait.

"Harry," Draco began.

"Don't worry about it," Harry answered.

"No, what he said was, I don't know, something is definitely not right." Harry nodded and stood.

"Here's the assignment, Hermione and Ron will bring the others, I think Parkinson is getting the Spell Creation one."

"Harry, seriously."

"Don't Draco, it's not worth it. It's not like we had a choice in this and what he said was true. How can we both give up our differences and make this work? We can't, we just can't. You'll have to go work for Voldemort and I'll…I'll have to kill him."

"Don't presume to know what I do and do not have to do!"

"Draco, you know just as well as I-"

"I won't! I won't go into Voldemorts service because I won't bow down to him. A Malfoy never bows."

"Your father does."

"Yes, my father does," He hissed, "I am not my father."

"Let's just drop it, Draco; I don't want to talk about it."

"No!" Draco shouted, "The only reason you're acting like this is because of what that Yamiko said! If it hadn't been for him making you think about our past then we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"But he's right! We can't just forget our history over night, it's not possible, sooner or later it'll come up and it just did! Just let it go, I don't want to talk about it." Harry went to their bedroom and closed the door; Draco sighed and flopped down on the couch.

The damage had been done.

Note: Draco always claimed to be straight, but he has had his fair share (More like insatiable appetite) of wizards, hence his amazing man sexing skillz. Harry on the other hand, is completely in the dark about gay sex or regular sex as he found the topic embarrassing to talk about. Also, I hate the words cum, cumming, and cummed so I will not ever use them unless actually referring to semen.

I did use the word **peen**.

**A/N:** Yay! My first masturbation scene! So, how was the sex? Was it okay? I know some of you were like, "Ah! I wanted Harry to be on top!" and you know, I almost did that, but I didn't because to be honest with you A) I like Draco on top better and B) The only Drarry fics I can find lately are with Harry on top. Which makes me sad.

So, I promised myself that I would get these two chapters out before school started, and here you are. I admit, if it hadn't been for tropical storm Fay I wouldn't have had this done, lol, by the way, I do live in Florida and I do live on the West coast and I do live on the water, so schools aren't planning to open tomorrow which would have been my first day back. Also, hurricanes aren't as bad as they seem, it's just windy, rainy and we lose power but my family has a generator. It's only a one, but once you get to three then you have to move inland. Five is you're fucked.

**ALSO**, in answer to why these took so long is this, I do suffer from depression and it gets really bad during the summer, so much so that I can't write. So, now that fall is here the updates will be quicker, kaayyyyyy? Lol, **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME! **


	11. Rewrite

**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**OI!!!:** Here we are, Chapter 11, yay! I'm thinking about nine or ten more chapters.

QUESTION: So, someone asked me why Harry took the Malfoy name and choose to lose the Potter name magic. Well, to be honest, the Potter name didn't have much magic to begin with... Because Draco is from such an old pure blood family a lot of the magic is held in the name, for men anyway. Which is why Draco's great grandmother put a spell on the name. So, Harry didn't lose any name magic. Hope that helps!

**unbreakableBOND**

**Chapter Eleven: Rewrite**

Harry awoke sweating, his hair matted to his head, and shaking. Beside him Draco sat up groggily mumbling something that Harry couldn't quite make out. The blond grabbed on to Harry's shoulder and he stiffened instinctively.

"Harry?" Draco questioned through his sleepy haze.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep," Harry answered, sliding out of bed and shaking Draco's hand off. He didn't miss the pang of sadness that coursed through the blond for a second, before disappearing. Harry sighed and headed out to their living room.

Just as he flopped down a house elf appeared next to him, startled, Harry half screamed before he realised who it was.

"I is sorry Master Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby practically sobbed, "Dobby didn't mean to scare Master Harry Potter! Stupid Dobby!" The elf began to bang himself over the head with a lamp, "Stupid Dobby, scaring poor Master Harry Potter!"

"Dobby! Dobby! Please stop, I was just a little worked up is all!" Harry coxed, taking the lamp from the elf, "Dobby, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Dobby thought he felt Master Harry Potter sir, in distress, so Dobby thought he would see if Harry Potter needed anything." His round eyes looked up at Harry hopefully.

"Thank-you, Dobby," Harry answered, "I could actually use some hot chocolate."

"Of course! Dobby will get it for you right away, Master Harry Potter, and Dobby will re-light the fire!" Dobby snapped once and the fire started to life, then he snapped again and disappeared.

Harry fell back into the couch with a hard sigh, how did Dobby sense that he was distressed? It was a little weird, but he didn't have time to dwell on it as Dobby was back already.

"Here you are, sir," Dobby handed him a mug of steaming hot chocolate with whip cream. "Can Dobby get Harry Potter anything else?"

"No, Dobby that will be all," Harry said, then thought a moment, "Actually, would you mind sitting here with me? I could use the company."

"Me?" Dobby's tennis ball sized as filled with tears, "Master Harry Potter wants Dobby to sit with him," he said in awe. "Dobby will do it!" The small elf rushed over to the couch and sat next to Harry.

They sat quietly while Harry sipped at his cocoa and Dobby stared at him with an odd expression on his leathery face. Harry averted his eyes, trying to make this as least awkward as possible, suddenly regretting his earlier decision to have Dobby sit with him.

"Master Harry Potter sir is upset," Dobby said suddenly, his eyes gleaming with knowing.

"No, I'm not," Harry answered looking at the small elf, he tried to smile but it was tight and probably looked like more like a smile of 'Oh, that was really delicious, just let me go throw up now,' then of reassurance.

"Master Harry Potter should not lie where he ought to be tellin' the truth," Dobby chastised, "Is Harry Potter upset over his bonding?"

"No, I am-" Harry stopped and peered down at Dobby, "How did you know I was bonded?"

Dobbys' eyes went wide and jumped from the couch, "Dobby is sorry! Dobby shouldn't have listened to Mipsy when she told Dobby of Master Harry Potter and Master Draco Malfoys bonding! Stupid Dobby!" He immediately went for a potions book on the table and began to beat himself over the head with the large tome.

"Dobby! Dobby! Stop it!" Harry grabbed the book from the self mutilating elf and place securely between himself and the couch.

"Waz all this racket?" Draco slurred from the doorway.

"Nothing!" Harry cried, shoving a hand over Dobby's mouth and shoving him out of sight.

"Seems awfully loud to be nothing…" Draco swayed in place, before righting himself, "Just…keep it down, yeah?"

"Of course, darling," Harry said sarcastically to Draco's retreating back. Once it was all clear Harry let go of Dobby who took a big gulp of air, "Sorry, are you alright?"

Dobby nodded frantically, and began collecting his fallen hats from the floor. Once he had them all resting precariously from his head Dobby crawled back up onto the couch to sit next to Harry. "Master Harry Potter sir-"

"My name isn't Harry Potter anymore," Harry murmured, not looking at Dobby. Dobby was silent for a moment before he got up.

"Master Harry Malfoy sir shouldn't be so upset," Dobby said.

"And just why the hell shouldn't I be!?" Harry growled.

"Because Master Draco Malfoy is a good boy. Harry Malfoy will see, yes, he must see." And with that Dobby disappeared, leaving Harry wide eyed and slack jawed on the couch.

"Just what the hell does Dobby know anyway? He hasn't been the greatest judge of right and wrong if I recall," Harry thought back to second year and the fiasco with the Chamber of Secrets. Shaking his head he finished his cocoa and stood.

Sighing he made his way to the bedroom door, the sight that greeted him once he opened the door made him smile. There was Draco sprawled across the bed, stomach down, his pyjama bottoms had slipped down his hips to reveal part of his bum, and he was clutching Harry's pillow desperately, and muttering something.

Harry stifled a chuckle, as he entered the room, he had to admit, Draco was kind of adorable. He walked over to the bed and started to shove Draco to the side so he could get back into bed. He was pulling his pillow out from underneath Draco's head when he caught some of what the blond of muttering.

"Oh, Harry, that's right, keep going, love." Harry's eyes widened at the comments and his cheeks began to flame at the next words out of Draco's mouth, "Beg for it, Harry, tell me that you want me to fuck you hard and deep."

Harry gave Draco a violent shove to the other side of the bed. "Wha?" Draco questioned.

"Over here," Harry said, Draco looked up just in time to have a fist connect with his face. Needless to say, he slept through the rest of the night.

------------

"Harry," Hermione said, causing the diminutive brunette to snap back to attention, "Are you well? I mean besides all this." She waved her hand around his room.

Both Ron and Harry gave Hermione a look of disbelief.

"What!?" She snapped.

"How the hell do you think he is?" Ron asked, "It's not like he's got much to do stuck in here!"

"Shhhh!" Harry shushed, "Draco's still asleep." It was Sunday morning and Harry had snuck out of bed early to let Hermione and Ron in. The two mumbled an apology and Harry sighed. "You know, all of my life I had thought 'If only I wasn't Harry Potter,' and now I'm not Harry Potter, and I've got to say, it's nothing like I thought it would be."

"Well, what exactly did you expect?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I thought I'd feel different or something…like I'd be different."

"A name won't change you Harry, even if you changed your name to Ethan Darling you'd still be you," Hermione smiled, patting his knee.

"_Darling_?" Came a voice from the doorway, six eyes turned to see Draco enter the room, "Well then, with a name like that who wouldn't jump at the chance to take the Malfoy name? Picture that, Ethan Darling- Saviour-of-the-Wizarding-World, I feel so safe."

"It was an example, Malfoy," Hermione sighed.

"Well, I suppose there are worse names out there," Draco cast Ron a glance and continued, "Like Weasely, for instance."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron growled, "And put some clothes on, will you?" Ron gestured to the blonds' naked torso.

"My, my, did I offend you?" Draco gave a snake-like grin and plopped down on the couch next to Harry. "Harry, love, I'm hungry."

Harry gave Draco a calculating look, noting the odd gleam in the Slytherins eye. "What d'you mean you're hungry?" Harry asked, slowly.

"I'm hungry," Draco repeated, "I'd like something to eat."

"For Merlins sake Malfoy, if you're so hungry, just get something to eat!" Ron barked, much to Hermione's dismay, for she already knew what was coming.

"Don't mind if I do." Draco grinned and leaned into Harry's body, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Harry let out a strangled squawk of protest, allowing Draco to move his tongue in. Harry began to push the blond boy away, only to have his arms pinned to his side. Harry glared hard into Draco's amused eyes, he knew why he was doing this, this was just to freak out his friends. Harry could sort of hear Ron making odd noises of disbelief and repulsion but unfortunately for all of them, Draco was such a damned good kisser!

Harry knew his cheeks were flushed, and his hands! Oh, they were just itching to rip what little clothing Draco had on off. Draco smirked when he realised he had Harry and let go of his arms. He pulled away abruptly and stood, leaving Harry panting on the couch.

"Well, thanks, that was delicious." Draco winked and wandered back into the bedroom.

"Fucking bastard," Harry breathed.

"Ron…oh, Ron, you just had to open your mouth didn't you?" Hermione groaned.

"What? How is this my fault!?" Ron said, indignant.

"If you hadn't responded to Malfoy then he would never have kissed Harry!"

"How do you-" Harry cut off any further comments.

"You guys, please." He began to rub his forehead, wincing a bit.

"You all right, mate?" Ron asked, concerned.

"It's not you scar, is it?" Hermione said her voice just above a whisper.

"No, no," Harry lied, rubbing it once more, "I just have a headache…or something…" He looked at his friends expressions and knew they didn't believe one word. Well, one good thing about this whole living with Draco thing is he could get rid of his friends whenever he wanted. "Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow, I have to go...er..." Harry faltered, not able voice his intentions. "Deal with Draco," he finished lamely.

"Right," Hermione said knowingly, "But we will see you tomorrow? Are you coming to classes?"

"Yea, we are…I think…." Harry answered, walking her and Ron to the portrait.

"And make sure Malfoy doesn't boss you around too much, or be a general bastard to you, and if he tries to make you do anything you don't want to-"

"Ronald!" Hermione interrupted, "Harry is a big boy, he can take care of himself. "We'll see you tomorrow Harry."

"Just remember what I said!" Ron called as the portrait swung closed. Harry sighed and leaned against the portrait, trying to calm his nerves. He pushed himself off the wall and entered the bedroom.

"Oh, hi Harry," Draco said, sitting up to look at him better. "Where'd your friends go?"

"Shut up," Harry said, then pounced, pushing Draco down and straddling him. Their mouths met immediately in a fiery kiss. Harry clawed at Draco's bare chest, before reaching for his pants.

"Ah, ah," Draco grabbed Harry's writs and flipped them over, "Not so fast."

"Fucking bastard," Harry moaned as Draco began to mouth his left nipple through his shirt. "Stop teasing…"

"As you wish," Draco said with a smirk and ripped Harry's shirt right down the middle.

"Augh! That shirt was-"

"Atrocious," Draco finished, releasing Harry's hands and moving for the brunette's pants. Harry watched through half lidded eyes as Draco undressed him, he moaned wantonly when he felt the boy's breath ghost over his manhood. Suddenly, the scene of what was about to happen flashed through Harry's' mind, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Draco, Draco…" Harry said a little breathlessly, drawing the blonds gaze.

"What is it?" The other asked.

"Kiss me," Harry said bluntly. Draco looked shocked for a moment before he shook his head and smiled.

"What's this?" He asked, moving up from his position between Harrys' legs to kiss him. Harry didn't wait for their lips to meet; he opened his mouth and shoved his tongue into Dracos' mouth as soon as he was in range. Draco gasped loudly and grinded against Harry. Draco could feel his elbows giving out when suddenly he was on his back and Harry was pulling down his pants and boxers. Before Draco could say anything Harry's mouth was on his dick and sucking.

"Oh, God." Draco fell back onto the pillows and arched up. Harry made a choking noise in the back of his throat and his eyes stung with tears. He pulled his mouth away with a soft 'plop' and glared up at Draco.

"Take it easy, huh? I've never done this before." He put his mouth back on the head and tried to remember something that Draco had done to him. He began swirling his tongue slowly, then moving his mouth down the shaft as far as he could go, using his hand for the rest of it. Somehow, he'd forgotten how _big_ Draco was.

Harry used his other hand to cup Draco's balls, lightly running his fingernails over them, then giving them a good squeeze. Draco had sat up again, he decided watching Harry give him a blow job was a lot more exciting than just getting it. He loved the way Harry's cheeks hollowed when he sucked at the head of his cock. Draco started running his fingers through Harry's hair in an encoring manner.

Suddenly Draco felt a hand tickling the spot just behind his sac. That was all it took and without so much more of a warning than a strangled "NGH!" Draco was coming and Harry was choking, but somehow managing to swallow it all.

Harry pulled away from Draco's cock gasping. He could hear the blond apologising or something but he couldn't focus on it. He began coughing violently and tears were streaming down his face.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, I'm so sorry," Draco said, pulling the boy to him, "Here let me make it u to you."

Harry stared at Draco dazedly, a million thoughts running through his head, none of them stayed long. The flitted through like dragonflies, leaving little impressions that quickly disappeared, but could never be forgotten. Harry felt himself being lowered to the bed, his tears being wiped away, and Draco was kissing him profusely, whispering thing he couldn't quite understand.

Harry turned his head to stare out the window, outside a butterfly landed on the windowsill, resting before fluttering away. He could feel Draco preparing him, kissing him, licking him, he could feel Draco's eye lashes brush against his skin, he felt all this and yet, he felt nothing at all.

He was numb, how could he feel anything? No, how could he allow himself to feel anything? He was pathetic, this wasn't him! This wasn't his fault, what was he thinking!?

He felt a slight tingling of pain and knew Draco had entered him, his body reacted immediately, arching up to meet Draco's thrusts. His mind began to shut down, his desperately trying to will himself away; he suddenly felt so much like dying.

_How could I? How could I? This wasn't supposed to happen! This can't happen. __Yet...__it's happening, no it's happened...I lo…No! I don't! How could I? How could I just give myself away?_

Harry gazed unseeingly at the ceiling, his eyes wide and despondent. He was shutting down, he couldn't help it, he had to!

And then there were a pair of lips next his ear, they were whispering to him, "_What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." _Harry blinked rapidly and looked up to see Draco's determined face. The blond leaned down a gaze Harry a soft kiss, thrusting into him. Harry moaned a little, grasping at the bed sheets. Draco looked straight at him and said, "_I'll erase it, and rewrite it!" _His thrusts didn't lose rhythm as he spoke and Harry found himself moaning louder and louder, "_Erase this depressed heart, this dirty lie!" _Harry gasped at those words, throwing his arms around Draco's neck and lifting himself up to meet the thrusts better. _"Revive, rewrite, even meaningless imagination is the driving force that creates you_."

"Draco," Harry moaned, as the other sped up his thrusts. They were almost there, just a little farther.

"_Give it your whole body and soul, the unforgettable sense of being!"_

"DRACO!" Harry screamed as his came, whether it be from Draco repeatedly hitting his spot or the words he didn't know. Harry clung to the blond as he came, and when Draco had finished his body shook as he began to cry.

"Harry," Draco said softly.

"I'm sorry!" Harry sobbed, holding tighter on to Draco's neck. "I'm so sorry!"

"Shush, Harry, it's okay."

"No, it's not! Don't you understand!?" Harry screamed, "It wasn't supposed to be like this! _I _wasn't supposed to be like this!"

"I understand, I do, I wasn't either, you know," Draco said as soothingly as possible.

"Draco, I….I don't want to be like this," Harry whispered, "I don't like being like this."

"It can't be helped, what did you think this was? Letters, and chocolates, and flowers. Did you think it would be easy?"

"I didn't think it would be so hard!" Harry yelled back, trying to push the other away, but Draco held fast. "It's not supposed to be this hard! I don't even know if it's real. How can this be real?

Draco sighed, tightening his hold on Harry, "I don't know, Harry, I really don't know."

"I don't want to be like this," Harry whispered, closing his eyes as twin tears rolled down his cheeks.

It was quiet for a long while before Draco pulled away and whispered almost inaudibly, "Then don't." He stood and walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

­­------------

Harry made his way up to the astronomy tower under his invisibility cloak. Technically he wasn't supposed to be out, as the entire school thought he was out on a mission for the Order. But it was around two in the morning and no one was up anyway, well, except him really.

Once in the confines of the tower Harry made is way over to the large window at the front of the room. He saw down on the ledge and swung his legs over the side, letting them dangle in the frosty night air. He could smell the ice in the air, the decaying leaves, and burning wood from fire places. He inhaled deeply, taking it all in. This was the first time he'd been outside his rooms in three days.

He hadn't spoken to Draco in two days.

After he and Harry's emotional whirlwind Draco had kept as much distance from him as humanly possible without leaving the room. He had much done the same, keeping to himself and even going so far as to wear his invisibility cloak _inside_. Which he knew was ridiculous, but he just felt that if Draco couldn't see him then he wouldn't feel so terrible…of course it didn't work, but that didn't stop him from trying.

Draco had slept most of the time, yet, when it was time for Harry to go to sleep Draco had left the bedroom and slept on the couch.

Of course that pissed Harry off to no end, who the hell said Draco was allowed to make him feel like complete and utter shit? Giving up the bed and everything. Well, that was one way to look at it, the other way was…

"He doesn't want to be near me," Harry said aloud.

"Who doesn't want to be near you?" Harry jumped a mile, and stood quickly with his wand drawn to the intruder. His eyes went wide when he saw the owner of the voice.

"Sirius!" Harry rushed forward, beaming for the first time in Merlin knows how long. Sirius scooped Harry up and spun the small teen around in a circle.

"Oh, Harry, I've missed you!"

"Me too, Siri." Harry clung to his Godfather for dear life, his eyes were shut tight and his breathing was uneven, he was praying that this was real, that it wasn't some figment his depressed heart had created. "Where's Remus?"

"Talking to the old windbag; Harry, you're squeezing me a little hard here," Sirius said, pushing the boy away a little. "Did you miss me that much?" Harry could only nod his head in response. "So, what happened while I was away?"

Harry pulled away from Sirius completely, and turned to face the window. "Oh, nothing really. Why don't you tell me about you mission. What did you and Remus do?"

Sirius smiled, excited at the prospect of telling his Godson of the great adventure he'd been on. After all, Harry was the only one Sirius ever felt the need to impress, well, besides Remus.

"Well, Remy and I had to infiltrate Fenrir Greybacks camp. We went under the guise that Remus wasn't accepted by Dumbledore any longer, that his views on werewolves were not what Remus wanted," Sirius began.

"Wait, what? You weren't _where?_" A certain amount of anger had crept into Harry's voice. How dare that old coot send Remus and Sirius straight into the fire?

"Harry," Sirius said, suddenly sombre, "Remus and I are adults, we're doing what we can for the Order and you have to except that." Harry said nothing, only looked away, still a little angry.

"I can't lose you two," Harry whispered after a moment, "Especially not now."

"Why not now?" Sirius asked

"It's just that, with the whole Draco thing….He and I…" Harry trailed off, wondering if Sirius already knew that he and Draco were now Bonded, maybe the man was just trying to act like it was nothing.

"'You and he' what?" Confusion was written clearly on his face.

Harry immediately changed his expression to one of nonchalance, realising that Sirius _didn't _know about the Bonding and it was probably best to play it off as if it _were _nothing, "Just was with Bonding and everything, it's just getting kind of heavy." His tone was half casual, half desperate.

"Harry you don't need to worry about-" Sirius stopped short, his eyes sharpened and suddenly he transformed into his dog form. Harry's eyes went wide with shock as the huge black dog bounded towards him and began to sniff at him furiously. Just as suddenly as it happened Sirius was back in human form, looming over Harry, a mad look in his eye.

"You Bonded," he hissed, "You Bonded!"

Harry winced at his tone and nodded once. Sirius relaxed and embraced Harry again, a resigned air about him. "No wonder the bastard sent me to find you," Sirius said, "He didn't want to tell me himself, probably afraid of me shredding him to pieces."

"Well, can you blame him?" Harry and Sirius turned to see Remus enter the room. Harry pulled away from his Godfather and ran into Remus's waiting arms. "How are you Harry?" Remus asked quietly.

"I'm…okay, I guess. Things could be better, of course." Remus smiled at Harry, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I know Harry." Remus motioned to Sirius and led the two out of the room. "So, how was the Bonding? Dumbledore told me that there were some…complications?"

"Complications? Harry, you never said anything about any complications," Sirius said, suddenly worried.

"Well, it wasn't really a big deal, but Voldemort got inside my head when the ceremony was taking place," He humourlessly, "It was stupid to think we could hide it from the fucking bastard."

"Language," Remus chastised.

"Sorry," Harry apologised, "Anyway, just the usual threats about having someone kill me and isn't it lovely that we're even closer now?" Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Remus as they entered the hallway leading to the rest of the castle, "Professor told you about the Malfoy thing right?" Remus nodded gravely and shot a look at Sirius.

"What?" Sirius demanded, "Tell me right now!"

"It's just; my name isn't Harry Potter anymore." Sirius looked like his jaw would be permanently detached from his face and like his eyes would never go back to their original place inside of his head. He was paler than either of the two had ever seen him.

"You're…you're a Malfoy now?"

"Yea, Harry Malfoy…that sounds pretty weird, eh? Hehehe," Harry laughed nervously, the face Sirius was making just now was a little scary. "Oh, but hey, were cousins now?" Harry tired for lighthearted but it only came out questioningly.

"Sirius!" Remus barked and the man snapped to attention. The werewolf grabbed the man by his arm and whispered something urgently in his ear that Harry couldn't hear, but he knew Remus meant business if the white of his knuckles were any indication.

Sirius nodded and they continued on their way, to Harry's rooms, he now realised. When they got there the old woman was surprisingly awake.

"My, my, wotsa young man like you doing out so late? It's after curfew, you know." She adjusted her glasses and spotted Sirius and Remus, "Oh, but you're with professors, eh? Well, serves you right for wandering about in the corridors after curfew! You boys be sure to punish 'im good, you hear? He's always so rude to me! Just the other day my Knight friend and I were having a lovely little dance and Moody Pants over here just started poppin' of at the mouth! Scared my friend away, too, and he and I were 'avin' such a nice dance an all-"

"AMO CRUOR! You know what, I'm changing the password, I'm changing it to 'Open the bloody door, you erratic old bat!' Got that, you mad old twit!?" Harry yelled.

"You see!" The woman yelled back, "You see 'ow 'e treats me! 'E should 'ave a bit more respect!"

"Why in Merlins name should I have that!?" Harry screamed. "What have you done to deserve it!?"

"Uhh, Harry, that's-" Remus was cut off when the woman yelled.

"WHY!? WHY!? 'E asks!" She was near hysterics now, falling off her chair trying to get out of her portrait, "WHY IS COZ I AM HELGA HUFFLEPUFF! " Her name rang through the corridor and back into Harry's ears.

"Oh." Was all he could say. He was so shocked to find that this, this psycho was one of the founders of Hogwarts.

_Well, I shouldn't be so surprised, look at Luna…_

"Right," Remus said, "Amo cruor, if you will, Professor."

"Tha password is incorrect!" She huffed.

"Oh, uhm, 'open the bloody door, you erratic old bat?'" Remus tried and the portrait swung open harshly and slammed shut once they were all through.

"Harry?"

"Just shut up, Siri," Harry said, still feeling rather stupid about the whole thing.

"This is a nice place you've got here, a lot better than the dorms," Sirius said as they entered the living room area. "Oh," he said when he spotted the boy on the couch.

"Did we wake you?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco answered, looking straight at Harry letting him know that it was _he_ who woke him up.

Harry looked away, guilty, knowing that he meant because he had left. But he couldn't help it, he had to get out of there, the place was suffocating him! "Did you know that our portrait is Helga Hufflepuff?"

"Yes," Draco answered, and Harry could feel those grey eyes piercing the side of his face.

"Oh. Well, uh, I changed the password. It's now, uhm 'open the bloody door, youerraticoldbat.'"

"It's what?" Draco asked, sitting up a bit.

"'Open the bloody door, you erratic old bat,'" Sirius supplied.

"Thank you, Sirius," Harry said sarcastically.

"Well, won't you sit down?" Draco motioned for them to sit and the three did so. Strangely Harry felt as though he were a guest as well, that this was not his 'home' at all, that he was just passing through.

"It's actually pretty lucky that I caught you two both awake, as I do have some…well, it may not be bad news but still." Remus looked at Draco then Harry.

"Dear Merlin, there's _more_?" Harry groaned.

"Yes, well, maybe, you see the thing is I wasn't going to mention it, because I didn't think you two would actually have to Bond, but seeing as you have…" He trailed off, "Anyway, see, Harry, your father was once in possession of the original Bond contract, but when he and your mother got married he had given off to someone else to keep safe after your parents got on Voldemorts bad side. But, I remember there was something James mentioned to me one day about the contract, at the time, I hadn't though much of it, as I wasn't sure what he was saying, really."

"What did he say?" Harry asked urgently.

_Flashback_

It was the day of James Potter and Lily Evans wedding and Sirius Black was off in search of the ring he'd lost, leaving Remus Lupin to tend to James.

"You know, Remus, I feel pretty rotten about what I'm doing to my future children," James said off handedly, adjusting his tie in the mirror.

Remus reached around and straightened it for him and asked, "What do you mean? You'll be a great dad."

James looked at himself and smiled sadly, "No, no I don't think I will." He glanced up to meet Remus's concerned eyes. James turned around to face his long time friend, "What I'm doing to them, there's no excuse for it, it's just. You know how it was with me and…" he trailed off, "You know I couldn't stay."

Remus nodded, still very confused, "Yea, but Lily's great, you love her right?"

James beamed and said, "Like all the stars in the sky."

"Yea, see, it'll be fine. You two will make great parents," Remus assured him.

"Yes, Lily, will be a fine mother. I still haven't told her, though. How do I tell her that because we're together one of our children will have to pay for it? A lifetime with someone they'll more than likely hate. Merlin, what kind of father I will be!"

"A lifetime? James, you're not making any sense, what are you-" Remus was cut off when Sirius burst through the door.

"Remy! I found the rin…oh, hey, James…"

_End Flashback_

"Did you have to mention the me losing the ring part?" Sirius asked under his breath.

"It was important to the story," Remus shot back.

"Wait," Draco said, "So what you're saying is, that according to Potter, Harry and I-"

"Will be Bonded forever," Harry finished.

1-Quote is from _Romeo and Juliet_, just the rose part.

2-Lyrics from ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATIONs _Rewrite_.

**A/N:** Has anyone noticed that I make Harry hit Draco a lot? Because I do…it's a little random…huh… Also, I…I'm really bad at keeping date in stories…So basically I have no idea what month it is here. I'm going with a general October era…actually, if anyone knows what time it might be here please let me know…I mean, I know I haven't written anything about Halloween but I may have just done a little 'Three months Later' type thing. Heh. So, if I've done one of these and you know what time it is, that'd be great. Next chapter won't be DracoHarry pov. So, review, please? Hah.


	12. What a Tangled Web I'll Weave

**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter. You hear!? Damn....I wish I owned Tom Felton...

**OI!!!:** So, anyway, I don't know if I mentioned it last chapter, but this chapter is a bit different. No, it is NOT a filler chapter, it's important to the story! At least, that's what I told my friend when she pointed out the filleresque-ness of the chapter...when I told her about it, anyway. Actually, you know what, she didn't even know what the fuck a filler was, I had to explain it to her using a Dragon Ball Z analogy...now that I think about it, I'm not sure if non-anime/manga people know what that is either. Let me put it this way, GOF=Filler. Lmao. Also, I accidently wrote 'MATA' instead of 'OI!' up there. Okay, I've said too much on with the show. No wait, I'm lying, one more thing. **I NEVER READ OVER MY STUFF!!!** It's a bad habit, I know, but I just don't. I spell check then I post. Heh. So that's why there are so many error0rz. --By the way, spell check said I didn't spell that wrong!

**unbreakableBOND**

**Chapter Twelve: What a Tangled Web I'll Weave**

Heels clicked loudly on the marble floors of a distant castle, the sound reverberated off the walls of the nearly empty hallway, as a soft light danced across the shiny surface of the tiles. The owner of the shoes making such noise paid them no mind, as he was too busy trying to make his cloak fan out dramatically, as he swept down the hall. Giving up on the clock thing, the man banged through the doors of the banquet room with a loud "My Lord!"

"Eep!" A nearby maid jumped, dropping a tray of tea the lordships feet. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive my clumsiness!" She began cleaning up the mess, when she felt a shadow loom over her, looking up she found the lordship.

"Do not worry about," the lordship said, "It was not your fault; please just bring me a new tray." The girl nodded quickly and hurried away. "Look, you've gone and frightened her," the lordship pouted.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, I didn't mean to," the man in the cloak answered.

"And what was with that entrance?" The lordship sat back down, "So dramatic! And unlike you."

"I know," Grumbled the man, walking into the room more, towards the lordship, "But I've been watching this man, and every time he enters a room everyone turns to look at him!"

"Well, with all that noise, who wouldn't?" The lordship said causally, throwing a leg over their chair.

"No, it's not that, it's this stupid bloody cloak! But I can't get it billow properly...."

"Eh?" Said the lordship, "Oh, let me try it." The lordship stood and took the cloak from the man, and put it on. They strode around the room once and then looked at the man for approval.

"No, no, you have to billow it more, like a bat or something," the man said.

"Eh? Wait, a bat? And you can't get it right?" The lordship began to laugh heartily.

"Shut up!" The man yelled, running after the lordship, only to have the other evade him, laughing all the while.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat.

"What is it, Roy?" The lordship said.

"Don't you and the Sire have some _business _you have to deal with?" Roy adjusted his sunglasses and shifted in his place next to the throne like chair.

"Oh...I had forgotten. Haha!" The lordship took off the cloak and handed it back to the frowning man. "Anyway, how's it going over there? You cold?"

"As always," the man said, smirking, "It's all going just fine, the plan is definitely ready to be put into action."

"Good," the lordship said. "Have you prepared for all possible outcomes?"

"I believe so."

"Death?"

"Yes, I will perform a raise the dead spell. They won't have a soul but, they'll move and speak," the man answered.

"You know tampering with the dead like that is taboo, look what happened to those Elric brothers.() Homunculus ring a bell? How about a GIANT SUIT OF ARMOR WITH A SOUL!?" The lordship huffed.

"Well, they turned out all right didn't they?"

"Shut up! Just think of something else for that, will ya?" The lordship threw a cup at the man's head.

"Fine! What if I just bind someone else's soul to their body!?"

"Fine! Now, where do you plan on keeping them?" The lordship sat back down.

"Eh?" The man said, a little panicked, "I can't bring them here?"

"Of course not, this would be the first place they looked once the figure out who did it."

"Really? It doesn't seem like a place you'd be," The man answered, "By the way, who did you find a place like this out here? It's pretty random."

"Oh, I know, but it's just great isn't it? Hey, do you want to see the dungeons?"

"There are dungeons!? Oh, I want to see!" The man said, excitedly.

"Oh, great, no one here appreciates them, let's go!" The lordship stood and began dragging the man away.

"Your lordship!" A shrill voice rang out, and the lordship froze, "Where do you think you're going!?" The lordship turned to see an old woman in a maid's uniform storming towards him.

"Oh, uhm, you see he wanted to see the dungeons..." The lordship trailed off, when the maid continued to stare up at him coldly.

"You have work to do, you can show him the dungeons after you've finished those plans!" The maid grabbed the lordship by the ear and dragged him back his throne.

"Ow, ow, ow! I get it, Maria, okay!"

The man snickered at the control Maria held over the lordship.

"And you stop distracting him!" Maria yelled at the man who immediately stood up straighter.

"As if I would," the man said haughtily.

"Oh, shut up," the lordship said, "Anyway, can't you just take them back to your place? No one knows where that is." Then added in a low voice, full of bitterness, "Not even me."

"Oh, fine, I'll take them back to my place. Why did you have me come up with the plan if you're just going to change it, anyway?"

"To make you feel important." The lordship smiled. "Now, where are we as to a date?"

"I planned on Halloween, no one will suspect me as everyone will be disguised and I will blend in amongst them." The man answered, shifting from foot to foot, he really wanted to see those dungeons!

"Good, you're certain you won't be caught?"

"Of course, I'm much too fast for them anyway."

"Well, if you plan on Halloween you still have six days to plan it all out, I trust you." The lordship smiled widely.

The man felt his cheeks flame at the attention and coughed a bit to disguise it, "Right, er, how long do I have to keep them?"

"As long as it takes," a deadly serious note had taken to the lordships voice, "We will not back down."

"Yes, your lordship," the man bowed deeply.

"Well, I think we're done with that so let's go see those dungeons!" The lordship said brightly. "Maria, may we go?" he turned to the maid who was now next to Roy. Maria sighed and nodded that they could. "Yay!" the lordship rushed down to the man.

"Ooo, I can't wait!" The lordship and the man linked arms and headed out the doors.

"Those two," Roy said shaking his head.

"Like little children, aren't they?" Maria smiled, "One day they'll get their acts together."

"You mean tell each other how they really feel," Roy said bluntly.

"Yes," Maria answered, "But it must wait; they cannot afford such a distraction right now."

"You mean with the plan?" Roy asked. "What do you think of it?"

"It's not my place to say. But I will say this, they are on a slippery slope, and if they're not careful it will all start to snowball."

"Why do you say that?"

"That's simple," Maria said, "They don't fully realise who they're dealing with. This Halloween won't be much of a treat. Fasten your seatbelt, Roy, we're in for a bumpy ride."

()-I couldn't help it, I had to throw it in, it was so perfect! It's a reference to the anime/manga Fullmetal Alchemist in which two brother Ed and Al Elric try to bring their mother back from the dead (they're like 8 and 9 at the time) using alchemy. They bring back their mother but she's not really human so they have to send her back, which they later found out creates a homunculus (a monster type thing that takes on the shape of the person they were SUPOSSED to be) Anyway, in order to get something you need to give something. Ed loses is arm and Al loses his body. Ed gives up his leg for Al's soul and binds it a suit of armour. Anyway, it's good, watch it.

**A/N**: Haha, comic relief, anyone? That was rather odd, wasn't it? Well, have fun guessing what the fooch just happened! Okay, review please! :D


	13. Lucius Malfoy's Tale

**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Sir Yamiko would have taught Sex Ed. ; }

**OI!!!:** Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, are you all nice and confused about the last chapter? Good! Anyway, I didn't make that chapter purely to confuse you; it was just to let you all know that there's something else going on here. I just didn't want you to know _what_ exactly. Also, to be honest, if you go back and re-read that chapter it might make more sense. If you just ignore the chaff, then it's pretty straight forward. Anyway, it will make sense in time, I promise.

**unbreakableBOND**

**Chapter Thirteen: Lucius Malfoy's Tale**

Draco stared at Harry from across the Great Hall, trying to read Harry's thoughts as much as possible without the boy noticing. It had been five days since they had bonded and it was five days of hell. Now, they were back in classes and Draco, for one, was quite glad he'd managed to do his assignments during their little break.

"Draco," Pansy said, waving her hand in front of him, "What's up, you've been staring at Pot-Ha-Potter, since we got here. Don't you get to do enough of that all day? Something happen?"

"Yes, Pansy, it has," Draco bit out, "And had you bothered to come visit me, you would have known that."

"Well, I didn't want to disturb the love birds." She batted her eyelashes and smiled.

"More like hippogriffs," Draco murmured, finally giving up on trying to read Harry's thoughts and turning to the girl next to him.

"So, something did happen! Tell me!"

"Don't worry about it," Draco answered, still rather upset.

"Oh, but Draco-" Pansy was cut off by a loud yelp from down the table. The Slytherins jumped up from their benches and back away from the table, leaving only Blaise Zabini on the end. The entire Great Hall looked on as Blaise clutched his stomach, and screamed. The professors immediately went to his side, but something threw them away from him.

"You!" Blaise turned his strangely pale eyes on Draco, the only student who had dared approach him. Those eyes, they looked so familiar, Draco knew he'd seen them somewhere, maybe a dream? "You have such a short time," Blaise told him, quiet enough for just him to hear. "It won't last, you won't last." It was strange, it wasn't like Blaise's voice somehow, it was like someone was possessing him. "In the autumn the spring bird flies, it has no choice. I wonder, do dragons migrate too? I would think they wouldn't survive the cold. Can you, little dragon?"

What was Blaise saying now? Or rather, who was making Blaise say this? Voldemort? His eyes didn't look like that, pale and icy.

"He could have an underling do it," Harry said from out of nowhere, Draco nodded absently as Blaise began rocking back and forth. "What do you think he means?"

"I've no idea," Draco answered, still a bit shocked.

"The same, Potter," Blaise turned those eyes to Harry, "Or, should I say Malfoy?" He began laughing manically, the entire student body looked on in horror as the Slytherin laughed seemingly at nothing before his eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp. Dumbledore quickly checked the boy over and handed him off to be taken to Madame Pomfrey. The old wizard turned and addressed the students.

"Do not think on it," was all he said, before shooting a look of caution at the boys and heading out. Most of the teachers followed suit.

Pansy wandered back over to where Harry and Draco were standing and looked worriedly at her best friend, Ron and Hermione weren't far behind.

"All right?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry replied, "I think not."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I think he was being possessed," Draco answered, "But we don't know by whom. He said, 'You don't have much time, you either Potter,' but then he said 'or should I say Malfoy?'"

"What did he mean?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know," Draco whispered, still staring at the spot where Blaise had been. "But I'm going to find out."

"We're going to find out," was all Harry said. If anyone thought it was strange that the five were standing quietly together staring at nothing, they didn't say a thing.

Draco and Harry attended their classes like normal, but they were both feeling anxious about what happened earlier to really pay attention. Not that the rest of the student body was doing a better job, everyone seemed to have their own opinion about what happened, yet no one really knew. No one but Draco and Harry.

They didn't tell anyone what was said, they didn't have to; a passing Hufflepuff had heard the whole thing. They didn't discuss it together though, they didn't need to. Draco knew that right now Harry was running though every possible scenario and its outcome in his head. He smiled to himself at that thought, Harry was so predictable.

It occurred to him then that he and Harry really didn't know one another, but living together and being Bonded had made them privy to each other's private moments, and well aware of the others quirks. Draco decided to put the thought in the back of his mind for later, he couldn't deal with that right now. He continued his conversation with Pansy loud enough for the other Slytherins to hear.

"Well, we all knew it would be Zabini," he was saying, "He's ruthless, but he has no cunning. He could never pull anything off on his own." Draco wasn't stupid, now was the time to bring some of Blaise's tag-along gang back under his reign.

"As opposed to you?" A random Slytherin replied, Draco looked and found the source to be a boy called Ian Machina, an avid follower of Blaise's, Draco pinned him with a piercing look.

"Yes," he replied in his slow drawl, "Why warn the target? Now they have time to prepare, sure it'd be fun to watch them squirm, but at least do it anonymously. That way they don't know who to watch out for. And in them idle of the Great Hall? That's just stupid." Machina turned around fuming.

"But who said that was his idea?" Someone else asked.

"No one, but Zabini is stupid enough to take orders from someone who's just as stupid." At that the Slytherins gasped, had Draco just called The Dark Lord stupid?

"So, who do you think he's working for?" Pansy asked quickly.

"It's either someone very stupid...or extremely smart. But, I can say it's more than likely not a direct order from...," he trailed off, letting everyone know exactly who he meant. "No, Zabini is good for a few minor plans, but he just can't pull off anything major. No, he's defiantly not gone over." Gone over meaning, Marked, the term most Slytherins used when speaking about it in public. Beside him, Draco felt Harry tense at the term.

"What say you, Draco?" Pansy asked. "Will he do it?"

"There's no way he can, and if by some chance he does, he's a fool to think he'll be favoured or something for this. Even if he can beat me, which he can't, attempting to bring me down isn't enough," Draco answered, leaning back in his chair.

"And of Harry?" The entire class turned to look at Neville Longbottom, who had voice the question. "He said Harry didn't have much time either."

Draco looked at Harry and found the other staring back at him. "He won't even get within 50 metres." Harry's eyes flashed with joy before Draco turned back to the Slytherins. "He's really delusional, poor thing." At that the Slytherins laughed and the bell rang. Everyone began gathering their things and was out the door in no time. Harry, however, stayed, as did Draco and soon they were alone, the professor having long since left them all alone.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"What?" Draco replied; honestly not know which 'that' he was referring to.

"That thing with the Slytherins; Zabini, he was to be a Death Eater," Harry informed him.

"No, there's no way, when you get the Mark you're out for days. Zabini hasn't left the school but once and that was only for a day," Draco answered, heading for the door.

"Something's not right," Harry answered, following.

"You're telling me," Draco muttered, then tugged on Harry's sleeve, "Come on, let's go back to our rooms."

Harry nodded absentmindedly, already lost in thought over the new information. Draco chuckled to himself, knowing Harry would think this over for days. Ever since they had met Draco had picked up on little things that Harry did, in that sense he supposed he knew Harry better than anyone. You know, keep your friends close and you enemies closer and all that. Though, this time he supposed Harry should be thinking this through thoroughly, someone was threatening their lives.

Not that was something new for Harry...or Draco for that matter. Only this time it wasn't the obvious answer of Voldemort (or jealous Death Eaters in Draco's case). But, if it wasn't Voldemort, then who was it?

"_Something's rotten in the state of Denmark_," Draco murmured to himself.

"Hey, Draco," Harry said later, when they were in their rooms, "Something's been bothering me."

"Hm," Draco answered not looking up from his book; since when was something _not_ bothering him? Speaking of people being bothered, Draco was quite annoyed with Harry at the moment, not that Harry knew it. Even with the Bond, Draco was good enough at hiding his feelings and Harry was too distant to tap into the fresh Bonds power.

The reason of Draco's distress was the fact that Harry had suddenly started talking to him again. As soon as they had a distracter from their...er, other problems Harry was all for asking Draco his opinion. Not that Draco minded so much that he was talking to him, it was better than having him mope around and refusing to even look at him. It was the principal of the thing, if they didn't have to discuss each other then they could talk, was basically what Harry was saying.

Which hurt, you know. Was it Draco's fault that all of this was happening? No. He couldn't help it, just as much as Harry couldn't. But did Harry ever think about his feelings? No, it was always Harry's feelings or even other people's feelings, never Draco's. And that was probably what wounded Draco the most. He supposed maybe he just had a weaker will than Harry's or maybe was just a romantic at heart. What else could explain his current condition?

His 'condition' being the fact that Draco was now in love with Harry Fucking Potter.

_No,_ Draco thought, _Harry Fucking Malfoy_. That thought made him smile a little. Yes, Draco had fallen for the Gryffindor, which he admits was stupid on his part. If his father knew he'd probably disown him on the spot. Falling for Harry, what was he thinking?

He was thinking that Harry was a selfish, spoilt, little bastard, with the kindest smile, gentlest heart, and the most beautiful person he'd ever met.

Draco sighed and shook his head; this could only lead to heartbreak. If it hadn't been for the Vow Harry would have went off with the Weasely girl and Draco would have been left to have an heir with some nice pure blood his parents picked out. Harry wouldn't stay with him, it wasn't possible, the Saviour of the Wizarding world with the son of a Death Eater? No, no, this would only lead to heartbreak.

Draco knew that with time the Bond would fade enough for the two to be apart from each other for years at a time, maybe never again. And the Malfoy line...no, Draco wouldn't do that to Harry, no matter what his parents' wishes were.

Draco nodded at something Harry said; he'd been blathering on since Draco had given any indication he'd been listening.

"So, elephants don't fly because toads cursed them for stealing their lily pads?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that's right-wait, what?" Draco snapped his attention to Harry.

"I knew you weren't listening to me!" Harry threw his hands up in exasperation. Draco could feel the other boy's annoyance rolling off him like tidal waves.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Draco made a conscious effort to listen to Harry and not just watch the way his lips moved.

"I wanted to know why our dads never bonded. Something Remus said, it made me think. He said 'You know I couldn't stay.' What do you think that meant?"

"I don't know," Draco answered, making a mental note to owl his father about it, "Maybe they just hated each other _that_ much."

"Kind of like us," Harry said offhandedly.

"Yea," Draco murmured sadly, "Kind of like us."

"Draco!" Draco awoke to the sound of someone calling, or rather, gasping his name, "Draco!"

"Harry?" Draco turned over to find Harry sweating and panting, "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know!" Harry gasped, pinning Draco with a desperate stare, "I just woke up and I was like this!"

"Like what?" Harry gave a pained look, and he seemed to think something through before throwing off the covers and revealing his problem to Draco. "Oh." Draco looked back and forth between Harry's face and his "problem."

"Er," Draco began, "Have you tired-?"

"Yes!" Harry interrupted, "But nothing works, it just comes right back! I've been at it for at least two hours!"

"Really?" Draco was impressed, "How many times did you-?"

Harry cut him off once more, "Six!" Draco couldn't help it, he began laughing, it was just too funny. "Don't laugh you bastard, fix this!" At that Draco laughed harder, doubling over while Harry slapped him over and over in frustration.

"All right, Harry, I'll "fix" you," Draco managed when he had calmed down enough. "Want me to just touch it a little?"

"I don't give shit, just do something!" Sweat was rolling off of Harry, his bangs were plastered to his forehead, and his eyes held a lustful desperation in them. Draco carefully trailed his fingers down Harry's chest, never taking his eyes from Harry's Draco tickled Harry's hip before dragging a finger over to his straining erection, already leaking with pre-cum. Draco circle the base and Harry moaned.

"Don't tease me!" He pleaded. Draco trailed a finger up the manhood and ran his thumb of the slit. Harry arched up into the touch and Draco pulled away, much to Harry's distress. "Arse," he groaned. Draco chuckled, and continued his feather light caresses on Harry's sex. The blond stuck two fingers of his free hand into his mouth and wet them, before tracing Harry's entrance with them.

"Oh!" Harry gasped as the first finger entered him, Draco's other hand now wrapped around his cock and squeezing gently. "Oh!" He moaned when the second finger joined and began circling. Draco kept a steady rhythm with Harry's dick, alternating between palming and gentle touches. Either way Harry was loving it.

Draco rubbed his thumb over Harry's leaking tip just as he curled his fingers to hit that spot inside of Harry and suddenly Harry was coming, his seed spilling over his belly and Draco's hand. Draco watched Harry's face twist with pleasure and relief, his eyes were shut tight and his mouth was open in silent scream.

"Well, that was a quick 'fix,'" Draco smirked.

"Shut up," Harry grounded out, still riding out the last waves of orgasm. "I don't think I can take much more tonight, I don't think I have anything left!"

"Well, it looks like you're going to have to...it seems to die hard," Draco laughed at his bad pun.

"Oh, God," Harry groaned, his erection coming back to life, "What is wrong with me!?"

"Dunno," Draco answered, "It's kind of like you're in heat...but it's like, continuous. Well, waste not want not, I say."

"Eh?" Was all Harry got out before Draco pounced.

Draco made his way up to the owlry, letter in hand. It was before breakfast and well before Harry ever awoke; he figured Harry could get up on his own and if he didn't he'd just send the Weasel or someone to get him before classes started. He had thought about what Harry had said about their father's and decided he really ought to know the whole truth, he was hoping to get a letter back by lunchtime.

Not that his father would _really_ tell him, of course not. But he might get some varied version of the truth that could help him out a bit.

"Hey," Draco barked as he bumped into someone, "Watch where you're-oh. Hello, Professor Lupin."

"Hello Draco, and I'm not your professor anymore, you can just call me Remus," Remus smiled in an approachable manner. "How goes it?"

"Oh, fine, I'm just sending a letter to my father," Draco answered, trying to inch past the former DADA professor. He really didn't want to have to talk to Harry's family.

"Oh? That's good, say Draco, your father wouldn't happen to have the original coy of the Vow secretly would he?"

Draco mentally rolled his eyes at the stupid question. If his father had the original contract would they be having this problem? How stupid did Lupin think he was?

"No, I don't believe so," Draco answered patiently.

Remus gave a knowing look and said, "What about what you don't believe?" The werewolf gave a small smile and started down the stairs. "Tread softly Draco!" Remus called over his shoulder and was gone.

Draco was left to stare after him.

"Draco, what do you think they've done with Zabini?" Pansy asked at lunch.

"Ministry probably. They wouldn't let him roam around here like that." Draco and Harry had met with Dumbledore earlier letting him in on Zabini's small plot for their demise. They didn't mention their suspicions that he was working for someone other than Voldemort.

"What? Can't handle it?" Pansy teased.

"Don't have to," Draco answered.

Suddenly the Great Hall doors burst open, and the telltale sound of a cane clanked on the stone floor. A man entered, his head held high, and a regal expression set on his pale and chiselled face, his long blond hair fell loose and perfect behind him. Every eye was upon him as he strode forth, stopping in front of the Slytherin table.

"Father," Draco said, standing. He set his face to mirror his father's in attempt to mask his surprise. The rest of the Great Hall looked on at the emotionless exchange.

"Draco," Lucius greeted. "How are you, son?"

"I'm fine Father, how are you?" Draco asked politely.

"Excellent; I suppose you're wondering what brings me here." It wasn't a question.

"A little, Father," Draco answered.

"Yes, well, I got your letter, so I decided to come and explain things to you."

"Lucius," Dumbledore appeared at the blond mans side, "What bring you here, my boy?"

"I just need to explain some things to my son," Lucius replied coolly, "And how are you, Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Just fine, you have a great boy here, Lucius," Dumbledore gave him a knowing smile.

"Yes, well, he is a Malfoy, after all," Lucius gave a tight smile, his disdain for the Headmaster showing clearly, "Do you mind if I speak with Draco after his classes are over?"

"No, no, go right ahead." Dumbledore began to leave and called over his shoulder, "I'd like to speak with you in the mean time, though."

"Of course, sir," Lucius gritted out and turned back to his son. "What time are classes over?"

"Three," Draco answered.

"Good, I'll meet you in the Headmaster's office," he answered in clipped tones, then added, "I think we need to have a talk one-on-one." Draco knew that meant not to bring Harry.

"I'll see you then, Father." Lucius just nodded and strode out of the Great Hall after the Headmaster.

"God, your father is so hot," Pansy breathed when he sat back down.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Pansy!" Draco rolled his eyes and stabbed at his Caesar salad.

"What did he want?" Harry asked a bit later.

"Just to speak with me," Draco answered, writing something down on the board.

"About?" Harry pressed, not even bothering to copy the lengthy directions, knowing that Draco would have to do most of the work anyway.

"Does it matter?" Draco hissed.

"I just wanted to-"

"Potter, Malfoy!" Snape loomed over them. "Do your work or get out!"

Draco 'harrumphed under his breath and kept copying the directions, ignoring Harry.

"Draco," Harry whispered, Draco said nothing, continuing his work. "Draco," Harry hissed again, and suddenly Draco was hit with a sense of desperation. Draco looked discreetly under the table and then back to Harry's pained face. 'Help,' Harry mouthed.

"What do you want me to do!?" Draco whispered harshly.

"Quiet!" Snape barked.

"I don't know!" Harry looked like he might cry at any moment, and he was so hard you could see it through his robes.

"Why does this keep happening?" Draco sighed to himself. It was a good thing he was ambidextrous, otherwise this would never work.

Switching his quill to his left hand Draco continued writing, his right hand slowly making its way under the table. 'Thank God we're in the back,' he thought. He let his hand ghost over the erection before he began fisting it through Harry's robes.

Harry's eyes almost rolled back into his head, and his body sagged with relief. Draco continued writing, and whispered to Harry, "Stop looking so obvious!"

Harry shakily grabbed his quill and started to write. Draco kept his face blank and continued to get Harry off through his robes, he could hear Harry stifling moans, and he could feel the intense pleasure coursing through Harry's body.

_Something's not right with this_, Draco though, _he shouldn't be getting turned on so randomly. And me getting him off, through his clothes no less, should not be this pleasurable. Even if we are Bonded_.

"Augh," Harry gave up on writing and threw his head on the desk. A few students looked back at them but Draco's perfectly innocent face caused them to lose interest. Although, Draco could just feel the hole Hermione Granger was burning into the side of his head.

Draco gave a squeeze to the base of Harry's manhood and felt him shudder as he came. "Ergh," he let out a strangled moan, and more students turned to look at the pair.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Potter?" Snape's voice greased over them.

"No, sir," Harry called, head still down. Draco smirked as Snape glided to the back of the room, robes billowing wildly.

"Then sit up," the professor hissed.

Harry raised his head slowly, and Draco felt a little whoosh of magic as Harry tucked his wand back in his sleeve.

"What did you just do?" Snape asked.

"Nothing," Harry answered.

"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape barked, "Back to work, all of you!"

They worked silently for a moment before Draco felt a hand connect with his own, looking up he found Harry working diligently. The hand squeezed and Draco got the messaged, he smiled and squeezed back.

"Draco, I've come to talk to you about that letter." Lucius and he were up in the Headmaster's office, as Dumbledore wouldn't allow Lucius to go to Draco's private rooms. Which ticked the older Malfoy off to no end.

Well, Draco could see what the man was saying, his father was a Death Eater, it wasn't safe from him to be near Harry un-attended. Or to know where he slept basically by himself. Draco bet that his father thought that he'd give him access to Harry. How would he tell him father 'No, I love him'? It was a conversation he hoped would never arise.

"I never wanted to be a Death Eater." The statement dragged Draco out of his thoughts and he stared wide eyed at his father. "No, I never agreed with most of the things the Dark Lord did."

"Father?" Draco started.

"Shut up, Draco, I'm talking," Lucius said, yet, there was no real malice behind it. Draco, in a state of shock, closed his mouth and listened. "My father was a pure blood fanatic, when the Dark Lord rose he immediately joined, and of course I had to follow."

"I was able to put it off, for awhile, anyway, I told my father I was unable to give my full attention to our cause at the moment because I had slightly more distracting things to think about it. Do you know what it was?" Lucius asked softly. Draco shook his head 'no.'

Lucius lips quirked into a small, sad smile, and his eyes immediately found a portrait on the office wall; his voice was almost inaudible when he answered, "James Potter." He chuckled a bit, "Merlin, how that man infuriated me!"

"Father, are you saying?" Draco didn't finish, not even know how to voice his question.

"I loved him, God, how I loved him!" Lucius's eyes never left the portrait of James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin on the wall. A portrait Draco had never noticed, as it was obscured by a tapestry. "And the sad thing was, I loved him even before I knew we had to Bond..." he trailed off, his eyes darkening.

"And then out father's told us, that we would have to Bond and I couldn't have been happier. James and I had been together for six months when we found out. We were blissfully ignorant then, we ignored all the problems of the world, we were each other's world." Draco could see tears forming in his father's eyes. What was this? His father had never, ever, cried.

"But, it couldn't last. The Dark Lord rose and my father pressured me every day to join. The Potter's, though pure bloods, didn't agree with my father's views at all. They refused to join the Dark Lord, and in their old age, no one could blame them for it. James of course, didn't agree either. When I told him how I was going to have join we fought.

"And, Merlin, what a fight. It was the last night I ever held James in my arms. We duelled until we had no energy left, and then we got physical, I remember we did such a number on each other not even glamour charms worked completely. "He smiled at this. "And then we couldn't fight anymore, and there was nothing left but to hold each other while our world crumbled around us. The thin sheet of nylon that had encased and protected us from the world had ripped and we were left gasping for breath and floundering.

"James said he couldn't be with a Death Eater, it just wasn't in him, and he knew that if I didn't join we'd both be killed. There was no other choice, it was best we split. And then, he went on to marry Lilly and I your mother. And you were born, and you were just so perfect and beautiful I couldn't let you be Bonded off to Harry because of some Vow our ancestors made. James and I had agreed that after the war was over and everything we'd just Bond ourselves, but then-" Lucius broke off and Draco could hear him fighting off tears.

"Father," Draco said softly, standing and awkwardly wrapping his arms around the man. The last time they hugged was more than ten years ago, probably when Draco was five and his father decided it was time for him to act like a man. Lucius hugged back weakly and the two broke apart before things could get even weirder.

"James and Lilly died, and I thought Harry would be the next to go. I often contemplated killing you, so the vow would revert back to me, otherwise you'd be stuck Bonding to James's older brother, at least I think it would. James had the contract; I don't remember what it says now."

"What!?" Draco asked stunned.

"Don't be so shocked, Draco, that man has to be at least 60 by now," Lucius waved him off.

"No! Harry has an uncle!?"

"You mean you didn't-" Lucius stopped himself, "Of course you didn't know, because Harry doesn't know. It figures, Dumbledore wouldn't mention him. Strictly speaking, he's Harry's half uncle, as James and he have different moms. I've forgotten his name now, I believe he live in America. He's 17 years older than James. He left when James was born, and the Potters never really mentioned him. Most of the Wizarding world doesn't know he exists, and if they did, they've probably forgotten. He probably doesn't know Harry exists, either, from what I heard from James he left magic here in England."

Draco sat back, shocked. How would Harry react, knowing he had an uncle in America? But, maybe, maybe he shouldn't tell him, he'd only get mad at Dumbledore and everyone else for not telling him. Why hadn't Dumbledore or someone told him? "Why didn't Lupin or Black tell him?" Draco asked.

"They probably didn't know. The only reason James told me was because I found a picture of him and his brother when James was around five or six. He said his brother used to visit every year until he was seven, and then he just seemed to disappear. There were no pictures of his brother around the Potter house, so I'm assuming James never mentioned it to Lupin or Black."

Oh, God, how was he to break this to Harry? He had to, if he didn't Harry would go on thinking the Potter line had died out because of him! But, what if...what if his uncle was dead? No, Harry would want to know. Suddenly the door burst open and Dumbledore walked in, Sir Yamiko behind him.

"Ah, Lucius, I'm sorry, but I have to speak with Professor Yamiko, now," Dumbledore smiled, gesturing to the vampire behind him and Lucius sneered back.

"Quite all right," he hissed back, knowing full well it was because one of the portraits went running to tell Dumbledore what he had told Draco.

"Oh, Professor Yamiko, this is Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, Lucius, this is Professor Mana Yamiko, he teaches DADA," Dumbledore introduced them.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," Sir Yamiko purred, bowing. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure's mine," Lucius's regal voice all but spat.

"You have a brilliant son, he's very knowledgeable, and good a disarming an opponent quickly. I assume you taught him most of it." Sir Yamiko smiled predatorily, "He should be careful though, over confidence can be a down fall, and I'd hate for something terrible to happen to him because he underestimated his opponent."

"Right," Lucius glared. "Well, I'm sure you'll teach him finely, now if you'll excuse me, I must return home. Thank you for letting me speak with Draco, Headmaster, if he gives you any trouble let me know. And Draco, about what I told you...you have your own choices to make, choose wisely, as I will do what I have to."

With that Lucius entered the fireplace and Flooed home.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Dumbledore's concerned face was right in front of him, his blue eye twinkling knowingly.

"Fine, fine." Draco hastily made his way out of the office and ran blindly down the stairs. He couldn't believe what he he'd just been told! It wasn't possible! His father and James Potter in love? Harry having an uncle in the states? And his father wasn't going to force him to be a Death Eater?

_But_, he thought, _he won't hesitate to kill me if need be if I don't join..._ That was something that couldn't be helped, his father had to keep them in some standing with the Dark Lord, or else he'd just kill them all.

Draco descended to the dungeons; his feet moving on their own accord, when he came to the portrait of the snake guarding the entrance to the Slytherin common room he all but barked the password. The portrait swung open and Draco rushed through the common room, much to the confusion of the Slytherins.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Pansy asked, following him into a separate room.

"Checking something," Draco answered, and soon all the Slytherins present were inside the room, Draco came upon a large portrait of an old potions master and turned to the rest of the room. "Get out! All of you!" The Slytherins scurried out, Crabbe and Goyle lagging behind, looking longingly back at their leader. "You too, Pans."

"Awww!' She grumbled and left.

Draco turned back to the portrait and whispered, "Potter."

"Incorrect!" The portrait said suddenly, "You've tried this for years boy, I don't think it'll work now."

Draco glared at the offending man and whispered, "James Potter."

The potions master raised his eyebrows and swung open. Draco stepped through, shutting the portrait behind him. Finally, he'd finally broken into his father's old rooms.

Draco looked around; the place looked much like his own bedroom at the manor. He went over to the empty desk, and opened a few drawers, nothing. The last drawer, however, was strangely locked. Draco smirked; his father had taught him this charm long ago. The drawer opened immediately, and Draco gasped at its contents.

Pictures and letters from years ago, all of them of James Potter or his father and James Potter. The letters...all from Potter as well. It was true then, his father and Harry's really were in love. Draco rifled through the letters and pictures, before one caught his eye, a letter from James talking about the circumstance of the Vow. He plucked it out of the stack and took a picture of his father and James to show to Harry. Maybe he'd come back alter and organise this. He was sure Harry would like to see more of his dad.

_Wait_, Draco thought, _What if Harry doesn't want to see his father with mine? All he's ever know is his father was madly in love with his mother? I don't want to destroy his view of them._

For Draco this wasn't a problem, he'd always known that his father and mother weren't truly in love. Draco sighed, and looked down at the smiling faces of his father and Harry's, their arms thrown over each other's shoulders in a friendly manner. No, Harry should know.

Draco left the room and changed the password on the way out, ignoring everyone's curious stares.

"Draco," Pansy started, but he waved her off with a 'later.'

"Draco, guess what!?" Harry asked excitedly when he entered their rooms; his face immediately fell when he saw Draco's expression. "What?" harry asked. Draco stared at Harry for a moment before making the boy sit down. "What is it?" Harry was a little frightened at this point. Draco handed Harry the pictures and watched as the boy processed it.

"They were in love," Draco whispered hoarsely, "they were in love and it was _real_." Harry looked up and searched Draco's face desperately, looking for some sing that this wasn't true. "They were in love even before they knew they had to Bond."

"H-How?" Harry whispered.

"I don't know, look at this." Draco handed him the letter from his father. Harry read it quickly and looked back to Draco, then to the letter.

"They....they were in love," he whispered, shocked, "But, why?" he looked between himself and Draco.

"My father had to become a Death Eater...he didn't have a choice, and your father, he couldn't do it. He couldn't be with my father after that. They went their separate ways and your father fell in love with your mother," Draco answered, "At least, that's what Father said."

"Why didn't anyone tell me? What doesn't anyone tell me anything!?" Draco winced, wondering how he was supposed to tell Harry about his uncle now.

"I didn't know either," Draco supplied. He could tell Harry was getting really worked up over this, so he decided to change the subject, "Didn't you have something to tell me?" Harry didn't answer, but continued to stare at the picture of their fathers. "Harry?"

"What?" Harry snapped his head up.

"Didn't you have something to tell me? When I came in?"

"Oh, right," Harry shook his head a bit and said. "I owled my aunt awhile ago and told her about what was happening with the Vow and everything. Well, I never received a response from her, but it's a little normal for it to take a long time because she's a muggle and her family hates magic. Well, I got a response from her today."

"And?" Draco pressed when Harry stopped.

Harry sucked in a breath and answered, "She has the original copy of the Vow."

**A/N:** They is sexin' a lot, does anyone mind? Okay, we're studying Hamlet in my Lit class right now, so you may see some random Elizabethan language in here. Also, the quote "Something's rotten..." and "Here's some rosemary..." are from Hamlet. _**I made a mistake in the last chapter with the whole five day plan thing...I meant six days...yes, I did forget October had 31 days, shut up. **_And like I said I am so bad at keeping track of what date it is in my stories so please ignore any contradiction I may have made in here. So, basically the date of this chapter was the 26th/27th of October making it...Sunday and Monday? Shit! Shit! Shit! Okay, fuck you guys; the 26th is a fucking Thursday, okay!? See, I told you I was bad at this! Lmao. So, how was this chapter? Review, please!


	14. Number Four Privet Drive

**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**OI!!!:** This chapter and I were fighting. I wanted it to be written and it preferred to stay in the recesses of my mind.

**unbreakableBOND**

**Chapter Fourteen: Number Four Privet Drive**

Harry shook his head to clear it, his eyes going fuzzy for a moment before refocusing on the boy before him. Last night's events ran through his head again, and once again Harry began to question his very existence.

If Lucius Malfoy and his father really were in love, then how could he ever had loved his mother? Was Harry just born out of convince or accident and not love? What did it matter, he was sure his parents loved him anyway. He just shouldn't think about it.

Harry turned to stare out the window of the car they were in. The car being driven by Dumbledore, and heading for Harry's childhood home. Harry wasn't sure why Dumbledore wanted to _drive_ there instead of apparating or Flooing, Harry hadn't even been aware Dumbledore knew how to drive.

God, he didn't want to be here right now. Why couldn't he just go see Aunt Petunia by himself? He really didn't need the peanut gallery along for the proverbial ride that would be visiting his last living relative and it just may be the last time he did so with the way things were going right now.

Still, Harry was grateful for the chance to see Aunt Petunia once more. He wanted to tell her about his time at Hogwarts so far, but nothing about the Zabini thing. Mostly, he just wanted to reassure her that he was oaky, no, he was great and that...he was in good hands with Draco. Harry couldn't help himself smiling at that. His closed heart was beginning to open up to Draco, bit by bit. Honestly, now that he thought about it, who wouldn't fall for Draco?

Harry shook his head once more, not wanting to start thinking about _that_ again, because it always wound up in the same place.

"Here we are," Dumbledore called, pulling onto the street. Suddenly Harry got an incredible case of nerves. What if Aunt Petunia didn't like Draco? It was such an odd thing for him to think he was momentarily rendered shocked at himself.

_What am I thinking? What does it matter if she does?_ Yet, Harry knew that he really did want Aunt Petunia to like Draco or at least accept him. Dumbledore parked the car and got out, adjusting his Muggle suit. Draco and Harry followed and walked quickly to the door before anyone could see that Harry was here instead of at the fake school Vernon had made up for him.

_Ding dong_. The noise rang loudly in Harry's head as his sense of panic increased, he began sweating a little and his breathing quickened.

"Stay calm," Draco whispered in his ear, his breath caressing the lobe and causing Harry to sigh. He suddenly felt more at ease with the situation. And then the door opened.

"Harry!" Petunia squealed before she could compose herself. Harry smiled widely and Petunia quickly ushered them inside and shut the door. Once in the privacy of the house she gave Harry a hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here," she whispered into his hair.

Harry pulled away and said, "Me too."

"Oh, ahem," Petunia cleared her throat and turned to the other two in the room, "Hello, Professor Dumbledore."

"Petunia," Dumbledore answered, "How are you?"

"Oh, fine, thank you, sir." She turned to Draco a bit expectantly.

"Er, Aunt Petunia, this is my, uhm...?" He trailed off not knowing the term for two people who were Bonded.

"Bonded," Dumbledore supplied.

"Right, this is my Bonded, Draco Malfoy." Harry turned to Draco. "Draco, this is my aunt, Petunia Dursley." He swallowed thickly; suddenly the room seemed very hot as Petunia glared menacingly at Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you." Her voice said it was not pleasure at all, but she held her hand out anyway.

"No, the pleasure is mine," Draco shook her hand and smiled charmingly. "But, please call me Draco, Mr. Malfoy is my father."

"I see," Petunia's eyes showed just what she thought of the older Malfoy.

"You have a lovely home here, Mrs. Dursley," Draco said waving an arm at the room. "I especially love that Ming vase on the mantel there. If I'm not mistaken it's an original from the end of the dynasty's period. Oh! And you have one from Tang period, those are very rare."

Petunia's mouth opened slightly, before she snapped it shut and gave Draco a critical once over, "Yes, they are."

Harry smiled; anyone that could tell the difference between porcelain periods was alright in her book. Harry immediately felt a bit more relaxed as they sat down.

"How've you been Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked as she poured them tea.

"The same as always," she answered. "Dudley won a boxing match the other day." She smiled proudly her eyes going to the trophy on the 'Wall of Dudley.'

"Shocker," Harry murmured. Petunia sent him a quick glare but Harry pretended he didn't see her.

"Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I'm sure you two would like to catch up in private."

"Oh, right." Petunia stood then and went over a drawer and pulled out a piece of seemingly blank parchment. "James gave me this after he and Lily's wedding. He didn't know what the significance of a blank sheet of parchment was which is why it took me so long to figure out that I had when you wrote to be, Harry." She handed the paper to Dumbledore who tapped it with his wand. Nothing happened.

"Is it really just a blank parchment? I had thought this would be it. I remember when James gave it to me he said I had to keep it safe, because if anything ever happened to him or Lily someone needed to tell Harry about it. And then _that thing_ came after them and I forgot about it." Petunia took the parchment for Dumbledore and shook it a bit, for what reason no one knew.

"Here," she handed it to Harry. Harry took out his wand and tapped the parchment. Again, nothing happened. Draco took the parchment from Harry then and stared at it for a few moments.

He took out his wand, tapped the parchment and said, "Bad faith." Writing appeared instantly and the parchment grew longer. Dumbledore looked on suspiciously as Harry and Draco quickly scanned the parchment.

"No!" Harry gasped, one line catching his attention. "No!"

"What is it, my boy?" Dumbledore asked. Suddenly Draco had found the line as well and his eyes went wide with shock.

"This isn't fair!" Harry screamed, his eyes filling with tears. "Oh, God!" And then he bolted up the stairs, knocking down a potter plant on the way.

"Harry!" Aunt Petunia called rushing after him.

Draco sat staring at the parchment, handing it shakily to Dumbledore to look over. Suddenly he began laughing, tears flowing freely, whether from mirth, or sadness Dumbledore didn't know.

"Harry!" Petunia pounded on the door of Harry's old bedroom, he had locked it with a charm and the door just wouldn't budge. "Harry, please let me in!" The door burst open on its own accord and Petunia stumbled in to find Harry face down on his bed.

She shut the door quietly behind her and made her way over to Harry slowly. Harry felt the bed dip as Petunia sat on the edge and suddenly her hand was stroking Harry's back.

"What happened?" She asked softly. Harry slipped over to look at his aunt and brushed his tears away.

"The-the vow..." Harry trailed off not knowing how to put it. "It says that we have to produce an heir."

Petunia gasped, and her hand went to her mouth in shock. "What? How can you, you're both-"

"Men?" Harry finished, then let out a bark of laughter. "That's not a problem for wizards, evolution took over a long time ago and we can have babies too."

"My God," Petunia whispered. When she had found out about Harry having to Bond with another boy she was a little distressed to say the least, there was only so much abnormalcy one could handle. She and Lily had been raised on loose Catholic beliefs, so while she didn't believe being homosexual was the end of the world, it was still hard to have her only nephew living a life of what many would consider the greatest sin.

And now, to find out he could have children with another man! Oh, what was the world coming to? No, maybe it wasn't what the world was coming to; maybe it was what her world _hadn't_ come to.

"A child," she whispered. She'd have a grandchild in one way or another. "But, Harry, that isn't so bad. I mean eventually you'll get used to the idea, it doesn't have to be right now-"

"No!" Harry screamed, causing the room to rattle with a bit of uncontrolled magic. "_An heir must be produced within the first year_." He recited.

Her mouth fell open in shock. "No," she whispered, horrified.

"Yes!" Harry shouted, sitting up. "_An heir must be produced within the first year! _Why can't I have any control over my life? Why is everything always decided for me!?" He shook with rage. "Can't I decide who to love and who to have a life with? No, that's all planned out for me!"

He laughed humourlessly and mocked "_Little Harry Potter has so much to worry about with killing the most powerful wizard on the planet, let's just plan the rest of his life for him so he doesn't have to think! _What a load of bullocks! Aunt Petunia, what have I ever done to deserve this? What, is it this stupid scar?" He lifted his fringe and shoved his forehead into her face. "Is that it? Is it because I was born Harry Potter? I can't help that," he whispered the last part. "I can't help that I was born like this. What have I done to deserve this?"

Suddenly Harry seemed to remember something. He grabbed Aunt Petunia's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye and continued. "And that's not the worst of it."

"What?" She was almost afraid to ask. The way Harry was acting was a little more than disturbing.

"They made sure an heir would be produced, the vow sees me as the child bearer because I took the Malfoy name-"

"Wait," Petunia interrupted, "_You_ took _his_ last name?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia, it has something to do with name magic; it's not important right now, just listen!" She nodded a little and he continued. "They wound fertility spells into the ceremonial nuptial things and it put me in heat!"

Disgust coloured her features and she spat, "The _vow_ is forcing you to have sex to produce an heir." Harry nodded his assessment. "And you wonder why I dislike magic folk!" She stood and began pacing. "This is just sick! God, what's next, can wizards bear animal children too?"

"Aunt Petunia, I...the thing is," Harry struggled looking for the words to voice the odd emotion welling up inside of him. "I'm not so sure that I'm...opposed to having Draco's children."

"Wha-?" Petunia staggered.

"I mean, Oh, Merlin this is so fucked up!"

"Harry!" She looked appalled at his language.

"It is and you know it," he returned. "I think, I wouldn't mind having children with Draco."

"_Wouldn't mind_?" Petunia repeated incredulous. "What do you _mean_? Harry, you're only seventeen, you have no business having _children_ at you age!"

"I'm old enough for the vow! And I'm not saying I _want_ to have children right now! I have a Dark Lord to kill and I'd appreciate it if he was gone from the world when my children come into it!" Harry sighed and threw himself back onto the bed. "I'm just saying, I...what I feel for Draco, I want to have children with him."

"You're in love." Petunia sat down, shocked.

"No!" Harry sat up quickly. "I'm not in love with Draco!"

"Yes, you are, Harry." Petunia smiled calmly at him. "I kind of noticed when you first came in, they way you desperately wanted me to like him, wanted us to get along. You're in love, even if your head doesn't realise it, your heat does."

"That's..."

"Harry?" Petunia and Harry both turned to look at the closed door, they could hear the soft foot falls of the person coming up the stairs. "Harry, are you alright? Dumbledore says it's time to go now," Draco said through the door.

"Yea, fine, I'll be down in a minute!" Harry called and felt Draco move away from the door.

"Harry, I want you to know that I'm going to ignore Vernon on this on. If you need me at any time doesn't hesitate to Ploo in or what's that other thing Irritate?"

Harry laughed a little, "It's Floo and Apparate."

"Right, well, any time you need me or if you just want to see me you come, okay?" She stroked his hair. "I know, I haven't been the best aunt, but I'm going to try and make up for some of it. I know I can never take back all those years I hurt you, but, I'm going to try my best."

"Aunt Petunia," Harry breathed. "Don't worry about the past, what's done is done, I know why you did what you did and it's all right. And right now, you're the best aunt anyone could ever have."

Petunia leaned in and grabbed Harry hugging him fiercely and suddenly a loud commotion was heard down stairs.

"Oh, dear," Petunia said, pulling away from Harry and rushing down stair, Harry hot on her heels.

"Petunia! What are these freaks doing in my house!?" Vernon yelled, his face reddening. "You!" He shouted once he spotted Harry.

"Me Harry," Harry gestured to himself, then pointed at Vernon. "You Jane." Draco laughed silently at this but said nothing.

"What are you doing in my house? I thought we were rid of you once and for all!" Vernon yelled then rounded on Dumbledore. "And why did you bring more of your lot here? How are you supposed to be? Merlin!?" He waved his hand wildly at Dumbledore.

"No, sir, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"We do _not_ use that word in this house!" Vernon screamed, face now an interesting shade of purple.

"Which word?" Draco asked. "School? I thought as much."

Harry laughed aloud at this, and Vernon roared with rage. "I'll show you, boy!" Suddenly Harry found a large whale of a man thundering towards him, full force. Before he had time to draw his wand he found someone had done it for him.

"Excuse me Mr. Seamonster, but if you value your life I'm going to have to ask you to get away from Harry." Draco's wand was aimed at Vernon's throat, his distaste for the man written clearly on his features. Dudley, who had been basically hiding in a corner, let out a yelp of terror, while Petunia shrieked a bit. Vernon stood quaking on the spot, his face contorted in fear at the weapon of un-known power being held at him.

"Draco," Dumbledore began in a warning tone, "Put the wand away."

"Get the elephant back to the zoo," Draco answered, wand not wavering, Harry could hear the string of curses ready to leave Draco's mouth at the slightest move from Vernon.

Harry was at a loss. He had of course, had people come to his defence before, and they had been armed, but that was in dangerous situations. This, this wasn't a remotely dangerous situation, and he was perfectly capable of stopping Vernon had he needed to. But, the way Draco just jumped in front of him made him feel something he never had before. All his life it had been his job to protect others, make sure they were safe, and to have Draco protect him like this was such a foreign thing he wasn't even sure how to comprehend it.

Only, only it felt _amazing_.

Harry could practically taste Draco's absolute _need_ to protect Harry. And Harry had to admit, it was kind of sexy to watch Draco defend him.

"Draco, Mr. Dursley is not going to harm Harry, are you Mr. Dursley?" Dumbledore turned to the petrified man.

"N-No." Vernon shook his head vigorously for effect.

Draco lowered his wand marginally and glowered, "Step over there, I don't want you within ten feet of him." Vernon nodded hastily and rushed to stand in the far corner of the room.

Draco put his wand back in his sleeve but didn't relax and kept staring at Vernon as though he might strike at anytime.

"Draco." Harry touched his arm and the blond glanced down at his Bonded.

"I'm sorry, was that too much?" Draco asked, a little sarcastic.

Harry looked at his terrified uncle and shook his head no, giving Draco and big grin.

"You see what you've done!" This was Dudley, finally showing himself from his hiding place. "You freak, you almost got Daddy killed! Just get out of you, you worthless piece of shi-" A resounded slap cut off the rest Dudley's speech. All eye turned on the slaper in shock.

"Petunia," Vernon breathed.

"Mummy?" Dudley cried.

"Shut up, you whiny little brat! You're eighteen years old for God's sake!"

"Petunia!" Vernon gasped in shock.

"And you!" She turned sharply to her husband. "I've had enough of this crap, Harry is not a freak, he is my nephew and a hell of a lot better man than your son turned out to be!"

"Mummy!" Dudley was in hysterics.

"He is not worthless and I'll have no one in this house saying otherwise! From now one, Harry will be coming her whenever he likes and I expect you to give him the same respect and _love_ you would any other family member. Got that?"

"Yes!" Both Vernon and Dudley answered in unison, Dudley through tears.

"And you will show that same respect to his Bonded, Draco." She gestured to her husband's terrorist and the two men nodded fervently. "Good," she turned to Harry and Draco. "I'll see you Harry. " She gave him a big hug. "It was good to meet you Draco." She hugged him as well and Harry watched contentedly as Draco made an attempt to hug her back. "Say good bye, boys." She glared at her son and Vernon.

"Good bye, Harry," Dudley stuttered out, "Good bye, Draco."

"Good bye, Harry, Draco," Vernon answered then glanced at Dumbledore and added, "Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Good bye, Headmaster Dumbledore, sir!" Dudley added quickly.

Dumbledore smiled and bid them adieu, Harry and Draco following suit and heading out. The car ride back to Hogwarts was painfully silent.

Harry entered the Great Hall and smiled dutifully at his friends at the Gryffindor table. When Draco, Dumbledore and he had gotten back it was time for dinner, so rather than going off to face Draco by himself Harry practically ran to the escape of the Great Hall.

"Heya, mate," Ron called, spitting mashed potato in front of him.

"Ron! Close your mouth!" Hermione reprimanded.

"Sorry," Ron swallowed.

"Hey guys," Harry said sitting down at the place they had saved for him.

"We didn't think you'd be back so soon, how was your aunt?" Hermione asked, filling Harry's plate for him. God, that woman was _such_ a mother.

"She's fine, although, Uncle Vernon and Dudley came home before we left and..." Harry trailed off, the scene of Draco coming to his 'rescue' playing over in his mind.

"And?" Ron pressed around a mouthful of meat.

"And he tried to rush me, but the dragon got in front of him," Harry answered, realising after what a lame code name that was for Draco.

"What?" Hermione looked shocked.

"Yea, he held his wand to his throat and oh, Merlin," Harry started to laugh, "He says to Uncle Vernon, 'Excuse me Mr. Seamonster, but if you value your life I'm going to have to ask you to get away from Harry,' and then Dumbledore told him to put the wand away and he said 'get the elephant back to the zoo!'" At the point Ron was laughing as well, while Hermione smiled threaten to break into laughter. "And, and, Aunt Petunia slapped Dudley! Oh, it was _great_."

"No way!" Ron said. "Blimey!"

"Yes, well, that's all well and good, but what did the document say?" Hermione asked and immediately regretted after Harry's face darkened.

"I'll tell you later, it's not something we should talk about here," Harry whispered, pushing his food around. He looked up to search for that shock of white blond hair but found none and suddenly Harry felt very guilty.

"So, are you going to go to the Halloween thing?" Ron asked suddenly.

"What?" Harry asked, snapping his head back to Ron.

"The Halloween ball, it's tomorrow Harry," Hermione said. Harry looked at her like she was insane then glanced around the Great Hall and saw all the Halloween decorations.

"I'm going as Nearly Headless Nick," Ron said.

"I don't think he'll appreciate that," Hermione answered.

"Sorry, guys, I have to go." Harry stood, grabbed something from the table, and made a beeline for the doors.

"Draco?" Harry called as he stepped into their shared rooms.

"In here," Draco called from the bedroom.

Harry walked slowly to the bedroom, his heart beating erratically against his chest. "Hey," he said from the doorway, taking in the sight of Draco lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey," the blond replied.

"I, uhm, brought you some food." Harry held out a sandwich he snagged from the table before leaving. "It's ham and cheese...no tomatoes."

Draco sat up and eyed Harry warily, "Is there mayonnaise?"

"Tons," Harry replied and Draco held his hand out for the sandwich. Harry moved to give it to him and sat on the bed next to him. Draco ate his sandwich silently, waiting for Harry to speak. Harry looked around awkwardly, wondering how to begin this conversation.

"So, uh, Halloweens tomorrow," Harry finally said lamely, "I've been so distracted I hadn't even noticed."

"Oh?" Was all Draco supplied between bites.

"Yea, I don't even have a costume, but, uhm, I was wondering if you wanted to uhm, you know go?" Oh, God, this was _not_ what he rushed up here to talk about.

Draco looked surprised and said, "Sure, but what about costumes?"

"Oh, uhm, I don't know, wanna go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Sure," Draco said, and they fell into silence.

By now Draco was done with his sandwich so the two just sat awkwardly looking at everything but each other. Harry weighed his options, he could just tell Draco good night and forget this happened or he could just confront the situation head on. Well, he was Harry Po-Malfoy, dammit and he wasn't going to let a little awkwardness stop him from doing what he needed to do!

Harry looked up and found that Draco had lain back down, hands behind his head. Harry sighed, and lay down beside him, head on Draco's bent arm.

"Draco, what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"Go to Hogs-"

"No," Harry cut him off and rolled over to look Draco in the face. "What are we going to do about the Vow?"

"Well, we'll deal with that at some point; it doesn't have to be now..."

"What? Draco, we only have a few months here, before the year is up and it takes nine months to make a baby."

"Maybe for Muggles," Draco answered. "Wizards and witches are only pregnant for five."

"Wha-? Why doesn't anyone tell me _anything_!?" Harry growled, frustrated.

"Because it's fun to watch you suffer," Draco answered.

"Bastard."

"Twit."

"Pouf."

"Fairy."

"Cretin."

"Hey! I resent that!" Harry punched Draco in the chest and the blond smiled. Harry began tracing imaginary patterns on Draco's chest and whispered, "Hey, Draco?"

"Hmm?" Draco watched Harry's face intently as the other continued his tracing.

"If I were to tell you something you promise you won't hate me?"

"Well, I can't say I _promise_." Draco smirked.

"Well, never mind then!" Harry huffed, rolling away from the blond.

"No, wait, tell me." Draco rolled Harry over to face him once more.

Harry sighed and stared at Draco's chest, unable to look him in the eye for what he was about to say was just too embarrassing. "I...I don't mind, I mean I didn't want it to be now, but, I mean I want, argh!" Why was this so difficult? Why was he even saying it in the first place? One look at Draco's waiting face and Harry knew the answer.

_Because I __**need**__ to._

"I want to have children with you," Harry started fiercely, then immediately turned an intense shade of pink.

Draco stared at Harry opened mouth and Harry was able to catch a few of the emotions that emitted from the Slytherin before he regain his composure. Blank, shock, comprehension, and Harry couldn't quite make out the last one, as Draco had reined it in before it was possible.

Harry however, didn't need to figure it out as moments after that Draco _showed_ him how he felt.

The brunette's hands threaded through Draco's hair as he attacked his mouth with unbridled passion. Before either of them could help it Draco had ripped Harry's shirt off and was placing bites and kisses all across his torso.

"Want you," Draco said between mouthfuls of Harry. "So much." Harry held Draco's head and arched into him, not able to help the moans that were falling from his lips.

Draco swirled his tongue around a nipple and Harry practically melted with pleasure. He tugged the blond up to him and kissed him fiercely undoing the buttons on his shirt, his hands roaming to cover every inch of skin available to him.

Draco's hands fumbled for Harry's jeans, his movements clumsy and frantic, he somehow managed to knock Harry's glasses across the room. Harry blinked a few times as the world came into focus, albeit a little fuzzily.

Suddenly Draco's lips were on his again and they were both naked, their erections rubbing together deliciously. Harry pulled away from Draco and attached his lips to the blond's neck, sucking hard.

"Augh!" Draco groaned loudly, thrusting against Harry fervently. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco and thrust upward, all the while scraping his nails down the Slytherins back. Draco's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head at the onslaught of sensations, he didn't even notice when Harry had broken through the skin of his neck.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked breathily a bit of blood dribbling down his lip.

"Never been better," Draco answered, then licked the blood from the brunettes lip. Harry smiled as the blonds tongue poked into his mouth once more. They kissed heartily until Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"I want you," he demanded.

"You want me where?" Draco asked and Harry growled then flipped them over only to land on the floor. "Ow!"

"Shut up," the Gryffindor told him and Draco's eyes widened a bit at this new side of Harry.

Harry's thighs were on either side of the blond, their erections still pressed together and Draco gave a little thrust up. Harry groaned and reached for his wand.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, Harry didn't answer and instead cast a wandless spell before lifting his hips and slamming Draco inside of himself.

"Ohmigod!" Draco arched up immediately, the teat heat encasing him too much.

"Give me a minute!" Harry barked, still trying to adjust to taking in Draco all at once. The blond squeezed his eyes shut, waiting. He gasped when Harry lifted himself up and back down with a _slap_ of flesh. Harry moaned and repeated the action, creating a rhythmic pace punctuated by harsh breathing, loud, wanton moans, and the sound of skin against skin.

Abruptly, Harry felt hands seize his waist helping to lift him up and slam back down. "Hah, hah, Dracoooo," Harry moaned, his thighs shiny with a sheen of sweat flexing as he lifted himself up and rammed back down onto Draco's cock.

"Merlin, Harry, you are so fucking beautiful." Draco thrust up, throwing his head back a bit not caring that it slammed onto the hardwood floors. Harry tightened his hold on Draco's chest, using it for leverage to come completely off of Draco, hovering a bit before coming back down.

Draco nearly screamed at the sensation his hands gripping Harry so tightly he was sure to have bruises tomorrow. Harry grabbed Draco's hands away from his hips and intertwined their fingers, his head thrown back in pleasure, eyes shut tight as he rode the blond.

Draco gave a squeeze to the brunette's hands and said, "I can't last much longer." Harry bent down, lifting himself off Draco, and licked a dribble of sweat from down Draco's jaw bone.

"Me," Harry replaced himself on Draco's dick, "Either!" Harry knew he would come soon, even without anything touching his member, but he wanted to come together.

Still holding Harry's hands Draco sat up, causing Harry to shout at the friction that now surround his cock by their heated bodies pressed flush together.

"Oh, God, I can't take it anymore!" Harry cried, his entire body bent backwards as he came with a shout of "Draco!"

Draco came just after that, the tightening of Harry's muscles, the erratic of bucking of the brunettes hips as he rode out his orgasm and the utter beauty of the man before him just too much.

"Where did you learn that spell?" Draco finally asked.

"What spell?" Harry answered, confusion colouring his face.

"The one to prepare yourself," the blond elaborated.

"Oh...it was carved onto my head board..I honestly didn't know what it did all it said was 'Cast this for a good time.' So I asked Seamus what it did and all he told me was that it worked for a good time. Then I cast it on Rom one day/"

"You did what!?" Draco's eyes were wide with shock a little jealously.

"We didn't do anything!" Harry gave Draco a little slap. "See, he was all upset over something so I just cast it without thinking, I thought it might've been like a Cheer Up charm or something. Needless to say, it wasn't."

Draco began laughing and asked, "What did Weasely do?"

"He jumped up and looked at me like I was insane and then started jumping around and wiggling his bum a lot screaming 'what did you do!? What did you do!?' Then Hermione walked in and I explained to her what I did because Ron wouldn't tell me what happened...well, _she _knew what the spell did."

"No way!" Draco laughed.

"Yes, and then she told Ron to just wiggle a lot and it would just go back to normal, so we sat there for like ten minutes watching him shake his arse all frantically." Harry began laughing at the memory and Draco joined, seeing the scene is his mind's eye.

Once they had calmed Harry rested his head against Draco's shoulder and whispered. "I never did thank you, for what you did back at my aunt and uncles house, with Uncle Vernon."

"You don't need to thank me," Draco answered.

"No," Harry said sitting up to look at Draco. "No one's ever defended me like _that_ before, and it just, it means a lot to me."

"Well, I'll be happy to protect you from now on." Draco answered. "Especially against escaped zoo animals."

Harry laughed and leaned forward a bit, his for head resting against Draco's. "And, I'd also like to say I'm sorry, for the way I've been acting about this whole thing. I know it's hard for you two, but I just can't help it."

"Its fine, I understand. Harry, there's something I've been meaning to tell you-"

"Wait," Harry interjected. "I think I know what you're going to say and I think I feel the same, I'm..I'm just not ready for that yet." How stupid did he sound? I'm pretty sure I love you but I can't say it out loud? Right, real sensitive, Harry.

"Don't worry about it," Draco answered, smiling weakly. They fell into an awkward silence before Harry lifted himself off Draco. Strangely he missed the feeling of just being connected to Draco as the blond stood. "I'm going to go shower," He announced.

Harry could only nod and watch Draco's retreating back, a foreign sense of dread spreading through him like wildfire.

Mal foi means bad faith in French. Yes, I am that lame. Lol.

**A/N:** Like I said, this chapter and I did not get along, so I sincerely apologise for the less than par quality of it. Haha, you all know I don't sound like that, lol. What I'm saying is sorry for this chapter sucking so much foul arse. I'm not even going to tell you to review on this one, lol. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! Hope eveyone has a great year!!!


	15. Of Tricks and Traps

**A/N:** I don't own the Harry Potter or the Draco Malfoy.

**OI!!!:** So uhm...DON'T KILL ME!!!! And if you're wondering for what...you'll see.

**unbreakableBOND**

**Chapter Fifteen: Of Tricks and Traps**

Draco leaned his head against the cool tile of the shower, the hot water cascading over his chiselled body, erasing any sign of his and Harry's earlier activities. He exhaled slowly, his eyes shut tight against the onslaught of emotions that went through his head like lightening, coming quickly and disappearing just as suddenly.

He had thought...he had thought he had it, he had thought he and Harry had finally reached a rapport, but apparently not. He was still the one hanging from the proverbial cliff, dangling by mere fingers, as Harry watched contemplatively, wondering whether to grab on to Draco's outstretched hand or to let him fall. Fall into the jagged rocks of despair, and heartbreak.

Draco shook his head violently, water splaying from the wet golden locks. He would not think on this any longer!

And yet, Harry had seemed genuine in his declaration of wanting to wait. What if he really was warming up to the idea of them being able to truly be in love with on another without the aid of the Bond? It was likely Harry had just accepted it himself but just wasn't ready to say it, in which case that would be better for Draco.

Suddenly Draco's eyes snapped open. _What was he thinking!?_ When had he become like this? How had become this pathetic excuse for a man, mooning over someone that clearly didn't feel the same way about him? He'd come to terms with it sure, but that didn't mean he had to act like a...like some little Hufflepuff, falling in love for the first time. Although, it was true on the second count. But who said he had to cater to Harry like this?

Was this going to be the rest of their lives? Harry leading him around by the nose? Him doing everything possible to make sure Harry was happy, while Harry contributed little to nothing?

Suddenly Draco felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, a naked body pressed against his back.

Draco sighed as Harry pressed a kiss to his shoulder, in that moment he supposed it didn't matter, because if he could just have little moments like this, then it was all worth it.

Draco didn't sleep much that night, his mind cluttered with inane scenarios of his and Harry's future. All he could see was an awkward scene of them having morning tea, not really speaking about anything because, well, what was there to speak about? Besides...

Oh, God, they were going to have children! And _soon_.

Somehow it hadn't really hit Draco until he had glanced over at Harry sleeping peacefully, a patch of moonlight hitting his exposed abdomen making it glow. A child, a child. Draco was going to be a father.

It was probably when he realised he would be responsible for another life, a life that he and Harry would have to mould into a person that he forced his eyes shut and willed himself to sleep.

Much to his dismay his sleep turned out to be littered with dreams and nightmares in some cases, of him and Harry, Voldemort, his father, a house in London, a tombstone with a name he didn't recognise, but _knew_ whose it was, of a little girl with bright green eyes, a pale, cherub face, and curly golden blonde hair, a little boy with sliver eyes, tan skin, and dark, silky hair, and the face of their creator twisted in pain, their eyes shut tight, screaming silently in agony as the life left them.

"Hey, are you awake?" A voice whispered near him, soft and pleasant. Draco twitched a bit, but didn't respond other than that. If there was one thing Draco hated it was mornings, and even with the pleasant promise of that voice he couldn't be bothered to wake. Truth be told, if Draco were allowed to sleep till three in the afternoon everyday, he would, regardless of what time he went to bed that night.

"Hey," the voice was remarkably close to his ear. "Wake up," it coaxed him.

Draco threw his body to the side with a warning groan, a futile attempt to escape the now annoying voice. He was trying to sleep, dammit!

He heard the other chuckle, and say. "I might've known that wouldn't work, I normally have to beat you to get you up." At that Draco's entire body tensed, maybe it'd be best if he awoke. But before he could force his eyes open the bed was dipping dangerously close to him and a pair of lips were attached to his.

Draco's sleep clouded mind began to register that it was Harry, rather than some stranger (or Pansy) and his hands began to move on their own accord to thread through those silky brown locks.

Unfortunately for Draco, it ended all too son when Harry pulled away and gave him a small smile. "Awake, then?" he asked.

Draco answered by kissing him again.

"Come on," Harry said pulling on Draco's arm and climbing out of bed. "We have to go into Hogsmeade."

Draco groaned and rolled over. "It's too early, Harry."

"It's half past noon, now let's go." Draco felt the dip again and suddenly he was face first on the floor with a yelp.

"Alright." Draco's voice was mumbled by the floor. "We'll go now."

"Knew you'd see in my way," Harry answered, then glided into the bathroom.

For a second, Draco was _very_ concerned about the state of his future health.

They had cast heavy Glamour's before leaving the castle. Draco's eyes were bright blue and Harry's went to brown. Harry's hair was a honey brown while Draco's was black. Harry had commented that it suited him, with the contrast from the pale skin, but Draco liked his natural colour better. Plus, they had cast several Divert the Eye spells.

They had wondered into one costume shop and hadn't any luck with anything, all those costumes were for old people.

"Do you feel that?" Draco asked when they left the mothball infested store.

Harry didn't turn to Draco and answered, "Someone is watching us."

"Yes, but I wonder if they know who they're watching, and why."

"Just ignore it," Harry said. "When we get to the next store we'll cast another Glamour."

Draco nodded and walked into the party store behind Harry. Draco gravitated towards a row of costumes immediately. He picked up an orange jumpsuit, it was sleeveless and low cut in the neck, but there was a blue shirt underneath. It came with a pair of odd locking boots, sort of like those Muggle Uggs only pointed.

"Hey," Harry said from behind him. "You like that?"

"Yea, it looks like some kind of Karate uniform or something. Why?" Draco asked.

"Oh, it just doesn't seem like something you'd wear is all." Draco really didn't like the look on Harry's face that said he knew something that Draco didn't, but let it go. That was until he heard Harry mutter something about 'Evil will not stand!' and laugh. "What?" Draco demanded.

"Oh nothing, just make sure you pick up any Dragon Balls you see, you're going to need them."

"What!?" Draco asked shocked, why would he need a dragons _balls_? "I will do no such thing!" He shoved the costume back on the rack and Harry laughed light heartedly.

They browsed the racks, Harry having more luck than Draco. In the end Harry ended up with three to try on and Draco one. Harry went into the dressing room first while Draco waited impatiently outside.

When the curtain opened the first time Draco immediately 'booed' Harry's choice.

"No, no, no. That's not good," Draco told him.

"Why?" Harry gave a little twirl making the bells attached to his shoes and hat tinkle softly. "Don't you think I look cute?" he asked sarcastically.

"A _Christmas elf_, Harry? Really, no, just put it back, try on the next one."

In truth, while the costume was very tacky, the only real reason Draco had for making Harry take it off was the fact that it was so _tight_. Jade green leggings moulded to his legs like a second skin, the bodice like a corset almost, and the hat and shoes to top it off making Harry look absolutely delicious.

_No one_ was ever going to see Harry wearing such a garb....well, no one but him. Harry rolled his eyes and went back into the dressing room.

Draco heard some groaning and called over if the other boy was alright, he got a muffled 'Fine!' and then a few moments later Harry called, "How about this?" he threw back the curtain and Draco promptly broke into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Harry asked taking the costume head off.

"You-you," Was all Draco could get between laughs.

Harry stood with his arm around the head and his other hand on his hip a sour look on his face. "'I-I' what?"

"Do you, do you have any idea what you're dressed as?"

Harry looked down at his purple covered body, then to the costume head which held one eye and one horn. "Er...Barney on heroin?" he tried.

"Who's Barney?" Draco asked, still laughing.

"Never mind," Harry sighed.

"Harry, you need to take that off," Draco told him.

"Why?"

"Because if any One Eyed One Horned Flying Purple People Eater's see you they will be _very_ upset."

"Wait, what?" Flying Purple People Eaters? Harry'd heard about them once...in a song! "Wait! These things are _real_!?"

"Yes! I don't think we covered them in CoMC. Oh, how could you not have heard of them? I mean, a Muggle even made a song about them!" Draco laughed as Harry threw the curtain shut.

"Yea, but I thought it was just a song!"

"When will you ever learn, Harry?"

"I don't know, but I'm going as this!"

"The Purple People Eater?" Draco asked incredulous.

"No, as this." Harry opened the curtain after a few moments and revealed himself in a pair of black pants, what seemed to be medical tape wrapped around his right leg above his knee, the vest like tank top was a light grey colour, with a black turtle neck tank top underneath. To say he looked odd was an understatement, but perhaps the oddest thing about the outfit, besides the awkward looking sandals and the shield gloves that looked like they might be for Quidditch, was the mask that looked like a fox covering Harry's face, blond spiked hair sticking up from behind.

And strangely enough, he looked _hot_.

"What _is_ that?" Draco asked.

Harry took the mask off and Draco saw that he'd spelled his eyes sky blue, and had lines that looked like whiskers running down his cheeks.

"You don't like it?" Harry asked. "It's from a Muggle telly show, called _Naruto_. It's about ninjas."

"Oh," Draco said, so that was the reason for the various amour and knives.

"I'm Naruto," Harry said proudly. "And I have the best idea for you Draco."

"What's that?" Draco asked, still staring lustfully at Harry's body.

"No, bloody way." Draco scowled at the mirror and then at Harry.

When Draco had agreed to letting Harry pick out his costume, he hadn't thought of the consequences. He looked much the same as Harry, which he told Harry was very tack of them to go in matching costumes, but secretly was eternally grateful, because now everyone would know that the costumed Harry was with someone.

The only differences between them were Draco had no whisker marks and he had black hair. But his...his _hair_!

"Come on Draco, you said I could do it!" Harry goaded.

"No, no, no, when I said you could I didn't know _this_ is what it would be!" He pointed angrily at his hair.

See, Draco was apparently dressed as this Naruto's rival and best friend (Draco had to wonder about the underlying similarities between he and Harry and these Muggle characters) Sasuke. Now, Draco had heard from Harry that Sasuke was very attractive and all the girls wanted him and he had his own fan club. Plus, he was the most powerful ninja of their age and was even stronger than most of the ones older than them, but he was also clod and cunning and highly intelligent and wasn't afraid to use...alternative means to get what he wanted.

And this all sounded very fantastic to Draco because he could definitely see how he and this Sasuke fellow were alike with their amazingly good looks and powerful death glares and what not.

That was until he saw what his hair looked like.

"It looks like a bloody chickens arse!" Draco screamed, pointing to the back of his head where his hair was flipped up exactly like a chicken derrière.

"Yea, so, look at mine!" Harry yelled back.

"What? It's only blond now!" There was no way he was going out in public with chicken butt hair! Seriously what was this guy thinking? He had the right idea with the strand in the front but the back was just too much! Malfoys were not chickens!

_No pun intended_, Draco thought after that.

"Please."

One word, one word with one syllable and one expertly placed look.

And that was all it took.

"Dammit."

Draco entered the Great Hall side by side with Harry, his mask shaped ambiguously like a cat hindering his vision. He could see confusion on most of their faces, while a few of the Muggle-borns seemed surprised. Suddenly his vision was clouded by a large brown box. Draco looked closer and found that it was the Weasel and Granger.

"Is that you Harry?" Hermione questioned, peering up at Draco through her mask.

Granger looked relatively normal...and repulsive. The woman was wearing a spandex suit and had a mask over her eyes with little ears sticking off the top.

"Dear God, Granger, did you _paint_ that on?" Draco asked.

"Draco, then," She amended and turned to Harry.

Harry whacked him in the chest and said, "She's Catwoman."

"Right," As if Draco couldn't see she was dressed as a cat. "And what about you Weasel? Finally realising where you belong?"

"Shut up," Ron grumbled his face reddening violently.

"What exactly are you?" Harry asked.

"Ronald," Hermione interjected. "Is someone who cannot make a decision and likes to wait to do anything until the very last second and therefore has to come to Halloween celebrations as a suitcase."

At this Draco burst out laughing, he actually doubled over he was laughing so hard and he could feel tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Shut up!" Ron yelled. "At least my hair doesn't look like a chickens arse!"

Draco was too far gone by this point and just continued laughing and he heard Harry laughing beside him. He watching as Ron fumed, only fuelling their humour.

"Now really you two," Hermione chastised the laughing boys, smiling a bit too wide herself.

"And what exactly are you supposed to be?" Ron grumbled. "Some kind of freaky Death Eater?"

"Ron!" Hermione hit him upside the head rather harshly.

Draco's mouth twisted into hard scowl underneath his mask, how dare the Weasel speak to him like that?

"That was uncalled for, Ron," Harry said, grabbing Draco by the hand and pulling him away. Draco looked back at the spluttering suitcase and the smirking cat before allowing Harry to lead him freely. "I hate it when he says stuff like that," Harry told him once they were out of ear shot.

"Is that often?" Draco asked as Harry sat down at a table in the corner, away from everyone.

"Unfortunately." Draco suddenly wished they weren't wearing these stupid masks so he could see Harry's face right now. "It didn't use to bother me that much...and now I realise it should..." he trailed off.

"Why?" Draco pressed. "What does it matter what he thinks of me or my family or anyone in Slytherin? The world will still see us as being Dark, no matter what we do."

"But you're _not_," Harry answered fiercely. "It was wrong of me to judge you like that all these years, always wondering what you had up your sleeve, watching you constantly for any indication of a mark, anything to prove that you're bad and I was good."

Harry stopped, and Draco saw his eyes glitter in the dim light, flicking towards Draco's own. "But I know now that you're not, I know that you're a much better person than many could ever hope to be."

Draco's brilliant smile was hidden by his mask, and he leaned forward and whispered. "And I know that you're far greater and kinder person than anyone ever will be." With that Draco reached up and pulled Harry's mask away, twisting it to the side so only he could see the boy before him, then guiding Harry's hand up to hold it. Harry looked confused until Draco did the same with his creating a shield from the rest the room.

Draco leaned in slowly, Harry meeting him half way, their lips melting in a soft kiss, no tongue, no teeth, no unbridled passion. Just a simple kiss that said more than any words ever could mange. They stayed like that for several moments, as the world seemed to spin around them, blurring into nothingness but the two of them and the roaring sound of Draco's heart beating wildly in his ears. Spinning, spinning, spinning, until Draco thought his heart might burst from the indescribable emotion flowing through him like his own blood.

He knew then he was in too deep, that even if he were it suddenly disappear at that moment it wouldn't matter because he would have had his own moment, the moment that everyone lives for and so few ever got.

They broke apart just as slowly as they started and it was dizzying, and exhilarating, and anguishing, and _perfect_.

And Draco just couldn't hold back any longer. "I love you."

Draco heard Harry gasp quickly, but kept his eyes closed, not wanting to face the rejection he knew was about to be delivered. He knew it, and he said it anyway, something in him just couldn't take in any longer. God, he was such a fool!

"Draco," Harry breathed. "I-"

"Don't," Draco hissed, eyes shut tight, he replaced his mask and stood. "I know, Harry, _I know_."

"Draco!" Harry called. But the blond ignored him, pushing through the crowd to get to the exit and fast. He had to get out of here, it was so hot and stuffy and everyone was breathing and he couldn't take it! It felt like everyone was watching him, laughing at him; it was like everyone knew what he had done, what had happened. And, in his haste to get away, he missed the one pair of eyes that did follow his exit.

Once outside the hall he practically ran to the stair case, taking them two at a time and just going up and up until he couldn't feel his legs and his breathing was harsh and uneven. He had to keep moving, if he stopped he would think and if thought well...he'd think about that when he thought...

It didn't matter though, because he could still _feel_. He could feel the Bond weakened, he could barely feel where Harry was at all, and he knew it was because of what he had said, and what Harry would have said had he been allowed to.

The Bond was weakening, the result of two unwilling parties being forced into a Bond and it would eventually dissipate and he would die, the only one attached to the frail thread of a relationship that kept them together. And it would break, and he with it.

_No_, _I mustn't think, I cannot think! _He yelled at himself, picking up his pace on the stairs. He reached the top of the castle and headed for the owlry, a strange place to go, but it was where he could almost insure his privacy.

It was when he entered the room he realised something was right. Someone else was here with him, but where? He turned sharply towards the door, a spell poised on his lips and wand drawn.

The last thing Draco saw was a bright red light and then everything went to black.

Harry froze in place, his foot hovering above a stair, his eyes wide with shock and his heart flipping in his chest. Something was very, very wrong. Harry couldn't remember going up the stairs, couldn't remember racing to the owlry, he couldn't remember the blur that was running down the stairs again and the faces of the people he had knocked over in his haste to find someone to help him. He couldn't remember Hermione telling him to calm down and speak slowly, or Ron looking dumbstruck and asking stupid questions.

He couldn't remember Snape shaking him for information, or Dumbledore trying to pry the only thing he had from his fingers, he couldn't remember Sir Yamiko saying something cool, or McGonagall wrapping her arm around his shoulders. He couldn't remember Sirius holding him or Remus leading him back to his rooms. He couldn't remember the nightmares he had that night or how many times he awoke screaming and covered in sweat, and alone.

He could, however, remember falling to the dirty owlry floor, a sinking feeling in his heart and a sob caught in his throat as he clutched Draco's abandoned wand to his chest.

**A/N:** By the way, they were anbu Naruto and Sasuke. For all of you that are like 'God, I fooching hate anime people like here, why do they have to throw their anime shit in everyone else's face?' I have two things to say to you a) Foochya and 2) I needed costumes okay!? Just so you're all aware, Draco originally picked up a Goku costume. While that would have been very funny for me, I needed costumes where their hair colour would change and faces covered, for...obvious reasons...which you shouldn't kill me for:D. Review Please~!


	16. Of Tricks and Traps B Side

**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**OI!!!:** This is like part two of the last chapter, it's just I really liked where I ended it so I just kind of spilt it into two parts.

**unbreakableBOND**

**Chapter 15 B Side: Of Tricks and Traps**

Draco awoke to a throbbing headache and loud voices. He tried to roll over but instead introduced his face to the floor.

"Oh, God," he groaned, rubbing his face. He sat up and looked around, shocked to find himself in an unfamiliar place. And then it all came rushing back, Halloween, his profession, the owlry, the red light.

What had happened? Where was he? Had Voldemort done this?

He took in is surroundings and noted that this could not be Voldemort, because for one, he wasn't in a dungeon and two, nothing felt broken.

He was in a bedroom, a lush burgundy carpet beneath his fingers and an intricate gold pattern on the matching walls. The four poster bed was covered with a goose down spread in red and brown, with a hint of forest green. He subconsciously gagged at the Gryffindor colour scheme. There was one window, and it had bars placed on the inside, telling him it was to keep him in.

Suddenly the door opened and Draco scrambled into a standing position, trying his best to look imperious.

"Ah, I see you're wake Mr. Malfoy," the man said. He had familiarly messy jet black hair and golden his skin, his eyes were an ice blue and Draco could tell know that the man was part Asian. "My name is Roy, and I will be assisting you during your stay."

His stay? What the fuck was this, the Hilton?

"That's nice Roy, now, if you could please lead me to the lobby I'd like to check out," Draco answered sarcastically.

"That is not possible," Roy returned. "You won't be leaving until the right time has come."

"And when is that?" Draco asked.

"That will be discussed in due time, for now, I believe someone would like to see you."

Draco looked past the man and to the door where the loud voices continued to get louder.

"This is the _last_ time you ever get to pull a job off by yourself!" Someone screamed, before the door burst open and an abnormally tall, lithe Japanese man strode in. His eyes were red, and Draco could see his hair seemed to glow that colour as well, yet still remain black. He was dressed in tight leather pants, and a frilly white shirt that looked to be from the 1500s, with a long coat.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you," the man said in heavily accented English. "You may call me Lord Keita."

"Thanks so much," Draco returned, and Lord Keita smiled, showing off his fangs.

"Right, well, I assume Ryo introduced himself, and you already know S..." the Lordship trailed off and looked behind him for something. "Hisami, get in here!" Draco watched the door as another man slunk in, he kept his face calm at the sight. "Right, you already know 'Sir Yamiko.'" Lord Keita made quotes around the name.

"Mr. Malfoy," Sir Yamiko did his best to look intimidating, but faltered under the glare of the Lordship.

"Due to some unfortunate circumstances, you were brought here by mistake," Lord Keita explained, continuing to glare at Sir Yamiko. "But, now that you are here, we will have to use you to our advantage."

"And what exactly is that?" Draco asked.

"As if I would tell you," Lord Keita chuckled. "Please, make yourself at home, if you need anything Ryo will take care of it." With that he swept out of the room, Sir Yamiko right behind him. Draco heard him ask Sir Yamiko if he had made his coat billow like the man he'd met and then their voices were gone.

"Is it Roy or Ryo?" Draco asked.

"It's the same," Roy answered.

"Right, well, can I ask you something?" Roy nodded and Draco continued. "Who was really supposed to be brought here?"

"I'm not sure that information is necessary," Roy answered.

"Come on, it's not like I can do anything about it, just tell me who," Draco pressed.

Roy gave him a once over, if by that look alone he could judge the worth and quality of a person. "Harry Potter," he answered finally.

Draco closed his eyes in defeat and said. "For what purpose?"

"Bribery," Roy answered immediately. "But instead Sir Yamiko had a helper to bring you in and they got you and Mr. Potter mixed up. Or should I say Mr. Malfoy?" So they knew about that?

"Who helped Sir Yamiko? And how in Merlin's name did they get us mixed up?"

"Your costumes, you had black hair at the time and your faces were covered, the helper assumed you had been dressed as Naruto, rather than Sasuke. Lord Keita did get a kick out of it though, he decided to keep your costume." Draco looked down and found that he was no longer wearing the ninja outfit and was instead dressed in leather pants and a long sleeved button down shirt.

"Who helped him, then?"

"Why does it matter?" Roy asked, opening his mouth a little too wide to flash his fangs.

"Because when I get out of here I am going to kill them," Draco answered determinedly.

Roy smirked and headed for the door. "Just push that button if you need anything, someone will come." Draco watched helplessly as Roy left.

He flopped back onto the plush bed; at least this was better than a dungeon.

Draco sighed, who would want him or Harry for bribery? Who were these people exactly? Merlin, abducted by a clan of vampires! He could be anywhere, except these vampires were all Japanese, maybe he was in Japan?

Oh! He could feel for Harry then tell how far away he was! He reached out and pulled the imaginary thread binding the two; it was thinner than ever and pulled him back, hard. He felt himself lift off the bed before he let go of the thread and fell back down.

The thread snapped back into place, tighter and thinner than ever and Draco was suddenly very sleepy. He closed his eyes a drifted into an un-fitful sleep, filled with images of vampires and anguished faces.

**A/N:** Oh, dear God. That's all I have to say. That and I'm very sleepy...it's 2:21 AM and I've heard like 50+ Gackt songs in the last few hours.


	17. Backlash

**A/N**: I don't own Harry Potter.

**OI!!!:** Hey, if you're confused, sorry, I'm just generally not good at writing, lol.

_**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!: PLEASE READ THE END NOTE, I HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU ALL!**_

**unbreakableBOND**

**Chapter 16: Backlash**

"Harry." Someone was trying to shake him awake, the place where their hand was touching his bare skin burning like hot coals. He flung them off and sat up.

"What is it?" He asked groggily, reaching for his glasses. He slid them on and saw his Godfather Remus come into focus.

"Dumbledore wants to see you, he's finally gotten a hold of Lucius," Remus said softly, as if if he spoke any louder Harry would shatter into a million pieces. Harry scowled at the concerned look on his Godfathers face and threw the covers back violently. He didn't even apologise when they hit Remus in the face, instead he just growled that he'd be out in a minute.

Harry set his feet on the cool ground, his back aching a bit as he stood up and stretched, eyes closed. He turned slowly towards the bed and opened them quickly and shut them just as fast.

What did he expect to see? He sighed, closing his eyes and wishing for Draco wouldn't make him appear, no matter how many times he did it.

He shook his head slightly and walked into the a jointed bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Although, the process was slightly stalled when he caught a glance of himself in the mirror.

"What the fuck!?" he swore at his reflection.

"Harry!?" Remus. Ugh, why did he yell so loudly? "Are you all right in there!?"

"I'm bloody fantastic!" Harry yelled at the door. "Except for the fact that I look like a mother fucking bloody _whale_." He poked at his stomach and glared maliciously.

He could heat Remus sigh on the other side of the door. "You're not fat Harry; you're just bloated from the stress."

"And Dumbledore dyes his hair white!" Harry called back, then turned the tap on to drown Remus's lame reassurances of Harry's body out. Whatever, he'd gained weight and he knew it.

When Harry appeared in the living room after a few minutes Remus gave him a look that had Harry fuming once more. "Let's go," he growled, stomping towards the door, ignoring the werewolf's call to take it easy.

Harry reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office long before Remus did, a bit more than slightly out of breath and a little sore.

"Why didn't you wait?" Remus glared when he caught up. "Look, you're out of breath. You know you can't-"

"Sorry, next time someone important to me is abducted I'll be sure to walk so you can keep up." Remus only narrowed his eyes at the remark and spoke the password. They ascended in silence, with only Harry's heavy breathing echoing in their ears, and soon the voices of the people in the office above floating down to them.

"Ah, Harry, you're here," Dumbledore said as the two appeared. "Remus," he greeted.

"Hello Professor," Remus answered, moving into the room. He sat across from Lucius, who hadn't moved in the time the two had entered.

"And how are you today, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"As well as can be expected," Harry answered bitingly and moved to sit in between his Godfather and Father-in-law. He was about to sit when he heard a small gasp escape from Lucius. He turned slightly and looked down to find the man staring at him or rather, at his stomach.

"What?" Harry barked at him as he sat down, he was tired, fat, and out of breath, was that any reason to stare?

"You're pregnant," he answered.

"Obviously." Harry rolled his eyes.

"You did not mention that in your letter," Lucius said to Dumbledore.

"I did not think that pertinent to the situation at hand," the old wizard answered, eyes holding a rare twinkle to them.

"You must only be about two months along," Lucius said, his attention turning back to Harry's bumped belly. "Then that means..."

"Yes, just before Draco was abducted," Harry filled in.

"Right," Lucius said softly, before snapping his attention back to the present and slipping his mask back into place. "As I have already assured you, I know nothing of the situation, and neither does anyone I know, as far as I am aware."

_So Voldemort really doesn't know. It's best that way, then._ Harry thought with relief. The last thing he needed was Voldemort attacking when he was at his weakest, two months pregnant and away from his newly Bonded.

"What do you know, then?" Lucius' voice broke through Harry's wandering thoughts.

"To be honest, Lucius, nothing, really," Dumbledore answered gravely.

"What do you mean _nothing_?" Lucius hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the old man, then he turned to Harry. "Can you not _feel_ his presence?"

"Can't you?" Harry snapped back.

"_I_ am not Bonded to him!" Lucius barked. "You mean to tell me that your Bond is so weak you cannot even feel his general presence!? And on a traditional Bond!? It's a wonder you're not dead or he for that matter!"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled standing and leaning over the elder Malfoy. "Draco is _not_ dead!"

"And how, pray tell, would you know?" He said it slowly, his cold elegant drawl enunciating every word into a sharp dagger that stabbed at Harry's heart and twisted.

"That's enough, Malfoy," Remus interjected.

"No," Harry said slowly, the spark of anger dying from his eye to be replaced with penitent acceptance. "He's right, after all." It was spoken barely above a whisper and Harry stared at the floor in guilt.

"Harry," Remus said. "That's not true."

"No, no, it's my fault, I know." Harry's anger began to return. "It's my fault we can't find him and it's my fault that our Bond is so weak." He turned sharply to the blond man. "And it'll be _me_ who gets him back, unharmed."

"You'll forgive me if I don't quite believe you," Lucius answered callously.

Harry glared and said over Remus' spluttering, "It was nice to see you, _Father_." With that he turned swiftly and left the room, ignoring the calls for him to come back.

When Harry reached the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff he promptly changed the password, and once inside he closed off the Floo. That being done he promptly threw himself down on his bed (more from physical exhaustion than emotional) and began to sob. His tears came fast and his breath in short pants.

How had this happened?

He was fairly certain it was he fault Draco was gone, that it was a plot against him or even if it wasn't it was still his fault Draco had ran out of the Great Hall.

What was wrong with him? Why the fuck couldn't he just get his shit together and own up to his feelings? Maybe if he had, he wouldn't be laying here, crying his eyes out and feeling sorry for himself. Then again, at two months pregnant (the Muggle equivalent of three), one was bound to feel a bit emotional, and when the father of your child is nowhere to be found it's a tad harder.

But whose fault was that? His own. He could blame no one else (except the abductors).

That being established, Harry forced his tears to slow and stop. He lay three for a few moments, willing away sleep and trying to gain enough energy to move. Once he was able to force himself up he went to the loo and splashed some cold water on his face, and then went to find his Invisibility Cloak.

He had to have a chat with someone.

"Harry?" Hermione looked in surprise at her friend. "Did you come up here on your own?"

"Yes," Harry answered, the word coming out jagged and broken from his exertion. Why hadn't he Flooed!? He sat down in his favourite chair across from her, in front of the fire.

"Harry, you know you shouldn't be-"

"Hermione," Harry interjected, not really wanting to hear his friends concerned blathering at the moment. "I came up here for your help, that is, to see if you'd even help me."

Hermione closed and opened her mouth, then said, "Harry, why wouldn't I help you? I'm your friend."

"Right," Harry answered. "It's about Draco."

"Have you found anything out?" Hermione asked quickly.

"No, that's why I came up here, I _need_ to find something out and I will do _anything_ it takes to do that."

"Harry," Hermione looked a bit apprehensive. She wanted Draco back as much as the next person (for her friend, of course), but she wasn't sure she could aid him and was a quickly Darkening plan.

"It's nothing Dark, Hermione," he reassured. "I just need a Seer, a good one. I need them to tell me where Draco is."

Hermione's nostrils flared. "Harry, I hardly think that false trust and lies are going to get you anywhere, and besides letting someone in on this situation outside of those who all ready know is highly irresponsible. What if-"

"I should have known better," Harry grumbled, and raised himself out of the chair, a bit shakily. "I should have known better than to think you'd help." He stumbled a bit on the first few steps toward the portrait hole, almost falling into a table.

"Harry!" Hermione rushed to help her friend.

"I'm fine!" Harry barked, straightening himself and throwing her arm off him. "If you won't help me with something I _really_ need, then I don't need your help at all! What happened to being my friend?"

"Harry!" Hermione called, following him to the portrait hole. "Harry, of course I'm your friend, how could you say such a thing! Just because I won't-"

"Just leave me alone, Hermione, I'll find one myself!" Harry threw open the portrait hole to find Ron just about to enter.

"Harry?" Ron looked just as surprised as Hermione had. "Did you come up here by yourself?"

"Yes, I did," Harry ground out. "I'm pregnant, not crippled."

Ron caught sight of Hermione's tear filled face then, and asked "Why is she crying?" His tone was hard and accusing, clearly stating that the real question was 'What did you do to make her cry?'

"Because she's a liar." With that he pushed past Ron and threw is Invisibility Cloak back on. He ignored Ron's indignant squawks and Hermione's cries for him to come back.

He had just made it out of ear shot from them when he was forced to sit down on the stairs, unable to move even in the staircase did.

In truth, Ron and Hermione were right to be concerned about his coming up there by himself, but it wasn't because of the pregnancy, though that didn't help.

Everyday Harry got a little weaker, his breathing a little heavier, he slept a little longer, and moved a little slower. His reflexes lost a little edge, his mind processed and responded a little slower and worst of all, he lost a little hope.

Everyone knew it was from being away from Draco for so long, but no one said anything about it, in fact no one mentioned Draco at all. As far as the rest of the school was concerned Draco had contracted a rather rare and highly contagious illness and was at home recovering.

It was as if Draco Malfoy had never existed, only an extra chair in each class, an extra set of Quidditch robes, and gap at the Slytherin table.

Harry pulled himself up off the stair, and wiped the sweat that had started to bead on his brow. He couldn't dwell on this now, not now. No, right now he had some research to do.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Some called though the door with a slight accent, making it sound more like "Meester Marfoi."

Draco sighed. It took him a moment to realise it wasn't Fai, an underling of Roy's that normally took care of Draco's needs, but his twin brother Dai. Draco rarely saw anyone else, besides Dai, Fai, and the maids, and only the latter when he ventured out into the castle, which was quite rare.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Dai called once more, this time rapping on the door softly.

"Yes?" Draco called faintly, literally dragging himself from the bed and making his way towards the door. He was only half there when Dai opened the door, and gasped in shock.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Dai cried, rushing to aid the weakened man. "You shouldn't be walking your own!"

"I'm fine," Draco replied feebly, trying to wave the un-aging boy off. It hadn't taken Draco long to realise that everyone in the castle was a vampire, except for the head maid, a old woman that kept Lord Keita in line.

"You are lie," Dai returned, and Draco neglected to correct his grammar. The boy was at least two heads shorter than Draco, but had the strength of someone 20x his size. He picked Draco up as if he were nothing more than a goose down pillow and set him on the bed. "It's getting worse," Dai said to him.

"Oh?" Draco asked. "I hadn't noticed, I normally can't walk three feet without getting out of breath."

Dai didn't even acknowledge the sarcastic remark and continued his task of setting Draco back into bed. "Lord Keita has called a doctor to come and see you. I hope you are going to be cooperative."

"Sorry, Dai, but as I've told you; I'm the U.S., I don't negotiate with terrorists."

"We are not terrorists." Draco and Dai turned to find Roy striding into the room. "Terrorists do not keep their captives in suites and call them doctors."

"Then what are you?" Draco asked with narrowed eyes.

"We prefer philanthropists." To this Draco openly snorted. Roy sent a chilling glance over him and continued speaking. "The doctor is here, and I and Lord Keita expect you to be on your best behaviour."

"Whatever," Draco mumbled. "Is he a blood sucker as well?"

"Oh, only occasionally." A musical voice (with an American accent) floated into the room only to be followed by a man with golden hair and eyes, and Lord Keita. "But never on humans." He grinned, flashing his fangs just enough to be slightly intimidating.

"I don't like people who do things half ass," Draco told him with a glare.

"You've got yourself a feisty one, Keita! He reminds of my own boy, the youngest one, Ed, don't you think? Only, I have to say, this one is much better looking." The doctor peered at Draco in a different light that made Draco stiffen.

"You've got no chance, old timer," Draco answered. "Aren't you here for a reason?"

"Now, Draco," Lord Keita's accented English drifted from his mouth. "Don't be rude to Dr. C."

"It's quite alright, I understand you've been away from your newly Bonded for about two months now?" Dr. C sat on the bed and began doing doctor-y things like check his pulse and temperature.

"I've been forcefully ripped away from my newly Bonded for two months and three days," Draco amended. Dr. C only nodded and continued running diagnostics on him.

"Keita, may I speak to you in the hall?" Dr. C asked, standing up and moving into the hall so quickly Draco barely saw him.

"What is problem?" Keita asked quietly in the hall.

"That boys Bonded is pregnant, the strain of being away from each other is too much right now. I suspect the other is doing better, as they are carrying the child and have part of Draco with them," Dr. C told Lord Keita, then frowned slightly. "He hasn't got much time, Keita, I only know bit of what you're planning but I'm telling you now, hurry it up or that boy, his Bonded and possibly their child are going to die."

"Would you rather it be you?" Lord Keita asked, eyebrow raised in a manner that stated he already knew the answer.

"One life does not equal another," Dr. C said softly. "And our life is not so easily extinguished. Take care, Keita, I pray you know what to do." With that Dr. C left.

Lord Keita entered the room and spoke so quickly to Roy that Draco could not make out a single thing, and before he knew it Lord Keita was gone.

"I don't want you getting out of bed anymore," Roy told him sternly. "The only reason should be for using the facilities, do you understand?"

"No, I don't, and I will get out of this' bed whenever I so should please, thank you very much."

Suddenly Roy's face was very close to Draco's and there was a hissing noise. Draco was so enraptured by Roys face that he didn't even realise Roy was speaking to him. Draco's eyes traced every line of Roy's face, twice, before he was able to look back coldly into the man's eyes.

"Did you hear me?" Roy hissed once more. "You will do as I say!"

"I thought you weren't terrorists?" Draco asked coolly.

"I can damn sure _become_ one if you want one so bad." Roy straightened, said something about not leaving the room and left himself.

As soon as the door was shut Draco let out a huge breath, his shoulders falling along with his head. "That man," he whispered to himself. "He looks like...just like..." and the as the pieces began to fall into place, Draco knew he may have a sliver of a chance to get _out of there_. He smiled silently to himself.

And that's when he noticed Dai, standing there and staring at him wide eyed.

"I don't think he knows," Dai said, his hands running over a large sheet of parchment set before him. "And I think we should keep it that way, at least until a prime opportunity presents itself."

"Of course, but the only thing is, what if he does know and just doesn't care? What if he's doing it for revenge?" Draco said, trying to look over Dai's shoulder at the paper. "In which case if it's vengeance he seeks, he'll stop at nothing."

"Ryo isn't like that," Dai explained. "I've never got that read from him, but they all know how to block their thoughts around me pretty well anyway, and even so; if he seeks vengeance he wouldn't be so brutal. He's no Madame Defarge."

"Well _that's_ reassuring," Draco harrumphed and threw himself back on his pillows. "This sucks," he said to no one in particular.

"As does life," Dai returned anyway. "Here, look, I've found it." Draco crawled to the edge of the bed and peered at the paper.

"Bring it closer, will you? I can't see it from here!" Dai rolled his eyes and pushed the paper under Draco's nose.

"See here?" Dai pointed to a spot on the paper. "That's where it used to be. They said years ago that it's all just flooded but I don't think that's true, it was used quite before a war, people would pass from house to house using it, and this house was built specifically for that reason. It connects about 1,090 km."

"Really?" Draco looked a little surprised. "And these people _walked_ there?"

"So they say."

"Wow, I guess its true then," Draco said to himself, staring at the map before him.

"What is?" Dai asked.

"'We prefer self-government with danger to servitude in tranquillity.' " It was something Draco had heard once, after his father made him study Muggle culture see he was able to see _exactly_ why they were superior to them. If he were being honest, after reading that quote by a Muggle African leader it only served to make him see that the _Muggles_ were the superior ones.

"Well, these people weren't exactly in tranquillity," Dai pointed out.

"I know, but you know what I'm saying."

"Of course. Anyway, I believe if we can get you up to reasonable strength we'll have to make it all the way up. The walls of the tunnel are heavily warded so once we get to the end we can Apparate."

"Or," Draco said. "We could go up."

"Up?" Dai inquired.

Draco pointed to the sky. "Dig up."

"There's no way, the walls are made of the hardest steel. This place wasn't built by Muggles. No, we go straight, on broom perhaps, if you can fly."

"I can fly!" Draco said indignantly, crossing his arms.

"You may be too weak, I'll probably have to carry you and run the whole way. Yes, that's it. We will run," Dai seemed lost in map.

"Oh, how special," Draco snorted and then sobered. "Why are you helping me?"

Die turned to him and answered earnestly. "I don't believe in what Lord Keita is doing anymore. Saving our own kind at the expense of others. Really, it's true, _he_ does want to wipe us out, but he has no notion of _how_. Lord Keita has seen what _he's_ done to the others, and he doesn't want us to be next; there are people who know how to exterminate us. If _he_ should ever find out then it wouldn't be good, and Lord Keita wants to be prepared for that."

"But, why help me?"

Dai smiled. "You're more instrumental in this war than you know."

"Oh." He paused then looked Die straight in the eye. "Thank you, thank you for doing this."

"It's no problem; this is the most fun I've had in 200 years! Now, get ready, we're off to Canada!"

"Come in boy, come in, you're just in time," an old raspy voice wheezed out from behind a curtain. "If you don't hurry, you won't make it in time," the voice called again.

Harry warily set the curtain aside and steeped into the dimly light, and slightly dingy tent. Inside sat a large woman with a scarf over her head and heavy black eyeliner. She had bracelets on her arms that jangled and jingled even when she didn't move. Harry couldn't help but think she was the perfect stereotype of a Muggle psychic.

"Go on back," the woman told him and Harry looked surprised. The woman laughed and said, "I'm not the Seer, I just ward off the unnecessary costumers. She's waiting for you, go on back." Harry looked at where the woman was pointing and saw a little tent flap. He moved forward slowly and pulled back the flap with apprehension.

"Hello, Harry," a soft feminine voice with a slight Italian accent greeted, "Please come in, do not be afraid."

Harry stepped fully into the room and found himself bathed in a golden light. The entire place had been enchanted to glow it seemed and everything around him was bright and fresh. And there in the middle of the room was an Indian girl, sitting on a pillow her eyes shining with knowing amusement at Harry's astonishment.

"Nothing like what you thought it would be." It wasn't a question, for she knew it was the correct answer. "Please, have a seat, I am-"

"Madame Taliba," Harry finished moving to sit on the floor with her.

"Just Taliba, please." She smiled. "Oh no, not like that!" She cried. "Here." She waved her hands and the pillow rose of the floor to meet Harry's bottom and then brought him down to the floor. "You're pregnant; you shouldn't be doing such things."

"Right," Harry said looking down awkwardly at his stomach. Somehow it didn't really seem like he was pregnant without Draco to share it, like he was committing some heinous crime. But he was glad for it, throughout this whole ordeal he was able to look down at his stomach and know a part of Draco was with him, and even though his child wasn't born yet he loved it more than anything.

"He doesn't know of it, but his captors do."

"What?" Harry snapped his head up.

"Draco, he doesn't know you're pregnant. But his captors do. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Harry, but the outlook isn't good." Her face turned serious, but her eyes still held a twinkle to them, that reminded Harry somewhat of Dumbledore. "Draco is not doing as well as you are, because you are carrying a physical part of Draco with you. Draco...he doesn't have much time left."

"Where is he? How can I get to him? Just long does he have? Who took him?" Harry bombarded the girl with questions leaning forward ever so slightly, eyes holding a frenzied panic.

"Please, you must stay calm, it's better for you and your child." Harry sat back, but didn't calm any. "He is far away from here, in the land of the freedom by force, in the heartland of oppression, and the cities are paved with gold. You can get to him the same why you got here, but you must hurry, the future is constantly changing."

Taliba lifted her hand and Harry's pillow rose once more, almost throwing him off in the process.

"Wait! I don't understand! Where is the 'land of the freedom by force?' Please don't do this to me!" Harry felt himself drifting away from Taliba, that small smile back on her face and he helplessly reached out to her.

"Do not be a monk for three days, Harry." She grinned impishly then. "That's a Japanese proverb."

"What? Wait, please!"

"Remember, the butterfly's wings can start the hurricane."

Suddenly everything went white and Harry felt a pull behind his eyes.

Harry sat up quickly and found himself in his bed, covered in sweat and his breathing heavy.

Had it all been a dream? Had he not gone down to Hogsmeade and got a portkey from some shady guy in a back alley to Italy? Had he never even left his bed? No, it couldn't be, Harry could still clearly smell the incense from the tent and hear the fat woman's laugh. It couldn't have been a dream. And even if it was...

It was all he had.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Harry's cry rang through the Gryffindor common room like a siren, and he saw a slumbering fourth year jump on the couch. "HERMIONE!"

"Harry!" Hermione yelled in the whisper voice. "What are you doing!? It's half past one!" She continued in her whisper yell voice. She hurried down the stairs to where he was standing and cast a silencing spell. "What are you doing here?"

"Please, Hermione, please, I need your help."

"Please, Harry, don't tell me this is about a Seer again," she sighed.

"No, no. Please, Hermione, where is the 'land of freedom by force' and 'the heartland of oppression?'"

"What? Harry, what are you talking about?" Hermione stared at him with mild confusion.

"I don't know! I don't know! That damned Seer, she's legit, I know she is Hermione, she knew I was coming, she knew that Draco was gone, she told me he's in the 'land of freedom by force' and in 'the heartland of oppression!' That he's far away from here! Hermione, I beg of you, please help me, he doesn't have much time!" By this point Harry was clutching her robe, and shaking her with all the ferocity a man of his desperation would have.

"Harry, please, you scaring me," Hermione said a bit shrilly. He immediately let go but seemed to inwardly crumple. "Now, tell me exactly what she said."

"That he was in the land of freedom by force, in the heartland of oppression."

"Well, that's not very helpful, that could be anywhere!" Hermione looked properly angered and her resentment of divination deepened.

"Wait, she said it was very far from here."

"So? India, China, Cuba, North Korea, Brazil, Harry that could mean anywhere!"

"And...And the cities are paved with gold!"

"What? El Dorado?"

"Hermione! El Dorado doesn't exist!" Harry shouted, losing his patience. How could she joke at a time like this!?

"Wait...wait...cities paved with gold...land of freedom by force...heartland of....Oh my God!"

"What? What is it?"

"He's got to be in America!"

"What? But America's huge! Where in America!?" Harry was beginning to feel defeated and that this was all just some ruse. But Hermione was just getting started up.

"The heartland of oppression! The south! America used to have a lot of slaves from Africa in the south before it was outlawed, and even then and still today a lot of discrimination was held towards the blacks. Now we just have to find out where." Hermione conjured a map of the southern U.S. and set it on a nearby table and sat down, Harry following behind her.

"Here is the heartland she was probably referring to these states, Alabama, Georgia, and South Carolina, the three major players in the Civil War."

"But Hermione, those states are huge! How are we supposed to find him!?"

"I've been researching it," she conjured a stack of notes. "You should be able to feel him per se if you're closer to him. It's perfectly natural given the circumstances that you aren't able to feel where he is, his being so far away and no doubt heavily warded. The place he is in is probably under Fidelius."

"Hermione, all this is just saying it's going to be harder to near impossible to find him!" Harry threw his head down on the table in defeat.

"Harry! What is this? Are you giving up on me? I think not, you know the Japanese have a saying 'Don't be a monk for three days.'"

Harry lifted his head so fast it cracked. "What did you just say?"

"What? 'Don't be a monk for three days?'" She looked at him like he'd grown a new head.

"She said that same thing to me! Madame Taliba! Just before I left she said 'Don't be a monk for three days' and told me it was a Japanese proverb."

"Did she," Hermione's eyes narrowed with knowing, and suddenly she felt that itching of a theory in the back of her head. She didn't know why or what for, but she knew it could be a very, very real possibility. "I'll be right back Harry, I'm going to change."

"Hermione," Harry began. "I...I appreciate your help, I really do but-"

"Harry James Potter, I am going with you and that is that! So you just stay there and be quiet."

"Hermione!" But she was already up the stairs and then back a few moments later with a little purse and something wrapped in brown paper. "What's that?"

"Don't worry about it." She headed for the portrait hole and stopped when Harry laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for doing this, really," he told her.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "What are friends for?"

"And I'm sorry...about earlier, I just...I'm desperate."

"I know, now come on, we have to get moving!"

They made their way silently under Harry's Invisibility cloak down five flights of stairs until Hermione turned left unexpectedly.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered. "Why are we going to the professors rooms?"

"I just need to check something," Hermione whispered back, unravelling the brown package. Harry felt cool metal hit his arms and strained to see what it was Hermione was holding.

They stopped in front of a door and Hermione knocked three times. Harry's eyes went wide when the door was opened by Sir Yamiko. Suddenly Hermione threw off the cloak and pointed the sword at Sir Yamiko's neck.

"Hello Professor," she said pleasantly. "I assume you know what kind of sword this is?"

"I do," Sir Yamiko answered, unmoving, least Hermione stab him. "May I ask what it is you need so badly as to threaten my life?" Even in this situation his smirk was ever present.

"Take us to Draco."

**A/N:** I just would like to inform you all that at the moment I'm battling a very bad case of depression. At the moment I am so depressed that I don't feel like doing _anything _and I just sleep all the time. Which is why I'm telling you about it, so please bear with me while I try and work through this difficult time. By the way, just so you guys know I AM AMERICAN. 'Freedom by force' was referring to the wars and the killings of the Native Americans 'Heartland of oppression' was referring to the south because of the black and Native Americans.

*If you're wondering how to pronounce any of the vampire's names here's a pronunciation guide.

Yamiko- Yah-me-ko

Keita-Kay-tuh

Dai-Die


	18. Romeo, Romeo, Wherefore Art Thou?

**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**OI!!!:** I just want to say thank you to all of you who left me such inspiring reviews, you have no idea how much it means to me.

**unbreakableBOND**

**Chapter Seventeen: Romeo, Romeo, Wherefore Art Thou?**

"Ah, Draco, I see you're awake." Roy looked placidly over Draco still figure, then added, "Barely." The tone was disapproving and Draco narrowed his eyes in disgust. It _really _irritated him how Roy could act as if it were Draco's own fault for being so run down.

"Sorry, I'll try to look a bit more chipper as I cling to the last threads of my life." Draco glared, but the effect was lessened as he began to cough violently for a lot longer than was normally acceptable.

Roy's gaze softened and he asked quietly, "Are you all right?"

"Just. Bloody. FANTASTIC," Draco managed through hacks. "Thanks for the concern."

"In any case, you need to dress, or rather; Fai or Dai will dress you." Any trace of compassion was gone from Roy and the cool and sarcastic man was back in his place. Another thing that really irritated Draco about Roy was that they were so alike.

"Why?" The blond asked, sitting up a bit higher in his bed.

"Because we are going on a trip, in fact, we are going to meet a very old friend of yours." Roy smiled maliciously then, and glanced at Draco's exposed forearm. "I'm sure he'll be excited to see you."

"What are you talking about?" Draco fought the urge to cover his arms and was able to look disinterestedly back at the vampire.

"In fact, you may even see your father. Wouldn't that be nice?" Roy grinned so wide a sliver of his top fangs were visible.

"Roy," Draco began, as the tall man began to walk out the door. He stopped and turned his head slightly to show Draco that he was listening. Draco paused, unsure whether he should continue, because what if Roy actually talked? Sensing that time was running short he asked anyway. "Roy, please, what are you planning to do with me?"

"It's not what I'm planning to do with you, and it's not what Lord Keita is planning to do with you, it's what _he's _planning to do with you. And what that is, I have no idea." Roy shot Draco a look from over his shoulder and smirked weakly, still trying to be intimidating.

Draco said nothing as the vampire left the room and Dai walked in to help him dress. Inside, Draco was a mess. His was in full hyperventilate mode and was desperately trying to calm his racing thoughts before Dai commented on them. He wiped his sweaty palm absent mindedly on the coverlet as he replayed the look Roy gave him before he left. That look only meant one thing, and that was the _last_ thing Draco needed right now.

"There's been a change in plans," Draco informed Dai.

"I heard," Dai answered moving quickly to pull out clothes for Draco. "We'll have to leave now, rather than wait to see if you regain some strength, I'll just have to carry you and run, it's the only way."

"Dai," Draco began attempting to pull himself out of bed.

"I don't want to hear it Draco-san, we're doing this together. Stay there until I help you out, okay?" Dai continued shoving some things in a bag, mostly for himself, as after this there was no way he'd be able to come back here. "Listen, everything is going to be all right. We can get through this, together."

"I used to tell Harry that," Draco whispered. "And look what happened to us."

Dai turned to Draco and took him by the shoulders. "And you _will _get through it together, just like we'll get through this. Now come on, we need to get you dressed."

"You know, you'll never win," Sir Yamiko said as they walked down the stairs. "You both will just be killed."

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Because you're just kids, you haven't had time to gain the experience to defeat us," Sir Yamiko answered.

"'Us' as in?" Harry interjected.

"A clan of vampires."

"Well, we seem to hold up pretty well when facing other more _serious_ enemies," Hermione huffed.

"What? Wounding a half dead dark lord doesn't count." Sir Yamiko rolled his eyes. Not that anyone could see in the darkened hallway.

"Listen," Harry hissed. "I've had my fair share of enemies more powerful than you are and defeated the Dark Lord when I was _one_ and have since been fighting him every year since I was eleven. I think I can handle your ruddy little vampire clan."

Sir Yamiko scoffed. "And what makes you think you're so special?"

"Because I'm Harry Potter, bitch."

"Indeed, you are," came a voice from the darkness and Hermione, Harry and Sir Yamiko all turned, startled. "So where the hell do you get off going to save Draco without me!?"

"Pansy," Hermione breathed, relieved and a little angry. "What are you doing down here?"

"The same thing I'm doing down here!"

"Ron?" Harry asked, a little taken aback.

"How'd you...?" Hermione trailed off, then looked at Pansy. "You got him, you followed us and then went to get him." The Slytherin only smirked in response.

"Why'd you guys leave me out?" Ron asked, voice brimming with anger.

"Yeah, why'd you guys leave him out?" Sir Yamiko chimed in.

"Shut up," Harry muttered to the vampire. "Ron, it was just, this is dangerous and Hermione was there and wouldn't let me go without her and I didn't want to get you involved, you know I didn't want Hermione to come or even know about it, but I couldn't just very will leave her with knowing what I was-"

"Oh, can it, Malfoy, you're rambling." Pansy grinned at Harry's obvious discomfort.

"Harry, mate, I know what you're trying to say, but you know I'd give my life for you." Roy clapped a hand on his back. "Now, let's get going, eh?" Harry sighed in defeat; he was going to put them all in danger after all.

"Uhm...I object," Sir Yamiko said.

"Uhm, I don't care," Harry answered. "We're all going so deal with it. Now let's get moving and keep it _quiet_."

The five moved in silence, Sir Yamiko only because the sword was getting dangerously close to his neck. "Erm, where are we going?" Ron whispered after a few seconds.

"Great Hall, the fire place is big enough to Floo us all out at once," Hermione whispered back.

"That's dangerous," Pansy said. "I like it."

Hermione only rolled her eyes knowingly and slowed as they approached the doors to the Great Hall. Harry opened them and scanned the room.

"Come on." He motioned. They were half way through the hall when Harry stopped suddenly.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked suddenly.

"I'm fine," Harry answered. "But we need to move, slowly, and quietly."

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione peered over his shoulder and gasped.

Mrs. Norris whipped her head around and glared at the intruders, then let out a guttural _meow_.

"Oh, shit," Ron breathed.

"Mrs. Norris!" Filch's voice could be heard coming towards the Hall.

"Run!" Harry called , pulling Sir Yamiko with him as they all made a break for the fireplace.

"See, I told you, Professor Dumbledore, I told you someone was stealing the candlesticks!" Filch cried.

"Yes, Mr. Filch, you did," Dumbledore returned.

"Come on!" Harry hissed at Sir Yamiko, who wasn't budging.

"No," Sir Yamiko replied. "I think I'll stay right here and we'll see what Headmaster Dumbledore has to say about his favourite student abducting one of his professors."

"Hermione, give me that sword," Harry called over his shoulder, holding out his hand. The hilt was warm and slightly damp, Harry assumed because Hermione was so nervous. "This isn't the first time I've used one of these," Harry told the vampire, his eyes shining eerily in the darkened hall. "I have no qualms on using this on you, and I know it won't kill you directly unless I hit you in a certain place, so I suggest you get your ass in that fire place before I _cut it off_."

"You think you can scare me, little boy?" Sir Yamiko snarled. "Think again."

"Harry!" Hermione called in warning, but it was too late.

Sir Yamiko pulled violently away from Harry, but didn't move quickly enough to be out of the Gryffindor's range. Harry turned suddenly, his back face Sir Yamiko, the sword slicing through the air towards the vampire. Sir Yamiko watched in horror as the blade hit him in the side, Harry pulled on the hilt, bringing the entire blade through Sir Yamiko's side before it released from his open flesh with a sickening _squelch_.

Sir Yamiko gasped and doubled over, letting Harry, who had a surprising about of strength for someone who was pregnant, dragged him towards the fire place as Dumbledore and Filch became perilously close.

"You're low on blood, you haven't fed in a while, so you're reflexes are about as fast as an anyone's," Harry said, while Sir Yamiko coughed violently, trying desperately to heal his side before it was too late. "Do I think I can scare you?" Harry asked him and Sir Yamiko looked up at Harry and nearly tripped. His eyes, green like a snakes, glowing and hungry like the light of the killing curse, destroying anything in its path. Sir Yamiko said nothing, he couldn't, his voice had seemed to stop working.

"_I know I can_."

"Come on, Malfoy, hurry it up!" Pansy hissed. "They're almost here!"

Sir Yamiko stumbled in first and Harry after him. Hermione shoved a handful of Floo powder into Sir Yamiko's.

Suddenly, the door to the Great Hall opened. "Now!" Harry barked in a whisper.

Sir Yamiko righted himself and tried to say the words, but started coughing instead.

"There!" Filch yelled running. "I told you."

Dumbledore followed the greasy squib his wand drawn, and a spell on his lips as the rushed towards the fireplace.

"Now! Say it now!" Harry screamed, rattling the weakened vampire.

Sir Yamiko began when Dumbledore reached them, recognition dawning in those twinkling blue eyes. "Harry?"

"Sorry, Professor," Harry said and then they were gone.

Filch and Dumbledore stared at the now empty fire place where four students and a professor were standing moments ago. Dumbledore was his usual calm, trying to piece together what had just happened when Filch interrupted his thoughts.

"I knew that boy was trouble!" Mrs. Norris _meow_ed to that.

"Are you alright?" Dai called over the rushing wind ringing in his ears. "Am I going to fast?"

"No, no, you're fine, except for the fact that I keep seeing my life flash before my eyes!" Draco screamed as best he could.

Dai only laughed, as he continued to run at almost full speed. "How is it? Your life, I mean."

"Terrible," Draco grouched. "How long till we're there?"

"Eh... about seven hours. Maybe eight."

"Eight hours!?" Draco cried. "Can't you run any faster!?"

"I'm already doing 160 kmh, what more do you want!? You know, this is normally a 25 hour drive!"

"160 kmh?" the blond repeated wearily. "I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Ah! Wait!"

Harry felt a jolt of pain travel up his spine when he landed and fought the compulsion to groan. He discreetly rubbed his back and stepped cautiously out of the fire place. Sir Yamiko stumbled out after him, still not fully healed from the cut Harry gave him.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking around suspiciously. This wasn't what he had in mind for a vampire hideout. The walls were a bright white and the ceilings were relatively high. The floor was a dark Maple polished so thoroughly you could see yourself in it and there were several Oriental rugs laying about. The entire house seemed to be made of wood and there were carvings in the woods floor boards so precise Harry knew they must have been done with magic. And this was just what seemed to be a drawing room.

"Does it matter?" Sir Yamiko asked.

"Hell, yeah it does," Ron barked. Sir Yamiko shot him a look that clearly said he didn't give a fuck what Ronald Weasely thought and turned away. "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"I won't respond to your less than pleasant tone, if you wish for me to answer, I suggest you try being a bit more amicable." Sir Yamiko turned his head up slightly to look down at Ron, a move that painfully reminded Harry of Draco.

Pansy snorted and rolled her eyes. "Do you really think we are going to be all mate-y with you when you're hold our friend and his-" a hand wave at the be-speckled Gryffindor, "Bonded? I should think you're a bit smarter than that, blood sucker."

"I will also not respond to being called such uncreative and derogatory names!" Sir Yamiko huffed, crossing his arms in defiance. "Now, if you'd like to _attempt _to save your friend and his-" a thumb jerk at Harry, "Bonded I suggest you shut up and follow me." With that Sir Yamiko turned on his heel and strode towards the dark wood door.

"Wait," Hermione stopped him. She turned to Ron and Pansy and cast a strong disillusionment charm on them, then pulled out the Invisibility cloak and threw it over Harry and herself. "Alright, Sir Yamiko, no funny business."

"Why ever would I want to engage in _that_?" The vampire grumbled to himself and opened the door. Sir Yamiko lead the four down a long hallway, on the walls were the former presidents of the United States. A few of the portraits moved, surprising even Hermione who had no idea any of the American presidents had been wizards. When they reached the end of the hall there was no door, only a giant painting of Barack Obama and a small dog.

"Where's the door?" Hermione demanded.

"Right here, it's the portrait," Sir Yamiko motioned to picture.

"Right," Harry said.

"Why do you have a gigantic portrait of Barack Obama?" Ron finally asked, voicing the question they all wanted answered.

"Because he's the door to the future!" A new voice came and everyone turned to see a tall man with luminescent messy red hair and eyes, smiling like he'd just stolen your candy and you didn't know. "Why don't you reveal yourselves? I can already see the two of you under the disillusionment charm."

"Should we?" Harry whispered to Hermione and suddenly there was a whooshing of air.

"You should," the red head whispered, then threw the cloak off the two. "Ah, Harry Potter, we finally meet!" He smiled so wide his eyes shut. "And you are?" He turned to Hermione.

"Hermione Granger," Sir Yamiko answered. "The two under the charm are Pansy Parkinson and Ronald Weasely." At this point Pansy disillusioned herself and Ron and stood there looking defiant.

"So pleased to meet you all! I am Lord Keita, and I run things around here." Lord Keita bowed a little.

"Where is Draco?" Harry pointed the sword at Lord Keita's throat, pressing a bit into the flesh, but not hard enough to draw blood.

Lord Keita laughed and looked at Sir Yamiko, only to see Hermione pointing a smaller blade at him. "Well, well, I see you've come prepared" Lord Keita cast Harry a frosty look. "Tell me, do you wish to keep your child?"

"You won't get the chance," Harry spat.

"I'll take that as a yes. In that case, I suggest you leave here now. I have my bargaining chip already, you won't be necessary. After I've made my move however; that is out of my hands. If you remain, I will fight you and I will take you straight to _him_ and I don't mean your little blond bombshell." Lord Keita's blood coloured eyes penetrated Harry's with such intensity Harry almost couldn't breathe.

"What do you want with him?" Harry demanded.

"It wasn't so much what I wanted with him, it was what I needed from you. I needed you to get to _him_. Unfortunately, I have some less than competent subordinates." Lord Keita shot a look at Sir Yamiko who turned away sheepishly. "You see, _he_ doesn't like us, and I am the head of the Vampire Council so it is my responsibility to protect all vampires. It's nothing personal against you, Potter-sama but you are what he wants, and if I have you, or in this case a way to get to you then I call the shots. If he finds out how to kill us, then I can say that for us, all will be lost."

"He'll kill you anyway, it doesn't matter what you do to please him, he'll kill you anyway!"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take, Potter-sama." Lord Keita didn't blink as he looked at Harry. "What is your answer?"

"I won't leave without what I came for," Harry answered fiercely, pressing the blade deeper into the skin, causing a slight abrasion. Blood pooled at the top of the pale skin but never oozed out. "I've beaten _him_ once before, and I can do it again."

"Even with your current state of health?" Lord Keita smiled. "Very, well, we shall fight; that is, if you can catch me." Suddenly Lord Keita jumped back and flew into the air, hovering over them all, he spun quickly in the air, causing his long coat to fan around him like the wings of a large bat. He spun upwards and disappeared through the ceiling, a laugh echoing behind him.

"Well, you three are on your own from now on, have fun," Sir Yamiko told them with a smirk before leaving in much of the same nature as Lord Keita.

"How do we get out of here?" Ron asked, looking at the Obama portrait. "I mean, he's not moving."

"It won't be necessary to go through him," a nearby portrait of Richard Nixon said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

But her answer came in the form of the hardwood floors shaking, and the room spinning violently. The portraits of presidents passed disappeared, and the bright white walls morphed into grey stone. The floor became cement and a chill took over the four, the dim candle lighting only adding to the ominous feel of the new hallway.

The walls and floor settled, but the four still seemed to wobble in place.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione put her hands on her friend's face in concern.

Harry's face had drained of colour and his mouth was twisted into a squiggly with his brows furrowed. He looked as if he was confused and had just liked the underside of Hagrid's boots.

"I'd step back if I were you, Granger, Malfoy there is going to be sick," Pansy said matter of fact.

And then Harry was. He tried his best to turn away from Hermione, but before he knew it he was half kneeling, half lying on the ground vomiting up thing he was damned sure he never put in his mouth to begin with. Hermione screamed, trying to get out of the way of the upchuck as quickly as possible, but she still came out with a bit of stray sick on her shirt. At that Pansy couldn't help but laugh, all the while Harry continued vomiting, his energy seemed to drain from him with each convulsion of his stomach. His ears were ringing and he was so hot, his arms were weak and he knew there was no way he could stand right now.

"_...I want to hold you, just wait for me a little longer, Harry..."_

Harry choked and gasped out "Draco?" No one heard him over Pansy's laughter, his vomiting and Hermione's cries of despair over her shirt. He had heard it though, Draco's voice, Draco was talking to him. Since arriving here Harry had instantly felt a little stronger, probably because he was no longer separated by an ocean. But something was off, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

_Draco, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you no matter what._

Suddenly there was screaming and Harry realised it was the other three.

"Harry! Get up! Get up!" Ron yelled, trying to pull the weakened boy to his feet.

"What is it?"

"Look!" Pansy pointed down the hallway. The wall, the wall was moving, the wall was moving very quickly and the wall had very, very large spikes on it. Harry allowed himself to be pulled up and basically dragged down the hallway. He tried to run, but every time he did he ended up tripping and slowing Ron down.

Their frantic footsteps resounded in the narrow hallway, the groaning to the stone wall chasing them enunciating every step, sending currents of panic in them.

"In here!" Hermione called, she had found a door. The door swung open without any resistance and they were all abruptly falling. The door closed behind them and the stone passed, but none of them heard it over the sound of their screams.

Harry felt something soft underneath his fingers and looked around to find himself, Hermione, Ron, and Pansy on a bed of...marshmallows.

"Well, at least it isn't Devil's Snare," Harry mumbled.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron groaned sitting up.

"I don't think that's the worst of our problems," Pansy said slowly.

"What do you...Oh, my, God."

There was a small pond a few meters away from the bed of marshmallows and over the surface of the water eight pairs of shining eyes stared directly at the four.

"Oh, shit," Hermione whispered.

"...Hey, Draco?"

"Wha-?" Draco started awake and tried to look around, but found that he was moving too quickly to see anything.

"Are you alright? You were moaning in your sleep...and drooling on my shoulder," Dai called over said drooled upon shoulder.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled, know Die heard him, even over the rushing of the wind around him. "I'm fine, just a little sore is all."

In truth Draco had been dreaming about Harry, about Harry trying to outrun a giant spiked wall, only he couldn't because he was throwing up and for some reason his limbs didn't seem to work. He was with others, but Draco couldn't see their faces. Dai had woken him just before the wall hit Harry, and he wasn't sure if Harry got out of the way in time.

Draco felt Dai's back tense beneath him and noticed the sudden increase in Dai's pace directly after.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Dai answered, but Draco knew he was lying.

"No, tell me, I know something's wrong."

"They just found out that we were missing sooner than I thought. Fai just told me that they're after us," Dai said in his best nonchalant tone.

"So? We've got to be well ahead of them by now."

"The thing is, I'm not the fastest runner," Dai admitted sheepishly. "In fact, I'm probably the slowest next to Fai."

"So, what you're saying is..." Draco trailed off praying what Dai said next wasn't the same as what Draco was thinking.

"That they sent Roy and Hisami, sorry, Sir Yamiko."

"How fast are they?" Draco asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"This run? They can do it in five." Dai let the information sink in, knowing what Draco was thinking without him saying anything. If there was one thing Dai was grateful for was the fact that Draco seemed to have forgotten Dai could read his mind, which is why Dai knew exactly what Draco was dreaming about earlier and exactly why he didn't inform him how real his dream was.

"I see." Draco felt his hope deflate.

"What do we do?" Ron whispered, "We can't get out of here unless we go through that pond."

"I know, but I don't think we can, Harry's not doing so well," Hermione whispered back, eyeing the ever pale Saviour.

"Then someone will just have to levitate him," Pansy answered. "Weasely should, and you and I can find them off." Pansy passed her finger between herself and Hermione.

'Why do I have to levitate him?" Ron asked petulantly.

"Are you kidding?" Pansy asked with a smirk. "I've seen the way you fight. No, it's best if you just carry Mr. Malfoy over there."

"No one's going to carry me anywhere," Harry interjected from his place on the marshmallow bed. He stood shakily and made his way over to the other three. "I'll be fine on my own."

"Harry, you can't be serious," Hermione said. "You're two months pregnant for Merlin's sake!"

"I'm aware of that, Hermione. But I don't feel nearly as run down as I used to, I think it's because I'm closer to Draco here." Harry left off the apart about how he was also increasingly getting weaker, just a little. There was a small feeling in the pit of the stomach, just below the baby, that told him something wasn't right, but he ignored it. He was going to get Draco and get the hell out of here no matter what.

"Alright, does everyone know a spell to take them down?" Hermione asked. The nodded in response and she started towards the water. "All right, slowly then."

Harry was the first to step into the murky water, and he immediately felt a rush of a current hit his legs. The creatures were moving in. "Come on," he hissed to the monkey-like beasts. He heard someone enter the water behind him and another. He assumed the only not to have entered was Ron and called for him to hurry up.

Hermione was next to him then, and Pansy a little behind her, up to their thighs in water. Harry heard a splash and knew Ron had finally gotten up enough courage to enter.

"_Lumos_," Hermione whispered beside him. The small light illuminated a good portion of the pond and Harry caught several scaly heads ducking under the water, trying to avoid the light. "They're Kappa's, she called to the others. Try to incapacitate them, they go for the kill."

They were waste deep by know and Harry was holding his wand in a death grip, waiting for the attack. What was taking these Kappa's so long? They should have struck back when they were in the thigh deep water.

Then Pansy screeched and was falling into the water. "_Confringo!_" she yelled. The spell shot into the water and caused it to spray everywhere, Harry thought he say a slimy, scaly arm fly through the air before landing back in the water with a loud splash.

But he didn't have time to think on it, as there was now a loud screeching squawking noise filling the room and there were two slippery webbed hands grabbing his ankles. He tried to control his scream, but a yelp escaped from his mouth anyway. Beside him he heard Hermione yell "_Protego total-_" but her spell was cut off by her head abruptly plunging underwater.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled before e was screaming as well. The Kappa's were attacking at full force now.

And then Harry was underwater as well, staring into a pair of unblinking black eyes that seemed to glow in the water. Before the Kappa's hands could make their way to his throat Harry pointed his wand at the beast and yelled with all his might "_Relashio!_" A wave of boiling hot water shot into the creatures face and it jumped back in surprise. Harry broke the surface gasping and pointed his wand back at the water. Even in the dim light and through the screams other spells, the jets of multicoloured light, and splashing over water everyone froze momentarily when two glowing green lights appeared in the darkness and then a spurt of quite green magic, a slap of water and a horrific scream.

Harry turned his jewel like eyes to a new Kappa and shot the silent killing curse at the as well, they feel instantly into the water, unmoving. The Kappa's seemed to sense what was happening and broke the surface of the water screeching and squawking. Hermione who had finally managed to get rid of the Kappa who had been attempting to kill her was able to repeat her spell from earlier, fully.

A wave of magic surrounded her and the others. The Kappa's on inside went mad, their squawking becoming so high pitched Harry thought they may be part Banshee. "Shut up!" he roared. He pointed his wand at one, but Pansy beat him to it. Arrows shot from her wand and hit the sea dwelling monkey right between the eyes.

"Let's go," Hermione yelled, throwing out Petrifies, as she went. Ron followed her lead and covered the rear, while Pansy stuck with her arrow shooting spell. Harry felt himself calm a bit, and his eyes changed back to normal as they reached the door.

Harry grabbed the handle and swung open the door. Oddly, the water stayed where it was when he opened the door, he entered another dimly lit hall way. Ron was the last to enter and slammed the door shut after him just as a stray Kappa tried to throw themselves out the door.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled, trying to catch his breath. "What the hell was that?"

"Kappa's," Hermione said. "Water dwelling monkey like creatures. They grab waders by the ankles and strangle them underwater."

"Thanks, Mrs. Encyclopaedia," Pansy answered, Hermione only glared and turned her penetrating gaze to Harry.

"Are you all right?" she peered at him through wet bangs.

"Fine," he answered shortly, knowing she wanted some explanation about what happened back there.

"So, when did you learn to do wandless killing curse, Harry?" Pansy asked with a smirk.

Harry didn't reply and began moving down the hall mumbling a "Come on."

The hallway was much the same as the first hallway, minus the spiky door after them and it must have been close to freezing in there.

"What the hell?" Harry heard Ron say. He turned and found Ron had stepped on a tile that then sunk into the floor.

"Oh, no," Hermione moaned. But it was too late, just then a suit of armour appeared out of nowhere and began running down the hall.

No one had to be told to run and soon the armour was catching up to them.

"Where do we go!?" yelled Pansy.

"There's a light up at the end here," Harry called back. But then a door opened and another suit of armour came out.

Hermione cast a curse at it and sent it flying backwards as they ran towards it. The suit of armour behind them began throwing small knives and when whizzed past Harry's head. The suit Hermione had knocked down was up again and had joined in on the knife throwing.

"What the hell is this place, a fucking torture house!?" Ron screamed, looking over his shoulder at the armour who had decided to break out mace of all things. He swung it a few times before letting it fly.

"Oh shit! Look out!" Ron called before pointing his wand at the fly spiked ball and chain and yelling "_Protego horribilis!_" The mace bounced off the shield and flew back hitting the other armour in the head. Ron couldn't help but laugh and in turn Hermione screamed at him to stop laughing and hurry up.

Harry felt his legs turning to jelly but he kept running and suddenly he was at the end of the tunnel and taking a set of stairs two at a time. He tripped on the last one and fell, rolling into a room and introduced his face to an intricate oriental rug.

"Ugh!" Harry rolled over on his back and looked up to find Lord Keita hovering over him.

"Damn, you're alive." The man pouted and glided over to a chair and sat down petulantly. Hermione, Ron and Pansy entered next, with a loud clanging of the armour falling announcing their arrival. "And you all too? Dammit, I knew I should have gotten the sharks with the laser beams attached to their heads!" Lord Keita's mouth turning into a pout and he glanced at Harry on the floor. "I suppose you think this is funny."

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked instead.

"Ah, Malfoy-sama, he's on a run," Lord Keita answered.

"A _run_?" Hermione asking in disbelief.

"Or rather, on the run, don't worry I've sent some people after him, they should be catching up to them soon."

"Are you saying that Draco escaped?" Pansy asked.

"Yes," the grumpiness in Lord Keita's voice was obvious and one could tell he was very upset about the whole matter, like someone stole his favourite toy. "And with one of my own, too!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked dangerously, and the vampire instantly caught a chance to make Harry squirm.

"I mean, he and one of my younger subordinates (who is male, by the way) have run off together." Keita shot Harry a lecherous look. "You know, he's been taking care of Draco for these past couple of months, they've gotten _very_ close."

Harry saw red and jumped on the vampire, grabbing him by his frilly shirt. "I'll kill you, do you hear me!? I'll kill you before Voldemort even gets the chance!"

"Harry!" Hermione called grabbing him and pulling him off the vampire.

"Well!" Lord Keita huffed. "I was going to bring you to Draco, but maybe I won't now."

"Yes, you will," Harry ground out, trying to pull out of the constraining arms of Ron.

"Oh, I suppose so, why don't you all go get cleaned up, and then when we're ready to go I'll take you to him."

"I don't trust you," Harry said.

"Listen, I'll tell you the truth," Lord Keita said his accent deepening as his frustration grew, making it sound more like 'Reesin, Irr tar ju sza truss.' "Dai and Draco are on their way to Canada, but I've sent two people after them. Once they catch up with them they are taking Draco straight to _him_."

"You're sending Draco where!?" Harry shouted, pulling harder on Ron's arms in his effort to get out and strangle the undead man.

"Yes, I told you he's my bargaining chip, but seeing as I have you here already, I'll just bring you myself to him. And from there on, I won't be responsible for what happens," Lord Keita smiled then. "Who knows, if you show enough promise, maybe I'll fight on your side."

"I want you to take a Vow," Harry answered. "Hermione will perform it."

"Fine," Lord Keita answere relunctantly. "If it'll make you feel better."

Lord Keita held out his hand and joined it with Harry's. He said his promise and Hermione said the incantation.

"Allright, now, Fai will show you where to get cleaned up. I'll call for you when it's time to go." Withthat Lord Keita opened a door and disappeared.

"This way, please," Fai said, motioning to the other door. The four followed him out.

It was three hours later when the servant known as Fai knocked on the door and told them it was time to go. Harry, who'd fallen asleep about two hours earlier was a little hard to rouse.

His face was buried in a pillow and he had it clutched to his chest in a death grip. When Fai had brought them to the room he had explained the room was the one Draco had been staying in. Harry cleaned himself up as quickly as humanly possible and then threw on some of Draco's clothes (Although, Hermione had to transfigure them to fit Harry), then spent the next forty five minutes going over everything, and when he finally got too tired to move he flopped on the bed and fell asleep, tears pricking the back of his eyes.

Ron fell asleep in a chair a little after that, and had thus begun snoring. Pansy, who wasn't used to it, cast a stinging hex at him that woke him right up. They two exchanged words in harsh whispers at the fierce hiss of Hermione not to wake Harry up. After that they all seemed to drift off to sleep.

Fai held open the door as they filed out. Harry gave one last determined look at the room and exited as well.

"You all had a pleasant rest, I trust?" Fai asked, taking them down the stairs.

"Yes," Hermione answered politely. She didn't like the way Fai looked like he didn't care about anything, but knew everything, right down to what you were thinking.

They passed a few statues of old men Harry didn't recognise, the voices of Lord Keita and a woman floating up to meet them. Harry didn't know what they were saying as it was in Japanese, but the woman's voice seemed rather angry and Lord Keita's defensive.

When they entered the foyer Harry found it was an elderly woman, half Lord Keita's size. She was screaming at him and wagging a finger in Harry's and the others direction. Lord Keita looked like he was getting the worst scolding of his life. He said something back and she threw her arms up in frustration and stomped away all the while mumbling under her breath.

Beside them Fai let out a little chuckle and Keita shot him a glare. Ron who didn't see it began to laugh.

"Looks like someone's on a leash!" He barked.

"I could say the same thing for someone else," Fai said and looked between him and Hermione. That shut Ron up real quick and left Hermione feeling exposed and triumphant.

"Are you all ready to go?" Lord Keita asked irritably.

"Yes," Pansy answered.

"Good, we're going by Portkey, so hurry it up.," Lord Keita pointed to a Buddha statue sitting on the floor.

"Great Portkey," Hermione said with an eye roll.

"On three," the vampire answered with a glare. "One, two, three!"

They all grabbed on and Harry felt that disgusting pull behind his belly button. He suddenly began to panic, wondering what this would do to the baby. He had been told Portkey was okay until he was four months, but still the way this twisted his insides couldn't be good.

But then they were landing and for some reason Harry landed on his feet, which was a really good thing seeing as it was a cement brick floor.

"Jesus," Ron groaned, as he hadn't been as fortunate as Harry.

Suddenly Harry caught sight of Pansy's face.

"Pansy, oh, I forgot, are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked concerned.

Her mouth set into a thin line and she nodded. "I never believed in this shit he was preaching, but I never thought I'd have to go face him. My father...my father won't be happy. But, this is for Draco, and Draco's child, so it's okay."

Harry smiled at her and said, "Thank you."

"Enough with the sentiments," Keita said. He turned to a nearby Death Eater and said. "Where is Lord Voldemort?"

"Right this way," the robust man barked and Harry swore it must have been Crabbe's father.

They entered a throne room and found Voldemort sitting upon the throne, Snape on his left and Lucius Malfoy on the right. Lucius barely looked at Harry, and kept his eyes glued on the wall in front of him, he seemed nervous, almost like he knew something bad was going to happen. Voldemort didn't seem too worried about, however, smiling at Harry with his nonexistent lips.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed giddily. "It's a pleasure to have you in my home. You already know Snape and Lucius. I see the rumours of your pregnancy are true, then, how far along are you?"

"That's none of your concern, Tom, " Harry answered, walking closer to the throne, leaving the rest of the group behind. "Where is Draco?"

"Harry, that's not very nice of you, answer me when I ask you a question. Lucius, how far along is your son-in-law?" Voldemort turned to the blond man.

Lucius glanced at harry then at something behind him and turned to Voldemort. "Two months."

"Two months! That's pretty far, eh, Harry? Too bad your child will never see the outside of your womb." Voldemort laughed, throwing his bald blue head back with delight.

"I don't think so, Tom, my baby is going to survive, and Draco and I with them. I defeated you once, I can do it again," Harry snarled fiercely.

"Haha! Lucius, your son-in-law is a feisty one, isn't he?" Lord Voldemort turned to Lord Keita then. "Ah, Lord Keita, I have to thank you, for bringing me such wonderful gifts! Harry and Draco Malfoy, you've done more in a few months time than my incompetent staff could do in seventeen years."

"Thank you," Lord Keita bowed.

"Harry?" Voldemort called. "Would you like to see Draco before you both die?" Harry ground his teeth and did his best Malfoy glare. "I'm feeling nice today, so I'll let you see him even though you're being so rude. Say, you there, the one that brought him in, take Harry to see Draco." the snake motioned to the back of the room and Harry saw a man with messy black hair quite similar to his own step forward. He turned, so Harry never got a good look at his face. "Go on, Harry, follow him."

"Leave my friends alone," Harry instructed Voldemort.

"Don't worry, I'll take great care of them." Voldemort chuckled.

Harry growled and followed the man out. They walked down a hallway in silence.

The man stopped abruptly and said over his shoulder to Harry, "Are you prepared?"

"Prepared for what?" harry asked nervously.

"The worst," he answered. Harry nodded tentatively and the man opened the door.

Harry stepped in and gasped at what he saw. "Draco!"

"Harry?" came a faint voice.

Harry rushed forward, and grabbed Draco's motionless form. "Oh, God, Draco your alive!" Draco was chained to a wall, his hands above his head on either side, blood running down his arms. "Oh, God," Harry sobbed into Draco's stomach.

"Harry, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here, you have to go," Draco croaked out, looking down at his Bonded.

"No!" Harry protested.

"Please, Harry, for my sake, please get out of here. I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt, it pains me just to think about you here with that _thing._"

"No! Draco, I won't leave without you! I can't!" Harry's cries increased and Draco broke.

"Harry, shh, love, it's all right," Draco said in a soothing tone as Harry continued crying. "Everything's going to be all right." Harry only clutched him tighter. "I wish I could hold you, right now."

Harry pulled back and aimed his wand at the chains holding Draco up. He shouted a spell and they instantly crumbled. "That was surprisingly easy,' Harry laughed. Draco sighed in relief and sagged to the ground.

"Sorry," he told Harry, "I've just been hanging there awhile and they beat me a bit first."

"Oh, God, Draco, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!" harry threw himself back on the blond with fresh tears in his eyes.

"You didn't mean what love?" Draco asked, stroking Harry's hair. It was then he noticed something different about Harry. "Harry...Harry, are you pregnant?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Harry cried and then Draco was crying too, holding Harry and they were rocking back and forth and crying and laughing at it all.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so happy right now, you don't understand." Draco smiled down at Harry, his grey eyes shining with joy and tears.

"Draco," Harry whispered. Suddenly, being able to look at Draco once more, holding him once more, breathing him in once more broke something within him and he was able to say something he should have said a long time ago. "Draco, I love you, I love you more than anything, and I'm sorry I never said it sooner, but I love you so much it hurts when I'm near you and when I think about you. I think, on some level, I've always loved you. And even now, I love you unchangingly."

"Harry," Draco whispered back, tears falling silently down his face, "I love you, so, so much." Their lips met softly and suddenly the world melted away. They forgot all their troubles and facing dangers, it was just them, only them their lips, their love and they product of that love between them. Their tears mingled, still streaming down their faces, falling through their connected mouths. Draco held Harry's face between his hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, in turn Harry was running his hands through Draco's Harry, wishing like crazy that he'd be able to do this once more.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat.

Draco and Harry parted reluctantly, keeping their foreheads and noses pressed together, their eyes still shut tight.

"We have to go," the man said.

Draco looked up at the man for the first time. "Roy," he said earnestly. "Roy, there's something you have to know."

**A/N:** Well, that was a chapter...sorry it took so long, I didn't have my computer for awhile and I was out of town and that whole depression thing. Yea, so I think I'm getting better...I think... Also, I stole the line "I've always loved...unchangingly." From Miyavi's _Kimi ni Negai Wo _(When I Wish Upon You). We're almost done!


	19. Snakes

**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**unbreakableBOND**

**Chapter 18: Snakes**

"Roy," Draco said, "There's something you should know."

For the first time Roy and Harry's eyes met, and they each found a certain amount of shock there. Tearing his eyes away, Roy turned back to Draco. "And what may that be?"

Draco didn't answer him; instead he turned to Harry and said, "I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

"Draco?" Harry questioned, a little worried.

"Roy, this is Harry, your nephew. Harry, this is your uncle, Roy Potter."

"What are you talking about?" Roy and Harry asked at the same time.

"Come on Roy, did you really think it such a coincidence that his name was Harry Potter and happened to look exactly like you?" Draco scoffed, pushing himself off the ground shakily. "I'll tell you exactly what happened. Your father married your mother, and had you. Your mother died when you were young and your father remarried. He had another son, Harry's father, and for awhile you stuck around. Then when James was young you disappeared, no longer able to face your family after having turned. You cut yourself off from Wizarding England and therefore never heard of what happened to James or Harry."

"Yes, that sounds quite plausible, but you're missing one minor detail," Roy answered, moving towards the two.

"And what's that?" Harry asked.

"I didn't run away, I was _kicked_ out. My father couldn't stand the sight of me after my mother died; it was my fault you know. The only reason he didn't ship me off was because of my step mother, she took a liking to me, but then James was born and I was turned. And with that they both turned on me. Father always did what Elsie wanted. And after I was turned she didn't want me anywhere near James." Roy bent down to look at Harry straight in the face. "You really do look just like him, except-"

"My eyes," Harry finished. "I have my mother's eyes."

"Yes, but that wasn't what I was going to say." Harry looked surprised and Roy continued in a whisper. "Except, I can't stand the sight of you." The vampire stood and strode towards the door.

"You can't be serious," Draco stated.

"About?" Roy asked.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but the words died on his lips, unable to process the revelation that he had another living relative and the immediate rejection of that relative.

Draco shook his head at the man and said, "You're going to help us. I don't care if you can't stand to look at Harry or the bloody Queen for that matter; you're going to help us!"

"And why should I take orders from you? Or help you for that matter?" Roy asked, sneering.

"Because you're Harry's uncle!" Draco exploded. "Does blood mean nothing to you people? You two are the only decedents of the Potter line besides the child growing in his stomach! Do you know what Harry's been through!? I'll tell you-"

"Draco," Harry said suddenly, grabbing his hand from his position on the floor. Draco turned and immediately began to help Harry up, but he was swatted away. "I'm fine; you're the one injured here."

"Do you see?" Draco glared at Roy and meant to continue but Harry cut him off.

"Don't. I don't want or need his help. He has no idea what it means to be a Potter and never will. He doesn't know the pain and he never will. And I can't ask help from someone so clearly unwilling to give it. He's nothing more than a stranger, Draco, and that's what he'll stay." Harry spoke looking directly into Roy's eyes, he looked so much like himself, but again his eyes were different. Strangely, Harry found he also couldn't stand the sight of Roy.

Roy finally turned away and put his hand the door knob, "They're calling," he said. "Draco will have to remain here."

"No," Harry said simply.

"It's under the direct order of Voldemort," Roy answered.

"This won't be the first or last time I've defied him. We're both leaving, open the door," Harry told him coldly.

Roy gave him a long look Harry couldn't interpret before turning and leading them down the hall once more.

They entered the hall in which Voldemort was waiting for them, still sitting upon his throne like chair.

"Pansy?" Draco whispered and Harry knew he hadn't meant to say it out loud. Harry glanced around; he spotted Pansy standing near Lucius, a blank look on her face. His gaze fell to her side where he was met with...nothing. Ron and Hermione were gone.

"I see you brought your beloved, star crossed lover," Voldemort said, standing. "Although, I do believe I told that thing that lead you here that Draco was supposed to stay where he was."

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry demanded, ignoring his previous statement.

"Harry, really, what do you think I did with them? You should know better than to trust me." Voldemort smiled in that snake-like way of his and moved closer to the three. "What were you thinking, leaving them with me?"

"Shut up," Harry gritted out, his magic flaring around him. Voldemort stepped back with a laugh. "What did you do with them?" Harry was beginning to panic now, because Voldemort was right. Really, what the hell had he been thinking, leaving them in a room of Death Eaters alone? What if he was too late? God, he was so stupid! All he could think about was finding Draco and the process he may have sent his best friends to their deaths without a second thought. Suddenly, Harry snapped. "Where are they!?" he roared, his magic seeping from him and crackling around the room. He heard Draco gasp beside him but paid him no mind.

Voldemort began laughing then, his head thrown back and his snake like tongue slithering around and poking out of his mouth. Harry's anger only rose and the air around them became volatile, and you could see the magic snapping in the air like lightening. Voldemort calmed himself and said to Harry, "It doesn't matter now." He pointed his wand at the pregnant hero and began to curse him.

And then Voldemort was being lifted from the ground by some invisible force, flailing in the air, his eyes wide with surprise and panic. The Death Eaters around them began to draw their wands and were shooting curses at them, but they just bounced off a transparent field that had been created around the three. Harry glared at Voldemort and pointed his wand at him. Voldemort ceased his thrashing and glared back definitely, shouting derogatory things at the boy.

"Harry!" Draco yelled, "Harry, don't kill him yet, you have to find out where they are!" Draco shouted, watching as Harry's eyes turned a shade of bright green he had never seen before. They were clear like jewels, but it seemed to Draco that they would freeze anyone who looked directly in them, swallow them whole and spit them back out, broken and twisted.

"Where are they?" Harry asked the snake before him. Voldemort only laughed in return. "Bastard!" Harry flicked his wand and threw the Dark Lord against a wall. The wall cracked under the force and Tom slid to the ground in a heap.

Voldemort's resounding laughter filled the room. "Oh, Harry, that's not going to kill me! You're going to have to try harder than that! But not now, now I have a bit more planning to do." With that and one last laugh Voldemort and the Death Eaters Apparated.

"DAMMIT!" Harry screamed, falling to the ground. He was exhausted, and he wasn't sure he could move anymore. And then there was the pain in his stomach, the baby kicking him like he was fucking Bruce Lee. Had he hurt the baby? The pain, it wasn't normal, it was churning and gut wrenching. What if he had...?

"Harry," Draco said softly.

"Harry, are you all right?" Pansy began walking over to the fallen hero and the other Slytherin, a concerned look plaster over her features.

"What the hell is he playing at!? Why can't he just fight me now? Why did I just leave them alone with him? What the fuck is wrong with me, Draco?" Harry sobbed, burying his face in Draco's legs. "The baby," he whispered, "What have I done to our child Draco? What if I-"

"Harry!" Draco yelled, kneeling down to eye level with the distraught brunette, "Our child is fine, it doesn't matter what you've done the point is we're alive, _all of us_," he gave a pointed look at Harry's stomach, "And right now we need to focus on getting Ron and Hermione back."

"They put them under _Imperius_," Pansy interjected. "They sent them to kill you family, Harry."

"And why not you?" Harry demanded.

"Because I told the snake I was on his side, that I had only helped to bring you guys in," Pansy explained.

"I knew it," Harry whispered. "I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

"Harry, she only did it for this exact reason, if she weren't here we wouldn't know where Granger and Weasely were!" Draco defended his best friend. "Now, let's stop dwelling on it and get going."

"But how?" Harry asked, "I can't Apparate so far along!"

"Draco, I don't think he can even move right now, he's used so much energy today. Where ever we're going, he's going to have to be carried," Pansy answered.

"Shit," Draco said.

"I believe we can help with that." They all looked up to see Lord Keita, Sir Yamiko, Roy, and Dai approaching them. "We can take you where you need to go," Lord Keita gestured to the four of them with a graceful sweep of his arm.

"Why would you help us?" Pansy demanded.

"I can sense your power," Lord Keita said looking to Harry, his red eyes glittering, "It's stronger than _his_, I believe you will be on the winning side of this battle," he finished.

"I don't trust you," Draco bit out.

"But, you can trust me, Draco," Dai answered, "And I can tell you Lord Keita isn't lying."

Draco shared a look with Harry before pulling them both to their feet, then looked to Pansy and nodded to her.

"Let's go."

* * *

The wind whipped passed Harry's head, roaring in his ears and causing them to sting with pain. "Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick," he said from the back of Sir Yamiko.

"Don't you dare," Sir Yamiko called over his shoulder at him.

"Be nice, Hisami," Lord Keita told Sir Yamiko from in front of them. "We're almost to the Port Key."

"Oh, thank God," Dai said, adjusting Draco on his back. "I've been running forever."

"If you hadn't run away in the first place you wouldn't feel that way," Roy told him blankly.

"Shut up," Die mumbled.

"Children!" Lord Keita scolded. "It wasn't much of a run; we crossed the Niagara border about twenty minutes ago right?"

"Yes," the three vampires answered in unison.

"Good, then the Brooklyn Bridge should be about...five minutes away."

"Five minutes...twenty five minutes from Canada?" Harry said, turning a sickly shade of green. "Oh, God, I am so going to be sick."

"Just hang on a bit more Harry," Draco yelled to him. Harry nodded absently and rested his cheek on Sir Yamiko's shoulder, his glasses going askew.

"Listen here kid, I'm not a pillow."

"Shut up before I make you," Harry answered wishing Hermione hadn't taken the sword so he could be a bit more intimidating. Draco shot him a sympathetic look, and Harry smiled weakly back.

"Now," Lord Keita called to them. "When we get to the American embassy let me do the talking, the last thing we need is for them to get suspicious and close down the borders if they found out about _him_. Harry, is there a magical field around your aunt and uncles house?"

"Yes," Harry answered, shutting his eyes tightly as the zoomed pass cars, their headlights and the lights from the bridge they just entered flashing behind his eyelids nauseatingly. "It's not very big though. I don't know how powerful though, Dumbledore set it."

Lord Keita nodded to himself, slowing his pace as they exited the bridge. He glanced around, looking for the entrance to the Ministry without slowing too much.

"Over here," Dai called, turning left and halting in front of an old telephone booth.

"Come with me, Ryo," Lord Keita commanded. Roy entered with Pansy still on his back.

"They aren't going to deceive you," Dai reassured Draco and Harry as the three disappeared from sight.

"Besides, they left me out here anyway," Sir Yamiko commented.

Harry weakly nodded his acceptance on the vampires shoulder and heard the elevator come back up. The doors screeched back open and Harry felt them entering, trying desperately to keep himself awake.

"Harry," Draco whispered, lightly touching the boys arm. "Harry, try and stay alert, all right?"

"Mhm," Harry murmured, never picking his head off Sir Yamiko's shoulder.

"What the hell do I look like, the Hilton?" Sir Yamiko snarled. "Wake up, boy!"

"Hisami..." Dai trailed off and his eyes got wide.

"What is it?" Sir Yamiko asked in a harsh whisper.

They began speaking in tones so low and fast neither Harry nor Draco could understand them. The conversation seemed urgent and Harry had picked himself up enough to try and watch it between their faces.

The doors to the elevator popped open revealing Lord Keita, Roy and Pansy who was now stand on her own. Dai let Draco down, but Sir Yamiko had a bit of a harder time with Harry.

"What is it?" Lord Keita asked when he saw the two.

"They've almost broken through the wards. It won't take much more," Dai answered. Lord Keita nodded and turned to face a man standing nearby.

"Fredrickson," Lord Keita addressed him. "I need a Portkey, and I need one now. For Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England."

The man glanced over their little party and noticed Harry. "Fuck, is that fucking Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Lord Keita answered. "And he'd like to go home now, if you don't mind. The Portkey, it's urgent."

"You'll need to fill out these papers," Fredrickson informed him, pulling out a stack of paper, an old shoe, a small inter tube and a pipe. "And pipe or shoe?"

Lord Keita looked at Fredrickson and picked up the inter tube. "The inter tube," he paused. "Hisami."

Sir Yamiko whipped out his wand and shouted a spell at the swimming toy in under a second, "Hands in!" He yelled and everyone did as they were told. The inter tube glowed gold before Harry felt that familiar tug behind his navel, his hand desperately reaching out for Draco's. They landed upright, mostly thanks to Draco, directly in front of Harry's old home.

"Come on!" Draco yelled tugging Harry towards his house as it began to fill with multicoloured lights and the telltale crackle of magic. They ran to the door, Pansy and the vampires just behind them and threw it open.

Harry looked around frantically and saw Ron setting fire to the living room. "Ron!" he screamed. "Stop!"

Ron turned and even though Harry _knew_ he was under _Imperius_, he didn't expect the cold look in his best friend's eyes or the Dark spell that was fired at him. Harry jumped away with a yelp, the curse grazing past him.

Suddenly Ron waved his wand at himself; he started to widen, being stretched like silly putty before he was split into three. It was almost like he used _Geminio_ on himself, but Harry was certain it wasn't possible, meaning this was yet another Dark curse. "Shit," Draco whispered next to Harry, eyeing the three red heads.

Sir Yamiko and Dai rushed into the living room, wands drawn. The two doppelgangers fired hexes left and right, but they seemed slower than Ron was as a whole. The original Ron was advancing on Harry and Draco quickly, firing spells as he went and just as he got within short distance range and ear shattering scream pierced the room.

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry turned, throwing a curse at Ron to distract him long enough so he could leave. Harry didn't have the heart to fire anything dangerous at his best friend, even if he was currently throwing Dark curses like beads at Mardi Gras. Harry rushed up stairs Draco, Lord Keita and Roy behind him. Pansy had decided to stay and fight the Rons.'

Harry saw lights coming from his aunt and uncles bedroom, and Dudley was cowering in the corner of the hall, a Death Eater hovering over him. "_Incarcerous!" _Draco shouted, thick ropes wrapping around the Death Eater, who then fell to the ground. Dudley let out a shriek and screamed at Harry to help his mum.

Harry ran do the hall leaving the vampires to deal with the Death Eater and Dudley, and threw open the door to his ex-guardians room. A blast of light assaulted his eyes, bright and white engulfing all that was around them. And the scream broke through the air once more. "Aunt Petunia!" Harry screamed throwing himself into the room, pointing his wand at the figure in the middle of the room.

"_Everte Statum!"_ Harry shouted, and the figure flew across the room, the light fading instantly with the crack of a body against a wall. It took a moment for Harry's eyes to adjust to the darkness, but it seemed it didn't take Draco nearly as long.

"Harry," he called over his shoulder, rushing to the person slumped against the wall. Harry shook his head and looked around, finally hearing the screaming coming from Vernon.

"What did you do to her!?" His uncle's chin shook violently as he spoke. "What did she do to her!?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry yelled. "What happened, you have to tell me exactly!"

"Your freaky friend! She came in here and screamed something at Petunia! And then Petunia got out of bed and she was all gold and I couldn't see a thing!" Vernon yelled, hurrying out of bed and rushing over to where Draco was squatted.

Harry started towards the two men hastily when he was stopped by the sight of someone else lying, apparently comatose in the adjacent sitting room. "Hermione!" He gasped, taking in her battered appearance, bloodied and mangled. Suddenly, Roy was by his side, running a diagnostic spell over her, the colours dancing over her like sad fireworks.

"She's alive," Roy said quietly. "But we need to get her to a hospital, quickly."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the harsh whisper of his name.

"Harry?" The brunette snapped his head up to see Aunt Petunia sitting up with the assistance of Draco and Uncle Vernon who was desperately trying to get Draco to stop touching her.

Harry gave a last fleeting look at Hermione before moving to see his aunt. "Aunt Petunia, what happened?"

"She just came and started yelling curses at us and I...I got out of bed and, I don't know, it was like something burst in me!" She looked up at him bewildered. "It was so strange! And she just flew backwards, and all I could think was that I needed her dead or something and the light..." she trailed off, looking over at the unconscious Hermione. "Is she dead?"

"No," Harry answered. "That's my friend Hermione; she was put under a curse by Voldemort to attack you."

"Again with that bastard?" She asked and she seemed to look at Harry for the first time. "Harry, you're pregnant! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay, Aunt Petunia, but right now I think we need to get you to see Madame Pomfrey."

"Oh, no!" Vernon roared. "She is not going to one of your freaky places, Lord knows what they'll do to her."

"It would be wise," came a slow steady voice from the doorway. "For you to listen to Harry, Mr. Dursley."

They all turned to see Dumbledore glide into the room. Stopping at Hermione to levitate her into Roy's arms. "Take her please," he asked Roy. Roy nodded silently accepting the load.

"James?" Petunia whispered, horrified, seeing Roy for the first time.

"I'm afraid not, dear," Dumbledore answered. "This is Roy Potter, James's older half-brother."

"Oh, great, another freaky Potter," Vernon mumbled.

"And it gets better," Harry told Vernon in a hush. "He's a vampire." Vernon stuttered, trying and failing to form a sentence before his face went deadly white and fainted.

"Harry," Draco chided softly, with a chuckle.

"Draco, would you be so kind as to levitate your aunt?" Dumbledore asked, reviving Vernon.

"Wait," Petunia said holding her hand up. "Who is Madame Pomfrey and why must I go see her? What's wrong with me? Did she do something to me?"

"I don't know the answer to that," Dumbledore answered. "Which is why I think you should be checked out by a medical professional."

"Professor," Draco started. "Professor Dumbledore, you do realise what has happened to her, yes?" Draco asked, a tone of urgency in his voice.

"Yes, I felt it when I entered the room," Dumbledore answered. "She needs more time, but I do believe she will develop quite quickly."

Harry watched the exchange wondering what in the world they were talking about, what had happened to Aunt Petunia? Why wasn't Draco telling him? He looked down at Aunt Petunia's frightened face and the lifeless Hermione who was now being taken out of the room, and wondered if his friend really had done something terrible.

"Draco," Harry interrupted, pleading with his eyes for the blond to just tell him what was going on.

"Professor, I'm telling her," Draco told the old wizard without taking his eyes away from Harry. "She has a right to know now."

"A right to know what?" Petunia asked and Draco turned his attention to her.

"You've opened your magical core," Draco answered.

"My...what?" Petunia floundered.

"You're magical core, the centre of your magic. It was locked before, not like your sisters who had been opened since birth. You've had the ability to do magic all along. It's like, you had all the right tools, but the project and blueprints were missing. Do you get what I'm saying?" Draco asked, turning to look a Vernon who had fainted once more.

"I suppose so," she answered. "Does that mean that Dudley...?"

"It's a possibility," Dumbledore answered. "His is also locked."

"But...you, you rejected me when I was young! You took in Lily and left me here, even though I could do magic!" She yelled at Dumbledore. "Even when I pleaded with you!"

"It was locked, Dear, there was nothing I could do, except put you in a potentially life threatening situation like this one. And even then it wasn't certain that you would unlock it," Dumbledore explained gently. "Petunia, we will discuss this more after you've been checked over, right now the most important thing is your health."

"Right." She nodded. "And where is Dudley?"

"On his way there," Dumbledore answered.

"Alright, Dumbledore, but I'm telling you right now," she said fiercely, glaring at the breaded wizard. "I'm helping Harry fight Voldemort."

* * *

Draco sighed as he sat next to Harry in the private ward of St. Mungo's, shifting his weight closer to Harry who was lying on the examining table. They had been informed that Madame Pomfrey was suffering from a deadly infection and as such they would have to seek medical attention elsewhere. Petunia was in the room next Harry and Draco, while Ron and Hermione were in a separate ward on the fourth floor.

Dumbledore had taken in the unknown Death Eater, and asked Sir Yamiko to take charge of their rag tag gang. When confronted with what Sir Yamiko had really been, what his true motives were, Dumbledore smiled and told them that everyone deserved a second chance.

Lord Keita, Roy, and Dai had gone to Hogwarts where Dumbledore had asked them to wait for him. Sir Yamiko was instructed to bring everyone back to Hogwarts one at a time, as soon as they were checked out.

Draco sighed again, leaning his head on Harry's thigh and closing his eyes and intertwining their fingers. Harry smiled down at him and ran his free hand through Draco's soft blond locks.

"I've missed you," Harry whispered.

"I missed you, too," Draco whispered back, silently screaming for joy. He never dreamed this could happen; Harry missing him, wanting him, loving him and their child on the way to complete Draco's happiness. It was all so surreal, and Draco refused to listen to that voice in the back of head that told him something was going to go wrong, that it _had _to go wrong, because good things like this don't happen to Draco Malfoy.

"When you were gone," Harry began. "When you were gone I didn't know what to do with myself. Every day I would wake up and I'd look to see if you were next to me, to see if this had all been just been a bad dream. I would keep my eyes shut really tightly and count to three. Then I'd snap them open and of course you wouldn't be there," Harry paused and took a breath.

"And then there were days when I couldn't stand anyone, everyone had just acted like you never existed, they went on about their lives without a care and here I was, practically unable to survive without you. I'd get so angry, at them, at you, and mostly at myself for being so weak. And I'd go to bed praying to God that, when I woke up that morning, I'd be in the Tower, everything would be normal again. I'd be single, and I most certainly wouldn't be pregnant, and I wouldn't have to feel that stupid tightening in my chest all the time.

"On those nights, I'd have terrible nightmares, about you, about me, about our child, about everyone I loved. And I'd wake up in the middle of the night screaming your name, and crying. I'll I could think then was how much I wanted you there right then, how much I wanted you to hold me and how sorry I was that I had hoped for everything to go back to the way it was." Harry stopped and Draco pressed a kiss onto the back of his hand. "Draco, I'm only going to say thing once, but if you ever leave me again, I will hunt you down. I will hunt you down and use every Unforgivable on you. And then, I will bring you back to life and do it again. In fact, the second time, I'll have you kill yourself. Do you understand me, Draco?"

The blond chuckled and stood. He leaned over Harry, their lips a whisper apart and murmured. "I understand, love. I'll never do it again." Today, must have been one of the happiest days of his young life, to Harry speak of him so passionately. It only made Draco love him all the more.

"Good," Harry answered, then covered Draco's lips with his own. Just as Draco began to let his hand crawl up Harry's hospital gown someone cleared their throat from the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy," a small Medi-Witch greeted them. Draco and Harry did a double take as she entered the room, their eyes wide with recognition. "I am Healer Pomfrey; I suppose you know my sister, Poppy."

"Er, yes," Harry answered. "I, er, know her quite well."

"I'm aware, Mr. Malfoy," she eyed him cryptically. "Now, as to your health it doesn't seem like you broke anything or were hit with any dangerous hexes. But something negative did come back."

Draco felt Harry's hand tighten around his in a death grip. "Please, not the baby," Harry whispered to her.

Healer Pomfrey gave them truly sorry look and answered, "I'm afraid so."

"Oh, God! What's wrong?" Harry cried.

"The stress, it's taken its toll on your baby. They'll survive, I have no doubt about that, but we are concerned that the baby my decided to come out early and in the last crucial stages of development," she explained.

"And what do we do about it?" Draco demanded.

"The only thing I'm afraid is to rest as often as possible and pray," she answered. "Listen, I know what you have to do, Mr. Malfoy. But right now, you shouldn't be doing it."

Harry stifled a sob. "But I...I can't _control_ when it happens! It' not like Voldemort calls me up and says 'Hey, I'm going to try and take over the world tomorrow, try and stop me!'" He yelled.

"Harry, calm down," Draco soothed, bringing the brunettes head to his chest and letting him cry there.

"I know that, Mr. Malfoy," the Healer answered. "I was simply saying you must choose your battles. If your baby is born prematurely we will take care of it. The child will have to stay until it's developed fully after which point you may take them home. There is a 99% chance the baby will survive, a 75% chance that they won't contract on deadly maladies, and a 50% chance they will live a normal life without any adverse side effects, such as anaemia, a heart condition, etc."

"50%?" Harry repeated. "A 50% chance of a heart condition?"

"I wouldn't be too worried about it, gentlemen, the important thing is that your baby survives, is happy and healthy for the most part, anyway." She continued with a kind smile. "Besides, look at who their fathers are, I'm sure you child will turn out just perfect and healthy as can be. You're both strong men, and I'm certain your child will be as well." She smiled once more and left them alone.

"Harry," Draco began quickly. "Harry, I know what you're thinking, but it's not true, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Harry yelled at him. "Had I not been so stupid, so selfish, so irresponsible, none of this would have happened!" Harry jumped off the table and ripped of the paper gown which put itself back together and folded itself neatly in the rubbish bin.

"Harry, you can't possibly believe that! You and I both know that you would never intentionally hurt someone like that! You did what you had to and I nor anyone else are going to blame you for it!" Draco shouted, grabbing Harry's biceps.

"Of course I didn't do it intentionally! That's the problem, I only ever think of myself! What _I_ think it best for others! And even if you don't blame me..." he trailed off hanging his head. "I'll still blame myself."

"Harry," Draco said softly, bringing the smaller man into a hug. What was Draco going to tell him? That everything would be alright, that the baby would be fine and no one was going to get hurt? He couldn't tell Harry that, especially when Draco didn't believe it himself, _God, _he _knew_ something would go wrong.

"Draco," Harry whispered. "Please, forgive me."

Draco sighed, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead. "Of course, love. What did I tell you before? We'll get through this."

* * *

Harry and Draco entered the antechamber behind the High Table in the Great Hall, the soft candle light flicking across their faces as they went.

"This is unacceptable," a voice hissed. "There is no way we can allow her to-"

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Severus! If you recall correctly, it was _I_ who saved you from drowning in the river when we were seven!" Petunia's voice jabbed back.

"Haha, Snape was saved by a girl!" came a barking laugh, immediately followed by a hushed reprimand.

"Petunia, you can't be serious! You've had magic for all of three hours and now you want to go running off to fight one of the most powerful wizards of all time? You don't even have a wand!" Snape yelled back.

"So get me one!" she shouted just as Harry and Draco came into sight.

"I say let her fight," Lord Keita said from the corner. "She's perfectly willing, and seeing as she doesn't have all that much control of her magic, it could make her lethal, could it not, Roy?" Roy nodded his assent. "We could use a loose cannon like that on our side. Her and Harry both."

"Hah!" Petunia pointed at Snape in triumph.

"You're impossible! You always have been!" Snape threw his hands up in frustration.

"And you're wrong, you always have been, Sevy," Petunia countered.

"Woman-" Snape began, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"Severus, Petunia, we will discuss this later. For now we need to get a plan together, so if you would all please sit down and act like rational adults, please." Dumbledore swept a quick glance around the room, sufficiently shutting everyone up. But Snape and Petunia still glared as they sat.

"Harry, Draco, everything is fine, I hope?" Dumbledore asked.

"Perfect," Harry ground out. Pansy shot a look at them and Draco signalled his assent to speak with her later. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Here," Sir Yamiko answered, entering the room with the bushy haired girl and the red head.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried, rushing towards him. "I'm so sorry!"

"Yea, mate, really, I had no idea what I was doing," Ron said, clapping Harry on the shoulder and looking him deep in the eye. "I hope you'll forgive me. Us."

"Of course I will," Harry answered, pulling away to look down at Hermione as well. "But the real person you should be apologising to is over there." Harry pointed to his aunt.

Hermione looked over at the blond woman sitting across from Snape, glaring at the potions master. Setting her shoulders back Hermione walked over to Petunia who seemed to notice them for the first time. Ron followed closely behind, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Mrs. Dursley," Hermione began. "I would just like you to apologise for our behaviour, we were under _Imperius_ at the time, but I speak for both Ronald and I when I say how truly sorry we are for not being strong enough to resist and attack your family. I hope you'll forgive us for these egregious actions."

"Yea," Ron added. "We're really sorry, ma'am. Honest."

"It's all right," Petunia answered. "If you hadn't, I would have never came into my magic and been able to help you all fight Voldemort."

"You are _not_ helping!" Snape yelled, slamming a fist on the table in front of him.

"Severus I will do-"

"You will do what's best for-"

"Quiet!" Dumbledore barked, and the two snapped their mouths shut. "We are going to get through this without bickering or yelling. Do you understand, children?" He set a cold eye on the two.

"Yes," the murmured together.

"Right, now that everyone is here, Severus would you please inform everyone what you've found out?"

"Yes, Professor," Snape drawled and stood. "It has come to my attention that He Who Must Not Be Named is ready for his final assault. He will take over the Ministry of Magic as soon as he has gotten his two strongest opponents out of the way-" a look at Harry and Dumbledore. "And he plans to rid of them immediately."

"When?" Draco asked, moving closer towards his Godfather.

"Tomorrow," Snape answered gravely. "He's going to storm Hogwarts, he's found a way in that he won't tell me, and I can't read it from him. He wouldn't tell the time either, partly because he didn't know when either. He's called in back up from all over the world; the chance of our survival like this is minimal."

**A/N:** Okay, I took some creative liberties here. It's about that 25 minute run from Canada to New York City. Let me explain: firstly commercial airlines fly at about 800-960 KMH (500-600MPH) an hour, while fighter jets stay in the low mach numbers (Mach one is about 1200 KMH/750MPH). So, based on a commercial plane that run would have actually taken about an hour. Obviously, if a person was going that fast in the open air they would die...but vampires are already dead. Anyway, the vamps aren't running at mach one, we're just pretending that it wasn't that far from the border...and they can glide!


	20. Johnny, Get Your Gun

**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**OI!!!:** Chapter title is taken from the song 'Over There' a WWI patriotic song sung by the Americans.

**unbreakableBOND**

**Chapter 19: Johnny, Get Your Gun**

"Blood Pops, Lemon Drops, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Cockroach Clusters, Ch-," Minerva McGonagall stopped short as the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office began shifting to life and revealing the staircase. She hurried onto the top step, tapping her foot impatiently at the speed in which the staircase was moving, willing it to go faster. The harried professor almost fell to her death in her haste to get off the staircase, narrowly missing the ground in which she leaped for from the moving staircase.

"Minerva?" Dumbledore stood upon seeing the woman enter. "Is everything all right?"

"No!" She shouted back, turning to Severus who was also in the room. "The Slytherins, they're gone! You were supposed to watch them and now they're gone!"

"What do you mean?" Snape asked dangerously.

"I mean that our children are gone, they are no longer in their common room or beds and neither are they in this castle."

"Are any other children missing?" Dumbledore asked quickly. "Are all the Slytherins gone?"

"No, about 60%, Albus. I haven't had time to check the other houses, I came straight here."

"Severus, this is not your fault," Dumbledore said softly, before standing and crouching in front of his fireplace with a handful of Floo powder. "Sirius?" He called into the soft green flames.

"Yea?" The animagus answered.

"Are there any children missing from the Gryffindor tower?"

"Let me check, I just did rounds, but I'll inspect more thoroughly this time," Sirius answered. Dumbledore nodded and Sirius's head disappeared in the flames. Dumbledore grabbed another handful and called to Remus, asking him the same question.

"Thank God, you just called, Professor," Remus answered. "I just did rounds again and twelve are missing, ten fourth years, two seventh years."

"Stay where you are, use a patronus to try and follow if possible," Dumbledore ordered, Remus nodded and fell away just as the flames burst to life.

"Professor," Sirius panted. "Five missing, all third years."

"Wake Mr. Longbottom and go after them, and see if you can-" Dumbledore was cut off by the flames sputtering and a frantic looking Flitwick poking his head in.

"Albus!" He screeched in his little voice. "Albus, the children!"

"Missing?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Yes!" Flitwick gasped. "About half, maybe less."

"Stay there, wake the children and keep them in the common room, I'm sending someone up." Dumbledore didn't wait for a response before switching back to the Gryffindor firecall. "Sirius, are you still there?"

"Yes," Sirius answered. "I've got Neville with me."

"Put him on." Dumbledore waited while Neville and Sirius shuffled around.

"Yes, Professor?" Neville asked, nervousness and uncertainly lacing his voice.

"Neville, I need you to wake all the Gryffindor's and keep them in the common room. No one is to leave and no one is to enter without my consent, do you understand?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

"Yes," Neville answered, "But don't you think you should get someone more like Harry to do this?"

"Neville, you are more like Harry than you will ever know. I believe in you, and now you must believe in yourself. I trust you Neville, the school is in grave danger now, and I need your help."

Neville looked down for a moment before looking straight into Dumbledore's eyes with a new since of determination and confidence. "I understand."

The head master smiled. "Thank you, Neville, it's an honour to have you help protecting our school. Now, would you please put Sirius back on?"

"Yes," Neville said before Sirius's head replaced his.

"Transform, follow their scents; Remus will be with you, but for now you need to go. Find the missing Gryffindor's, as well as the twelve Hufflepuffs, and about half of Slytherin and Ravenclaw. I have a feeling they're heading through the Forbidden Forest." With that Dumbledore turned to the two staff members in his office with a grave look.

"It's begun."

* * *

Snape's robes billowed behind him madly as he headed down to the dungeon, his thoughts racing as he did so.

He had been summoned, the Dark Mark on his arm burned like fire, twisting and withering on his arm making his skin crawl. It was getting more intense now, with the Dark Lord's impatience, Severus felt a trickle of perspiration slide down his forehead, but he ignored it, instead focusing on the task at hand.

He reached his destination and flung open the door without any hesitation.

"Draco, come with me," he sneered into the room, his eyes sweeping past the other occupants and landing on his Godson. He turned swiftly, catching a glimpse of blond hair moving in the corner of his eye.

He kept his back turned to the door and heard Draco shut it behind him.

"What is it, Severus?" Draco drawled in a perfect imitation of his father. He really was the perfect little Malfoy, Snape thought absently.

"I've been summoned, and I need you to do something for me," Snape drawled, still facing the corridor behind in which he came from.

Noticing the tenseness of his Godfather, Draco slowly put a hand on the man's shoulder; it went rigid with his touch. "Sev?" Draco whispered.

"It's begun, Draco, and I honestly don't know what the outcome will be, but I need you to do two things for me." Snape paused, gathering strength to say the next few words. He sighed, closed his eyes and said slowly, "You must survive; you must survive and protect her."

Draco instantly knew the 'her' Snape was speaking of. He hid his surprise, not that the man was looking at him and replied. "Of course."

At this Snape turned his head slowly, looking over his shoulder at the blond behind him. "Thank you," was all he said. And then he was gliding away, robes flying behind him like a black sea.

Draco watched him for a moment, letting the knowledge that his Godfather, a man he always assumed had no feelings, no emotions, just like any other good ickle Death Eater, and only cared for power and control...wasn't that at all.

His mind briefly wandered to his father, and the story he told him about he and Harry's father. He was suddenly filled with anger, anger at Voldemort, his father, and more importantly himself. Voldemort, who turned them into little statues of himself, who made them unable to break free from the cold Malfoy name and facade, even when it mattered most. His father, lost James, and he, so close to losing Harry. And perhaps had it not been for the Vow, he would have eventually lost himself as well.

He realised, though, that had his father rebuked Voldemort, he would have never had Harry, and so, that was the _only _thing he'd ever be grateful for to that no nosed tyrant.

"Draco?" Harry's head poked out from the door of the empty classroom where his aunt was learning magic (with the help of Hermione, and Mr. Ollivander), and the rest sparing.

Draco turned to face Harry, noting the worried expression on the other boys face. "Harry, come out here for a moment." The blond waved him out.

Harry didn't look surprised, simply shut the door behind him and went into Draco's waiting arms. "Snape...," he began, but Draco knew what he wanted to say without him finishing it. "It's happening, isn't it? He's summoned them."

"Yes," Draco answered, resting his chin on Harry's head, his body curved to allow room for Harry's stomach. They didn't speak, they didn't need to, instead they simply held one another, desperately wishing this wasn't happening, knowing it was, and praying against all else that the other survived.

* * *

Dumbledore entered the Great Hall, his gaze sweeping over the mass of people crowded in the space. He looked upon them; the mothers trying to send their children to safety, elderly refusing to leave, just because they were too old or sick to fight, those too young trying valiantly to stay, their faces face in a stubborn mask, trying to hide fear. Haunted faces, worried eyes, anxious glances, watery smiles.

Terrified.

They were all terrified. For that Dumbledore did not blame them, he'd be more concerned if they weren't. Yet, he could not let fear inhibit their ability to fight. He walked over to Professor Burbage to inform her he was ready. She nodded and began setting up the equipment and casting the necessary spells.

Before Minerva had come to see him, Snape was telling Dumbledore details of the attack he'd just found out. Instead of attacking the castle with everything he had, Voldemort was staging several large scale attacks across the world. His plan was to take over the strongest Wizarding communities at once, and pick off the weaker ones as he went along. For this reason Dumbledore had been in touch with the most powerful heads in the international Wizarding community, he'd spoken to the head of the United Wizarding Nations, and various other heads of countries. All had agreed to let him speak to their people through a machine Professor Burbage had put together. It would project his image to various places around the world, so that every witch and wizard may hear him.

Albus stepped up to his podium and cleared his throat, Burbage nodded, sticking her head back down to look at something through the machine.

Dumbledore cast a spell to translate his words into the language of the hearer and began. "It's a grave task in which I ask you all here today, I wish it weren't so, but it is."

Heads turned, simultaneously, people around the world stopped, their eyes fixated on the man in front of them.

"Today, the most powerful Dark wizard of all time will stage an attack on Wizarding humanity. The attack will take place at various locations around the world, ministries, schools, any place of power. Governments will be overthrown, people will be endangered, violence will overtake us. It will spread, when those nations fall, England, France, Spain, Africa, Bulgaria, Russia, Iran, China, Japan, Australia, America, Canada, Brazil, Peru...from those nations it will spread darkly like the malignant disease that it is. We shall all be infected if just one of us is affected.

"Voldemort cannot win. He cannot have our lives, or our children's lives, or their children's, or theirs. Yes, some of us may leave this world during the fight, but Voldemort will not have taken you life, he will have taken your breath, your heartbeat, but never your life; your soul, your love, your passion. Today, many of us may be preparing to say goodbye, goodbye to those we love, to those we've never met, to those we shall never have the chance to. Today, many of us are crying, crying for the lost chance, for those about to leave us, for those we may never see again.

"Today, say goodbye not only to those around you, but say goodbye to an end of an era, an end of terror, an end to Voldemort. Today, cry not only for your those you love, for those chances you never got to take, but cry for joy, joy that because of you, we can overcome."

* * *

"Remus?" Sirius, came into an abrupt stop, changing back into his human form in one smooth motion. "Remus?" Something wasn't right. The other man stood stock still, staring at Sirius, his face a mask of trepidation. His eyes were wide, and Sirius could see sweat trickling from his forehead.

"Sirius," Remus whispered, voice shaky and broken. "I don't understand." He was changing, Sirius could see that now. Something had happened, it wasn't even a full moon, this shouldn't be happening. "Run!" Remus yelled, and then doubled over in pain.

"Remus!" Sirius rushed forth, grabbing onto the suffering man. He knew he shouldn't, knew what Remus was like during transformation. But he couldn't help it, this wasn't a normal transformation.

"Get back," Remus gasped, pushing the other away. "Go! I don't know what I'll be like when I transform." Sirius, stood staring and his lover stumbled over to a tree, grasping it for support, his eyes shut tight, face screwed up in pain. The werewolf noticed Sirius was still standing there and barked, "Go!"

The black haired man shook his head once, before transforming back into a large black dog. He whimpered when he heard Remus' clothes rip, the guttural cry that tore from his throat, the cracking of bones to become awkwardly shaped and grotesquely large.

Sirius looked on as the werewolf caught his breath, and then suddenly his head whipped around to face Sirius. He began to growl, the cold eyes glinted in the dark forest, Sirius heard a howl in the distance.

Slowly, the beast moved forward, his tongue lolling out, dripping with saliva.

Sirius ran.

* * *

Harry sat down heavily on the couch they had conjured in the empty classroom. He sighed and looked down at the sleeping figure beside him. Smiling slightly, he reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from Draco's face. He let his hand rest cupping Draco's cheek, tears welling.

"Harry?"

Harry pulled his hand back as if hit by a stinging hex, trying and failing to wipe at his eyes without anyone noticing what he was doing. "Wot?" He asked much too quickly, looking up into the concerned face of Hermione.

She smiled tensely and sat down next to him on the couch. "I know this is hard for you, it is for all of us, that's why you shouldn't hold back right now."

Harry stared at her, eyes calculating in a way Hermione had never seen, then he turned back to look at Draco and spoke, "I never wanted children, really, I thought for awhile perhaps I did, but deep down, I never really wanted any."

Hermione looked surprised, she hadn't been expecting Harry to say anything like that. "Why?"

Harry continued on as if he hadn't heard her. "If I survive this I hope our child looks like Draco. I don't want them to look like me, or rather, I don't want people to think they're me. At least, if our child looks like Draco there's less of a chance people will look at them and see me. I don't want that for our child, constantly having to live in my shadow. It's like with Sirius. I love him, but sometimes I wish he'd remember that I'm _Harry_. I'm not some reincarnation of my father, and I'll never be my father.

"The last thing I want is for my children to go through that. All my life I've been a name and a face, never a person. Perhaps, I really did want the Potter line to die out, and anything associated with me. Maybe that's why I made such a fuss about Bonding to Draco. When I think about it, there really wasn't much I was I didn't like about him. Besides the fact that he was a selfish prick and a Malfoy. But, even then...that's just a name, right? And after a few weeks I realised he wasn't such a prick."

He turned to Hermione who was staring at him with an odd expression. "Did I say something weird?"

Instead of answering, she leaned forward and pulled him into a tight embrace. "No, not at all," she said over his shoulder. "Don't worry so much, Harry, I'm sure you two will pull through."

"We'll _all_ pull through," Ron said walking over to the three, leaving Petunia to discuss something with Mr. Ollivander, and Pansy resting. "So don't look that way." Ron smiled a big dorky grin.

"I suppose you're right."

At this point, Draco began to stir, looking blearily into six eyes. He sat up quickly, almost knocking Harry in the forehead. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Sorry, we thought it best to let you sleep," Hermione answered. "After all you've been through-"

"I've been through a hell of a lot less than you three," Draco said, sufficiently cutting her off. "If anyone should be resting it's you three."

"Now, you listen here, Malfoy," Ron began, but the blond dismissed his spluttering with a hard tone.

"None of you will be any good if you aren't properly rested. You can't just take a Pepper-Up potion and go marching off into battle. You need to be focused, calm, and alert. You can't do that if you don't sleep." No one was given any chance to argue as Draco walked away, heading over to where Pansy was trying to teach Petunia a complicated spell that they were all fairly certain was Dark, but weren't even going to go there.

"He's got a point," Hermione said finally.

"Well, he should speak for himself," Ron grumbled.

"Ronald, you can't expect to keep up with Death Eaters when the only thing you can think about is the inside of your eyelids. Can he, Harry?" Hermione turned to Harry for support.

"Sorry, Herm, I'm with Ron on this. I think we're all old enough to know our limits. If we needed rest, we'd rest." Harry stood and turned to Ron. "Come duel with me."

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione called, before sighing in defeat. She picked up a book and began reading once more about uncommon spells that they may be able to use.

"Ron! You're shielding too late! Keep up!" Harry yelled, flinging another hex at the red head.

Ron would have replied, but he was panting to heavily to get anything coherent but spells out. Instead he threw a nasty hex, and immediately shielded afterwards, then fell to the ground and shot another spell at Harry which hit him in the leg.

"Augh!" Harry fell backwards, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"What the fuck did you hit him with, Weasely?" Draco barked when Harry hadn't gotten up after a few moments. Harry lay paralysed, almost as if he'd been petrified, but different. Suddenly, Harry began screaming in pain, and the flesh on his legs began to eat away on itself, as if being burned away by fire. The tan skin gave way to large red patches of tissue, which also began to disintegrate, even down to the bone.

"What the fuck!?" Draco screamed, casting every healing spell he knew. Hermione rushed to his side and started inspecting Harry for other wounds to heal. After a few tense moments it seemed the flesh was healing

"I..I," Ron started, but the words died on his lips as Harry sat up slowly, face clouded by hair.

"Good one, Ron," Harry told him, standing shakily. "What was that? It felt like a leg locker, but..."

"Ron, did you mispronounce the hex?" Hermione asked slowly. The red head thought about it, before nodding that he had. "How?"

"Locomotor Furnus. I don't know what happened! I meant to say 'mortis' but, that came out instead!"

"Wow, Weasely, seems you were able to be useful for something," Pansy said with a smirk, and then to the rest of the room. "Memorise it."

* * *

Sirius felt the wind whipping around him, twigs crunching under foot, branches caressing his body painfully, and most importantly, the heavy footsteps of his pursuer.

He wasn't particularly sure where he was going, or how many of them there were, or when they had gotten there, all he knew was that they weren't _human_ and wanted him...probably on a silver platter with a fucking apple in his mouth. He had taken off once he realised that Remus wasn't going to recognise him, and others in the forest had heard them, they came running.

Who they were, Sirius had a more than good idea about. But, why they would put up such a chase over him, he didn't know. Perhaps, just instinct, perhaps they were just like Remus and had been caught in the tangles of something bigger than them, something they hadn't thought of.

Or perhaps they were doing this voluntarily.

Suddenly, Sirius broke through the trees, Hogwarts note far in the distance, but something was rushing towards him quickly, a giant blur of dark in the night time.

He let out a yelp and turned swiftly to the left, only to catch the blur collided with his pursuers out of the corner of his eye.

It was those vampires Harry had brought back with him. They were beating the wolves back, using brute strength alone. One of them, who looked strangely like James, was showing Remus no mercy. Sirius began barking madly and jumped between the two, biting the vampire on the arm.

Roy flung Sirius off with a small flick of the wrist, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Remus let out a roar, snapping his jaws in the directions of Roy's head.

Sir Yamiko yelled something at Roy and the man nodded, pulling out a wand and casting a confinement charm on Remus. Sir Yamiko did the same, trapping the wolves that he could while the leader beat two back. The two took off into the trees when the vampires were too much for them, leaving behind four of their companions.

Sirius switched back into his human form and stomped over to the pale men. "What the fuck are you doing out here?"

"Dumbledore asked us to patrol the area when we returned from out errand, we've only just arrived back," Roy answered, his monotone voice and expressionless face frustrating Sirius.

"Nice fucking timing, I suppose it would be too much to ask to have you here when the students ran off," Sirius barked by way of a thank you, heading over to where Remus paced in a cage. "Merlin," he breathed when he took in the wounds of his lover. "Did you have to be so brutal?"

"Perhaps," Roy said with a smirk, "You shouldn't interfere with other's fights."

"Now, now," Lord Keita interjected. "This is no time for this; Dai, I believe you have something to say?"

"Yes," Dai answered, looking at Sirius. "The Death Eater's are coming, I can see them, they aren't far. These wolves, the bonds won't hold when they get here, and they're bringing more."

Sirius's face fell, he glanced at Remus' sneering muzzle. "How long?"

"Not long at all. Within the hour," Dai answered gravely.

"One of you carry me, I've got to tell Dumbledore."

"Sirius, what's happened?" Dumbledore quickly clamoured to his feet, striding towards the shaggy headed man, Arthur Weasely and Kingsley Shacklebolt, looking after them.

"One of the vampires is a Seer," Sirius began as Dumbledore put his hands on his shoulders.

"Which one?" The headmaster looked past Sirius's head to the two vampires standing behind Sirius.

"I am," Dai answered, stepping forward.

Dumbledore let go of Sirius and moved to Dai, mimicking his earlier move with Sirius. "Tell me what you saw," he said quickly.

"_Him_ and _his _followers are approaching, quickly. They will be here within the hour. They have many werewolves with them, and once they arrive the charms placed on the ones we caught will wear off and they will join as well."

"You caught some?" Dumbledore asked.

"Remus," Sirius interjected. "We were in the forest when he suddenly stopped. It was like a switch, he just changed and he couldn't recognise me. There were others in the forest, they heard us and Remus called to them I guess and they chased me, when I had just left the forest is when these guys interfered. The placed some sort of confinement charms on them."

'It's a special charm that holds werewolves by making an invisible cage of solid woflsbane," Sir Yamiko explained. "But it won't hold a werewolf for long, the wolfsbane wears off, when the others get here those wolves will go insane and break it down."

"Right," Dumbledore said, letting go of Dai and moving back towards his desk. "I trust your men are circling the perimeter?"

"Yes, twenty. It's more than sufficient."

"And Lord Keita?"

"Japan. He'll be back before the attack." Sir Yamiko quietly reached out and pulled Dai closer to him, not liking the way Sirius was eying the boy.

"Kingsley, are there enough guards at the Ministry?" Dumbledore asked, turning to the Head Auror.

"I believe so, most of our staff is there. They sent the Unspeakables here, and the Dementors can be set loose at any moment should the need arise, although I don't think we need to go that far," Shacklebolt answered, shooting a look at Arthur.

"How goes it with your plan, Arthur?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's been prepared, but sir, you are aware of what these things are capable of if fallen into the wrong hands...?" Arthur asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, but it may be our only hope."

"We could always have Charlie bring in the dragons," Arthur laughed tensely.

"Yes, we could," Dumbledore smiled in spite of himself. "Sirius, would you go and inform Harry and the rest of what's happening? They're in the dungeons."

* * *

"Hey, do you hear something odd?" Ron asked, lowering his wand. "Like a...rumbling?"

Harry's eyes widen in panic. "What do you mean Ron? From where?"

Draco moved closer to Harry and Ron and said, "I hear it too, it sounds like it's coming from below."

"But we're in the _dungeons_," Hermione said, "How could it possibly be coming from below?"

"Haven't you ever heard of-" Draco was cut off by a loud rumble and a shriek from Petunia, as the ground underneath her feet began to crack and fall away.

"_Repario!" _She screamed at it to no avail.

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry cried, reaching out to grab her away from the crumbling floor, only to miss her hand as she fell backwards. Pansy, who had been showing Petunia a spell, leaped forward, grabbing the woman from danger and pulling her to the other side of the room.

Suddenly the rumbling stopped and all that was left, was the sound of a rock or two falling.

"What just happened?" Pansy asked to no one in particular.

"Power, greatness, achievement, _control_," came a voice from the rubble, which actually uncovered a staircase. A boy came forward, his hair long and swept over one eye, the visible one was rimmed with black, adding to the boy's already dark colouring.

"Blaise?" Pansy blanched.

"In the flesh," Blaise answered. "And hey, I brought friends." On the staircase behind Blaise all the missing students stood, wands at the ready.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Pansy asked.

"That the Dark Lord will rule, and filthy blood traitors and mudbloods like yourself will die. Painfully. Isn't it so lucky that we happened upon you?"

Draco took a careful sweep of the students and Blaise. Not one had a Dark Mark.

"Don't worry Pansy, this is just a little boy trying to play with the big boys. He can't do anything," Draco said coolly.

"Shut up, Draco!" Blaise barked. "You think you're better than me? Well, look, all these people followed _me_, not you, _me_!"

"Pathetic," Draco spat. "What minuscule numbers. Besides, you were only able to scrounge up these useless shits after I was out of the picture. Not much of a leader, are you?"

"Shut up!!!" Blaise roared, storming forward. "One more word and you're all dead! Not that we aren't going to kill you anyway."

"I'd like to see you try," Draco breathed into Blaise's face.

Blaise let out an animalistic cry that signalled his lackeys to attack. At once, Hermione threw up a shield charm to cover all of them as the backed out of the room, the other's hexing when they saw an opening.

Blaise stayed focused on Draco, hurling every Dark curse he knew, and failing miserably.

"What the hell?" Sirius entered the room and saw the battle that had begun and immediately joined in, hexing the children without mercy, even laughing while doing so. "I haven't had this much fun in awhile!" Sirius barked.

"I see sadism is a Black thing!" Draco called, sending a curse at Blaise that bordered on Dark.

"And dirty tricks are a Malfoy thing!" Sirius laughed back.

"Shut the fuck up!" The Italian boy screamed, before casting the killing curse. It narrowly missed Draco's left shoulder, a protection curse shouted by Petunia saving him just in time.

"Draco!?" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the advancing Slytherin attacking him.

"I'm fine!"

"I think it's time we moved this," Hermione called. "You all know what to do, right?"

"Yes," Pansy answered. "Black, follow us."

"Right!" Sirius affirmed, knocking a first year out cold.

"On three, everyone," Hermione instructed. "One, two, three!"

Petunia fell back and ran out the door, followed by Pansy, Ron, Sirius, Draco, Harry and finally Hermione. Hermione quickly cast several locking and anti-breakage spells on the door, hoping it would keep them there for awhile, if not forever.

"Come on, to the Great Hall!" Sirius cried running down the corridor. "Voldemort's on the way, but I guess we've already tasted a bit of that."

"How long do we have?" Harry asked, speeding up to keep in time with his Godfather.

"Within the hour," Sirius answered, rounding the corner and racing up the steps.

"I'll meet you there!" Harry yelled, abruptly turning and running down the corridor.

"Harry!" Draco screamed. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Just go!" Harry called back, then disappeared.

Draco stopped, debating on whether to follow the brunette or continue on to the Great hall, it was Sirius that was his deciding factor.

"Come on, Malfoy, he's got a job to do." Draco took one last look at the empty hall, hearing the shouts from Blaise's little army, and headed up the stairs.

Harry skidded to a halt in front of a portrait of lion, seemingly out of place in the dungeons.

"Password?" the lion asked.

"Courage," Harry answered, panting. The lion nodded and swung open, exposing a moving staircase.

"Floor?" the lion asked.

"7th."

The portrait swung shut and the staircase began moving upwards in a circle, making Harry a bit sick. When it stopped he hopped out, almost, falling in his haste. When he reached the door to his and Draco's room he shouted the password at Helga, and practically ripped her off her hinges, ignoring her protests.

He went into the bedroom and opened his trunk from the foot of the bed, pulling out two items. He then went to the corner of the room and grabbed his broom. Racing back outside, he mounted and took off, flying his way down the first floor.

Suddenly, around the third floor, Harry felt an immense pain travel through his head, and throughout his body. He doubled over on the broom, but managed to keep flying. Voldemort was here, he could feel it. His scar had been burning for awhile, but now Tom was calling him.

Harry dismounted on the second floor, and threw his Invisibility Cloak over himself. He could hear spells coming from the floor up, anguished cries, and blood curdling screams. When the battle came into his vision he saw countless dead bodies, and was assaulted by the smell of blood and sulphur.

The battle spilled out onto the lawn and was quickly moving up the stairs. Harry hexed from under his cloak, his arm going unnoticed in the chaos. He saw followers of Blaise spouting off Dark magic without mercy, first years lay motionless on the ground, their eyes rolled into the back of their heads.

The Great hall was in disarray. Molly Weasely was duelling two Death Eaters at once, her large form moving quite gracefully. Everywhere there were sparks of red, green, orange, black, and blue. The vampires Lord Keita had brought back were outside fight the werewolves, he could hear them, and a cry that strangely sounded like Remus. Ron and Hermione stood back to back fighting off multiple Death Eaters, while Aunt Petunia and Draco were nowhere to be found.

But Harry paid the surrounding chaos no mind, at the front of the room, Dumbledore hung from the ceiling.

Dead.

"Harry!" Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue above the noise. "Harry, look what I've done. Look what I've got." He waved Dumbledore's wand, at the corpse, making it spin. "Come stop me, Harry!"

Harry's vision went red, his footfalls became quicker as he moved towards the front of the room. He was hit by a stray curse, but he didn't feel it. And then there was Aunt Petunia, being lifted by an invisible force, guided by Lucius Malfoy. He watched in horror as she clutched at her neck and screamed.

She flailed violently before suddenly waving her wand fiercely and screaming  
_Locomotor Furnus!"_ at the blond man. Lucius flew backwards into the wall, and slid down slowly, a trail of blood behind following behind him, his skin began to rot away and his muscles slowly revealed themselves and then they too collapsed in, leaving nothing but bones. Harry looked away, trying to find Draco, desperately needing to know if he was alright.

"Harry, you're taking much too long!" Voldemort screamed. "What do I have to do to get you attention!?" He flew into the air and hovered high above the destruction. "I know! Zabini! Bring me Draco."

Harry followed Voldemort's line of vision and saw the two battling. Draco looked unharmed, which put Harry a bit at ease. The brunette cast a sonorous charm on himself and spoke.

"You won't win this, Tom."

"Ah, Harry, I knew you were here. Do you like what I've done with the place?" Voldemort swept his arm across the blood spattered hall. "Really brings some _life _into it, don't you think?"

"This ends here, Tom, you die here, and you'll stay dead," Harry called, then took the sonorous charm off.

"Oh, really?" Voldemort replied. "Well, let's just add a little morale booster, shall we? Zabini, you take too long." The snake man cast the killing curse and Blaise fell to the ground in a limp pile. Draco was being dragged forward, and was getting dangerously close to Tom.

Harry was already summoning his broom, it came zipping in, and he took off immediately. Voldemort paid it no mind, instead his mouth already forming the words for that fatal curse, hand and wand pointed at Draco. The cloak fell away from Harry's body, and it seemed everything went still, Tom turned to look at him, his wand by now pointing at Harry, Harry screamed and held tight to the Sword of Godric Gryffindor.

It was over, in one fell swoop. They were falling, all of them, Harry, Draco, and Tom. Only, Tom was falling in two.

"HARRY!!!" He'd been hit. He was falling; the last thing he saw was Draco's panicked eyes, and hand reaching for him.

**A/N**: If you're wondering about the 'machine' Dumbledore used to speak to the other nations...it was a camera powered by magic. They waves, which are powered by magic, turn any clear surface into a magical T.V. I know, totally plausible, right? Uhm...FORGIVE MY RANDOM TWILIGHT FIGHT SCENE! Right, so next chapter is the last one! Review.


	21. The Butterfly's Wings

**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Oi!!!:** Last chapter.

**unbreakableBOND**

**Chapter 20: The Butterfly's Wings**

"_Harry! Harry, wake up! Why isn't he waking up!?"_

"_Please, Mr. Malfoy, give the Healers some room!"_

"_Like hell! Wake him up, this instant!"_

"_Someone get him out of here, now!"_

"_No! Harry! Harry!"_

Screaming, all Harry could hear was screaming. Who was screaming? Was it Draco? Hermione? His mother? Himself? He couldn't figure it out, but he wanted it to stop. It hurt his ears. He hurt all over. His ears, his eyes, his stomach, they all felt like they were on fire. Oh, God, his stomach. His baby. Their baby. His stomach was spasm, he could feel something rolling around in there, almost could hear his child's cries of pain, but he could definitely feel them.

"...Draco?" a whispered prayer, unheeded.

And now Harry knew he was screaming.

* * *

Draco sat doubled over with his head resting in his hands, his white blond hair covering his face. His clothes were ragged and bloody, torn from spells and dodging them. The blood was a mixture of his and others, others he'd rather not think about.

He stared at the linoleum floor, eyes as glazed as it was. He couldn't hear anything around him, it was almost as if he weren't there, like this was some kind of illusion his mind produced to escape some trauma. But then, why were his delusions so horrid?

Draco felt someone sit next to him in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Why, he thought absently, didn't hospitals have more comfortable chairs to mull over the most dreadful scenarios in?

"Draco?" The voice was soft with a tinge of shrill.

"Mum Weasely," Draco answered, not bothering to look at the woman.

Her hand rested on his shoulder, and she took a deep breath. "Draco, I know this is hard but-"

"Mum Weasely, please, I can't take any bad news right now," he looked up into the face of a haggard Molly. She had the look of someone who had been through hell and back, and now was here to relate the tale. Draco's eyes filled with tears. "Please," he whispered. "Not, Harry."

She shook her head quickly. "No, not Harry."

"Then what?" Draco asked. "My mother? My father?" The red haired woman's eyes filled with tears. "Which is it!?"

"Your father," she rasped out. "Draco, I'm so sorry." She pulled him into a tight hug, her hand stroking his dirty and dishevelled blond hair. "I'm so sorry."

Draco found himself simply staring into Molly Weasely's shoulder, frozen. He didn't know what to think, whether he should cry now, or later, or whether he should cry at all. Perhaps she was mistaken and his father wasn't dead at all? Maybe it was a mistake, that's all this was, a mistake.

"How? Who?" He heard himself ask. He pulled away and looked frantically into his second mothers eyes. "Who did it!? Tell me!"

"Excuse me." Both Molly and Draco turned to see Petunia Dursley standing awkwardly in the hallway. "Mrs. Weasely, there's a doctor wanting to speak to you on the second floor."

"Of course." Molly stood and looked down at Draco. "It's going to be okay," she whispered, then walked away.

Petunia stood there for a second more before finally sitting down next to Draco, who had once again put his head in his hands. They sat in silence for quite a long time, just waiting, grieving, hoping. Finally Petunia spoke, almost as if to herself.

"I killed someone today." She set her had back against the wall and looked at the ceiling. "No, I killed people today." Draco turned to look at her from the corner of his eye, but didn't offer any insight. "I killed someone I wish I hadn't...I wish I hadn't had to kill anyone at all...I'm a murderer."

"We all are," Draco told her. "But we all _had _to be."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what I did," she said weakly.

Draco felt his chest seize, his hear skipped a beat, and he sat up fully and turned to face the woman completely. "You...you killed my father."

She turned watery eyes to him slowly; her mouth wavered as she tried to speak. She suddenly and violently shook her head yes. "I'm sorry," she gasped. "I'm so sorry! If I had...If I had been more careful, if I had remembered who he was sooner, I would-"

"Stop," Draco told her. "Just stop. I know that this really wasn't your fault, I know that. But, right now...right now, you're still the woman who killed my father. So, please...just stop."

Petunia stood quickly. "I understand, I'll go now." She looked around uncertainly, before turning on her heel and going back the way she came.

And there Draco sat, five hours later when a Healer came out to deliver the news.

"Mr. Malfoy, I've got some good and bad news," Healer Pomfrey told him. "Both Mr. Malfoy and your child are alive, but the bad news is Mr. Malfoy has fallen into a coma."

"A coma?" Draco repeated. "When will he wake up?"

"That's not something we can determine at this point in time. We are 99% sure it's from shock. Best case scenario he'll awaken in a few days."

"And the worst?" Draco prompted.

"He won't," Healer Pomfrey said gravely. Draco made a choking noise in the back of his throat and threw his head in his hands for the third time.

"And our child?" he whispered, his blurry gaze unable to focus on the tile floor.

"It pains me deeply to say this, Mr. Malfoy, but we simply don't know." Draco nodded in response, unable to say anything else without choking. "Would you like to see him?" The blond rose, and followed the small woman down the hall to a large room. They stepped inside and Draco immediately went to Harry's side, letting his eyes roam over the amazingly unharmed body. Healer Pomfrey began to leave, but she stopped for a moment and said to Draco, quiet softly, "He's Harry Potter, well, now he's Harry Malfoy, and it's only made him stronger. He'll pull through, _they'll _pull through." With that, she left them alone.

Draco sat heavily in the chair next to the bed. The only thing left to do was wait. Wait and pray.

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"About what?"

"Severus Snape, of course! They're holding his trial until Harry Potter can testify."

"Really? And what of Severus Snape in the mean time?"

"Azkaban, naturally. You'd think they'd let that man go already, it's been nearly three months, now. How many people have testified on his behalf thus far? Molly and Arthur Weasely, Nymphadora Tonks, that relative of Harry Potter's, what's her name? Oh, Petunia Dursley."

"Haven't Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black also testified?"

"Oh, tosh! Like they matter. A Malfoy, a beast, and an ex-con. I still maintain that Sirius Black is a cold blooded killer, all the Black's are."

"And whatever happened to the youngest Malfoy? I think I've seen him wandering the halls here, but it may be my imagination, as soon as I think I see him, it's like he was never there..."

The voices faded away as the Healers moved from their station and down the hall, their gossip floating in to the room where Draco had been sitting for the better part of three months.

For three months he'd watch them run test after test on Harry, the Healers never gaining any knew information. It was never good to not have any news, in Draco's opinion. He'd done everything the Healers asked him to. Talked to Harry, sat with him, held his hand, and every once in awhile they'd allow him to sleep in the same bed.

And for three months Draco watch Harry's stomach grow, even as his body got thinner. The Healers told him the child was healthy, but it was feeding off of Harry at an alarming rate and could possibly be the reason for the coma. Draco told them he didn't want to hear such a theory, the last thing he needed was resentment for his unborn child.

There were days when he thought he could stay in that white washed, poorly lit, room for another moment. He'd get as far as the Atrium before panicking that Harry would wake up, or go into labour, or worse and he'd run back up the five flights of stairs to the long term ward.

Draco had left for the funeral of his father, however. It was small and quiet, and he stayed under Harry's invisibility cloak for the whole of the ordeal. There was a seemingly empty chair next to his mother, but it was the only way with the Aurors watching her every move. Even so, he held her hand the entire time. He didn't cry, something about staying strong with his mother, though she couldn't see him, wouldn't let him.

Since the funeral he had, taken over the family business, and thus spent his time managing books and owling various customers and affiliates. Some days he warded the window and laid next to Harry until a Healer came in and yelled at him.

He'd followed the news closely, saving articles about Dumbledore's funeral and Severus' trial and the like for Harry when he awoke. So many had died, so many that Harry would feel responsible for. Dumbledore, Percy Weasely, Dean Thomas, Professor Flitwick, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Mad-Eye Moody. Draco knew the death of the half-giant, his first friend, would probably hit Harry harder than any other death. Still, he saved the list of those who had fallen in battle, from both the Light and the Dark sides.

The Healers had told him it would be best to break news like that to him directly, but Draco knew Harry, and he knew that meant he'd want the full story for himself.

For now, Draco lived in a world where there was only Harry. The outside didn't matter. Kingsley Shacklebolt was acting as stand in Minister until a new one could be found. Draco knew this was because they wanted Harry to be the new one, even at such a young age.

Draco couldn't say he agreed with that. Harry knew nothing of the Wizarding government and when he woke up he'd be far too unstable and more than likely unwilling to be given such a high power. Draco had Hermione write the Wizengamot to inform them of these speculations so they could actually look for a new minister.

Yes, outside the world was changing. Lord Keita, Sir Yamiko, and Roy Potter were all held on trial for plots against Wizarding kind. Lord Keita spoke for the group, informing the Wizengamot that they had to take matters into their own hands for their own safety. They knew that the Wizarding community wouldn't offer them protection if Voldemort had found the way to kill them. Lord Keita explained that just as the Wizarding community had a desire to protect their own, that was Lord Keita's duty. Kingsley ruled that the case was dismissed. Draco had read that case with particular interest, especially when they spoke of Draco's abduction. Lord Keita told Shacklebolt the truth; Bliase Zabini was working for them, hoping to get in good with Voldemort and abducted Draco. When asked of Draco's whereabouts he responded that he didn't know.

Which was true. No one knew where he was except for a few Healers and close friends. His mother was on house arrest until he was found, and the investigation of her allegiance was over. As such, she was rarely able to contact him, and he her. She told Draco not to worry about her; now that Lucius was dead she didn't know if she wanted to leave anyway. Draco only felt guilt at that and a growing resentment for Petunia Dursley.

Hermione and Ron visited practically every day; they would tell Harry animated stories about the Burrow, or things that were happening in the world. Hermione liked to talk about SPEW and Ron would talk of Quidditch. Hermione told him how she worked for the Ministry now, in a new section created for equality for all wizards and magical creatures that were capable of intelligent thought processes (i.e. Vampires, Werewolves, etc).

Always, when their visit came to a close Hermione would look a Draco sadly, squeeze his hand in a reassuring manner and then leave without another word. Ron normally followed with a pat to his shoulder.

Petunia visited quite frequently, between her visits to Severus and her private training in magic by the new Headmistress McGonagall. Draco always left when she entered the room, still unable to look the woman who killed his father and caused his mother so much pain in the eye.

He knew it was irrational, he knew that his father was technically a horrible man who did horrible things, and Petunia had no idea who he was. But he couldn't help but remember the loving side of his father. When he was younger, who he'd swing Draco around in the garden, or when he taught him to fly, or sitting on his lap while he was learning to read French, and mostly the look on his face when he told Draco the story about him and James. Lucius had never wanted to be a bad man, the world made him that way.

And so the world kept spinning and Draco Malfoy sat static in one moment.

* * *

"Meester Marfoi." Draco looked up to see Lord Keita and Roy standing in the middle of the room. He stood suddenly, hand itching for his wand. Lord Keita caught the small twinge and smiled, holding his hands up. "We are not here to fight."

"Then what do you want?" Draco asked, not moving from his defensive position.

"I have a proposition to make," Lord Keita answered, stepping forward. "One that could benefit you greatly."

Draco eyed the vampire suspiciously. "How?"

"I may be able to awaken your young Bonded."

Draco's heart skipped a beat; his eyes went from Harry to Lord Keita, to Roy, and back to Harry. They narrowed as he spoke. "Why? How? What do you want in return?"

Lord Keita looked at Roy quickly, then answered, "Perhaps proposition wasn't the best term. We just want to help."

"Again, why? What the fuck do you care anyhow?"

This time Roy stepped forward, passing Lord Keita and Draco to stand by Harry's side and gazed down at that thin face for a moment before turning to Draco. "It's my fault any of this ever happened," Roy answered his voice surprisingly strong for his tone of despair.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, trying to keep his eyes on both Lord Keita and Roy at the same time.

"To be more precise," Lord Keita answered him. "It's my fault."

"I already knew that, you kidnapped me remember?"

"No, I meant before that," Roy said. "When James was still alive. It's true I left because of my father hated me because I turned. But that was because I _asked _for it. I knew of the contract, and I wanted nothing to do with it. It was selfish of me, but I couldn't help it. I didn't know that it would be James that would have to Bond, I thought we had more time. But then, he fell in love with your father and I thought perhaps I had done the right thing after all. In those days I watched over James from afar, I watch him grow and become a great man. When Lucius and he broke up, I knew it was because of the coming war..." Roy trailed off and shot a look Draco didn't see at Lord Keita and then returned his gaze to Harry.

"I summoned Ryo back to Japan, then," Lord Keita continued Roy's story. "I was well aware of the changing tides going on in Britain. I didn't want vampires being pulled into the war. Ryo asked for permission to stay and protect James-san, and I denied him. Being as I am his Creator, he could not so willing disobey me. And he never did. He blames himself for James-san's death and me as well. But he'll never get over the fact that he wasn't strong enough to disobey, just once, for the sake of his brother's life."

Draco looked at Roy who was staring at him, and the vampire spoke. "The butterfly's wings can start the hurricane." Draco could see where Roy was coming from, the guilt that this was entirely fault, but he still didn't trust his motives, not when he was so cold to Harry earlier.

"I don't understand, why do you want to help him now? When he needed it last time you refused."

Roy looked at Harry when he spoke. "He really does look just like him."

"He hates it when people say that," Draco interjected, trying to move Roy along.

"I suppose he would. But he is nothing like James other than in that respect. I can't let him die, I couldn't save James, but I may be able to save a part of James. If I were to ever die and granted to good fortune of following James he'd never forgive me. I want to see what kind of man this extraordinary boy turns out to be."

Draco found this answer acceptable, but there was still the matter of how. "But how?"

"Vampire blood has certain healing quailites that most are unaware of," Lord Keita answered. "A drop of blood can heal the weak, a drizzle can revive the dead. Too much, and they'll have that power, too. But there are certain risks. Vampire blood is mostly never tried to heal with because-"

"Of how potent it is. 95% of humans cannot stand it, because their blood it too weak," Draco interjected. He remembered reading about it in one of his father's potions books now. The 95% of people who had had vampire blood for medical purposes died almost instantly. Those that lived all had blood from their kin.

Lord Keita nodded. "Your blood is rather strong, I believe, but there is never anyway to be sure."

"This...this is so..." he looked to Roy. "How did you react when you changed?"

"He was rather calm," Lord Keita replied.

"I asked him!" Draco shouted, then turned frantically to Roy. "How did you react?"

"It hurt...my body dying hurt, but Keita-sama tells me the level of pain I experienced was significantly lower than most."

_This could work. This could work. Harry could wake up and this would all be over. _Draco thought_. This could work. But what if it doesn't? Then what? Then I would have killed Harry, and the baby. How would I live with myself knowing that I killed the two people I love more than anything? But...I've got to try. The Healers don't know what's happening, they aren't talking, but I know it's not good. No, I have to do this. For Harry, and for the baby._

Draco turned to Roy to tell him his decision when a voice called his name. "Draco?" Hermione and Ron stood awkwardly in the doorway looking at the vampires, Harry and then Draco. Hermione took the scene in once more and her eyes widened.

_Shit, she knows! _Draco knew she was too smart for her own good. Quickly, he pulled his wand out and blasted the door shut, casting the most complicated locking charm he knew and a ward that sent the two fly backwards.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed from outside. "Draco, you can't be serious! You can't do this, it won't work!"

"Shut up!" He roared back then barked at Roy, "Do it!"

Outside Draco could hear the Healers rushing about trying to get inside, Hermione and Ron's cries for him to not to do it. The noise was making his head hurt. "Shit. Shit! Shit shit shit!" Draco cried pacing a short length. He looked at Roy who wasn't moving and yelled at him. "What are you doing!?"

"Come hold his hand," Roy told him, pointing to the other side of the bed. Draco looked at the hand and walked slowly over to the side of the bed.

He picked the hand up cautiously; afraid he might break it if he squeezed to hard. The hand was cold and pale, but it still held _life_. Draco bent down, leaning over Harry he pressed a small kiss to his lips. He then moved to speak in his ear. "I'm sorry, love," he whispered. "But I have to try. I love you. If this doesn't work out, please wait for me." He rested a hand of the bulging belly and moved to speak to it. "And you too. Daddy's really loves you, okay?" He let his forehead fall on the stomach and let it sit there for a moment, trying to rein in his tears. He took in a deep breath, sat up, and nodded to the waiting Roy.

The blond watched Harry's face as Roy lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit down lightly. He let a drop of blood from then reached to open Harry's mouth. Draco didn't look away as the blood fell onto the waiting tongue. The room stared at Harry, outside the ward had been broken, the locking charms were falling, but it was too late.

Everything was still, no one moved, not Draco, not Roy, or Lord Keita, and more importantly, Harry. Draco opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the room was filled with a terrible scream.

* * *

Perhaps he was dying. That's it, he must be dying now. For so long he'd laid there, listening to Draco and Hermione and Ron, and the Healers. He listened to them talk about nonsense, as if he were actually able to respond or laugh or even nod in response. No, he was forced to lie there no matter how many times he wanted to soothe Draco's worries or hold him, or laugh at something Ron had said or congratulate Hermione on another deed.

But now, he insides were twisting, his blood was boiling, he must not be able to handle Roy's blood. He must be dying.

But, what was this feeling in his stomach? Like he was about to...give birth...

His baby! Oh, God, his baby! It was coming and coming now. But how could he let anyone know? He couldn't even open his eyes! But his mouth, the pain...

* * *

"What the hell is happening!?" Draco yelled, throwing the covers off Harry, as the boy began twisting on the bed.

"The blood must have gone to the child first!" Roy answered. "I think he's going into labour..."

Just then the door burst open and a frantic Hermione took in the scene. "Harry! Oh, God!"

"Get a Healer quick! He's going into labour!" Draco cried.

Healer Pomfrey rushed in, almost knocking Hermione over. "Put of the way!" She threw Harry's legs open and seemed to be inspecting something. "His canal hasn't fully formed; this is going to be a particularly difficult birth." She turned the room, "Everyone but Mr. Malfoy out! NOW!"

"But-" Ron spluttered but he was ushered out by Lord Keita and Roy. Two medi-wicthes entered and began preparing for the birth.

"That was a very stupid thing you did," Healer Pomfrey said to Draco as she adjusted Harry.

"I know! I just...I couldn't let him die there!" Draco cried, squeezing Harry's hand hard.

"I know," she answered, briefly looking at Harry's face before going about transfiguring the bed to make the birth easier. "Just talk him through it, this baby isn't waiting."

* * *

It's okay, Draco. You did the right thing. So much Harry wanted to utter these words to him, but he couldn't he could only scream. Why couldn't he wake up? Would he be unable to hold his baby when it was born? To look upon it's shiny little face and smile?

Oh, God, it hurt though! His insides felt as if they were being ripped apart. He needed drugs or something! He could feel the baby moving swiftly for exiting and he could only wish it would slow down. He wasn't ready. He didn't want to be ready, this hurt too much. God, someone get things thing _out of him! _NOW.

Draco's hand was on his face, smoothing the hair away and he wiping the sweat that had formed on his brow.

FUCK!

* * *

Draco whispered to Harry that he was doing fine, that it wouldn't be long now and to just hang in there. He moved his hand from Harry's to grab a cloth only to have a hand seize his wrist. Draco looked down in astonishment at Harry's hand gripping his wrist so hard his knuckles were white.

"Harry?" Draco watched Harry's face furrow in pain and his eyes snapped opened. He opened his mouth, about to speak, but instead he threw his head back and screamed, eyes shut tightly once more. "Harry!" Draco cried, trying to pry his wrist away from the death iron grip and look the boy in the face.

"Drugs!" Harry screamed. "Give me drugs! Morphine! Vicodin! Codeine! Heroin!"

Healer Pomfrey didn't look up when she spoke. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, that's not possible. But the harder you push, the faster this will be over."

Harry grunted and did as she said.

"That's it Harry, it's going to be okay. We'll get through this," Draco murmured.

"Like hell!" Harry answered. "You aren't the one having the damned thing!"

"I know, Harry, but that can't be helped right now. Just push, okay!?"

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" Harry yelled trying to push, yell, and breath and the same time. "Never again! I'm never letting you touch me again!"

"You can't be serious, Harry," Draco answered, trying to distract him from the pain. "You can't resist me!"

"I'll kill you! I swear to Merlin once your fucking spawn is out of my makeshift weird ass vag I will fucking kill you!" Harry lurched forwards as if to grab Draco round the neck but fell back on the bed when the baby breached.

"Mr. Malfoy's! Please!" Healer Pomfrey chastised. "We have part of a head, please keep pushing Mr. Malfoy!"

"Oh, God!" Harry yelled sweat dripping from every pore of his body, as he tried to excavate the small child currently trying to kill him. He squeezed Draco's hand and began to chant. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," before growing tired of that and switching to "I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll kill you."

Draco responded both times with "Lies, lies, lies."

"Go to hell, Malfoy," Harry answered the second time. He gave a push and gasped, "Just go to, HELL!"

"We have a full head!" Healer Pomfrey cried.

"Come on, Harry, just a little more and it will all be over."

Harry didn't respond immediately, focusing instead on pushing. When Healer Pomfrey cried out that it was just one more good push and he's be done Harry answered Draco. "Yes, just a little more and your life will be over, Draco."

"Er..." Draco began, but was unable to finish when Harry sat up and screamed once more.

"It's a boy!" Healer Pomfrey congratulated. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and lay back, closing his eyes. Healer Pomfrey took the new baby boy to clean it and set it in the records. There was a little slap and suddenly the cry of a new born filled the room.

Draco stroked Harry's cheek slowly and Harry smiled. "Draco," he said.

"What is it, love?"

"I love you," Harry answered, reaching up to take the man's hand. "Thank you for waking me up."

Draco's breath caught. "Harry, I-"

"Don't worry about it, love. Not now anyway, now we have a little baby boy."

"Mr. Malfoy?" Healer Pomfrey carried the child over to Harry. "Your son." Harry reached out and took the screaming boy from the Healer. "Do you have a name?"

Draco looked at Harry and Harry looked from him to the child. "Yes," Harry answered, between shushing the child.

"You do?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, Altair. Altair James Malfoy. If that's okay?" Harry looked at Draco.

"It's perfect," Draco smiled. "I imagine you've just made my mother very happy."

"Altair, then," Harry said looking at the boy. "Hello, Altair, welcome to the family." The screams quieted, then, and Draco swore he saw his son smile.

* * *

"Harry, are you ready to go?" Draco called up the stairs in the Manor, hoping his Bonded could even hear him.

"Just another moment, will you? This bloody tie isn't working properly!" Harry called down as he walked towards the stairs.

"I told you to let me do it for yo-omph!" Draco's breath was knocked out of him when something tackled him from the side to the ground. "Al!" Draco barked. "How in the world did you manage to knock me to the ground?"

The little boy giggled. "Granmum says you have to have the element of surprise to defeat your opponent!"

"Does she?" Draco asked lifting the boy and initiating a game of airplane. "And have you defeated me?"

"Yes!" Al answered sticking his arms out.

"I think not!" Draco cried rolling over and setting Al on the floor he began to tickle the child mercilessly. Al shrieked with laughter trying fruitlessly to get his dad to stop, he clutched his stomach and tried to roll around. "Don't think you're going to get away from me that easily you little brat! Look what you've done to my hair!"

"You have ugly hair!" Al cried laughing.

Draco mocked gasp. "I think you've been spending too much time with Ron Weasely!"

"Draco!" Harry called coming down the stairs. "What are you doing to my son?"

"Teaching him a lesson," Draco replied. "He said I have ugly hair!"

"Help me Daddy!" Al cried, still trapped by Draco.

"Oh, I'll help all right," Harry answered, then began tickling Al as well.

"Gah!" Al cried laughing as both his parents tickled him. "Papa! Daddy! Stop, stop!"

Draco laughed as did Harry, unheeding their child's protests.

"Boys!" Narcissa walked in the room. "You had better stop torturing my grandson and get going or you'll be late."

"Granmum!" Al cried racing for the woman when his fathers' weren't looking.

"Alright, Mother," Draco answered getting off the floor and hauling Harry up with him, ignoring the indignant 'hey!' "We're leaving, we're leaving," Draco told her.

Harry yanked his arm from Draco and walked over to Al. He picked the boy up, and said, "You be good for your grandmother, you hear me?"

"Yes, Daddy," Al answered trying to sneer, but his green eyes still held their usual childlike twinkle.

"Hey, who taught you to make that face?" Harry asked, peering at his son.

"No one, I saw Papa do it to this man in the store and the man got scared! So I learned how to so I could scare away Uncle Dudley!"

"Altair!" Harry sighed. "Never mind, we'll talk about this later." He kissed him on the forehead and set him down.

Draco bent down next to the boy and whispered. "Don't worry. We'll work on it." Al nodded seriously. Then he said loudly. "Good night, Al." Kissed his head, and stood. "Good night, Mother," he kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Draco," she answered.

"Good night, Mother," Harry kissed her as well.

"Good night, Harry, do well tonight," she said.

"I'll try," he answered. "Night, Al."

"Night Daddy!" Al said, then turned to Draco. "Good night...Old man!" Al shrieked laughter and ran away, his white blond hair bouncing as he ran. Draco called for him to get back there but was largely ignored.

"What a little brat," Draco said as they headed outside.

"Where do you think he gets it from?" Harry answered, laughing.

"You of course, I was never so rambunctious as a child," Draco said.

"A right load of shit, that is. Your mother told me everything. Even about the time you got your head stuck in that tree full of squirrels."

"Augh, she told you that, too?" Draco cried. "That's so embarrassing!"

"Anyway, we do need to hurry; Aunt Petunia and Snape are waiting for us."

"Can't you just call him Severus like an adult? You're 23-years-old, Harry," Draco asked, steeping through the gate.

"No!" Harry answered. "No, his name is Professor Snape!"

"Well, I guess he'd be your Uncle now, though..."

"Shut up!" Harry cried, covering his ears. "Oh, shit, Draco, do you have my speech?"

"Yep, right here. Do you still want to stop before...?"

"Yeah," Harry answered softly.

Together they apparated, appearing side by side outside a darkened cemetery. Draco steeped forward and undid the gates, the hinges protesting and groaning loudly. Harry stepped through and began walking through the rows of graves and tombs until he came upon a single crypt in the middle of the graveyard. He opened the door and lit the torches on the wall, Draco followed in quietly.

Harry took out a miniature bouquet of flowers and returned them to normal size. He laid them on the risen coffin softly. "Thank you," he whispered. Eyes stinging, he wasn't going to cry, but he damned sure felt like it. He reached blindly for Draco's hand and Draco squeezed it reassuringly.

They turned silently and left, they walked to the apparition point like that. Before apparating Harry turned to Draco and said.

"Thank you, too."

"For what?"

"Because without you, I wouldn't be here right now, alive, with the most amazing child in the world, or the most amazing husband, or going to celebrate Voldemort's death. I just wanted to tell you thank you, and that I love you."

They kissed briefly, before Draco pulled away and said, "Well, I love you too, but I didn't do all that much."

"Remember the butterfly's wings can start the hurricane," Harry said.

"I believe your uncle Roy said that once," Draco answered with a smirk.

"Ew! I don't want to quote him!" Harry laughed. "But I actually heard it from that Seer."

"Well, it's still his fault you know it then," Draco returned.

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about this anymore, let's go." With that Harry apparated.

"Whatever you say, love." Draco said to the empty graveyard. He looked at the crypt once more and apparated as well.

**A/N**: So, that's it. Thanks for reading and sticking out this very long wait, and not really getting much in return lol! Hope to see you all again in another fic!!! (Cough) Review, if you like. On a side note, does anyone want to find me a job?


End file.
